


Building a Home

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Malachite Years [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery, p2, phoenix empire, questionable cusine, reference to past abuse, slave shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years at Kalidor Military Academy Leesha comes home to P2 to his first assignment to be the commander of the newly formed personal guard of the Emperor's consort. Now having an apartment of his own he needs a household of his own for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to start a Household I

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year 5023 of the Phoenix Empire timeline.

The squad cube of Christies was elegantly illuminated in soft green, making it glow like an incredibly expensive child's toy. The only visible advertisement for the Phoenix Empire's most diverse and expensive store was a giant, equally glowing 'C' imbedded into the landing platform in front of the building.

The two doormen who guarded the entrance at all times wore stylish armor and dark glasses and it was well known that they were also equipped with state-of-the-art cyberware to protect the precious interior of the building. Of course, they were only a visible reminder of Christies' defenses against intruders.

The hoverbike landing on the platform at about 3:30am was not an intruder though, and after a short check of the hoverbike's owner code one of the doormen hurried over to take it and safely store it away, while the other quickly opened the portal to allow the owner of the bike to pass.

Leesha loved Christies, a store where you could buy anything and everything if you were willing to pay the price. 'If you have to ask what it costs, don't buy it at Christies' was a saying among the nobility of the Phoenix Empire.

Leesha's mother was one of their best customers and Leesha had a feeling that he would follow in her footsteps. He had inherited her lust for shopping.

He was immediately greeted by a sophisticated young lady in a stern gray suit who seemed wide awake despite the hour and rushed to meet him with a polite but vaguely unnerving smile. Leesha pondered the question if that smile had artificially been crafted to her face.

"Your Highness, such an unexpected delight to have you here on P2." she said, bowing politely.

Leesha smiled back, quickly checking the nametag on her jacket. "Sophie, how are you?" he then said, "A pleasure being back."

Another of Christies' advantages, they were always well informed and unfailingly polite if one could pay.

Sophie's smile turned up another notch in volume but also in credibility, making it seem less artificial. "Thanks for the inquiry, your Highness," she said, "how can our humble store be of service to you tonight?"

Leesha sighed dramatically. "I just arrived a few hours ago, back from the academy at last," he explained, "I have to start a household from scratch now... you know what it's like, moving out from my old ones at last..." he smiled with a shrug, "and as my mother always says, nothing better to warm a house than some cute slaves."

"Oh, of course, your Highness, we are humbly grateful that you consider our house an appropriate retailer." Sophie enthused, ushering Leesha over to a secluded corner where he would be able to survey what Christies had to offer in privacy and comfort. "May we offer you some small refreshments?" Sophie asked, while Leesha sank down onto the comfortable couch, putting his hoverbike helmet on the floor next to him.

"Martini will do fine... and maybe some fruit?" Leesha said, "It has been a long day."

Sophie nodded silently, remaining standing. Her eyes went black for a second while she used her headware to send the orders to the kitchen and probably uploaded the list of slaves on stock into her memory.

"If your Highness would be so kind and inform me about any specifications, we would be much better able to reduce the number of possible slaves to offer to your Highness." she then said. "Don't want to waste any more of your time than absolutely necessary..."

"Let me see..." Leesha tapped his chin thoughtfully, considering his tastes and what he would need to fill that awfully big apartment with life. "Two will do for starters, I will need some time to train them to my needs so more than that would amount to work... not older than 24, not younger than 16, not taller than me, good looking, naturally, trained or trainable in housekeeping duties and maybe entertainment but that's not a must, not too well tamed, I do like a challenge, exotics welcome... oh and male please."

"What about a courtesan's training?" Sophie asked.

"Not necessary but not unwelcome either," Leesha answered with a smile. Both options held advantages. To train an innocent was as enjoyable as relaxing in the care of a trained pleasure slave.

Sophie nodded. "Any optical preferences or dislikes?"

Again, Leesha considered, decided to stick with something ordinary to begin with. "Skin not too dark, not too heavily muscled, but not too feminine either." he said. "Not too breakable." he then added with a smirk.

"Athletic?" Sophie asked.

"Not a must."

For a while Sophie seemed to ponder what she now had on her list of available goods.

An unobtrusive servant delivered a large tray of fruit, cut into chunks and Leesha's Martini.

Then Sophie returned her attention to Leesha. "Let's see... What about we show you a first three offers and then have a look at how well we have been able to cater to your desires?" she suggested.

Leesha took a sip of his Martini and sighed contentedly. "Sounds good, go ahead." he said, leaning back comfortably.

"All right. First pick, here we have a young human male, 19 years old, dark blond, green eyed Caucasian. Born a slave, he's grown up on the fields of Triticum. Caught the eye of his local lord because of his good shape and immediately afterwards because of his unwillingness to co-operate."

-

So it was another night at Christies, and in complete disregard of the hour, apparently a customer wanted to see Josh. So, he tried to get rid of his sleep and slipped into the cameo dungarees that he was handed right then. 

As nice as slave-traders come, Josh thought to himself, Christies definitely is one of the nicest. They still had their methods, of course, to ensure that the slaves were always rather willing to be sold. But there was a neat, detached professionalism in all they did, so one could get quite well accustomed to the place. 

Shivering inwardly, Josh nodded to the somewhat faceless servant who was waiting to guide him to his potential buyer, indicating that he was ready to go.

At least, he thought with a certain relief, he was still considered fit for sale. The thought of being turned into one of the countless, faceless, nameless servants that ran the glittering magical realm of Christies one day was threat enough on its own to ensure that Josh wanted to get out of here.

Not that where he had come from had been a better place, not at all. Growing up a field-slave isn't the worst of things, especially not on an agricultural planet like Triticum where those made up the overwhelming majority of the population. But growing up a handsome field-slave was a different matter all together.

For there inevitably would come the day where one caught the eye of a passing noble, and there was basically nothing one could do but submit or die when one of the Highborn called. Or both. 

Swiftly, Josh was ushered into the main hall of Christies, and as every time when he stepped into the sanctum sanctorum of his current world, it was not without a certain anticipation the mixed hope with fear and a gloomy feeling of inevitability.

One day, he thought, there would be someone who wanted him, for whatever reasons, paying the abhorrent price Christies charged for everything without a second thought. And only the Gods knew the intentions of a Noble who spent so much money on a single slave. 

Turning around a corner, Josh noticed that he was being led into the 'winter garden' a secluded area of the hall that was surrounded by huge ferns and palm-trees, actually creating a little forest in the high-vaulted hall. Closed off to its surroundings by subtle force fields that kept all sounds within, the winter garden was usually only reserved for high-profile clientele. And there were only very few people high profile enough to be considered such even among the august patrons of Christies. 

He felt the soft tingle on his face as he passed the invisible barrier, and immediately could hear a female voice matter-of-factly telling his story.

"Immediately sold to next slave center", the woman continued as he entered the small clearing that served as salesroom in the winter garden. "Enrolled for both courtesan and gladiator training. Rejected both in the beginning, then moderate success at both. Excellent health, independent spirit. Rumored to be bastard of local lord."

Josh only had a second to look at the customer sitting at the small coffee table, apparently waiting for him. A young Noble, was his first impression, and most obviously house Dracon. 

Kneeling down a few steps away from the young Noble as he had been taught, Josh wondered if it would be tonight. House Dracon was rumored to be the home of the more passionate, sensual, and ruthless members of society. And the young man in front of him definitely didn't look as if he didn't have sex on his mind. 

At least, Josh added with the tiniest smirk, he was rather handsome. And, maybe more important, the way he sat there, with his heavy leather jacket and biker-boots, the helmet still lying next to him, he looked rather relaxed and unselfconscious. Which indicated he probably was rather high-ranking and rich enough to feel at ease in a place where a slave could easily cost as much as a small barony. Also, the young Dracon didn't have the restlessness in his eyes that usually came with a bad temper. 

Could have definitely been worse, Josh decided, but can still be hell.

-

Leesha raised an eyebrow at Sophie's last statement. The bastard son of a local lord? More the fact that the information was on file than the fact itself amused him. "Is that so?" he asked rhetorically.

Then he turned his attention to the slave, who had knelt down in silence. Standing, he was nearly as tall as Leesha himself but of a broader build, muscles trained up by years of fieldwork. Blond hair was cropped short in the neck but made a mop of unruly strands that begged to be grabbed. 

The boy kept his gaze glued to the floor carefully but Leesha did not miss the tension in his shoulders. He was nervous as hell and he had every reason to be. After all, he did not know what monster had come to maybe buy him.

"What's your name, boy?" Leesha asked.

-

There was something in the young Noble's voice that made Josh instinctively want to run and hide. There was so much control, so much calculation in his voice despite his young age that it could only spell trouble. Lots of trouble. This was no simple Knight with more brawn than brain and a passion to match. 

This boy was intelligent, dangerous and he knew it.

Losing grip on his concentration for but a second, he glanced around nervously, at the Dracon first, then around as if to look for potential escape routes. 

But there was only the cold, warning look of the lady in her stern suit that told him for the millionth time that each of his moves would be monitored, reported and appropriately dealt with as soon as he was out of sight of the customer. At Christies, the only beings allowed independent thought were customers, and they paid dearly for this privilege. 

"My name is Josh, my Lord", he replied, pinning his eyes meekly on the ground again. 

-

Oh yes, this boy was very nervous indeed and the way Leesha could see his muscles move under the naked skin of his arms and shoulders was delicious.

"Come here, Josh." Leesha said, keeping his voice casual and bored, and pointing at a spot right by his feet.

He watched as the slave walked over and knelt again, conscious of every single step that brought him closer to the human predator residing on the couch.

This was one of the many reasons why he enjoyed shopping so much.

He reached out and raised Josh's head with the tip of his finger under Josh's chin. Slowly he turned the slave's head from side to side to get a closer look at him. Not noble features but strong, not pretty but handsome. This one would grow into a very good-looking man.

"A bit rough looking, isn't he?" he commented. "But certainly not without charm." Then he again addressed Josh. "Are you afraid of me?"

-

Now what was the hell this question was supposed to mean? Josh hated those oh-so-witty Nobles who couldn't resist playing games with a slave in the weakest of his altogether utterly helpless moments that made up a slave's life. 

"You're a noble, my Lord", he finally replied, hoping that honesty would bring less painful results than any half-hearted lie. "Of course I fear you. I am not stupid."

Immediately, he could have bitten off his tongue. That last bit really hadn't been necessary!

But the Noble seemed more amused than offended, and his voice was rather friendly and curious as he asked: "How long have you been in training now?"

"Five month and a half, my Lord", Josh replied, casting his eyes down again. Almost half a year in this gilded temple of commerce, at the hands of people skilled at teaching him basically anything, whether he wanted them to or not.

But the Noble didn't let go so easily. Picking up Josh's chin again, he forced the young slave to look at him. "And what have you learned?"

"Obedience, my Lord", was the first that shot out of his mouth without thinking. This one had been hammered into his brain so mercilessly he'd probably be able to reply the very same way even on his deathbed. The other answers, though, came not as fluently. "I have leaned dexterity and stamina. To submit my adversaries and to submit to my owner."

Courtesan and gladiator, kill them for your owner and get fucked by your owner as reward. Mentally, Josh grit his teeth.

"Oh really?", the Dracon replied with genuine amusement. "Your teachers aren't worth their salary, I'd say."

Oh great. Next thing, the young slave told himself, he would be whipped for insolence. And this time, he hadn't even done anything on purpose!

\---

If half a year of training at Christies hadn't broken the boy's spirit, not much would. Leesha was quite pleased. If he had been looking for some mindless fucktoy he could have gone to a cheap slave trader on the market and gotten a mind wiped idiot.

Having grown up under the care of the loved and cherished slaves of his mother he was looking for a companion, somebody to live with him, not somebody who'd only open his mouth to have it fucked.

This one was rather promising.

"Is he chipped or does he need to be collared?" he asked Sophie. "Any built in specialties?"

"He's chipped." the clerk replied politely. "Though, of course, we can offer the familiar slave's collar at no extra costs." She smiled proudly. "And no, no gimmicks. 100 percent pure farm-grown flesh, as natural as they come these days."

Leesha grinned appreciatively at that comment. "Nice." he commented. Then he turned back to Josh. "Do you have any housekeeping training?"

-

"Only in assisting tasks, my Lord. Nothing sophisticated." 

There hadn't been any teachers in the camp willing to put up with him for even another subject. But what the hell did this Noble want with him that he asked such questions?

The young Dracon smiled at him, revealing two rows of surprisingly white, sharp teeth. Apparently, this Noble had more than enough self-confidence not to be unnerved by a slave's stare. How unusual.

With his fine smile widening another notch, the Dracon bent forward, most unexpectedly kissing Josh onto his lips while still holding his chin in his hands.

Josh had had enough teachers who had tried and mostly failed to teach him how to physically please his master, so being kissed by another man wasn't exactly new to him. But to the young slave's utter surprise, the almost fleeting touch of the noble's lips didn't cause a slight unease, but a deep, tingling feeling on his lips that seemed to spread like a wave over his body, hot and cold at the same time. 

As the Dracon let go of Josh, he just blinked in honest astonishment, his heart pounding in his chest, and his blood racing through his veins. 

Licking his lips, Josh slowly realized that this actually was what a REAL kiss was supposed to be like. And the almost overwhelming desire to get more of this sweet tingle was more warning than anything else could be. There were dangers that had nothing to do with violence, Josh realized, nothing at all.

"How did you do that?", he asked, his voice still husky. "Wow..."

\--

Leesha licked his lips, relishing in the sweet taste of innocence and just barely awakening desire. 

He had only had a few months of training in the sacred arts of Aroona, the religious cult based on sensuality and pleasure that one of his uncles had founded a few years before Leesha was born. But it was enough for him to know exactly how to arouse another and to interpret the reactions he was causing.

This one was plain delicious and he could tell that they would harmonize well.

"You're right you know?" he said to Sophie, "the natural ones taste so much more... real... yummy." 

He finally let go of Josh's chin, leaned back, picking up his Martini, and took a sip, contemplating Josh.

-

Despite his best efforts, Josh's body didn't seem to want to get down from his hormonal high, and the ease with which his potential master had caused this reaction frightened the young slave more and more every second. The fact that he still longed for another such kiss despite everything didn't make things better at all.

"So...", the Noble started leisurely, "I'm sure you've given this plenty of thought... what kind of owner would you want if ever you were asked?"

All the heavens, this Noble was a mean bastard, no pun intended. Josh blinked again as he tried to find any answer that wouldn't be too far from the truth but wouldn't get him flogged to death immediately. 

The lady leading this meeting seemed to drill holes into Josh's head as he fervently sought for an answer, and he finally replied with the almost formal, hollow phrase that would have been the proper thing for any little slave to say: 

"That is not my place to decide, my Lord, much less to think of..." 

But until now, this noble hadn't shown any sign of wanting to hear the neat answers. So, almost against better knowledge, Josh added swiftly before anybody could take his reply for finished: "An honest owner, my Lord, I think."

-

Lovely. That was the one word for this slave that came to Leesha's mind. He was all but decided that he would buy him. He quirked an eyebrow at Sophie. "Dear, you should not sell this one, you should use him as breeding stock."

He could think of a number of his relatives who would pay handsomely to have someone like Josh at their hands. To break him painfully. But that was not what Leesha planned to do and just the thought of what some of his cousins would do should they buy Josh confirmed his decision that he would indeed buy the young slave.

He picked up one of the fruit pieces and held it out to Josh, waiting if he would pick it from his fingers. After all, the boy was supposed to be trained.

"Thank you for the suggestion, your Highness." Sophie commented neutrally.

-

Was this another test? This young Noble really had the fucking edge on being unnerving. 

Still, there was that piece of fruit hanging right in front of his face, but this time, Josh couldn't make his mind up fast enough.

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, the young Dracon took back his hand, eating the morsel himself, turning to the lady again as if Josh had turned into air. 

"This type matches my requirements", he said coolly, dismissing Josh with the tiniest gesture. "Let's see what else you have to offer." 

This wasn't at all what Josh had hoped for. The Noble's remark had been positive, but nothing committing. Josh was sorely tempted to say something pleading, but then thought better of it. His punishment for not selling tonight would be harsh enough already, he shouldn't add a few lashes for insolence himself.


	2. How to start a Household II

Leesha's eyes were still on Josh as Sophie bowed politely and then introduced the next slave. The usher dragged in a boy who looked no older than fifteen, wearing faded denims, a threadbare shirt and a leather jacket that looked like he had scrounged it from a trash container. Around his neck was a slave collar.

-

This time, they dragged him from his cot in the middle of the night. Cold, uninvolved people with faces empty like androids pulling him from his sleep, hauling him all across this vast place to shove him onto the ground in front of some other Noble's feet.

Life had gone from bad to worse within a few days and from there straight to hell. 

Jim would have never imagined that hell would be a place so immaculately clean and well-ordered, but that only showed that he had never ever realized just how bad things could be. Pits of burning tar would have been less agonizing than this inescapable clockwork hell in pastel gray colors. 

The last few steps, as usual, he was allowed to walk on his own, and Jim seized the opportunity to regain at least some of his composure. Wouldn't do to let anybody see him being dragged around like a drunkard.

Tonight, there was neither a fat Lady nor an aging Lord waiting for him, but a boy that looked only very few years Jim's elder. Jim didn't need a second glance to see that he was Dracon, and in the boy's eyes, that was a good thing. 

Dracons wouldn't rape you first and then get a bad conscience and have you whipped for seducing them. No, they would probably plain rape you, and that was at least a little advantage. 

Next to the Noble, there was a Lady in a severe charcoal suit, and Jim had already made acquaintance with her a few times. To say that they were on good terms was flattery at best. She hated Jim's guts because he was insolent in her eyes, and he was convinced she was the cruelest bitch on this already cruel planet.

"This Caucasian human male of estimated 16 years - ", Sophie started, but immediately was cut off by Jim:

"I'm eighteen!", he snapped, enraged that this bitch just couldn't let one instance pass without rubbing in his nose that she was in charge here.

Of course, that got Jim a hard slap from the usher still standing behind him, and to his great dismay, Sophie continued as if his remark had been nothing but a slight breeze. 

"He is sufficiently handsome for a household slave, well versed in kitchen work and has a basic course in housekeeping. Character is a bit independent, one might say...

He hated her guts, but Jim was rather sure that was a mutual sentiment. Rubbing his nose, he looked at the young noble sitting at the coffee table, noticing with a certain unease that the young Dracon stared at him with unabashed curiosity.

-

Taking in the boy's behavior only one thought came to Leesha's mind. "He looks like a street rat." he commented dryly.

Sophie smiled. "Why, your Highness, he WAS a street rat. Grown up in the gutters of P2, he used to work in different restaurant kitchens before he was accused of theft and therefore sold into slavery. Very nimble hands, and not very demanding in terms of food or accommodation."

Leesha noticed with slight amusement that the boy looked like he very much longed to interrupt Sophie with something insolent again but managed to keep his mouth shut.

"He is kind of cute..." Leesha mused aloud, "Not my usual taste, though." He turned to Jim. "Come here, let me have closer look at you.,” he said.

A small pout appeared on the boy’s face, and then he took two cautious steps closer.

Leesha could not suppress an amused grin. "Closer, boy, or do you want me to come get you?"

The boy frowned with a little bit of 'I'm not afraid!', a little truly afraid. Up close he did seems very young. His chocolate colored eyes were wide with a 'I'm-a-tough-boy-please-don't-hit-me' look. He actually looked pretty sweet.

"Turn around." Leesha commanded.

-

This man was dangerous. 

Barely any other thought remained in Jim's mind as the young Noble ordered him to his side. He knew his share of losers and villains, and this one definitely didn't act like a loser. Turning his back to such a person was like turning your back to an armed lunatic, but here at Christies, things were all a little different. 

Like the things you were truly afraid of.

So bracing himself against his intuitive fear, Jim turned around, almost expecting a dagger between his ribs or the hot breath of a predator on his neck. 

"Take off your jacket and shirt", the Noble ordered, and Jim swallowed hard. 

This guy wanted him. Physically. Not. Good. 

Shivering, fighting against dark images Jim had long thought suppressed and deeply buried in his subconscious, he fumbled to get out of his jacket and pull his thin shirt over his head. Things like this happened, he had learned so first-hand. But please, god, not in such a brightly lit place with all these people watching!

-

Looking at the boy's back Leesha felt more than a little pity. The boy had a share of ugly scars that would have made some warriors proud.

Still he smirked at Sophie. "Your goods are not in the best of shape." he commented, trailing a finger down a particularly nasty scar on the boy's back. He felt the thin body tremble under his touch. "How'd you get by that one, boy?" he asked.

"Can't really remember, my Lord.,” the boy answered, failing to keep his voice calm. The kid was very afraid. "Is it the dark knotty one? That's from a thug's bloodvine whip." Then he again rubbed his nose as if trying to shake of the image of that particular incident.

Decided that he had played cruel games with the kid more than enough, Leesha grabbed him in the back of his pants and pulled him down so he came to sit next to Leesha on the spacious couch.

-

"No, NO!", he yelled, almost panicking as all his body screamed to get away from this person. Not again. NO!

But despite what Jim's instincts told him, nothing happened. No violent assault, no rough yanking at his trousers. 

Slowly, as his heartbeat calmed enough to let him think at least a little clearer, he managed to look up at the Noble who was now sitting next to him.

The Noble wasn't ugly, nor was he old. But there was this kind of inhuman intelligence in his eyes that made Jim's feet scuffle with dire urge to run.

Yet, there was also the silent, warning stare of Lady Sophie, so he didn't run.

After a heartbeat, a surprisingly sweet smile formed on the face of the Noble, and his touch was almost unbelievably gentle as he tucked a strand of Jim's hair back behind his ear.

"I won't hurt you, dear", the young Noble said, offering his drink to Jim. "Here, have a sip, will calm your nerves."

-

Leesha was a little surprised how easily the little scared minx warmed his heart.

The boy blinked at him owlishly, then drank a solid mouthful.

Leesha turned to Sophie. "Any pleasure slave training or at least experienced?" he asked.

Sophie's answer was polite as usual and slightly apologetic. "No, your Highness, no training. But experienced none the less, though not above average for... his age."

Leesha felt Jim shudder next to him. No cherished experiences, it seemed.

"How long has he been here with you at Christies?" he asked, took the drink from Jim, took a sip and then handed it back to the boy.

He was not overly surprised when Jim dropped the glass. The kid was so nervous his hands were shaking visibly.

A distinct note of impatience crept into Sophie's voice now. Obviously, she didn't like the boy. "Not very long, your Highness. Ten days by now."

-

All the heavens, now things started going really wrong. This was the first customer since he had been brought here who wasn't outright sick, only a little dangerous. Jim didn't want to fuck this up, and least of all, he wanted Lady Sophie's special treatment for insolent slaves tonight. 

So, he jumped from the low couch he had been sitting on with the Noble, trying to snatch the glass from the ground before things could look even worse. But of course, he only fumbled around, miserably and clumsy, until Sophie's calm but cutting voice froze him. 

"Jim", she said, and somehow, her cruel voice must have carried enough command that Jim actually managed to calm down for a second and snatch the glass off the ground. Almost jumping back onto the couch again, he asked:

"Yes?"

But this time, the Noble reacted first. Taking the now empty glass out of the young slave's hands, he smiled at him, asking: 

"So it's Jim?" Setting the glass back onto the small table, the Dracon turned to Sophie, a tiny tinge of reproach in his voice: "I don't see how I can have this boy run my household, dear, but he is exceedingly cute."

This was good, on one hand, Jim thought, very good. But very bad as well.

"He's proven very apt at the organization of household work, your Highness." There definitely was a certain reproach in Sophie's voice as well, after all, this Noble had just dared to question the quality of wares offered in this establishment. Of course, that would have been his proper right as a customer, but there was also a reason for the fact that Sophie only worked nigh-shift. "We're very sorry if our house has ever given you a reason to believe we weren't telling you the absolute truth about our goods, with all due respect, Highness."

Whatever she had told this Noble before, Jim didn't want to spend another night in this hellhole at all costs. So, knowing that he was taking quite some chances, he explained: 

"My mother always said I was very crafty..."

But before the Dracon could react in any way, Lady Sophie snapped coldly:

"Of course, your Highness, we have to inform you that he's lying. He's probably never met his real mother and tries to compensate by overly communicating made-up incidents with an imaginary person."

This bloody bitch, Jim though furiously while fighting against the tears welling up violently. Whatever button she has I am pushing with my mere existence, she's got no right at all!

-

Leesha looked from Jim to Sophie and back at Jim, noticing the barely veiled hatred in Sophie's voice as well as the fact that the boy next to him was fighting against tears.

"Yes..." he said slowly. His instincts told him to protect the kid and it was hard to fight them. And then - why should he? After all, he was here to spend money, not to shop wisely. He should at least keep Jimmy close till he made a final decision on whether he wanted to buy him or not. Or he might get 'accidentally shot' as soon as he was out of Leesha's eyesight. He would not put such a reaction beyond Sophie.

"The first one you showed me has just the right mix of independent thinking and stubbornness and submissiveness, this one is plain cute..." Leesha said thoughtfully. "Both are of interest to me, anything else you might offer?"

Next to him, Jim offered the cutest mix of close-to-crying, mad-at-Sophie and trying-to-look-cool. He obviously wanted to leave Christies behind badly.

"Sure, your Highness," Sophie said, trying hard to sound calm and neutral again, "in the same direction as the two you liked or something a little different?"

Leesha smiled at Jim. "If I do want a little minx I think I'll have this one so I won't have to see another one, so either something similar to the first one... or something exotic." He ruffled Jim's hair affectionately, then said to him: "I wonder what's wrong with me, I kind of like you..."

-

And another hardly believable turn in events, Jim commented soundlessly to himself. Apparently, the weird Noble had taken a liking to him, and that was good. On the other hand, he hadn't said anything about buying him yet, and that was bad.

The young slave didn't even realize how openly he was staring at his potential new owner, as little as he listened when Sophie continued with her explanations: 

"Well, maybe we've still a little something for you, your Highness." Cocking her head a little longer as usual when she requested mainframe upload, she blinked and apparently waited for confirmation that the next 'offer' was on his way. Finally, she started to introduce the next slave: "Here we have another human Caucasian male, 21 years old, a trained and experienced concubine."

Jim vaguely noticed that nobody had cared to dismiss him, and the Noble apparently liked his presence. Whatever, he thought by himself, trying to relax. Maybe that was a good sign. 

-

The usher politely gestured another young man into the corner, this one wearing wide trousers and a sleeveless frock coat in black. He was about a head shorter than Leesha with a perfectly pretty face and a shock of dark hair. He bowed politely.

Leesha looked at him curiously while still listening to Sophie's explanation.

"Interesting on this one that he's been the favorite of late Duke Anklam of Del'Morad.,” the clerk continued. "Very close to his heart. It is rumored that indeed, he had been overly close to his heart, because one morning the Duke, as we probably all know, was found gutted in his bed. Despite intense efforts of the Duke's heir, no even remotely viable evidence against this slave could be produced."

She made an artistic pause.

Enough of a pause to realize who exactly this slave was. He was the reason his friend Karl had been called home from Kalidor to Del'Morad early to assume the mantle of Duke. 

Wesley looked demurely at his own feet.

Sophie continued, apparently enjoying the story tremendously. "As amazing as such feat is, considering that we are talking about a murdered noble and a simple slave here, the murder remains unresolved until today. They hanged some local serfs as a warning instead. And our Wesley here, despite everything, the grieving heir decided that he couldn't bear having this potentially highly intelligent and homicidal slave around and sold him. In full awareness of the slave's extensive and equally expensive modifications, the heir turned to the only trader he knew would be able to deal with such exceedingly specialized ware. Us."

Leesha bared one canine. Now that sounded like trouble. Double, triple trouble. Common sense told him to dismiss that slave right away. But he couldn't help but feel grateful to him for the fact that he had killed the man who had come so close to breaking Karl. That and he simply loved trouble.

"And what exceedingly expensive modifications are we talking about here?" he asked, keeping his gaze on Wes, absentmindedly starting to trace patterns on Jim's shoulder.

-

So there was this potentially murderous concubine standing in front of them, acting the demure slave, and at the same time, this Noble started tracing patterns on Jim's naked back with his fingernails. A shiver ran along the young slave's spine, and this time, there surely was nothing pleasurable about it. 

Still the new slave was looking at his feet, not even so much as breathing as Sophie continued with a certain, malicious glee in her voice: 

"Apart from the standard fare expected for a concubine of such high standing, like cosmetic optimization and office headware, his skin has been altered to contain sexually sensitive nerve-cells at more than the usual places. Apart from obvious reasons, this makes him far easier to control, for a sensual rub to his neck has almost the same restraining effects as a slave-collar, only so much less ordinary."

Jim hadn't understood half of what she had said, but he shivered nonetheless. That sounded... vile.

"Anything else?", the Noble next to him asked while his hand continued to play along Jim's spine. "Any fancy stuff one should know about? Drug feed, brain modifications, inner cyberware?"

"Standard drug port in his neck and hip, brain has been modified so it won't adapt to the increased sensuality, inner cyberware is nothing fancy beyond the usual safeguards to ensure around-the-clock performance."

Sophie sounded as if she truly enjoyed telling this list of demeaning modifications, only confirming Jim in his decision to leave Christies as soon as possible.

-

The slave's posture was one of complete obedience but some sixth sense told Leesha that it was only a thin veil draped over a being much too intelligent to ever make a good fuck toy.

"Come here, Wesley." he commanded softly.

Just as he had expected the young man didn't hesitate even for a second. He gracefully came over and knelt by Leesha's feet.

Leesha noted with amusement how Jim next to him pulled up his feet onto the couch as if creeped out by the other slave.

"Oh, and of course, he's been through the cardio-vascular optimization." Sophie added another item to Wesley's list of modifications. "You can tie him upside-down the whole night and he'll be able to sleep soundly and healthily that way. If you allow him to, that is, of course."

Leesha only listened to her with half an ear. He was intent on Wesley. "Tell me, Wes, how did the late Duke take his pleasure with you?" he asked. He could well guess the answer. After all, he knew not only knew his relatives' bloody preferences, he also had first hand accounts on this particular Duke's tastes. He was interested in Wesley's reaction to the question. "Was he a kind master?"

Wesley kept looking at Leesha's feet demurely. "My master's ways aren't mine to judge, your Highness, and he took his pleasures as he wanted.,” he answered without so much as a hint of emotion in his voice.

"And what did he want?" Leesha asked just as neutrally.

"Control."

"What a polite way to put it..." Leesha laughed softly. "Look at me." he then commanded.

Wesley looked up obediently, his face a study in serenity. He kept his mask in place perfectly.

"Have you adapted well to your modifications?" Leesha asked. "Do you like them?"

He was not sure what answer he hoped for. On the one hand, the thought of sharing his bed with a creature so much turned to sensuality send shivers down his spine. On the other hand, he took pleasure in being the one exciting his partner, not having it done by remote control.

-

This new slave was truly creepy, Jim decided, even creepier than the noble. Hardly noticing himself, the young slave snuggled closer to the Dracon who seemed at least a little less dangerous. For now.

"As with everything apart from the ordinary, my modifications make life less simple and more interesting", Wesley replied to the Noble's question in smooth, well-thought sentences. "I have not experienced any technical problems since they were activated, your Highness, if that is what you were asking for."

"No, that was not what I was asking and you know it. Would you rather be without them?"

Once more in this altogether rather surprising evening, Jim blinked at his potential buyer in slight confusion. Had he really just offered to have this weird slave's cyberware removed? He wouldn't offer that, would he?

"No, your Highness, I think not." Very deliberately taking his time in pondering his reply, Wes finally said: "I would wish to be able to deactivate them after my own liking, but I would feel diminished without them."

Heavens, Jim thought, this creep doesn't only act creepy, he also speaks in swirls and swivels! I only hope my Noble doesn't buy THAT one.

-

That was an answer Leesha had not dared to hope for and therefore it pleased him even more. And to give Wesley control over his own body as well as over his cyberware would make him even more valuable to Leesha. If he wasn't killed with his dangerous experiment.

But Leesha had the distinct feeling that this young slave would be of great use to him in the future. And if there was one thing his mother had taught him, it was to trust in his feelings. And she would definitely have bought this one.

"I'll have him," he told Sophie, "have the drug ports removed, add a trigger tied into his headwear for his exclusive use to control his sexual cyberware, when can you have it done?"

For a split second, Sophie seemed disappointed by his demand, but of course, she complied quickly. "We could have him delivered tomorrow in the course of the morning, your Highness." she said. 

Now Wes looked at Leesha directly, his face still without true expression, but vaguely curious. Leesha studiously ignored him. He would deal with this dangerous new property of his when he had him safely back at his apartment.

He gave Sophie a nod of approval. "Good, and I'm taking sweet Jim here along as well." Then he thoughtfully rubbed his jaw. He had planned to buy only two slaves but the thought of leaving Josh behind was intolerable. "What the heck, add in that first one too..." he said, "Not like I'll run out of money or something. I'll take Jim with me, have Josh delivered as soon as possible."

-

He had been bought! Although all reason screamed against it, Jim could have kissed his new owner. So, trying to act grown-up, he reduced his gratitude to a simple but merry: "Thank you, master!"

On the ground before them, the dark-haired slave bowed deeply. Snake, you won't touch my new master, Jim pledged inwardly, not as long as I can do anything against it.

"Of course, your Highness, all will be arranged as you wish", Sophie added most politely. Waving Wes off, she added: "Anything else we could offer your tonight? Any additional equipment to go with your latest acquisitions, maybe?"

Still very happy about the fact that this evil hag in front of him would leave his live forever as soon as he left the building, Jim had only a split second to wonder what kind of 'equipment' could go with a slave. And none of the answers that sprang to his mind immediately were pleasant ones. 

So there was little wonder that Jim's eyes went wide with cautious apprehension as his new owner turned to him, ginning. 

"Actually... yes...", the Noble said, "we'll need a second helmet" 

Helmet?! It took Jim another heartbeat to see the helmet that was lying next to the Dracon, and immediately his apprehension turned into anticipation. That looked like a hoverbike helmet to him, and where there was a hoverbike helmet, the respective bike wouldn't be far of...

-

"But that will be all..." Leesha said, noting Jim's sudden enthusiasm with amusement. "Be assured though that I'll be back when my time permits." he told Sophie.

She nodded. "Of course, your Highness, it'll always be an honor to welcome you. A helmet will be waiting for you at the exit. How'd you like to pay?"

Leesha rummaged through his jacket, then flips her one of the credit cards. He ate another piece of fruit, when another thought crossed his mind and he slapped his brow. "Ah, silly me... nearly forget... earrings... clear crystal for all three, I'll be providing the family tag ones myself."

Sophie again nodded. "Of course, your Highness." She took the credit card between her palms, reminding Leesha of a praying mantis. "Jim's earring will be waiting together with the helmet, the others will be delivered with the slaves. Anything else?"

Leesha smiled politely. "That's all.,” he said.

Sophie bowed. "Thank you, your Highness." Then she handed back the credit card and Leesha could have sworn that it actually felt lighter.

He drained the last of his Martini and got up. "Come on, Jim, get dressed.,” he told his eager slave.

-

Deciding that his leather jacket was all that was needed right now, Jim didn't bother to put his shirt back on. Stuffing the thin fabric into the back pocket of his denims, he followed his new master. 

At the entrance, where two massive columns were flanked by two equally massive guards, the Dracon collected another hoverbike helmet and a tiny crystal clear earring. Then he took a second one from the pocket of his jacket. That one was just as tiny and made from a metal Jim had never seen before, he changed color from gold to red, depending on how the light hit it and looked like living fire.

"Do you have holes for earrings?", the Noble asked, but with all the previous talk of outrageous cyberware still ringing in his ears, Jim didn't get his point immediately.

"Mean just holes or body-compartments?", the young slave asked, earning a soft laugh from his owner.

"Hole, honey, to put these in." He handed Jim the two creoles and the slave suddenly felt rather stupid. 

Well, he had some holes in his ears, but most of them had not been for decoration and all of them not being used since ages. But ignoring the little pain in favor of these flashy jewels, he put them into his left ear anyway. "Cool. Never owned such sparkly ones", he remarked, grinning proudly at his owner.

"They are not for show, dear, they are for your protection", the Noble explained sternly. "The golden one says which family you belong to - and trust me, no one will mess with anyone wearing THAT particular color - and the crystal one says nobody is allowed to use you without my consent.."

"Oh." Carefully touching the earrings that had so suddenly turned into much more than just decoration, Jim for a second thought he had made a good catch with his new owner. "Cool."


	3. How to start a Household III

Leesha had to smile at the boy bouncing next to him like a young dog out for his first walk. His new slave's eagerness was infectious. "Do you like hoverbikes?" Leesha asked.

He was rewarded with a grin nearly splitting Jim's face. "Yeah!"

Leesha handed Jim the second helmet. "Then you will like my transport." he said, returning the grin. Outside he picked up the hoverbike from the doorman. Never let it be said about his mother that she was not perceptive. At the academy, Leesha had of course not had a bike but the newest model had been waiting for him with his mother when he had arrived on P2.

Jim stared at the sleek, black machine with huge eyes. "Way cool..." he whispered full of admiration.

Leesha got on the bike, feeling pretty much the same. He put on his helmet and gestured to Jim to get on behind him.

-

It was a little awkward to get a hoverbike helmet on for the first time, but Jim managed it without looking too stupid. Rather impressed, he noted that the helmet was the same color as his denims and looked as it had been his own for ages. 

Stepping behind his owner onto the bike was far easier. And rather pleasant, as Jim noted to himself as he slung his arms around his surprisingly well-trained, slender owner. What a cool Noble to be owned by.

"Hang on tight, Jimmy", the Dracon called out as he started the engine; an order that Jim didn't need to hear a second time.

All of a sudden, the hoverbike took off, hurling them into the dense aerial traffic above the Empire's capital. As fast as they went, Jim had hardly the time to stare at all the wonders he had only seen from the ground and from rather far away until then, even though he had lived in this city all his life. But there were countless glittering places where the less lucky ones weren't allowed even as entertainment. 

Taking a grand tour around the commercial district, the Noble headed for the Imperial quarters, one of the two most exclusive areas in the capital, snuggled around the parks of the many-spired, cloud-soaring Palace of the Emperor himself.

But Leesha didn't descend for one of the numerous noble Villas in the quarter, but headed straight on for the palace, a fact that Jim actually only realized as they landed on one of the open areas between two of the palace's six wings. Staring up at the pink and purple, almost crystalline monument that was high enough to have a good part of its higher towers disappear in the clouds, Jim couldn't do but feel dwarfed. 

The implications this accommodation offered about his new owner's status were plain baffling.

"You live HERE?"

Taking off his helmet, the Noble shook out his black hair, looking up at the mountain-like spire in front of them. 

"Well... not down here... up there -", he replied, pointing almost at the very top of the center spire, making Jim's heart miss a beat or two. "Up there, dear. You coming with me?"

-

It only took Leesha a minute to store away the hoverbike. Then he shooed Jim, who had been staring with wide eyes at basically everything surrounding him, into the central tower and to the next elevator.

Moments later they emerged from the gilded lift to step out into the corridor nearly at the top of the tower, where Leesha's apartment was. Everything above them belonged to the Emperor himself and of course to his consort.

It was now nearly 5am and at 7am Leesha was expected to report for duty as the Major of the consort's newly formed Malachite Guard. The consort had given him instructions of where to find his office - even higher up and close to his private quarters -and Leesha was supposed to show up there. Probably to check some paperwork and then meet the Captains he would be working with.

Leesha opened the door to his apartment and let Jim pass inside in front of him, before he went in too and closed the door.

Breakfast, maybe a shower - that was what was on his mind.

-

All this was like a dream to Jim. Of all possible places, his new owner lived in the Imperial Palace! The oddly alien spire had been towering at the horizon all his childhood, and suddenly he was living there. 

And it was almost even more splendid than he had imagined. So much... stuff no one ever needed but that only looked good, sparkled nicely or made soft, pretty sounds. Sometimes, it was hard to keep his hands to himself, so strong was the urge to reach out and touch this or that to see if it was real and how it felt. But luckily, there was always his new helmet he could cling to.

"Wow. Fancy stuff", the young slave stated as they walked into the equally splendid and irrationally spacious suite of Prince Leesha. "You really live like in one of those holonovelas, you know?"

"I just moved in about two hours ago so it still feels weird to me too", his owner replied with a smile, only to turn all business-like as he added: "Okay Jimmy, there's a lot of stuff to do, are you awake enough to take care of a few things for me?"

Of course, the fact that it was close to five in the morning made Jim want a bed and definitely some rest, but then again, he was far too excited at all the splendor around him to really care. So despite his small eyes, he eagerly replied: "Hmmm, yes?"

-

Leesha's smile widened to a grin, as he looked at the boy who was so obviously sleepy and trying so hard to please. "Not really, hmm?" he said gently, "then let's limit this to one thing: I need you to find out where in the palace you can find me some breakfast. My shift starts in about 2 hours and I don't think I'll be going to bed in between but I at least want to eat something. You think you can do that?"

Jim blinked at him, fighting against sleepiness. "You’ll - uh - allow me to walk within the palace?" he asked surprised as the fact penetrated into his muddy mind.

Leesha nodded. "If I want you to be useful to me I will have to, huh?" He tried to put on a sterner look. "Don't think this is a vacation, sweetie, I'll have a shitload of work for you but if you behave and are of help to me, you'll have a good life."

And both of that was very true indeed. Leesha was quite sure that Jim would never have to complain about boredom. Actually, Leesha was quite sure that sooner or later he would have to get some more household slaves to keep things running smoothly. He knew from experience that there was no such thing as too many extra hands to take care of things.

Leesha was also quite sure that Jim would enjoy the work as it went hand in hand with quite a bit of responsibility. He just hoped the boy would be able to keep up with it.

-

That was, once again, an unexpected but dazzlingly pleasant surprise. After his time at Christies, responsible work actually did sound like vacation. 

"I - um - thanks you, my Lord... " Thinking hard, it was a great feeling to feel the old mechanisms in his mind kick in. Jim loved taking care of things. "My lord, how much am I allowed to spend on your breakfast?"

Almost, Jim smiled as his new master rubbed his nose in a gesture not too unlike his own, thinking about the question Jim had just brought up. 

"Actually you should be able to just order the palace kitchen to give you what you need...", Prince Leesha replied, adding: "I have no idea and I don't have the time to take care of it either so you'll have to deal with it, that golden earring serves as ID too, you know, find out how things work, if you need credits, use this."

Without even thinking twice, the young Dracon handed his slave a low credit card, almost making Jim gasp at the fact. But the boy didn't hesitate one heartbeat but took the card swiftly and stored it in the apparently endless depth of his oversized jacket.

"Okay. So I'll go and... charter new territory." Smiling a little daunted as the sheer scope of that territory came to his mind, he added: "I think I'm quite good at finding food, but I fear you don't have fast-food restaurant backyard in the Imperial Palace, do you?"

-

Leesha grinned, happy that the boy was quickly recovering his wits and his humor. "No, dear," he said, "I fear your backyard days are over."

That brought a wry smile to Jim's face but he shrugged the fact off without as a hint of worry. "Such a shame... Do you have a kitchen in here or is this also uncharted yet?" he then asked, thinking practically.

Leesha mirrored Jim's shrug. "I've been to the ball-room behind that door," he answered and pointed to the end of the hallway, "That's a thing you can take care of while I'm gone on duty, make me a survey of what exactly we have here."

Jim grinned and saluted enthusiastically, the fact that he was using the wrong hand making the gesture that much more charming. "Yes, my Lord. Do you like something special? I could make us pancakes. My mother always said my panc..." there his voice trailed off, obviously remembering what Sophie had said about him and his mother. Embarrassed and nervous he looked down at his feet.

"Pancakes sound great." Leesha said gently and ruffled Jim's hair. He would have taken the boy in his arms to comfort him but probably that would just have scared him.

-

"Thanks, my Lord." Slowly, having his new master act so kind all the time made Jim nervous. There just had to be a catch. No proper noble could be that... normal.

"You're welcome, little minx, now off you go...", Prince Leesha concluded their conversation, already turning to the crate that held his new armor. 

For a heartbeat, Jim thought of something to say, to express his gratitude, his amazement. But as after a few moments, he still couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound plain childish, he decided that another salute was maybe just as well. And then, he dashed off to snoop around the Imperial Palace, on proper orders of the Major of the Malachite Guard.

-

Leesha went over to the crate still sitting in the hallway and opened it. He had pretty much expected the worst - knowing that the Emperor's consort had probably designed the armor his new guards were to wear. And he was most notorious for his extravagant style in clothing. Legend said that people had gone blind from seeing him in some of his most outrageous outfits.

So, he was pleasantly surprised when he caught a first glimpse of solid ceramsteel-composite armor in a dark green color that matched the name Prince Amadeus had given his guard.

Taking out the various pieces of armor and spreading them on the floor so he could survey them, he was even more pleased. Not only had his uncle refrained from transferring his style to that of his guards, he'd also proven once more that he was an experienced fighter under all his foppish exterior.

The armor was designed for both maximum protection and mobility. And Leesha was extremely sure that it would look good on him too. He eyed the elegant boots with amusement. What a luck that he was used to high heels, he thought. But the whole thing looked like it had been tailored to his body so they would probably fit him perfectly.

Holding one of the gauntlets up against the light, he marveled at the complex swirls of dark green and gold in the ceramsteel and the ridge of small spikes that ran along the forearm. The gauntlet looked more like it was made of the scales of some dragon than of ceramsteel.

The helmet and back of the torso were decorated with the same spikes, even heightening the image of a dragon.

The last piece inside the crate was a long green cape with a golden chain, obviously worn slung low over one shoulder.

With a smile Leesha realized that maybe he would enjoy being the commander of a whole squad of people dressed up like that. And they would probably be extremely good looking people. He just couldn't imagine his uncle Amy surrounding himself with anything less.

He was just done packing the armor away again, when the door chimed politely. Curiously, Leesha went over and opened it.

-

Josh had hardly been able to believe his luck when he suddenly was called to clean up his cot and ready himself for delivery. Apparently, that weird, young Dracon had bought him after all. 

So there wouldn't be a punishment for not being sold tonight, and no other night. Never again being lost in a hopeless place like Christies. Josh had almost hooted with glee. 

When some guard came, placing a posh, high-gloss tag around his neck telling his name and that he had been sold from Christies, he had worn it like a badge of honor, however demeaning the gesture was in itself. But that, so it seemed to Josh, was just a very last cruelty on his way into a normal slave's life. 

Though, apparently not that normal after all. For when Josh stepped out of the carrier that had brought him out of the commercial district of the capital, he realized that he was heading for the imperial palace. Of all the places in the universe, and of all famous places on this planet, it had to be the one building that was edged into every human's mind since the beginning of the empire. Laid out like a six-armed star, with immense spires at the points and the center, it was rumored to be a city in itself, it was riddled with rumors and absolutely off-limits for everybody except the very cream of the crop. 

Even the Christies guards that accompanied him weren't allowed to enter the actual building. His eyes wide with wonder, Josh followed the liveried servant down apparently endless corridors, into elevators and up into the upper part of the central tower. 

As if the air was already getting thin so high above the ground, Josh felt his heart beat in his chest. Only the emperor and his closest family were allowed to live this high up...

Finally, the servant stopped in front of a door that was just as posh and over-stuffed as the rest of the whole, cyberoque palace. As upon his ring, the door was opened by the very same noble Josh had already met at Christies, the servant bowed deeply.

"Prince Leesha? This has been delivered for you."

-

Seeing what exactly was being delivered to his doorstep, Leesha quickly changed his morning plans, breakfast still ranked at number one but now the shower had to battle against the option of wild sex in the hallway.

Josh had been redressed in a simple but fine tunic that was barely long enough to come over his ass and he looked good enough to eat.

Leesha knew that his smile was bright enough to dazzle the servant. "Thank you very much." He said cheerful and dug through his jacket to find a tip for the man. 

The expression on the servant's face was both very surprised and happy. "Thank you so much, your Highness." He said, bowing deeply. Obviously, it wouldn't be very hard to get on the good side of the palace's servants if one treated them decently.

His new slave entered the apartment like stepping onto hostile grounds, looking around cautiously. Leesha closed the door behind him, enjoying the view of Josh's pretty backside. Then he stepped up behind the slave, touching his neck with his fingertips, easily finding and caressing that spot that would let shivers of excitement run down Josh's spine.

-

Silent as a cat, his new owner had stepped up behind him, touching his neck with such perfect, gentle promise it made a shiver of excitement run down Josh's spine. Maybe it wasn't a good thing that his new master could so easily take control of his body, Josh wondered somewhat distracted. But how could something so sensuous be bad...?

"How do you do this...", he asked without turning around, noticing with a certain anger that his voice was husked over with desire.

Taking this question as some sort of rather obvious invitation, the Noble stepped closer without ending his soft caress, instead adding a fleeting kiss to Josh's already tingling neck. "How do I do what?"

"This...", Josh began, but another shiver cut of his words. Every single nerve in his body wanted more, while simultaneously every single cell of his brain screamed to get away from a man who could make Josh's knee go all wobble by touching his neck. 

"I... I...-", he tried to say, but with his new owner's fingers on his skin, there was no clear sentence left in his mind. So with a conscious effort, he stepped away, taking a deep breath as his mind cleared almost instantly. "I've had my share of trainers in the last month", the young slave explained, "But my body never... never liked them..."

Despite himself, Josh felt a blush creep up his face, and he could have hit himself for acting so childish. What was his new owner to think if him if he turned red like a little child? 

Though given the fact that his owner was not that much older than himself and a Dracon on top, there probably was a distinct chance that he found it enticing. 

-

Leesha watched Josh's retreat curiously but allowed him room to calm down. That a slave who had been in training as a courtesan would still so easily blush and at the same time be so easily aroused was fascinating him. He wondered how Josh's trainers could have missed so completely what a sensual creature they were dealing with. The thought that not a single one of them had managed to make Josh enjoy their touch was harsh.

Silently Leesha promised himself and Josh that this would change tremendously.

"Does it bother you?" he asked softly. "That you enjoy my touch?"

He very much hoped for an opposing answer. Preferably one he could believe. It would make seducing this beauty much more difficult if Josh was generally loathe to allow his body to enjoy.

Josh looked at his feet, trying hard to appear meek and obedient. Still his answer was honest. "It... unnerves me, my Lord."

Leesha smiled. Now that was not so bad. Gently he asked: "Would you rather have a master whose touch you hate and despise? I would think not..."

Again, he put a finger under Josh's chin and lifted his head like he had done at Christies. "You may look at me, Josh."

-

For the first time, looking at his master made Josh realize that underneath all this noble perfection, all this uber-human flawlessness in look and demeanor, there might be actually a nice guy waiting to spend some time with him.

"I think I prefer a master who makes my body long for his touch, but it unnerves me none the less to realize how little control I have about my own reactions", he replied honestly, but suddenly with much more anticipation. 

"Well...", his new master began, "my training in the arts of pleasure has been a lot more comprehensive than yours and a lot more enjoyable too, but seeing how you react to me I'd say you'll pick up quickly." 

Wondering how a noble could have a training that would be more comprehensive than a courtesan's, Josh fought against his reflex to step back as his master ran a delicate fingertip along his jaw. But he remained still, and indeed even managed a smile. 

-

Oh, this was getting better and better by the minute. Leesha hadn't even dared to hope that he would gain his slave's trust so easily but obviously Josh's stay at Christies had broken neither his will nor his ability to trust.

With his smile widening, Leesha allowed his hand to wander down Josh's throat and neck, finding all the little places that would make his slave feel the exquisite tingle of arousal barely awakening. Finally, his hand came to rest in Josh's neck and he gripped him firmly, drawing him forward into another kiss.

Not the light, polite sip he had taken at Christies but a full kiss, his lips hungrily pressing against Josh's tasting him, exploring the texture of his skin, the slight scrap of stubble he could feel forming.

When he felt no resistance, he pushed against Josh's lips with his tongue till his slave opened up to him with a silent moan. He felt a shiver run through Josh as their tongues touched. For a second Josh recoiled but then he leaned into their kiss eagerly.

-

This kiss was... like fire. Hot, blazing hot, consuming, out of control. Demanding more. 

Overwhelmed by a suddenly surfacing, voracious hunger, Josh slung his arms around his master, kissing him with a passion bordering to feral. Every little bit of delight he wanted to squeeze out of this moment, every little sensation. Digging his fingers deep into the Noble's long hair, he pressed his body against the other man's, feeling his muscles move underneath the clothes.

As if hit by a sledgehammer, Josh suddenly remembered that he was the slave, and right now voraciously sucking off his owner. Almost as if struck by an electrical current, he let go of the Noble, stumbling back a few unwilling steps. 

The young Dracon had been growling softly into their kiss, but was now blinking at Josh with a certain cool disappointment that made Josh want to cringe on the floor and beg forgiveness. 

"What?", the noble asked, making the young slave flinch.

"I - I am sorry, my Lord. I overstepped myself." Looking down on the ground, Josh dearly hoped that he got this raging heart in his chest under control before his master thought it offensive. Just as the most obvious bulge under his tunic. 

Did they omit briefs on purpose in these outfits?

-

For a long, long moment Leesha had no idea what so ever what could possibly be wrong. Why would Josh break a kiss so delicious, so devouring and eager and then look like he had committed a major crime?

Then the realization settled in that his slave - his very new and inexperienced slave - was trying hard to be a proper slave. Obedience and meekness included. He couldn't possibly guess that his passion and hunger were exactly what Leesha wanted. And even if he had guessed, it would have been foolish to presume.

Gently he cupped Josh's face. "Josh, if I'm displeased with something you do I will let you know." he said.

"Yes, master, of course you will." Josh answered quickly, obviously not understanding what Leesha was trying to tell him and very afraid. "I just tried not to make such step necessary."

Leesha sighed softly. Better to settle this once and for all and bluntly. It might have been fun to play games of control and guessing with a slave not as sweet and trusting as Josh. But Leesha did absolutely not want to hurt him.

"Josh, I will TELL you if I'm displeased," he said, again raising his slave's head so Josh could see his smile and the gentle affection in his eyes, "not punish you. And I am not displeased with you showing passion or voicing you opinion," he continued, "I may not agree and in the end I make the decisions but I do not mind you telling me when you think I'm wrong."

-

Now this was... different. Very different. But Josh had already come to the conclusion that this noble was not the average fare, so he could just as well try and believe what he said.

"If you say so, my Lord...", he said, with a tiny, lopsided grin sneaking upon his face. It was so much nicer believing what his new master had just said, as unrealistic as it had been. "Would you mind giving me some more opportunity to show my passion?"

"Not at all", the Dracon answered with a grin and bent forward, kissing Josh again, this time with the same, sensuous intensity as the last time. And Josh didn't mind him at all, actually, he craved every second of it. As if he had eyes on his back, he could almost see where his young master held him with one hand on his neck. Slowly, the noble's other hand glided down his back, across the narrow belt that held Josh's tunic together.  
Still grinning into their kiss, the noble sneaked under the short tunic, cupping the slave's ass and squeezing it appreciatively.

It still felt odd to Josh, but delightful nonetheless. Deciding that worries and regrets were for another day, he gave in to his instinctive longing, pressing his body against the other man, silently hoping the young noble would like what he got to feel. 

-

The idea of simply fucking Josh against the wall was quickly winning out against that shower. The slave just felt too good. In the three years at the academy Leesha had had plenty of opportunity to sample his fellow students as well as his teachers: But this was different because he was in completely control on Josh was as pliable as soft wax under his hands.

Before Leesha finally separated from Josh, nipping at his lips playfully in parting. Then he looked at him appreciatively, his hand remaining on Josh's ass. "I do think I spent my money well on you, my dear." Leesha said, grinning.

Josh was a little more breathless but grinning as well. "Pleased to please you, master..." he answered.

Leesha was just about to lean in again when the noisy chiming of the front door broke into this sweet encounter.

With a frown Leesha let go of Josh. "Rats..." he muttered under his breath and went to open the door.


	4. How to start a Household IV

Leesha's mood changed for the better when he saw that it was Jim outside, slightly flushed and presenting with a wide gesture a white-clad servant and his low serving table laden with what looks like a very decent breakfast. 

"Your breakfast, my Lord." Jim announced proudly and Leesha frown quickly changed to a smile.

"Jimmy, you're fast as a rat whose tail is on fire.,” he said. "Put it in the dining room, through that door, on the right." he told the servant.

Jim beamed even wider and bounced up and down. "Thank you. You should still have enough time to eat and have a shower before your shift begins, my Lord." 

Leesha laughed at his infectious eagerness. "If we had found a shower yet, that is," he commented, "I guess food will have to do."

Then he turned back to Josh. "Dear, this is Jimmy who will be taking care of housekeeping for me," he introduced, "Jimmy, this is Josh who... keeps me happy."

-

Feeling yet another deep crimson blush creep up his face, Josh cursed the low hemline of this double cursed tunic. His physical excitement couldn't be overlooked. 

But apparently, the young slave who had interrupted their kiss didn't care one bit. As if he truly hadn't noticed anything about the scene he had just stumbled into, he walked over to Josh, laughing like the boy he looked. 

"My, that's an important position." Still grinning, he offered his hand. " Hi. I'm Jim."

"Josh." Smiling awkwardly, the young slave fought hard to keep his hands from nestling with his hemline. "I think we'll talk later, hm?"

Nodding, the blond slave-boy agreed, exuding an air of almost bouncing excitement. Both he and Josh turned around, politely looking at their master to see what he was about to do, as suddenly Jim exclaimed: 

"Oh, sir, I think I've found a shower!" Gesturing so animatedly that Josh took a cautious step away from him, the young slave added: "At least, there's something that looks like a shower next to what looks like a dried-up lake in that large room next to the one with that pillow-filled depression in the middle."

-

Leesha blinked at Jim in delighted surprise for that description matched what he had been missing most at the academy. "A sleeping nest? My mom seriously had a sleeping nest prepared for me?" It was exactly what Jim had said, a depression in the floor, bigger than any bed and filled with pillows and blankets. It was the perfect place if you wanted to sleep with a bunch of slaves cuddled around you. Something that his mother had come up with when she hadn't been able to accommodate all of her slaves in her bed anymore. "That's good news indeed."

His two slaves look at each other, their polite smiles both looking a little forced. Obviously, they had no idea what he was talking about. They would see soon enough. 

Leesha laughed "Oh, come on, don't look like that." he said cheerfully and made shooing motions towards the dining room. "Breakfast first, then we see how much time remains."

He didn't miss how Josh raised an eyebrow in pleasant anticipation. Obviously, he had overcome his shyness quite thoroughly and was looking forward to a little more 'passion showing'.

Both followed Leesha to the dining room where Leesha started transferring the various breakfast dishes to the giant diner table. Jim had obviously decided to bring 'one of all that were available'. It was a real feast. "This looks like it'll be enough for the three of us..." Leesha commented, "If you are hungry?"

-

This Noble truly didn't run short of surprises. Now he honestly asked his slaves to sit with him at the same table. Either he had never before been around slaves, which Josh strongly doubted, or Prince Leesha didn't care one bit about what people these days considered a proper treatment of slaves.  
Though, this lack of care in Josh's eyes showed in a remarkably nice way.

"At your table, my Lord?", he asked none the less, especially as Jim didn't look really convinced either. 

The young Noble sat down, grinning at Josh indecent enough to make his ears grow hot again. 

"Yes, at my table, dear", Leesha replied. "Though I have to admit I can think of a few other things I'd much rather do with such a spacious table..." 

Fighting hard against the multitude of dirty images that suddenly swamped his mind, Josh remained standing while the Prince attacked the comprehensive assortment of food on the table with visible enthusiasm.

Jim looked up from where he had sat down at the table to see why he didn't sit down, snickering softly at Josh's obvious embarrassment. Rather unimpressed by the angry stare the other slave gave him in return, the boy patted the chair next to him saying companionably:

"Oh my, sit down. Here, food will calm your nerves."

Despite the odd feeling of being patronized by someone of Jim's age, Josh sat down. This definitely was neither the time nor the place to turn complicated. And probably, Jimmy was just as nervous as he was himself, Josh thought.  
Despite the boy's attitude, Josh already was kind of fond of Jim, thinking that once both of them had had time to settle into their new life, they'd get along rather well. 

But now, there was this splendid breakfast sitting in front of them, and despite a completely different kind of appetite remaining utterly unsatisfied with Josh, he didn't plan on letting the food wait one second longer. 

-

After sampling a variety of the food on offer and sating his first hunger, Leesha's mind went back to planning the day ahead. He looked at his two new slaves fondly, already feeling much more at home in his new apartment with them there.

"Okay..." he said, waiting till he had their attention, "as I already told Jim, I just moved in here a few hours ago and haven't had the time to check the place out so I'm not sure where everything is... I also have to report for duty in about an hour so you'll be on your own for a while. Feel free to explore. I don't know when I'll be back but I guess I'll be really tired as it's been... I think about 16 hours even now that I've slept... so you'll have to take care of yourself... any questions so far?"

Both shook their heads. Then Jim pointed at Josh. "Can he walk around everywhere as well? Just asking to prevent trouble."

Leesha looked at Josh thoughtfully. He didn't want to lock him up in the apartment, but considering how he looked in his short tunic, all sorts of unpleasant ideas of what some of the other palace residents might do to him crawled in Leesha's mind.

"You may both move freely throughout the palace but don't leave the palace grounds..." he said. Then he turned to Josh: "As long as you put on some more clothing, won't serve to tempt my dear relatives unnecessarily... do you have something?"

-

"Only my dungarees...", Josh replied with a certain loathing in his voice. He simply hated that piece of fabric. 

Apparently, his owner had a different opinion on the subject, for Leesha's grin widened once again. 

"Well... then I suggest you stay here at the apartment for your own safety until we've had the time to go shopping and buy you something decent."

Knowing only too well what Nobles could be like in the presence of a decoratively presented slave, Josh nodded vigorously. And the Imperial Palace would be brimming with Nobles.

"Am I to take care of dinner?", Jimmy asked next to him, still chewing on the last bite of his gargantuan sandwich. "Any special wishes?"

"Anything as long as it has meat in it will be good." Rummaging in his jacket, their owner handed another keycard to the young slave. "Here, so you can get in, do we have a kitchen?"

"BIG kitchen", Jim replied empathetically, the keycard disappearing in his hands like by magic. Obviously, this youngster had some experience as a pickpocket, Josh noticed with a certain fond amusement.

-

"Good, stock it with food, make a plan with Josh on what you both like and I'm sure it will include something for me too." Pensively tapping his nose with his fork Leesha continued: "What else...? Right... sometime during the morning Wesley should be delivered... Jim, you remember Wesley, right?"

Leesha suppressed an amused grin at the frown and cautious way Jim nodded to that question. He had the distinct feeling that the boy did not approve of that particular purchase. 

"Find him a nice room where he can rest," Leesha said, hoping that Jim would be able to keep his dislike to himself, "being fresh from surgery he won't be feeling too well, I'd wager. And my luggage should arrive in the course of the day as well. Put it somewhere where I can find it."

Again Jim nodded. "Sure, my lord."

Leesha smiled at both of them. "Good... any questions?" he asked, "Anything I am overlooking that needs taking care of right now?"

Jim wrinkled his nose as he thought hard. "Any guests we're not allowed to allow in your quarters, any presents we're not supposed to accept? Any possible surprise visitors?" he then asked. 

Leesha scratched his nose with his fork, pondering that question. He wasn't really expecting anybody or anything as he had just come back and it shouldn't be known yet where he could be found, but - better safe than sorry. "Good question... guests... tell them to find me at my office and that you are not allowed to let them in unless it’s Lady Lilith..." At the thought of his mother, he stopped himself. She might well show up with additional gifts or god knew what. "You know Lady Lilith?" he asked to make sure they would recognize her.

-

That name didn't ring one bell with Josh, but apparently, Jimmy had heard tons of her. His blue eyes wide with wonder, he exclaimed: 

"Lady Lilith Dracon, head of the IIS? The most beautiful woman in the Phoenix Empire? Of course I know her!"

Apparently, being the head of the Imperial secret service and such a fabled beauty at the same time, Josh should have heard of Lady Lilith before. But then again, who cared about the education of a field-slave anyway?

"That's my mommy, be polite, little minx." Leesha smiled fondly at Jim's open admiration, even though this admiration currently showed in an open mouth full of half-chewed sandwich. 

"Wow." 

Now grinning himself at Jim's utterly innocent fascination, Josh acted the bigger brother and closed the boy's mouth by clapping up his jaw.

"So anyway", their owner continued, "if she comes by she'll have a good reason but she'll probably have a keycard anyway. As for presents, just accept them, I guess there shouldn't be anything nasty just yet." Again searching his jacket for another card, he handed that one over to Jim as well, adding: "This is my com-number, only call me when it's an absolute emergency... can you read it?"

"I CAN read." Jim replied with insistence, only to amend a second later: "Reasonably well, that is."

Alright, Josh thought by himself, even if this boy didn't change his manners, there would be hardly any way not to grow terribly fond of him. Already, Jim felt like the kind of little brother he had never had out on the fields. And it felt good, like family. 

Or the beginning of home.

-

Leesha grinned at Jim, concluding yet again that it had been a very good idea to buy the boy. Not only had he proved quite capable so far, his innocent enthusiasm was infectious and it was hard not to smile with him around.

"If you have trouble reading it or using the com, ask Wesley, he'll be able to deal with it,” he said, just to make sure no trouble would arise. 

"Anything else?" he asked, finishing his food, "Josh?"

Josh shook his head. "I'm fine, if a bit tired."

Both his slaves looked like they were quite content with their new home. They'd probably come up with all sorts of questions the minute he left the apartment but Leesha was reasonably sure they would be able to deal with whatever problems came up.

Leesha got up from his seat. "Jim, where did you see that shower?" he asked, deciding that a shower would be preferable to a quick fuck after all. More because he wanted to take the time to explore Josh properly than for lack of appetite.

"Up that stairway from the ballroom, to the left. In the room with the nest and the huge windows turn right, then it's the... left door, I think." Jim explained.

Leesha smiled at him "Thanks, I think I'll find it... do prepare me a report of what we have here when you are done with exploring, will you?" he said and then added "Can you two sweeties bring that crate with armor up the room with the nest?" He would have to get properly dressed for his new job after all.

\----

After Prince Leesha had left for work, Jim gave his new fellow slave a first, careful look. Little wonder that their owner was quite attracted by the other youngster, Jim found. Tall and athletic, his brown hair straight and just long enough that it could occasionally fall into his green eyes, there certainly was a very... healthy look to him. 

That Josh apparently wasn't quite able to cope with their owner's pace of advancing their 'relationship' was somewhat amusing to Jim, though he knew he probably wouldn't have handled the situation any better. 

"So, what are we going to do first?", he finally asked, trying to get at least some kind of conversation going. 

"So your name is Jimmy?", the other slave said without really replying to the question, but Jim didn't really care. So, nodding firmly, he answered:

"It's Jim, actually. But you look like a nice guy, so Jimmy will be okay. And you're Josh?"

"Yes." Looking around, he still seemed more lost than anything else and sounded even a little worried as he asked: "This is the imperial palace, isn't it?" 

"Yep, and we're up in the central spire." Glad to have found someone he could quote to his meager knowledge he had gained out of old society magazines, he added: "The emperor's quarters must be right above us."

-

Josh felt his knees go weak at that mere thought. The Emperor in his eyes was not very distinct from God. Someone like that shouldn't live next door.

He swallowed hard as that brought up some questions about their owner. "Who exactly IS our master?" he asked the boy, who seemed to know so much more than he did. "Do you know?"

"He's the son of Lady Lilith," Jim said as if that explained everything. "Lady Lilith Dracon, head of the IIS."

Josh just stared at him none comprehending. He didn't have the slightest idea what the 'IIS' was. But as Jim was already looking at him as if he was some rural idiot, he kept that question to himself.

Deciding to venture to safer grounds he instead asked: "So you are doing his housekeeping? What's he like?"

Jim laughed and for a moment Josh worried that he had asked something stupid yet again but Jim's answer reassured him that he was not the only one new at being Prince Leesha's slave. "He bought me together with you, so we have both no idea." Jim said.

-

Sighing happily, Jim added: "This is soo much better than Christies! Have you seen that he's got no guards or so? It's truly us running his household. SOO cool."

But even though Josh seemed to share his deep dislike to the enterprise that had sold them, he didn't look at all convinced that their new owner was such a better option. 

"Yeah, seems so... "

Still completely hyped by both the new surroundings and all the new responsibilities in his life, Jim was far to excited to try and calm his colleague. Almost bouncing on the tips of his toes, he asked:

"So, we go and map this place first or shall I go catch more food or we go get at least some sleep today? Or anything else?"

This finally managed to bring a soft smile on the other slave's lips, though Jim couldn't exactly guess why. 

"I doubt you'd be able to sleep now... Let's check out the place..." Josh took a few steps towards the huge stair that led to the upper levels, only to stop, turn around and ask: "Who's that Wesley the master was talking about?"

"Oh that one", Jim replied grimly, the memory of the weird slave like a warning in the back of his mind. "He's the third slave our master has bought tonight. A courtesan who gutted his last master."

-

"What?!" Josh stared at Jim in shock, stopped in his tracks. 

For a moment, all he felt was a deep-seated urge to protect his new master from any danger. And then fear set in as he realized how strong his feelings for his new owner were already. How had Prince Leesha so easily managed to win him over, he wondered. But the answer was quite clear. By being honest and treating him like a human being instead of a piece of property. 

"Why'd he buy someone like that?" he asked Jim, a little calmer.

Jim shrugged. "I think he thought it would be fun." The boy said, obviously not sure of Prince Leesha's motives either. 

Then he seemed to realize that Josh was truly worried and added: "He seemed pretty smart, and I think the master is mostly curious. But I'd still be careful around that one."

Josh nodded, silently vowing that he would be careful around their owner as well. No matter how friendly he had behaved so far, he still was a noble. And nobles were notorious for their temper.


	5. How to start a Household V

Josh was aimlessly wandering through the huge apartment that was his new home. Any direction he went there were more rooms. Sitting rooms, guest rooms, bathrooms, rooms with technical equipment, a room that was set up like a miniature arena and many, many rooms of which use Josh had no idea. 

Josh made sure not to touch anything. He was feeling more than a little out of place. Between all this expensive stuff, he was starting to feel cheap and inadequate. Even though he had been sold by Christies, he didn't real feel as if he was up to the standard presented to him here.

And every single one of the rooms looked like it had been furnished and decorated with care and a love for detail and style. And every single one seemed to match what he had so far seen of his master's style. Whoever had set up the apartment obviously knew his master well and had invested a lot of work and care. To know that there was someone who cared so much about his master was somehow reassuring.

As he wasn't really sure where in this vast, sprawling place he was to live, he had taken a nap on a large couch relatively close to the entrance. With a large pillow tucked beneath his head and a soft blanket he had found in a nearby cupboard he could honestly say that it had been the most comfortable place he had ever slept and he would be quite content to take up permanent residence there.

Jim had been restless even after they had explored a bit of the apartment together so he had gone out again to hunt for food. The boy was a bundle of nervous energy and it was impossibly hard not to like him with his easy grin and infectious humor.

Josh jumped a little as he heard the doorbell ring. He had somehow expected that Jim would be the one to accept whatever was delivered for their master. But Jim wasn't here.

Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Josh backtracked to the front door and opened it.

In front of the door were one of the white-liveried palace servants and a hulking Christies' guard. Behind them was a trolley with an assortment of crates, two huge suitcases and some smaller bags. And next to him stood a young man who looked exactly like Josh had thought a slave fitting this expensive apartment should look.

He was lean and trim, his face flawless and pleasant, his dark hair cut short in a way that perfectly accentuated his beauty. He was wearing an elegant robe of expensive fabric that made Josh feel naked in his simple tunic. And he was looking at the ground with graceful meekness. The perfect slave for a perfect apartment.

"I am to deliver this courtesan to Prince Leesha..." the servant announced, sounding reproachful at the fact that he was greeted by as simple a slave as Josh.

-

Well, after all that had happened in the course of the last few hours, he shouldn't have been surprised at the fact that his new home apparently was to be the imperial palace. Not that Wes minded, not at all. 

The young slave was well aware that as a courtesan, educated by the courtesan's guild, he was in the exclusive position of being one of the few common born people who might rise to any status in this world ruled by nobility. For even though he would never be able to gain a title or marry any decent Noble worth his or her title, he could still become that Noble's consort. And as history had shown several times already and currently displayed in most spectacular fashion, a consort's position was anything but negligible. 

So being faced with the prospect of spending the next years of his life among the highest-ranking aristocracy of the Phoenix Empire was quite a good feeling for Wes. Of course, he knew he was entering the proverbial snake pit here, but the courtesan felt quite capable of surviving, if not prospering there. He had already proven he could survive against all odds and come out winning. At least, it seemed to him like that right now. 

Especially the moment Wes had been presented with his new earrings had considerably raised his respect for his current owner. Slaves were a rather common good among the Nobles of House Dracon, and over the centuries, an elaborate system of different statuses a slave could hold had developed. From the simple, exceedingly expendable household grunt to the highly trained and educated bodyguard or courtesan all shades of value had been defined, and also just as many versions of who might borrow whose slave and under which circumstances and conditions. 

All these different properties a single slave could hold were by custom marked on a slave by different earrings, with a certain meaning assigned to each property of the rings. Among those countless possible variants in material, size and style, every slave of House Dracon silently longed for a colorless, transparent one. For those clearly spelled a warning by the slave's owner that this slave was not to be touched without the owner's explicit consent, at the danger of the owner's immortal wrath.

Of course, such warning was only as good as the one who had issued it, so over the years, the more influential branches of the house had developed a second ring which signified who the owner of the slave was to warn potential trespasser who they were about to anger. During his education, Wes had studied those coded earrings like he had studied etiquette and endless lists of any noble, alive or dead, who might ever come up as a conversation's subject or his customer. But even to him, the simple red-gold earring he was presented with in his last hour at Christies had been no more than a fable. 

The moment some servant at Christies had reverentially taken it out of its little case, Wes could have sworn his heart missed a beat or two. For the simple gold and red metal that was also used to craft the armors of the Emperor's own Ruby Guard was only to be issued by the emperor himself, expressing his personal interest in the respective slave's continued well being. And considering the emperor's well-known misanthrope attitude, that meant quite a lot. 

The young courtesan didn't even once think that he had been bought by the emperor, but he just as well knew that those earrings weren't easy to come by either. In so far as he knew, young Leesha Dracon was the son of Lady Lillith Dracon, who led the Imperial Intelligence Service with a silken hand and poisoned fangs, and of Duke Sasha Dracon, Lord of P2 in all matters that didn't concern imperial security. 

It took Wes quite a long time to remember that Leesha was also the emperor's godchild, and in so far as Wes' expensive trivia-knowledge was concerned, he was the only godchild Gregorius officially acknowledged as such. 

Adding the emperor's rather eccentric choice of spouse, it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't come up with a natural heir any time soon, and even though matters of heritage in House Dracon were by tradition solved at gunpoint, Wes' new owner seemed to be among the hottest contenders to the title of heir apparent, as that earring seemed to prove. 

All of a sudden, Wes' life had turned from miserable to glamorous. And he couldn't have been happier about it. For the first time in what felt to him like ages, it was a joy to take the meek stance expected of a slave. The knowledge that even the Ruby Guard or the Archbishop of P2 would hesitate to even touch him in greeting due to that simple earring was tremendously uplifting. 

And this little jewel changed so much, the courtesan noted with deep satisfaction. The Christies' staff that accompanied him to the palace did just that, they accompanied him instead of dropping off some freight, they held open the door to the limousine that took them there and generally acted as if Wes had finally turned into a real human. If it hadn't been so exhilarating, it would have been a shameful proof of how much people could be swayed by little trappings of status, Wes thought. 

Taking in as much of his trip and the walk through the imperial palace as he could without taking his eyes off the floor, the courtesan decided that he truly liked his new master, even despite not knowing him yet. 

Judging by the servant's overly eager attitude, Wes assumed that Prince Leesha already had made friends with all the right people in the palace, notably by giving unnecessary but large tips, and treating the staff like the incredibly indispensable people they thought they were. The last mental remark caused the courtesan to snort softly in disgust. No one ever was indispensable, he quoted to himself, and thinking so is always the first step of being terminally dismissed. 

But he didn't have any intention to find himself at any other position than his new master's most cherished property, so he would damn well take care of staying interesting and useful. 

Finally, their little caravan stopped in a corridor impressively high up the palace's central spire, and Wes' long-time dormant curiosity came back to life with a fervor that almost made him shuffle his feet. Smiling at his own reaction, the courtesan assumed the politest and most decorative stance he was capable of without looking utterly fake. 

It took a rather long while before the door was opened, but Wes almost immediately was sure without looking up from the ground it wasn't the Prince at the door just by the servant's reaction. 

Probably, it was a slave greeting them, and slaves didn't give tips, after all. 

Risking a quick glance through his lashes, Wes scanned the slave who would probably be living in the same household with him for the next years to come. Tall and athletic, with a simple but advantageous haircut, the boy looked like perfectly the 'all natural' brand of Christies. Lightly tanned, with lean muscle that spoke of hard work, open eyes, charming and probably rather kind but not too bright, the other slave seemed to be the kind of person it would be easy to get along with. At least, if there wasn't anything Wes couldn't have seen at the first glance. 

"The master is not home but he said that... well... that there would be a... delivery..." 

The slave sounded rather cowed by the people in front of his door, and Wes didn't mind him one bit. He himself wouldn't have been so relatively calm if it hadn't been for the earring. 

"Very anticipative of your master, yes", the servant replied, his voice caustic with condescension. "Would you let us in, then?"

"Erhm... no... I'm just to accept the delivery, nobody is to enter the apartment unless it's his mother." That answer was so bold Wes looked up to have a second glance, noticing with a pang of indignation that the other slave was wearing the very same earring as he himself.

"He said to contact him at his office if there were any questions."

Once again, the young boy gave an answer that sounded rather arrogant, if it hadn't been for his utterly guileless, somewhat apologetic expression. Either that boy was very lucky or he was smarter than a first glance would tell, Wes thought by himself, intrigued. His master's taste in slaves seemed to be... definitely unusual. 

-

Josh was quite pleased how well he managed to act the innocent and slightly stupid slave. To see the servant squirm because he could not fault Josh with being arrogant was satisfying. Maybe he wasn't as high class and stylish as this apartment and his owner. But Prince Leesha had bought him. And so far, he had seemed very happy with his purchase. And for the first time Josh started to realize what that meant. It gave him a subtle but nonetheless very real power over those below his master.

"I am sure you have given your master sufficient reason for such order." the palace servant remarked, looking annoyed, condescending and unhappy at once.

Josh smirked inwardly. No, he thought, he just wants to make sure that scum like you don't sniff around his place.

"Anyway," the servant continued and looked at a data pad he held in his hand, then at the new slave, who was still meekly studying his feet, then again at Josh, who was also trying his best to look meek. With an exaggerated sigh, he then signed on the data pad and handed it back to the Christies guard. "Well, here he is, here's his luggage." he finished somewhat lamely. And then both the servant and the guard politely nodded at each other and left.

Josh looked at the other slave, who stood next to his heap of luggage, hoping for some clue on what to do next, but the new slave just kept his immaculately polite and obedient posture, eyes downcast, unmoving.

Unsure how to proceed Josh waited as well.

-

Well, that other slave didn't seem THAT simple, after all. At least, there would have been a lot of people who'd have weathered that servant with less grace. But now that the servant and the Christies guard had left, he seemed to have run out of ideas. 

Usually, Wes would have kept on standing there for hours, just to see how much it would take the other guy to start doing anything. But today he was not in the mood for games. Not after all this excitement, and not after the surgery. Not that he still had any noticeably wounds or anything, but even with the best treatment, a body didn't react pleased to being cut open and rearranged. 

So abandoning his stance of polite non-presence, he looked up at the other slave with what he hoped would look like a mirthful sparkle in his eyes, saying: 

"Won't you welcome me in? At least, that would be the next standard procedure step." 

Seriously blushing, the other slave nodded, mumbling:  
"Oh, okay... well... come in." 

My, that boy admittedly was sweet. And judging by his look, feeling like an idiot right now. 

Despite his best intentions, Wes couldn't resist and seized the unique occasion, gliding past the other slave with a walk he had been taught only for the hypothetical occasion of being taken to the opera or similar public events. Taking in the main hall in a perfectly measured half-circle, he couldn't suppress a vaguely stunned: "My, what a spacious place..."

Which, admittedly, was the understatement of the century. The place was VAST, even given the generous size of the palace itself. And it was decorated so perfectly careful and stylish Wes almost felt as if walking through one of the high-gloss magazines his teachers had used as examples. It was like a dream come true. 

Only after a long moment the courtesan noted that the other slave was still standing in the doorframe, watching him with slight animosity. Truly not seeing any reason for that, Wes asked: 

"Everything okay?"

"Yes", the youngster replied rather flippant, "I was just wondering if you were leaving your luggage in the hall or if you were taking it inside with you."

Following his gesture with a raised eyebrow, Wes realized that he truly hadn't thought about his luggage. With an inward curse, he knew immediately that he had just managed to ruin the oh-so-important first impression, and he could have slapped himself for not taking better care. So, trying for his best guileless, non-aggressive voice, he said in the deep hope he could remedy this botch: 

"I am sorry if I have angered you. I am a slave, so I am used to being ordered. Do you want me to carry my luggage in?"

-

Josh blinked at the other slave in surprise and confusion. After what Jim had said about this one being a murderous concubine and an arrogant prick to boot he surely hadn't expected such a submissive stance. Especially not after the new slave had just swept into the apartment like he owned the place.

"I... well... you could at least help and not walk in like you own the place." Josh grumbled, slightly angry at himself for no reason he could name.

"I would never have assumed such." The other slave said meekly, his posture changing back to the polite and graceful meekness he had shown when he had been standing in front of the door with the servant and the guard. He walked back into the hallway and picked up one of the bags and a suitcase. Slightly staggering under the weight, he bravely carried the stuff into the hallway. "Where to?" he asked.

Cursing himself Josh remembered what his master had said: that the new slave was fresh from surgery and should rest. Quickly he went and got the rest of the new slave's luggage, easily carrying twice the weight. "This way." he said and led the way. "The master said to put you to bed when you arrive."

Josh watched with slight worry as the other slave wrestled with his burden, trying hard not to let show that he was hardly able to stay on his feet. "Thank you," he said, "I am afraid it will be necessary."

Taking the shortest route he had found so far, Josh took the new slave to the part of the apartment that he and Jim had dubbed the 'serail'. They had picked a room for the new guy there. Josh put down the luggage as the foot of the bed. "Here," he said and then helped the other slave setting down his own load as the young man was staggering by then. 

No matter what Jim said how dangerous this guy might be, right now Josh was too kind a soul not to help him.

-

His first thought had been that rural people usually valued work and therefore helping with the luggage, however beneath his status, would be a good way to show his genuine effort. But Wes hadn't counted on his body complaining so loudly against physical work. Apparently, the surgery had taxed him harder than he had wanted to admit to himself.

Already staggering under the moderate weight after a few steps, the courtesan managed the way to his new quarters only by sheer rock-headedness. Once there, he felt too exhausted even to admire the breathtakingly gorgeous rooms he was accommodated in. 

"I am sorry", Wes said as he slumped down onto the corner of his bed, not really sure what he was feeling sorry for.

"The master said something about surgery?", the other slave stated still somewhat grumpily but much less so than before. 

"I have had a master control device added for my modifications before I was sent here", Wes replied even though the other slave didn't understand a word of what he said.

"Huh?"

This simple sound of utter incomprehension was so honest and sweet Wes couldn't help but smile. With a nod and a loathing in his voice that surprised even himself, he explained:

"I can now switch of that fucking stuff inside my body I have been 'augmented' with." Saying this aloud brought to his mind with a certain violence how much his new master had actually done for him. Sighing almost inaudibly, Wes added: "Your master has been very kind to me."

"Yes, he's been kind to me too so far", the other slave said with a reluctant nod, reaching out for Wes with an attempted smile. "I'm Josh."

Finally. Feeling utterly relieved at having reached the first proper step in their relation before he fell unconscious, he beamed at the young slave, taking the offered hand. "I am Wesley. Wes."

-

Immediately noticing that the other slave was close to keeling over Josh quickly supported him and helped him to sit on the bed properly so he wouldn't fall off again.

"Here, be comfortable." He said gently. "Our master wouldn't be too happy if we damaged his property, I bet." He grinned at that as he realized how utterly wacky it was to talk of himself and Wes as property. But that was what they were.

Wes laughed softly. "I'm okay," he said, "I bet they have fine-tuned my CVO once again."

Again, Josh had no idea what the new slave was talking about but this time he didn't ask. He didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

Wes looked at him with unabashed curiosity. "You're rather kind yourself, Josh." He said. "Has Prince Leesha bought you last night as well?"

Just thinking of the previous night made Josh blush. The way his master had kissed him at Christies and even more the way they had basically devoured each other in the hallway nearly made him hard again and had him longing desperately for a swift return of the Prince. And he did not want to feel that way. Did not want to be so entirely at the mercy of his master.

"Yeah..." he grumbled, knowing full well that his embarrassment was quite visible. 

-

There was a certain, sensual embarrassment to Josh's grumbling that Wes found most endearing. Both in favor of Josh and their mutual owner. 

"You seem to like him. Are you his only pet?", he asked with a fond smile.

But apparently, that concept was new to the young slave. At first, his reply was no more than some strangled sounds, but finally he brought out a choked: 

"Pet? Uh... what?"

Hmm... probably, Josh was still too new to the business to know how the Dracons dubbed their favorite pleasure-slaves. 

"Oh - sorry", Wes replied with a surprised blink, trying for a simpler approach. "Are you a household-slave or a bed warmer?"

But once again, Josh didn't bring out more than a choked sound, this time accompanied with a violent blush. 

"I, well...", he mumbled, "he says I'm to keep him happy..."

"Which could include everything from fondling over fucking to feeding... " Immediately, Wes knew he shouldn't be so harsh with that poor boy whose world probably had taken several sickeningly fast turns over the last weeks. With genuine sympathy, he said:

"Sorry. You're rather new to the business, aren't you?"

For a second, Josh tried to look all mature and calm, but he lost his fight against another violent blush that made him look as if his head was about to explode. 

"Yeah... sort of."

"It's always hard in the beginning", the courtesan said with a grave nod, citing from own and not always pleasant memory. "But after all I know, you might just have found the one owner in Prince Leesha who'll make you like it."

Despite Wes' best intentions, Josh looked at him with fury in his eyes, apparently thinking he was making fun of the less experienced slave. Apparently, there had already been something happening between him and his new master that hadn't really gone the way he wanted, though Wed admittedly was at a complete loss to guess in which direction it had gone wrong. 

Before the courtesan could say anything to calm the situation, the young slave snarled something unintelligible and stalked out of the room, not without giving Wes a last caustic glare.  
This definitely hadn't been what Wes had wanted to happen. 

"Rats."

Clicking his tongue in dismay, he looked around to see if he had everything to dress properly for the night, for he knew he had to go to bed or he would wreak even more havoc in his current state. 

And then, given a new day, he would start his new life.

Hopefully with less stupid mistakes than today.


	6. How to start a Household VI

It was late afternoon when Leesha came back from work. Despite his uncle's order to take the afternoon off he had spent several hours wedged between his giant desk in his chair, carefully reading the files on all of the guards serving in the five teams. The highest maxim of his mother was 'be better informed than everybody else' and he firmly believed that this was the reason why his parents ranked only below the Emperor himself. So he had crammed any scrap of information into his tired brain till the lines had started to blur in front of his eyes.

But now he felt like he had a good grasp on who he was going to be working with and that he would be able to face the next few days without any major mishaps. He could already foresee where problems between the Captains and their teams would arise and he had at least a vague idea on how to deal with them.

Most of the questions he had wanted to ask the Consort he could by now answer himself and that pleased him.

With a wide yawn Leesha closed the door to his sprawling apartment behind him and walked into the ballroom before calling: "Hello? Anybody home?"

Only moments later he heard the quick beat of running feet and then Jim came dashing into the room, only wearing a pair of shorts and socks. He skittered across the polished ballroom floor, somehow managing to stop right in front of Leesha, grinning happily. He bowed with enthusiasm but not much grace. "Master."

-

Whoa. It felt so good to greet the 'master' after his day home. Especially in full awareness of all the accomplished tasks of the day, Jim found. 

"Hey, little rascal, how was your day?", Leesha asked with a wide grin that was swiftly swallowed by a giant yawn.

"Cool", the young slave eagerly replied, eyeing his owner with a cocked head that was his gesture of heavy thinking. "You look even too tired to eat", Jim decided, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Though, on second thought, he added politely: "Or shall I serve something at your bed... your nest?"

Thoughtfully scratching his chin, Leesha looked like honestly trying to bring up some enthusiasm for food, and failed. "Did you have something prepared or would you have to fix something?", he asked.

"I'd make something, but I won't need more than a few minutes", Jim answered swiftly, almost bobbing on his toes. If there was one thing he was good at, than it was making fast food. "There's at least one advantage to having worked in a stuffer-shack, my Prince."

Chuckling at his remark, Leesha nodded, his fatigue apparently winning against his hunger. 

"I bet, but I think I'll sample your cooking skills when I'm better able to pay attention", the young Dracon replied, yawning once more. "I better just slink off to bed."

Already walking up the stairs that led from the ballroom to his private chambers, Leesha turned around again, asking: "Or is there anything that needs to be taken care of right now?"

And there was, definitely so. Jim had decided most things over the day by himself, but in this special case he really wasn't sure if his decisions weren't trespassing on noble grounds. Especially as he wasn't too sure his master hadn't had different things than housekeeping in mind when he bought him.

"Only one thing, my Lord", he began, not really knowing how to find polite words for the subject. "Where do you want us to sleep?"

-

"Huh?" Leesha blinked sleepily at Jim, not at all sure what that question was supposed to mean. "In a bed, I suppose?" he ventured and then quickly corrected himself. There was one person he definitely did not want in 'a bed' but in 'his bed". "Expect Josh maybe. Where is he anyway?"

Jim blinked as well and then blushed. "I have allowed myself to decide that Josh will be waiting in your nest, my Prince." He replied, much to Leesha's satisfaction. 

The boy was not in his household for more than a few hours and already he was getting good at guessing what Leesha wanted. Very promising.

Happily, Leesha ruffled Jim's hair. "Good boy," he said, "that's right where I want him."

That point cleared up he turned to climb the stairs.

Again he was stopped as Jim cautiously said: "Emm, my Lord..."

When Leesha looked back at him he realized that Jim was standing at the bottom of the stairs, nervously wringing his hands.

"I have put Wes into the Serail, and have myself taken a room in the servant quarters, is that okay with you?" he explained, looking like he was expecting some kind of reprimand or punishment.

"Sure." Leesha said, once again not seeing the problem. But maybe he was just too tired and overlooking something. "Jimmy... is there a problem?" he asked.

Jim looked at him like a deer caught in a headlight. "Huh?" he asked, trying to make himself small, "should there be?"

Leesha laughed at his cute expression. "You look... rather worried..." he then explained gently, "so I was thinking that maybe there was a problem."

-

"I... I... "

Damn, it was so hard to think and try not to blush at the same time! Especially with such a nifty subject that could make things so much worse for him here. It wasn't that the young slave didn't think his master attractive, not by far. But there was a certain part of him that rebelled against simply being ordered into Leesha's bed like a commodity. He had to try to stay out of it, at least for his own self-esteem. 

So Jim managed to look at his owner, if even only barely so. "I was worried if you maybe expected me to stay in your bed, master."

So, now it was said. 

Instantly, Leesha's smile changed from just gentle to comforting, and he started to walk down the stair again. 

"Awh, Jimmy", he said, "I bought you to take care of my household and you are doing very well so far, where you sleep is entirely up to you, if you want to come join me in my sleeping nest you are welcome any time, whether it is just for sleeping or for more but you can just as well stay in your own room." 

Gently putting a strand of Jim's hair back behind his ear, he asked: "Okay?"

Oh, of course it was okay, it was absolutely generous and pretty cool. What Jim had feared would come as an order suddenly had turned into an invitation, and the young slave was somehow sure that he might like to accept it one day. So, he replied with a grateful nod: 

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You're welcome, dear." With another yawn that looked like that of a huge antediluvian beast, the Noble nodded a brief good-bye. "If that's all, I'll be off to bed."

"I still haven't found a bell or something similar, so if you need me, you'll probably have to scream", Jim replied with a bow and a tiny smirk. 

"No problem." Heading up the stairs again, Leesha replied: "I'm sure you'll hear me if I scream loud enough."

Which was a thing Jim was rather sure of. Turning around himself, the young slave went back to his room, looking forward to a night on his own. Thinking back, this would be the very first night since ages he wouldn't spent in a crammed place with a dozen of other kids or slaves. 

What a damn cool night this would be. 

-

Stifling another giant yawn, Leesha entered the room that he knew his mother had set up as his sleeping chamber. The huge depression in the middle of the room was filled with a heap of pillows and blankets and would easily accommodate four to five people, more if they snuggled close to each other. The room was in pleasing crème colors and the only light sources were glowing panels, set into the floor. It was a soothing, pleasant room and Leesha had felt at home here the moment he first stepped into it.

He found Josh lying in the nest, wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp from a bath or shower. The young slave had a small music player lying next to him and was listening to something via headphones. At least Leesha guessed that he was cause Josh's feet, which were propped on the nest's rim, were bobbing in a slow rhythm.

For a moment, Leesha stopped next to the nest to admire the view. This was exactly what he had wanted to find when he was coming home from a day at work. A pretty boy waiting for him in his nest, mostly naked, happy and welcoming.

He made a mental note to get a little something for Jim as a reward.

Then he gently poked one of Josh's feet with his boot to gain his slave's attention.

-

The afternoon had been wonderful. After a long and deep sleep in his master's giant nest, Josh had decided that it was about time someone used that immensely inviting shower in the sprawling bathroom next door. 

After that, he had found a small music player pretty much like one he had seen his former owner use. Since he had no idea how the thing worked he had tracked down Jim, who had explained it in detail and without the condescendence Josh had feared a little. Both of them had been reasonably sure that their new master wouldn't mind if he used it. 

Josh had sifted through Leesha's music. Finding a group of slow, melodic songs he thought pretty much like what he had known as music on the fields, he had returned to the nest, resting for only a few seconds. 

And then, all of a sudden, as it seemed to him, his owner was standing at the rim of the nest in full armor, poking him with his boot. 

Instantly, Josh followed his first instinct and jumped up, naturally forgetting that he as wearing the headphones linked to the player only by a short cable. So his attempt of simultaneously standing up, bowing and getting those plugs out of his ears looked comical at best, but still he managed to say rather politely:

"My Lord..."

"Hey Josh", his owner replied with an appreciative smile that almost instantly soothed his overly taxed nerves. "I was wondering if you could help me out of my armor, I think I'm too tired to manage the clasps."

That was... unexpected. And sounded pretty much like a rather cheap way of hitting on him. But then again, why should his owner try to hit on him anyway? So, with another nod, Josh scrambled out of the nest, eager to help his master. But helping him prove harder than expected, especially as there was not even one of the clasps Leesha had spoken of to be seen. 

"Of course, my Lord.... Is there anywhere a place to start on this thing or is it in one piece?"

Raising his arms, used to this kind of procedure a million times though only with standard ceram-steel armor, the young noble said: "Start with these ones so you can take off the main piece and then we can work from there... if I manage to stay on my feet that long."

Again, Leesha yawned heavily, and Josh rushed to get him out of his malachite shell, laughing softly.

"I will catch you, my Lord." 

Surprisingly nimbly, he started to unclasp the armor piece-by-piece, utterly unfamiliar with the concept but still crafty enough not to make a complete fool of him. All the while, Leesha stood still except for an occasional stagger, fighting hard to remain awake enough not to lose his balance. 

"For armor it's rather comfortable but I'll still be bloody grateful every time you get me out of it," he said with a deep sigh as Josh took off the massive breastplate.

Underneath, the noble was only wearing a simple shift, exposing as much of his lean and perfectly sculpted body as possible without being outright naked. Despite himself, Josh found it hard not to stare, not to examine his owner with a definite carnal interest. The memory of that kiss in the hallway still glowed in the back of his mind, and once again, he noted that wearing things like short tunics or a towel slung around your waist weren't the most concealing outfits possible. 

"It doesn't so much look like an armor, my Lord", he said, hoping for a more secure ground of conversation, "more like... I don't know."

All words that came into his mind were utterly inappropriate in combination with a Major's uniform, but how else to say that he found that stuff looked drop-dead sexy on his owner? Opting for the only safe kind of conversation he could see, Josh shut up and continued to unclothe his master in silence. 

-

Noting Josh's awkward silence despite the fact that he was nearly asleep on his feet Leesha asked: "It's pretty sexy?" trying to supply some kind of fitting description.

Josh laughed softly, looking relieved. "Yes, sir, admittedly." Continuing to takes of the last pieces of armor the seemed to think on the subject some more. Then he added: "Very sexy. I think I expect an armor worth its name to look... bulkier. And not like something you could go dancing in."

Leesha agreed wholeheartedly. But what else should on expect of the Consort. "You should see the girls," he said with a seedy grin, "I have 5 female Captains 'under me'." He clicked his tongue hungrily.

Again Josh laughed. "I hope they haven't exhausted you too much, my Lord."

Leesha's tired mind provided some pretty explicit images at that notion. All three of the girls were extremely good-looking and together they would present a stunning combination. Leesha was looking forward to going out with all of them. He just wasn't sure if all of them would agree. Actually, he was pretty sure most of them wouldn't from what he had read in their files.

"Not really," he answered Josh's question belatedly, "apart from Ashleigh, I think they are 'no touch'."

He yawned widely, as Josh peeled off the last piece of armor. Then he somehow managed to strip out of his undergarments without losing his precarious balance and finally collapsed face first into the nest.

-

That was... not quite the way Josh had thought of this evening to conclude. Laying hands on his dazzling owner had awaken a surprisingly ferocious hunger inside of him, and as he didn't see any reason to fear Leesha, the young slave didn't see any reason either why not to sate said hunger. Except, of course, for the fact that Leesha was basically asleep already.

Carefully walking back into the nest again, Josh snuggled up close to his master, not sure how to put this appropriately. Starting gently to stroke Leesha's back, he asked awkwardly:

"I... Do you... I mean... tonight?"

But his owner only gave a muffled, unintelligible sound through the pillows he had buried his face in. 

"Of course", he replied instantly, the need not to annoy his owner buried deep inside of him. But after thinking about it, Josh had to admit himself that he couldn't let things be without feeling even more stupid for not asking. So taking the risk, he said: "Sorry Sir. What did you say?"

Leesha struggled to come up on his elbows again, smiling despite the sleep in his eyes. 

"I was saying, I love you dearly, but I just can't keep my eyes open any longer." Then, to Josh's utter surprise, he took the young slave's hand and kissed him, a gesture so respectful and tender Josh had never expected a Noble to be capable of. 

"I promise I will properly ravage you tomorrow first thing", Leesha added with such an indecent tone that Josh blushed deeply.

"Um, well, thank you sir, I think." The slave started to snuggle himself around Leesha, preparing to sleep. "Sleep well, master."

Mumbling something similar in reply, the young noble rearranged Josh's arms so that the slave now was lying in his arms instead. They definitely had to get used to each other in bed, Josh noted mentally. 

After a while and a lot more of shuffling and rearranging, they were lying under separate blankets each, but close together, and finally fell asleep. 

-

It was some time several hours later when Leesha woke up from the soft sound of naked feet on the floor close to his nest. His senses honed close to perfection over the last years, his eyes opened immediately, checking for threats.

He relaxed just as quickly when he realized it was only Jim, sneaking into the sleeping room and then stopping a few feet away from the rim of the nest, clutching a blanket to his chest, looking a little lost and more like a small child then the quite capable teenager he was.

"Jimmy?" Leesha asked still sleepy.

The young slave froze, clutching his blanket even tighter. "Uhm... yes..." he mumbled.

Leesha leaned up on one elbow, blinking at the boy, trying to get awake enough to guess what was wrong. "What is it?" he asked softly, not to wake Josh.

"Can I..." Jim rubbed at his nose in a gesture that Leesha had come to identify as embarrassment on the boy, "You mind if I come into your bed?" Jim then continued, "Just like this, only for sleeping?"

-

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough as it was. But still, the option of returning to his somehow huge and very lonely room seemed even more unpleasant.

So the young slave-boy almost sighed with relief as he saw his master smile and reach out with his hand in a gesture of invitation. 

"Sure." 

"Thanks, master." 

Swiftly and almost soundlessly sneaking into the nest, Jim curled up under his own blanket but close enough to feel Leesha's body next to him. He wondered what his master thought of his sudden appearance, and it irked the young slave that there was a distinct chance his master now considered him a coward child. So, already half-asleep again, Jim stated softly but with emphasis: "It's not as if I had a bad dream, not at all, sir."

As Leesha unexpectedly sneaked one of his arms under Jim's neck and the other one around his chest, Jim at first wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. But as he noted that his master was merely holding him protectively, almost sleeping again himself, the boy sighed soundlessly with relief.

"Of course not, it's just the new place", Leesha confirmed softly, and Jim nodded, curling up closer into his master's comforting embrace. Taking Leesha's hand, holding it close to his cheek like a favorite pillow, the boy confirmed:

"Right. Just the new place."

With a tiny smile, invisible in the relative darkness, Leesha kissed the top of Jim's head. 

"Sweet dreams, Jimmy."


	7. Wake Up Kiss

If Josh had needed any proof that life around his new master would be rather pleasant, this night had proven it. Barely could he recall a night when he had slept so soundly, and had felt as safe. 

Altogether, Josh felt splendid when he woke, and turning around, finding his young master still asleep next to him, he slowly came to realize that it wasn't a dream at all. Especially as in a dream, there wouldn't have been little Jimmy snuggled into Leesha's arms, as Josh noted with a slightly surprising pang of jealousy. 

It definitely wasn't his place to turn jealous on anybody, Josh reminded himself sharply, especially not on another slave. But, just as swiftly, he amended that he wasn't really jealous, only a little envious. 

Their master was a strikingly handsome noble, even considering that nobles worth that name usually had the cash to buy any look that was fashionable these days. But Leesha was... well, how had the Lady at Christie's put it? Natural. The real thing.

Smiling, Josh let his eyes wander down his master's uncovered shoulder and side, wondering how it would feel to touch this impeccable skin. There still was an insistent voice inside his head trying to warn him and remind him of the fact that his training at Christies had been various shades of unpleasant, but he didn't want to listen to it. 

It wasn't like he really had a choice in the matter anyway. Since it was something he was bound to be doing a lot, he willed it to be good with Leesha. His kisses had sure been a world better than anything Josh had seen at Christies. Patience had never been his strong side. He'd rather know now than keep fretting about it.

Suddenly, Leesha stirred, looking at Josh over his shoulder. Hardly awake yet, he let his head fall back, snuggling around Jim a little closer, sniffing dreamily at the youngster's hair.   
Then, a little clearer, he turned around again to smile sleepily at Josh. 

It was a bit odd, but the former farm-slave could have sworn that he had stared his master out of sleep. A bit embarrassed, he gave the Noble a shy smile, whispering:

" 'Morning, master."

-

Having woken up with the distinct feeling of being watched, Leesha found himself quite pleasantly relaxed and unworried. The warm body snuggling close to him was a feeling he had sorely missed in the years at the academy. It took him a moment to remember where he was and that it was Jim he was still holding, after the boy had sneaked into his nest in the night.

But Jim was still asleep, so Leesha looked over his shoulder at the third occupant of his nest and found Josh watching him with a little more than casual interest.

"Good morning." Leesha returned his slave's greeting just as softly. Then he carefully disentangled himself from Jim, not to wake him, and rolled over to Josh so they came to lie next to each other.

Leaning on one elbow, he looked at his slave with awakening interest. His slowly awakening senses feeding him the scent of the other man, somehow earthy and heavy and quite enticing. A good night of uninterrupted sleep had done wonders for his sexual appetite, which had been quite dormant when he had come back from work the previous afternoon.

Now he really appreciated the fact that Josh was in his nest, available and by the look on his face, inclined.

He watched as Josh swallowed nervously, his eyes drawn to Leesha's quite naked body. Then, with a shy smile, his slave reached out and carefully ran a finger across Leesha's chest. Leesha was delighted by the fact that he was obviously not dealing with a shy deer anymore but with a young man developing an appetite of his own. He closed his eyes halfway, purring in pleasure. Then he leaned forward to get a first taste of his slave's sweet mouth.

-

Once again, the kiss had come as a surprise. But a most welcome and pleasant one, this time, Josh found. 

Especially as he didn't feel embarrassed, in contrary, his body reacted rather enthusiastically to his master’s caresses. Leaning into Leesha's kiss, Josh tried to return it with what little expertise he had gathered in his rather unsuccessful career as courtesan-in-training. 

Gently carding his fingers through Josh's hair, the young noble continued their kiss with a soft smile on his lips. Cupping his slave's face, he separated from him with a soundless sigh and asked softly: 

"Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yes, master", Josh replied with a nod and a smile. "Despite the new place and the fact that I had slept all afternoon already. And you?"

"Very good", his master said with a sidelong glance at Jim, adding: "As if I had a teddy bear."

There was such a genuine care in Leesha's smile that Josh couldn't help but think that his master could never be such a cruel pervert as the members of his house were rumored to be. Probably, most of it was just that, rumors. 

Emboldened by this and rather curious, Josh bent forward, placing a soft kiss on his master's unclad chest, hoping he wasn't acting too much out of line. But to have him lie directly in front of him, unclad like this...

As if to negate his last worries, Leesha purred softly with delight, and started to finger the slave's hair once again. Softly, the young Noble asked: 

"Josh?"

"Hm yes?"

"I know I should have asked this a little earlier but...", Leesha asked, looking rather serious. "Do you want this?"

For a second, Josh had no idea what his master was talking about, but then he got it and blushed despite himself. 

Did he want to? Of course, Josh answered silently in his mind, I don't know really why, but I want to, and several times. At least that was what he felt like right now, even though he wasn't sure if this would prove to be a lasting impression. 

"Yes master", he replied, beaming. "Even if only to know if I really want it or not." 

It was unheard for a master to ask, especially after all that had happened between the two of them already. Not even his 'teachers' had had the decency to ask him if he had wanted any of this. So, with another rather shy smile and downcast eyes, he added softly: 

"Thanks for asking, though."

-

Leesha leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss onto Josh's nose tip. "I know I am going to enjoy this, love," he said, "and I'll make sure you do as well." Seeing how relaxed Josh was and how much trust was in his eyes, he then kissed him on the mouth again just as softly. "Just tell me if I do something you do not like, okay?" he asked when their lips separated again.

Josh laughed softly, a pleasant mellow sound that Leesha very much hoped he would hear often. "I will, should that happen, but until now you're making me feel very trusting."

Which was exactly what Leesha was trying to do. "Good." He purred and shifted closer, gently pressing Josh onto his back, then leaning over him to kiss first his mouth, then work his way down Josh's throat. Feather-light kisses, only grazing his skin, brushing all the right spots that would excite Josh. 

Paying close attention to what made Josh shiver in delight, Leesha slowly tuned himself to his slave's aura to be able to pleasure him perfectly.

When Josh gasped and his hands instinctively came up to grip Leesha's shoulder, Leesha could not suppress a smile. He was definitely heading in the right direction. Josh already had a hard time controlling his reactions.

-

Whatever this Noble was doing, he did it just the right way. 

Until now, there wasn't much happening but kissing and caressing, but already Josh's skin felt as if bursting aflame wherever Leesha's hands or lips touched him. It was hardly believable, but felt just too good to make Josh really wonder. 

Licking down the slave's throat, Leesha seemed to take his time, tasting Josh. Slowly, he pulled away the blanket that still covered the young man, inch by inch. Josh was so hyped on sensation that even the soft touch of the air made him shiver. 

Shivering and laughing at the same time, he looked down his chest to watch what his master was doing there. But Leesha simply followed the receding blanket with his kisses, seamlessly includes Josh's cock as it appeared, kissing it just as softly, then raises his head to smirk up at Josh, his eyes sparkling with amusement and hunger.

"You do seem to enjoy yourself so far...", Leesha whispered, grinning.

With a matching grin, Josh nodded most vigorously, replying: "Yes, master..."

Leaning down again, his master started licking along Josh's cock with the tip of his tongue, tracing the veins. Somehow, it seemed so easy for him to find all the sensitive places. When he had reached the top, Leesha went down again, but this time took him into his mouth, slowly but relentlessly swallowing him.

Following his master's every touch with wide, almost disbelieving eyes, Josh only gave a stunned gasp. Carefully, Leesha sucked on his cock for a moment, with more devilish cunning and expertise than should be permitted in such a young man. 

Shivering and hardly able to keep his thoughts together, Josh felt almost like a passenger in his own body. Rigid with intense, almost electrical pleasure, his body seemed to be in absolute control, and not with all the willpower in the world the young slave could have stopped the orgasm that hit him like an avalanche.

Jerking and groaning loudly, he came without any warning, writhing among the pillows in what he suddenly realized as being literally helpless passion. 

-

Leesha effortlessly swallowed his slave's cum, with a practice gained in years of very pleasurable training. He let Josh not very much softening cock slide from his mouth, enjoying the taste of hot flesh and soft skin tremendously. Then he licked his lips with a satisfied grin. Josh was making small mewling sounds, his fists still clenched in the crumbled blanket he was lying on. Preparing for a bit of a wait, Leesha pillowed his head on Josh's thigh and watched him shiver. He was sure it wouldn't take his slave too long to come around again.

The almost silent sound of naked feet on the floor caught his attention and when he glanced over to the place where Jim had been sleeping he saw the second guest of his nest depart. For a moment, Leesha was worried that they had spooked the boy, but then Jim looked back at the nest and Leesha saw that the boy was grinning. When their gazes met, Jim winked at him, his grin even widening. Then he quickly fled the room as Josh groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He had Leesha's full attention again, when he looked down at him with bad conscience written all over his face. "Sorry, master," he murmured, "it was just so... so..."

He couldn't have said anything more pleasing to Leesha. "Good?" he offered with a wide grin, unable to hide how pleased he was at his success.

"Oh yes..." Josh groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows again, shivering. "How do you know how to... touch me just right?" he then asked almost dreamily, "None of my teachers could..."

Leesha crawled back up his slave's body and kissed him again, curious how Josh would react to tasting himself, while he thought about how best to answer his question.

-

Once again, his master's kiss held a surprise, this time of Josh's own making. Almost withdrawing out of their kiss as he recognized the taste, Josh needed only a heartbeat to turn from slightly grossed out to rather curious, kissing his owner once again with renewed enthusiasm. 

Kissing him long and thoroughly, Leesha seemed to have used the time for thinking, for he withdrew after a while, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Have you ever heard of Aroona?", he asked Josh.

"Sure", the slave replied, gasping and laughing as suddenly another shiver ran through his not yet really calmed body. "Who hasn't?"

Not reacting to Josh's mostly rhetoric question, Leesha explained: 

"Every noble kid has to spend what is called an 'annum nobilis', an exchange year somewhere else to learn about different customs. I spent my exchange year on Terra in an Aroona temple where my uncle was bishop. I am not trained as a priest but I did pick up the basics."

"You send your kids into Aroona temples?!", Josh blurted out before he could think better of it, at the same time impressed, appalled and seeing his deepest suspicions reconfirmed about the degenerate nature of Nobles in general. Aroona temples were not far above any whorehouse in Josh's eyes, only with a vague claim of spirituality added. "That explains quite a lot." 

Apparently, his owner sensed a certain lack of basic knowledge about the cult in his slave, for he asked with a wide grin: "What exactly HAVE you heard about Aroona, love?"

Now that was mean question, especially as there was basically no way to say it politely. 

"I...", Josh started, squirming uncomfortably but for once managing not to blush. "I heard it's all about fucking, with orgies and everything, sometimes even with the audience... Physical pleasures, you know?" Still Leesha seemed to be more amused than angered, so he concluded with his most encompassing conception about the sect: "Some people said their temples were nothing but brothels where the whores are for free but picky."

-

Leesha couldn't help but laugh at this description that was in a way quite accurate and still far from the truth. "Well... I guess that is what the common folk would say." He said, as much to calm Josh, who looked very uncomfortable at the subject as to reassure him that he was not the only one who thought so. "Aroona is about using the positive energy the human body generates for its benefit." He started to explain, "Like healing, making plants grow. All things that require life energy can be fueled by Aroona Rites. And the time when the human body generates most of its positive energy is when it is in extreme pleasure, like when it's having sex." He grinned as Josh again squirmed beneath him. "So it is about sex a lot." He concluded. 

"I was taught how to read the energy fields of a body so I can 'see' what you enjoy the most, quite useful." He then added to answer Josh's original question."

"Uh-hu..." Josh said, nodded, looking everything but reassured. "So you're going to suck off my life energy?"

Again Leesha laughed. His slave's earnest fear was just too cute. "No, silly," he admonished, "or do you feel drained right now?"

"A little..." A dirty smile appeared on Josh's lips and suddenly he didn't look all that worried anymore. "But not in terms of energy," he added with a mischievous grin, "but maybe I merely surprised you?"

"Not really." Leesha answered, matching Josh's grin with one of his own. "But that's not how it works anyway," he then explained, "during sex the body generates an incredible surplus of energy that normally just isn't used, Aroona has just found a way to make a use of that energy. Actually, a trained priest can feed it back to the participants of a rite and they will be healed, sated, happy and awake. But I'm not a priest anyway, just got some bits and pieces of knowledge."

He leaned down again, touching a small spot on Josh's hip that was glowing a warm and hungry red in his aura, the color representing a pleasure center. "Like this." he said, as Josh made a surprised, gargling sound and fell back among the pillows, shuddering in pleasure.

"All right," he panted, when his shivers died down, "I believe you."

-

Well, Leesha had explained to him that it was all about his weird Aroona magics, but it was still hard to believe that he was able to make him wince and shudder with delight by merely touching him. 

"More?” Leesha asked with a wide grin, and almost despite himself, Josh nodded.

"I...” He started but broke off as another lustful shiver ran through his body. "Sure... just tell me what to do..."

"Well... that depends...” His master replied, grinning. "If you want to just enjoy, lie there and I will make sure you do... or would you rather participate?"

Oh and how much he would LOVE to participate. Surprised by his own, suddenly rather deep and hungry voice, Josh replied: 

"I'd rather love to, yes...” He said, pulling up his owner until they were face to face again, not lastly to show that he was quite well able to act the active part. Kissing his handsome owner by now was the most natural thing in the world.

And Leesha didn't seem to mind one bit, for he melted into his slave's kiss, feeling as if he was almost grateful for Josh's suddenly decisive manner. This, in turn, only enticed the young slave even more. Kissing him almost ferociously, he turned his master on the back. 

"I'm not sure if I am doing this all right, master", Josh said, his voice throaty with desire. Another deep shudder ran through his body as his hard dick touched Leesha's thigh, something the young slave repeated with a deep, throaty purr. "You tell me if I'm acting the fool, will you?"

Instead of an answer, Leesha arched up into Josh, almost growling with lust. 

"Just do what feels right and you'll be perfect", he replied, raking his fingernails across Josh's back, once again managing to touch all the right places. 

Shivering under Leesha's touch, Josh didn't want to lose any moment more of this. Parting his master's legs with his knee, he growled: 

"Never thought I'd ever really want a man, but right now, I could eat you alive...." 

It was a dazzling feeling to have a master who was at the same time sexy and kind, and all he wanted was to get fucked by his slave who didn't want anything else but to fuck his master. Hard and repeatedly. 

Sometimes, Josh thought, life was just perfect. 

-

Leesha growled happily as Josh's callused hands touched his thighs, his cock, his belly, anywhere he could easily reach. To feel this healthy and strong young man take control was incredibly sexy and Leesha was more than willing to let him have whatever he wanted - for now.

He arched into his slave's touch, rubbing his cock against Josh's, one hand on Josh's ass, gripping him tightly, the other racking back up his back to find an especially sensitive spot in Josh's neck. "I was rather hoping for a hard fuck..." he whispered his invitation into Josh's ear, delighting in the shudder that shook Josh's whole body.

The young slave tried so say something but all he got out was a coarse growl that still managed to get across everything he wanted to say.

Still there was a little hesitation as he brushed his fingers across Leesha's entrance, obviously unsure how to proceed.

Leesha grinned, as he knew exactly what Josh was looking for. Reaching up behind his head, he hit a portion of the rim with his fist and it obediently opened to reveal a small compartment with what they needed right now. Silently Leesha thanked his mother for equipping his nest with all the amenities her own nest also offered.

He fished out a tube of lube and then bit down on Josh's shoulder to get his attention, handing the tube to him when Josh looked up. "I hope you know how to use this...?" he asked with a grin. 

His slave nodded breathlessly. He took the tube and managed to unscrew it with fingers slightly shaky from plain need. Then he squeezed out a generous amount and pushed one finger into Leesha without hesitation, fingering him with impatience but still anxious not to hurt him.

Leesha let his head fall back with a groan, enjoying more the hunger and urgent need he sensed in Josh than his actual touch. Gently he ran a hand along his slave's flank, this time soothing him a bit, reigning him in just enough so Josh would be able to think clearly enough to remember that this was not only about his own pleasure.

-

Sighing deeply, Josh relaxed a little in the most pleasurable kind, as Leesha's touch this time didn't bring fire but soothing air for a change. His finger already buried deep inside his owner, Josh now took his time to watch Leesha's reactions to his touch, as much to know his needs as to his own pleasure. 

"Yesss...", the young Dracon hissed as his slave apparently touched just the right spot inside of him, his fingers digging deep into Josh's shoulders. 

This was more invitation than Josh would have ever needed, fucking him with his eyes alone as he was already, and almost grunting with urgent desire, he asked: 

" 'Want me... now?"

Instead of an answer, Leesha bucked up, shoving himself deeper onto Josh's fingers, almost fucking himself for a moment. Then he opened his eyes, staring at Josh with an urgent whisper: 

"Fuck me!"

This time not caring for a spoken answer himself, Josh swiftly but even to his own surprise rather craftily replaced his fingers with his dick, shoving it into his master in one long, deliberate thrust. 

Groaning as well in delight, Leesha held onto the young slave's body just long enough for himself to get used to feeling him deep inside. Then he loosened his grip on Josh, grinding against him, slowly allowing him to build up the speed Josh's body so urgently demanded. 

-

Josh fucked Leesha hard and passionately, all doubt and meekness gone, he was primal in his need.

Leesha twisted beneath him, fucking back just as hard as Josh gave, impaling himself on the hard cock, pushing into him again and again. Grabbing Josh by the hair, he pulled him down into another devouring kiss. There was no finesse in his moves anymore, just urgent need and wild passion

His slave whole-heartedly returned the kiss, utterly falling into their lovemaking, forgetting everything else and moving in perfect rhythm with his master. When he came, it was with a loud roar, his whole body rigid with his second orgasm that morning.

Leesha held him tightly and deep inside himself, swimming on the wave of Josh's orgasm and savoring every single shudder and shiver of his slave. He sighed breathlessly as Josh slowly calmed down.

Then Josh withdrew from him and collapsed in a giddy, breathless heap next to him, still panting. Even so he seemed only half conscious, he managed to smile at Leesha, entirely satiated and happy, and took his hand to kiss his fingers.

Leesha shuddered at Josh's kiss, as his own need was not satisfied at all. He traced Josh's lips with his fingertips. He took a moment to check Josh's aura to see if Josh could take any more. Satisfied that he had not yet overtaxed his slave, Leesha rolled on top of Josh, pressing his still hard cock against Josh's thigh. 

-

Slowly, through the rather pleasant haze that clouded his mind, Josh realized that he had just thoroughly fucked his owner. And not in a way that could be called demurely by any means. The young slave knew enough nobles that would have had him skinned and then flogged for assuming such a position, even though they might have been asking for it in the very first place. 

Such behavior simply was not tolerated in the Phoenix Empire, but apparently, Leesha didn't mind one bit. On the contrary, he seemed rather pleased and on the way for more. With a vague feeling of guilt, Josh admitted to himself that he hadn't been the most considerate person, both concerning his partner during their passionate tumble as well as his further life afterwards. 

Only with half a mind, Josh realized Leesha parting his legs now with a motion that spoke of hard-earned experience. 

"My turn", the young Dracon whispered throatily, and there was such a malicious joy in his smile as he bent down to kiss his slave that Josh didn't worry about any later punishment. This was the punishment, and it was of the cruelest and sweetest kind. Never the less, Josh gasped as the realization struck him, for until now, this kind of encounters in his life had without exception been among those many memories he'd love to forget. 

"I...", he started, almost feeling swallowed by his master's hungry eyes. "I trust you."

Josh knew that this sounded more like a confirmation to himself than anything else, but then again, that's what it was. Kissing and gently biting him all over, Leesha seemed to take his time in rekindling Josh's body who returned to full attention must swifter than the young slave would have believed possible. 

"You won't regret it", Leesha said softly between his caresses, his eyes dark and sparkling. 

And Josh was rather sure that he wouldn't. His whole body seemed to burn once more, longing for his master's touch, eagerly waiting for each caress. Never before had it felt so easy to trust someone, and the last careful voices in his head were swiftly drowned out by the mob of hungry perverts that didn't want anything else but to feel his owner’s hard cock, pulsing deep within his own body. 

Almost with a will of their own, Josh's hips arched up in an unspoken invitation, and even though the young slave wasn't too sure of what he was inviting, he was most eager to find out. 

-

Josh's spoken confirmation of trust was truly sweet and Leesha swore to himself, that he would not violate that trust and that he would make very sure this kind young man would never suffer at the hands of his cruel relatives. Knowing from which fate Josh was safe in Leesha's possession made the young Noble shudder.

But he suppressed such thoughts as Josh pressed against him, opening up to his touch, his eagerness returning.

Leesha quickly searched the nest for the lube, and then returned to Josh, who was smiling at him, all relaxed and flushed. Unable to resist this exceedingly beautiful sight, Leesha kissed him again, slow and sensuously.

His slave gasped, growled and rubbed himself against Leesha in obvious hungry invitation.

Still kissing Josh deeply and slowly with one hand in Josh's neck, Leesha reached between his slave's legs with the other, circling Josh's opening with slick fingers, teasing him.

Unwilling to wait and surprising Leesha slightly with his action, Josh pushed himself onto Leesha's finger with determination. The look on his face was one of want - not so much for the penetration but for the act in itself.

Even though Leesha sensed his slave's discomfort and slight pain at the sudden invasion of his body, Leesha did not withdraw from him but slowly, gently worked his finger in deeper, stroke Josh inside with all his expertise, never breaking their kiss.

Taking a deep breath, Josh relaxed slowly and groaned in rekindling pleasure as Leesha found his sweet spot, brushing it repeatedly. As Josh closed his eyes, shivering and moaning softly, Leesha stopped kissing him so his slave would be able to concentrate on what was happening to him.

Quickly Leesha got some more lube and then pushed into Josh again with two fingers, starting to stretch him now, curling his fingers inside the tight heat of his slave's body better to caress him. As Josh's body grew accustomed to the invasion, Leesha's caresses grew more and more teasing as he tried to get his slave to the point where Josh would want him so much he would beg for him.

-

Slowly but surely, Josh felt as if turning into a brainless puddle of jelly in his master's bed. Never before had he truly wanted to feel another man inside of him, but right now, it was all he craved. 

When Leesha gave him a moment respite, Josh's wits came back to life enough to have the young slave grab the noble by his shoulders, pulling Leesha up so that he came to lie with his hips between Josh's legs. Stroking his owner's loins, his dick that felt as quivering with anticipation as Josh himself, he whispered:

"Take me..."

And Leesha didn't need to hear this more than once to immediately obey, though the irony of this was currently completely lost to the young slave. For a heartbeat, Leesha rested his cock against Josh's entrance, savoring the moment. Then gently, slowly, inch-by-inch he pushed inside, filling him. 

Despite his desire, it wasn't all that painless for Josh, but his hunger easily overwhelmed his instinct to yelp and withdraw. Staring at his master with his eyes wide open, Josh wondered what Leesha must be thinking of him. Probably that his slave had never had good sex in his life before, which actually wouldn't be so wrong a notion. 

But the young noble didn't give away any of his thoughts, he was only looking down at Josh, smiling, his eyes wild with carefully harnessed desire.

And it was good that he gave Josh the time that he needed to grow accustomed to the sensation, feeling his master's cock hard inside of him, hot and unyielding. And to feel it move when he moved, causing sensations that were so unlike the rough treatment Josh had come to think the natural thing between two men. This was... delightful, and definitely worth some closer investigation. 

Locking his feet behind Leesha's ass, Josh began to move his hips slowly, steadily, his hands raking down his master's shoulders and back. 

And the noble joined his testing motions, like in a dance adding to his movement. Leesha's deep growl of delight caused cold shivers of lust to run across Josh's skin, and for some reason his every thrust inside was crowned with a tingle that started to make Josh giddy like wine. 

Never before had he found a rhythm with his partner so swiftly, and it seemed to him that Leesha was enjoying this just as thoroughly.

-

Leesha tried very hard to keep their rhythm slow - as much to make this as pleasurable as possible for Josh as for the simple fact that he was way to close to the edge of coming just from the feeling of his slave's body gripping him tightly, squeezing his cock in all the right ways.

Looking down at Josh Leesha felt like he was drowning in the young man's expressive eyes, hungry, they were and wild and full of pure passion.

Giving up control, Leesha allowed himself to fully fall into their love making, a breathless sigh or moan escaping him now and then as he moved in unison with Josh, their bodies’ needs matching perfectly.

Josh gaze grew more and more unfocused and his whole body seemed to twitch and move with a will of its own as it came closer and closer to sensual overload. He was panting hard and swift and Leesha sensed with delighted amazement that his slave was close to coming yet again, even though Leesha hadn't even touched his cock.

Knowing that Josh couldn't take much more, he shoved into his slave's willing body harder, faster, deeper, kissing him with short, breathless kisses as he got closer an closer to orgasm himself.

With a howl of feral delight, Josh's body went rigid as he came again, clutching Leesha as close as possible with arms and legs. Leesha joined him in his howling, as Josh's body gripped him hard, sweeping him over the edge effortlessly, his mind swimming with his own pleasure as much as Josh's.

Panting hard, still buried deep inside his slave, Leesha needed some time to regain his senses. Then he gently raised himself on his elbows to check if he was okay.

Josh looked blissfully unaware of everything, his eyes half closed, his mouth opened slightly, his whole body relaxed and his aura glowing with pleasure.

Leesha grinned happily, leaned down and kissed Josh. When that didn't produce any kind of response, he carefully withdrew from his slave and curled up next to him, once again preparing for a bit of a wait.

-

There had been a moment when Josh feared this would be too much on his poor body. Like a cable would melt when it had to hold a current that was just too strong, he wasn't sure if his mind and body were made for such sensations. 

Violent shivers shook his body he was hardly able to control, and for a few seconds, Josh wasn't too sure that he was still alive. Only after a while, when the worst effects started to wear off, he noticed his owner lying next to him, a smug and rather content smile on his handsome face. Obviously, he took pride in his craft, and he had all reason to do so. 

But also, there was a certain concerned frown in Leesha's features, something so reassuringly human that Josh could have screamed in bliss. But in no case, he wanted his master to think that there was something wrong with him, so Josh hurried to say: 

"I'm all right, I just -", he began, breaking off as another pleasant shiver ran across his whole body. 

"Take your time", Leesha replied, his expression now finally growing into an outright grin.

Josh tried to reply something snappy, but his body wasn't convinced that he should be speaking already again. So, Josh only mumbled grinning and angry at the same time: 

"You... Evil..."

But Leesha seemed to take the comment as a compliment rather than an insult. "Thank you, that was utterly wonderful", he replied with another soft kiss.

"Wonderful...", was the only thing Josh managed to bring out as a reply, still grinning giddily. But he managed to appreciatively pat his master's ass in a gesture that was so murderously familiar that Josh would blush for days thinking of this. "Thank you..."

"How about you lie here a bit and return to this world while I take a shower?", the young noble asked, rising from the nest. 

Slowly getting annoyed at his own body reacting so rebellious, Josh managed to bring out a mumbled: "One minute..."; before the next shiver ran through his body, cutting off his sentence. Defeated, Josh let himself fall back among the pillows, writhing in the blissful aftermath of this morning's wake-up kiss.


	8. Rat or Pancakes

As soon as Wesley entered the kitchen, he felt entirely overdressed. 

Not that he was wearing much, just a simple, dark cheongsam robe that he knew suited him well. He had only been delivered with the barest minimum of equipment that he needed, even though Christies surely had not been skimping at the quality. And anyway, compared to the two tunics he had owned while he had been in service to the late duke of Del'Morad, it felt luxurious enough. 

But right now, there was this boy standing behind the counter of the open-plan kitchen, probably not a day older than sixteen. He was wearing heavy combat-boots, cut-off army fatigues and a wifebeater that looked positively ridiculous on a boy with such a sweet face. Then again, if he was going for the I'm-a-tough-guy-please-don't-hurt-me look, he was wearing his outfit with unmatched panache. There was only a cigar in his mouth missing. And the cheap tattoos on his upper arms, of course. 

Compared to that, Wesley was overdressed by miles. 

Finally, the boy noticed him standing in the archway into the kitchen, and instantly the concentrated smile on his face froze into a mask of almost endearingly inept concealed apprehension. Probably, the boy had listened to all that had been said about him at Christies, Wesley remembered. But they were clearly not working in the same field, the two of them, so it why the boy should feel threatened was honestly beyond him. 

“Good morning.” Wesley decided to break the ice with what he hoped would be the best non-threatening smile. “I am Wesley, Master Leesha's new courtesan. I was looking for breakfast.”

But instead of the expected, disarmed smile, he only got a hostile stare in return. 

“I know who you are.” the boy snapped. Cautiously, as if trying to be too slow to be noticed, his right hand moved out of the bowl, where he had been working on some unidentifiable small carcasses, towards the big kitchen knife that was lying on the counter. 

“That is... very kind of you.” That was a sloppy, careless and empty courtesan's reply, but right now Wesley was kind of at a loss on how to deal with this obviously aggressive young person. “And you are?”

-

Jimmy wasn't entirely sure what irked him more. The fact that he had led the dangerous killer sneak up on him, who Prince Leesha had for whatever reason invited to live with them. Or that the dangerous killer was trying to make nice with him. Did he really look stupid enough to be fooled by a fake smile?

"I'm Jim Hawkins." He introduced himself.

Of course he really had no claim to a family name. Commoners had family names, slaves didn't. And even when he had been a free street rat there he never really had had a claim to a family name since he was missing the important ingredient of a family. But having a family name made you seem more important and stronger. So he had picked up the 'Hawkins' after seeing a really ancient 2d movie called "Treasure Island" in a rickety old theatre in Undercity. The main character had been an orphan boy just like himself by the name of Jim Hawkins. A cool enough name by Jimmy's reckoning. It had to be fate they shared the same first name.

The killer blinked at him slowly, probably scanning for weaknesses.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Master Hawkins." He then said, apparently still believing he would be able to fool Jimmy. "I take you are Master Leesha's chef?"

"No...?" 

As if such obviously flattery would make Jimmy forget who he was dealing with. He almost snorted. He felt relief flood through him as his finger finally closed around the handle of the kitchen knife. He might not be a killer, but armed with a knife he'd be able to put up quite a fight, no matter what fiendish plans the killer was harbouring.

"Really? Then, who are you preparing the food for?"

Jimmy blinked at the killer. Now that was a daft question. Or was he just trying to confuse Jimmy on purpose?

"The boss, of course."

"I am sorry, I am still new to this household - there is another 'boss' besides Master Leesha?"

Slowly Jimmy was starting to wonder, if maybe the surgery had messed with the killer's head or something. Not that that would be a bad thing, Maybe it would make him less dangerous and more manageable. Or even more dangerous and erratic. With insane killers one could never be sure.

"No...?" Jimmy answered carefully and picked up the knife. "Leesha is the boss."

-

“I see.” Wesley urgently needed another approach, he realized, or this would soon enough end in bloodshed. But for heaven’s sake, among all the countless things he had been taught, dealing with a bristlingly hostile streetkid sure hadn’t been part of his curriculum. “Is it permissible then that I take my breakfast here or am I to stay in the serail until I am called upon?”

“perwhat?”

Think, Wesley, think, he chided himself. Of course that boy wouldn’t understand a word if you keep on speaking like an archduchess who has fallen on hard times. You have been taught each language of the goddamn empire. You should be able to speak ‘commoner’. 

“Is it okay if I have my breakfast here or should I stay in my room?”

“I guess you can eat with us.” Finally, some progress, Wes thought with an inner sigh of relief. That was, until the boy waved his knife at him and said: “But no funny business, eh?”

Wesley didn’t even want to know what ‘funny business’ in the eyes of Jim was supposed to be. And whatever it was, surely their ideas of ‘funny’ would be wildly divergent. 

“I promise.” Calmly, Wes walked over to the counter and took a seat. Somehow, he would have to convince Jimmy that he wasn’t a threat to whatever the boy felt threatened about. So, taking into account his former abysmally unsuccessful attempts at subtlety, he tried for the blunt approach. At least, as blunt as he could manage. “Is everything okay? I mean, you seem to feel... really threatened.”

“I know who you are!” the boy instantly spat, showing his teeth in something that was remarkably similar to a feral snarl. “If you try to touch the boss I'll gut you!”

What an amazing overreaction, Wes silently commented. And how inappropriately cute. I can see why Master Leesha has kept him. 

“I swear I have no funny business in mind...” Naturally, the boy didn’t get the joke. But still, that left the obvious threat hanging in the air, unanswered. But countering with another threat surely would only fan the boy’s protective feelings. So, once again, Wesley tried a meek and collegial approach. “It is because of my last master, is it?”

“I heard everything!” This time, Jimmy’s reaction was less violent, but still way beyond acceptable. “We don't need no insane killer bitch around here!”

“I am not insane.” That was the only part of the accusation he could deny with a straight face. And about what they needed here or not was their master’s privilege to decide. Surely not Jimmy’s. But still, there was this juvenile time-bomb to defuse. So once again, Wesley forced a friendly smile onto his face, noticing with a certain concern that his patience was growing thin. “And Master Leesha has been most kind to me, I can assure you I will do my utmost to keep him as long as possible.“

-

"Good for you!" Jimmy put on his most impressive snarl. "I'll keep an eye on you!" he added, hoping that would be enough to keep the strange killer courtesan in check for a while. He didn't trust this Wesley, but he also knew that he didn't have a say in the matter until he could prove to Prince Leesha that Wesley was planning something.

With a show of superiority, he put the knife under his belt where it would be in easy reach. Then he surveyed his breakfast preparations. He was quite happy with how the dough for the pancakes had turned out; it had just the right consistency. But he still wasn't convinced about the rodents the guy at the foodcourt had told him would taste just like rats. At least the dry rub had enough spices they would blot out any major problems with the taste of the rodents themselves.

"So, what do you want? Rat or pancakes?" he asked, feeling generous. He could just as well test the food on the killer, before Prince Leesha arrived.

"Pancakes, if that is okay with you." Wesley answered, not surprising Jimmy. "Coffee would be wonderful. And, once the rats are done, I'd like to taste a piece. They smell... good."

Jimmy knew perfectly well the killer was trying to flatter him again. He frowned into the bowl. "Yeah... I'm not so sure," he admitted, trying to make polite conversation, now that they had settled who was in charge, "they are not genuine rats... just some critters that were available... I hope they will work..."

He poured a mug of coffee for Wesley. At least one part of breakfast that he was very happy with already. He had made gallons of coffee in his short life and none had turned out like he thought it should be due to simple restriction in how much coffee powder was available. Since there was no shortage in this household this morning, he had for the first time produced a coffee that was strong enough to satisfy his exacting standards.

"Pancakes it is." He said and started heating up a pan.

From the corner of his eye he watched how the killer picked up the mug, carefully sniffed it like a cat sorting through a garbage can, then took a small sip, hesitated and finally put on that fake smile again.

"That is really strong coffee." Wesley stated, in Jimmy's eyes admitting defeat.

Jimmy nodded happy both at the strong coffee and at the fact that it was too strong for the courtesan. 

"Yeah, amazing what you can do with proper ingredients." He agreed.

-

“Isn't it?” Wesley was afraid that even his extensive training didn’t allow him to credibly like this vile brew. This coffee was one of the most heinous concoctions he had ever tasted, and by the gods, he had swallowed his share of… things. But no reason to dwell on it. “So, if you're not the chef, then what is your job in this household?”

“I run the place.” was the brief answer.

“So you're the hadonra.” Wesley said, slightly surprised at the high station this boy claimed to hold.

“I run the place...” 

Jimmy’s hesitation made clear that he had no clue that ‘hadonra’ was the title given to the one ‘running the place’, much like a major-domo, just with a little wider responsibilities. Wesley reminded himself firmly to take more care about his wording. Else the boy would think him a total creep. 

“Well, maybe you're dealing different titles here.” He finally said, hoping to divert his faux-pas with polite ignorance. Smiling, he took another swallow of the revolting coffee. Apart from the numb, burning sensation on the tip of the tongue, it actually almost got bearable. What a luck any sort of gag-reflex had long been bred out of his line. 

He was just about to ask Jimmy about his previous occupations and owners as Prince Leesha walked into the kitchen. Wearing nothing but faded black denims and an indecently well-fucked smile, he looked every bit the text-book perfect Dracon noble. Well, maybe apart from the wet hair and the happy twinkle in his eyes. 

“Morning!” he said friendly, tousling his underage ‘hadonra’. 

“Morning boss!” Jimmy replied enthusiastically, already busying his hands with preparing breakfast for his master. 

Wesley rose from his seat and bowed deeply. “Good Morning, your Highness.” He said, thankful for being able to fall back on patterns of speech he was used to. He really wasn’t too sure he would haven been able to speak in a foreign language while trying hard to ignore the absolutely inappropriate attractiveness of his owner. His breeding, his training, and last but surely not least the fact that his body needed sex almost as regularly as food made it very hard to ignore such notions. Damn, he had never realized that his last time had been THAT long ago. 

“Hey there, Wesley, how are you this morning?” Prince Leesha said, extending his jovial smile to his courtesan. “Everything went well yesterday?”

“Everything is working within the expected parameters, Master.” Apart from the fact that I need you so badly inside of me that my hands are shaking. I am as horny as a pack of rats on dope, and if you will but give me a sign, I will jump you right here. Wesley silently hoped that it didn't show how much he was addicted to sex. “I am fully functional, if still a little exhausted.”

Carefully, Leesha looked at Wesley, as if trying to figure out what to do with him. “You still look a little grey, you really should rest a while.”

That was… either rather kind or a direct order to leave now and sleep, or at least make sure he did never again come under his master’s eyes looking anything else but perfectly rested. With any other owner, Wesley would have been sure he should leave now, but there was something in the young Dracon’s voice that made him hesitate. Maybe a question wouldn’t hurt. 

“Would you like me to leave instantly, Master?”

“Of course not!” Prince Leesha replied, smiling and waving the question out of the room with a small gesture. Could he really be a master who didn’t play games with his pets? 

-

Jimmy had watched the short exchange between Prince Leesha and the courtesan with great care and he had to admit that Wesley did seem meek and obedient enough with Leesha in the room. Of course that would no stop him from always keeping an eye on the killer, guarding his master's back.

But now Leesha turned to Jimmy with a hungry smile.

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked.

Jimmy beamed back at him. "Yes, boss." 

He quickly gave another quick wipe to the mug he had picked for his new master and then poured coffee. Trying not to look to eager for Leesha's reaction, he then served the finished pancake to Wesley, complete with a pot of jam and a spoon to spread it on the pancake.

With delight he watched as Leesha first took a small sip of the coffee, then drained half the mug in big gulps. With a serene smile his master leaned back, cradling the mug close to himself.

"Oh, that is AWESOME coffee!" he stated, smiling at Jimmy gratefully.

Jimmy grinned proudly and easily suppressed the urge to stick out his tongue at Wesley who seemed puzzled by their master's perfect taste.

"Thanks, boss." He said instead.

Of course Leesha's next interest was food and Jimmy knew he had done everything right when his master eyes the pancake on Wesley's plate hungrily. He was still surprised by Leesha's next question.

"Are those the pancakes after your mom's recipe?"

He had remembered. And he wasn't mocking either. For a moment Jimmy felt the prick of happy tears in his eyes. After spending the night safe in his new master's arms, he had given up all fear that Leesha would ever betray his trust. This was the most awesome master any slave could ask for and he silently renewed his vow that he would protect Leesha with his life. 

"Yeah." He answered shyly, discreetly clearing his throat from the sudden lump stuck in it.

He was sure Leesha had noticed, but he didn't make a show of it, raising him another notch in Jimmy's already quite rampant admiration.

"Can I have some too please?" Leesha asked.

"Sure." Jimmy nodded and poured dough for the next pancake into the pan.

-

Watching Jimmy and Leesha together was actually rather adorable, Wesley had to admit. His new master seemed to like his slaves honest, trusting and pretty much adoring him. And admittedly, he was a rather adorable owner so far. Not that it would take much compared to the owners Wes had had bly so considering his house. 

On the other hand, Leesha also seemed to like his pets honest, natural and rather... unspoilt by higher education. Which left Wesley to wonder why in all the empire the young prince had bought him in the very first place. 

But all this didn't help Wesley one bit with his current problem. Pancakes were fine, but they didn't really expect him to eat them with his fingers, did they? But how to ask that without sounding demanding? Or condescending? Or using words that Jimmy wouldn't understand?

“Anywhere I can get some cutlery?” he finally tried, and the surprised looks both Jimmy and Leesha gave him didn't bode well. Apparently, even eating pancakes was a thing he had to learn anew in this household. 

But then, Leesha showed mercy and smiled. 

“Here, I'll show you,” he said, actually sounding friendly and understanding. Calmly, he took Wes' pancake, carefully spread some jam on it, rolled it up and handed it back to the courtesan. 

“Thank you, Master.” 

This was very odd behaviour for a Dracon prince. But then again, House Dracon had always made a point of not conforming to other people's expectations. Which made Leesha basically the polar opposite of Wesley. 

So the courtesan took a deep breath, fighting the sudden urge to do something naughty, seductive or at least suggestive with the pancake. Why the hell did his master appear without a shirt for breakfast? It made everything else so much harder to concentrate on.

But much to his surprise, the pancake turned out to be pretty damn good. Not the haute cuisine that Wesley had been trained to recognize and comment upon, but plain good.

“They're really good!” he said with an appreciative nod to the young cook. 

Probably, it was completely lost on Jimmy what it meant to have a Class A courtesan compliment his cooking, but maybe Master Leesha would appreciate the gesture. And as expected, Jim merely nodded with a slightly grim satisfaction. 

-

“So is Josh coming too?” Jimmy asked while preparing the next pancake for Leesha. 

Then he remembered the scene he had sneaked away from earlier and blushed, realizing how his words could be misinterpreted. “I mean... he probably has...” he added, trying to be cool about it. Considering the happy sounds Josh had made and the time it had taken Leesha to show up for breakfast Jimmy reckoned it had likely been several times of coming.

“Oh indeed...” Leesha replied with a wide grin, reminding Jimmy of a cat who had just swiped a pretty songbird. “But I think he should be up and running again soon.”

Then he curiously studied the bowl with spice-covered rodents. “What are those?” he asked

“Fake rat,” Jimmy replied, deciding that it would be a good name for the dish. “They didn't have real ones. I'll poke them on a skewer and deep fry them."

"Mmh... Can't go wrong with deep fried meat for breakfast." 

Leesha sounded positively starving and Jimmy made a mental note to make sure his master was fed regularly and in quantity. 

"I wonder if you can wrap them in pancakes..." Leesha mused, confirming Jimmy's thoughts.

"Naw, too big." Jimmy said. "But I could try and get you some blobs for tomorrow. They should fit in a pancake after I fry them."

'Blob' was the name the locals of Imperial City had given to the small molluscs that lived in the bay and were pulled out by the fishers along with the actual catch. While the high and mighty of course had no interest in such simple food, blobs were a regular on the menu of most snack shacks in the cheaper parts of town. Deep fried and then covered in various sauces or cut up, boiled and used as a filling for flat breads together with some vegetables - they were the perfect 'food to go' in Jimmy's eyes. And they were dirt cheap. 

"That would be awesome." Leesha said, surprising Jimmy yet again. "When I was small, my big brother used to get me a 'blob-on-a-stick' when we were in the market. Can you make them?"

Jimmy grinned and nodded. His master truly was the most awesome ever. "Sure!"

Then he served Leesha is first pancake and started stuffing the prepared fake rats into the deep fryer. The appliance was a huge monstrosity and could have easily prepared enough food for a small regiment in one go. Jimmy was pretty sure that the exceedingly well-equipped kitchen existed in a smaller version somewhere else in this suite, but so far he hadn't found it. And considering the appetite of his master, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stick with the big guns.

-

Despite every better knowledge, Wesley found the 'fake rats' smelling really good. And blobs-on-a-stick, for all that was sacred! But apparently, the boy knew his job, at least in a way their master appreciated it. And that was what it was all about, wasn't it?

Calmly, the courtesan took another sip of his coffee. The burning sensation was now spreading down his throat, but it also was a welcome diversion from the hot itch he felt in his loins every time he looked at his new master. Damn, why couldn't he just put on his shirt?

At least, he was now able to control his 'enhancements' on his own. So before he would make a drooling fool out of himself, he would always be able to turn his pain sensitivity so high it would give him the equivalent of a decent migraine. That should curb any romantic enthusiasm instantly.

“So is there anything you'll need?” Leesha suddenly asked, looking at Wesley. 

“Not really, Master.” he replied smoothly, hoping his smile would cover up the embarrassment he felt. Apparently, he had been so transfixed by his master's lean hips that he had completely forgotten to pay attention to the rest of the man. But then again, there was one thing he needed even more desperately than a thorough fuck. “Orders would be fine, though.”

“Hm. 'I want you to relax and get better' doesn't count, does it?” 

“That would be a little slim, Master.” 

The ease Leesha slipped with from chatting with a street-kid to bantering with a courtesan made him rise significantly in Wesley's eyes. This wasn't a well-trained skill on display, he realized, but a natural talent. He was likeable, in the most honest, unbelievable way possible. 

What an incredibly dangerous talent for a noble, Wesley thought with an inward shudder of delight. One day, my master will make a tremendously dangerous emperor. 

“Well, once you are up to it you could check and sort my correspondence.” Leesha started explaining, all the while hungrily eyeing the rats in the fryer. “You know, throw away what I don't need to see, reply to those I don't need to worry about and put those I have to deal with personally on my desk. You could also check up on the event calendar of Imperial City and see if there is anything in the next month or so I might be interested in.”

So for now, he wanted Wesley to be the classical courtesan-as-secretary. That was a position of immense trust, especially given his history, and Wesley knew he should be in tears with gratitude. Still, he silently would have preferred something with more physical contact right now. 

“With pleasure, Master.” On the other hand, this assignment would allow him an indecent amount of liberties, and even more possibilities to further his master's career. And that finally sounded like the job he was born to do. ”Am I allowed to leave the suite, or the palace?”

“You may leave the suite if you have anything decent to wear.” Leesha replied after a second of consideration. “If you want to leave the palace, please inform me so I can arrange for suitable protection.”

Wesley nodded politely, but couldn't suppress a suggestive smile as he asked: “Dracon 'decent' dress or something I could survive in?”

“Something to survive in, you are quite useless to me dead.” Leesha replied with a frown that clearly stated he was investing more in Wesley than the cash he had spent on him. 

“As you wish, Master.” 

This was an incredible amount of leeway he was given, Wesley realized with excitement. From negligible fuck-toy to private secretary of the heir-apparent in less than a breakfast. Apart from the lack of sex, life suddenly looked so much more promising. 

Leesha grabbed another pancake and got up, still chewing. He walked over to another table where he had dropped his stuff the afternoon before and sorted through the various bags. Returning with a pile of items, he dropped all of it onto the counter, motioning Jimmy to have a closer look. 

“Jim, I've gotten you a cell phone so you can reach me if there are any questions,” he explained, not even commenting on the fact that he was handing out rare technical artefacts to slaves. But apparently, this was the way things were done in this household. “This is a proper credit chip, in case the boys need something. I want you to monitor what you spend in the next month or so, so we can set up a household budget.” 

With silent amazement, Wesley watched Jimmy take each item and somehow making it disappear in the many pockets of his fatigues. If the boy was awed by the trinkets he was given, he didn't even once show it, his face being all eager attention. 

“This is your ID card so you can get in and out of the palace,” Leesha continued. “And this is an energy shield.” He paused for a moment, as if pondering what he had forgotten.

“Thanks, boss, will do.” Jimmy merely said, almost bobbing on his toes. “The rats are ready. Who wants the first one?”

Apparently, this was going to be a very interesting household he would be spending the rest of his life in, Wesley thought with a delightful mix of dread and anticipation. He would be living in interesting times.


	9. Lunchbreak at the Office

It was a sharp surprise to Wes that he found his master's office unguarded and that there was no one at the desk in the front room. Well, it actually was more of a shock. 

How could a man of Leesha's status and position be both that fearless and that impolite at the same time? The courtesan made a mental note that he would urgently have to bring this subject to his master's attention. The way the matter was currently handled was absolutely inappropriate. 

But not now, Wes reminded himself, a tiny smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Today, he was here for utterly different reasons, and he surely wasn't going to spoil the occasion. 

He had been in Leesha’s possession now for a few days now, and despite the somewhat bumpy beginnings, things were smoothing out nicely, much to his surprise. Jimmy was growing more and more into his position as hadonra, even if he still didn’t use the title. He was proving quite apt at bribing or bullying the courtiers into their place, and was actually helping a lot to make their lives in the palace much less treacherous. Of course he still did not trust Wesley but that was to be expected and would hopefully be remedied with time. Wes reminded himself to suggest some nice reward for the boy to his master. Though probably, Leesha had already thought of that. 

Making sure he looked as impeccably delectable as befitted his education, the courtesan walked into Leesha's actual office room. He had hoped to be able to make a neat impression with his entrance, but apparently his master had just finished another conversation. One of Leesha's Captains, the young van der Meer, Lady Rose, was just bowing and getting ready to leave as Wes came in, and all of Leesha's attention was on her. 

Once again, a pang of anger at his master's secretary's unattended desk hit Wes. This was plain unprofessional, and an unbearable situation in his eyes. 

Yet he reminded himself that this wasn't the time to talk business, no. The courtesan was there on matters much more private and... urgent. A few days of shirtless breakfasts, towel-clad discussions right next to the shower and a few other moments had given Wes ample opportunity to strain his self-control. It was a dangerous thing for a courtesan to have a Master who you’d actually want to fuck you. 

Bowing deeply as the young noble Captain passed him, Wes waited until she had left the room. She didn't close the door behind her, though, a fact that made the courtesan add another dot of urgency to the matter of a secretary. 

Turning around, he saw that his owner cast him an odd look, apparently surprised that Wes had come without any obvious reason. That was right, he had never before left his master's apartment except in Leesha's company, but Wes was convinced this would have to change sooner or later. And now seemed to be the perfect time. 

Walking up to the giant desk that swallowed up most of the room, the courtesan gave his owner a brief but polite bow, asking: 

"Master...?"

"Wes..." the young noble replied with a blink of surprise. "Was I supposed to be home by now?"

He glanced at the clock on his desk as if it would tell him if he had missed some appointment. But even if it could have, it would have remained silent in this case. 

"No, master, my appearance here wasn't scheduled," Wes answered in perfectly smooth, mock seriousness, adding: "Although daring to assume anything about the way my master spends his working time is way above my status, I was rather concerned that you might tend to neglect yourself, thus I allowed myself to bring you some refreshments."

Seeing a smile appear on Prince Leesha's face was all that Wes needed to know he hadn't misjudged his owner. He was happy to see him, and that already was priceless in the eyes of the courtesan. 

-

Now noticing the pretty basket his courtesan was bearing, Leesha grinned. "In other words: you have brought a picnic," He said, feeling delighted at the prospect of food and feeling equally delighted at the fact that Wes had so independently decided to bring it. He quickly cleared a space on his desk, carelessly brushing various files aside. "I knew there was a good reason why I bought you."

Wes bowed demurely with a perfect courtesan smile, but there was a dirty smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth that made Leesha wonder if this visit was as selfless as Wes was pretending right now. But as he was sure the courtesan would find a courteous way of expressing what he wanted, he just watched hungrily as Wes unpacked various steaming boxes, bowls and plates from his basket, complete with a bottle of light wine and glasses. He had even brought napkins. 

Then Wes settled on the edge of the desk in a perfect, pretty, secretary posture, took a rat-on-a-stick and held it out for Leesha to take a bite.

This really promised to be an extremely pleasant lunch, Leesha thought as he obediently took a huge bite. Jim had obviously refined the recipe again, as the taste was less pungent but more spicy and plain delicious. "I'm afraid I'm getting used to rat-on-a-stick," Leesha commented through his full mouth.

Wes’s smile was sweet-sour. 

"Yes, I am afraid if Jimmy continues to refine his receipt, rat-on-a-stick will become all the rage in court," he said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he did not deem this particular dish fit for court.

He continued feeding Leesha various bits of food and Leesha ate happily and with his usual appetite.

"Maybe I should have you come by more often..." he said, smiling at Wes. "I could get used to this."

Wes’s answering smile again had that dirty hint. "Whatever my master desires." He dabbed the corners of Leesha's mouth with a napkin in a rather motherly gesture, then continued feeding him. "I should inform you, though, master, that you should consider leaving some room for desert," he then explained with utterly un-motherly indecency in his voice.

Leesha raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, another kind of hunger stirring in him. "So what could dessert be?" he asked, eyeing Wes with more than casual interest.

Wes lowered his gaze in perfect mock shyness. "Master wanted me to come and let him know if I needed anything..." he answered in a deep, sultry voice Leesha hadn't heard from him before.

That brought a grin to Leesha's face. "Hmm... so my dessert is hungry himself?"

-

That was a very polite way to put it. 

Nodding demurely as he had been taught, with just enough indecency that Wes was convinced his master would think it amusing. Silently, he took out the clasps that held his robe together at his shoulders, causing the soft, gleaming fabric to ripple off him like a sheet of water, a trick that never grew old. The courtesan had always loved such effects, and for once was kind of proud of the long experience in his craft which he could draw from through his guild. 

"Rather hungry, yes," he added then, as if any other explanation was unnecessary. Leesha's grin softened into a smile, and as if trying to gauge his slave's motivation, he took Wes by his chin, looking deep into his eyes. 

"Ah, Wesley..." he said softly. 

For a moment, the courtesan was not too sure how to react. He had been taught to please, to second-guess his master's desires and to act according to them. But no one had ever taken into consideration that there would be a master whose desire was to have his slaves act honestly, genuine, real. 

In the end, it was Prince Leesha who spoke first. 

"Tell me, Wes, what is it you wish for?" the noble asked softly. "Mindless sex or closeness?"

Once again there was this kind of question Wes found utterly unsettling. What was he supposed to answer to this one, and more important, what would his master like to hear? He was supposed to reply honestly, and there he was at the core of the problem. What did he want?

"That is a difficult question, master, one I cannot answer plainly." Taking a deep breath, he tried to put into words what had prompted him to come there. "Both, I think. A part of me deeply desires closeness to another human, but I would never assume you would be the one. You're almost frighteningly kind and understanding, but I do not fool myself into believing you might love me. And on the other hand.. ."

Suddenly, it was hard for Wes to continue. But it was important that he remained honest, as unglamorous or painful as it might be. Admitting to an addiction never was a nice or simple thing. 

"You've given me control over my cyberware, but that doesn't change anything I am or what I was. I am still addicted to the plain act, craving it so much that I can't sleep at night. So yes, I assume I want both." It was out, not as plainly as would have been good, but Leesha would understand. Adding a nervous laugh, the courtesan concluded: "Right now, I think sex will do nicely, master."

Before he had actually been able to control his 'enhancements', Wes had understood very little of what they had done to him. But the longer he could actually influence their workings or even just switch them off, he realized how deeply his entire being had been changed. The perpetual overload of both lust and pain to his body had made him grow used to it. Which, naturally, made him now crave at least some of it to feel 'normal'. He was addicted to lust, and about the rather obvious conclusion that he would have to be addicted to pain as well he didn't want to think at all. Actually, the more he thought of it, it was a wonder that he was still remotely sane. 

-

Leesha laughed softly. That was about the most complicated answer to his question he could think of. After all what he had really wanted to know had simply been if Wes was looking for rough or gentle lovemaking. But of course the courtesan would think every nuance into a question that was possible.

Still, his answer gave Leesha a hint of how deep the troubles of the young man sitting on his desk really were. Simply giving him control over his cyberware wouldn't heal him of the effects it had already had on him. Leesha would have to look for another way to achieve that if he wanted Wes to be able to really use all of his skill and intelligence in his service without constantly being distracted by the demands of his body. And, much more importantly, if he wanted his slave to be happy.

"I'm not sure I can give you mindlessness and closeness at the same time but I shall consider it a challenge," he said, and drew Wes closer, inhaling the slave's scent. There was not much of Wesley himself. Enhanced pheromones immediately went to Leesha's head, making his heart pound harder, and the smell of sandalwood was from Wes’s perfume. But underneath that, there was a hint of something else, not sweet and pliant but almost spicy and sharp. 

Leesha's senses tuned into Wes’s aura curiously, only to find that it was a rigid structure of artificial lines and angles. Gently his fingers started ghosting over Wes’s exposed skin, trying to find the spots that would evoke a natural reaction, mapping what felt good to Wes, what was more natural body reaction then cyber enhancement.

Wesley shivered in delighted. His eyes drifted partially shut while he still tried to concentrate on speaking. "You already give me closeness beyond what I ever dared to hope, master. And one day, I'll find love, but don't burden yourself with that as well," he said, his hands coming up to caress Leesha in return, seeking as much contact as possible but not finding much as Leesha wore his armor.

"Right now I would call you anything but a burden," Leesha answered, thoroughly enjoying the way his courtesan melted into his touch. Maybe it wasn't fair that Wes really had no control over how easily excited he was but Leesha could see the appeal of it. To have a slave whimper and beg for attention from a single caress was quite arousing.

He drew Wes from his perch on the desk into the giant armchair so Wes came to kneel over him. Then he quickly took off his gauntlets, carelessly dropping them next to the chair, so he could feel Wes, skin to skin. Already Wes’s smooth skin was flushed with rising passion. Leesha continued caressing him, studying his reactions.

"Just let go," he commanded softly. "Relax."

Wes laughed softly. "You know that you've just given me a command I can't really obey, don’t you?" he answered, his body tensing and relaxing reflexively as Leesha's hands found the right spots to excite him even more.

"We'll see about that," Leesha commented, very much enjoying the challenge. He was slowly beginning to get a feel for Wes, his own aura getting in phase with the courtesan's, his own passion rising and ebbing with the sensation's he was creating in the slave. It was just delicious. He leaned forward and kissed Wes gently, while his hands kept stroking Wes's back. 

Wes arched into his touch, mewling softly, shivering with barely suppressed passion. He really was hungry, Leesha thought. And probably he had his cyber ware on, even enhancing the sensations.

"Turn it down, dear," Leesha whispered into Wes' ear. "Let your body talk to you."

Wes’s giggle had a hysterical edge. "What do you think is talking to me right now?" he asked breathlessly. Then he snuggled against Leesha, ignoring the hard armor his owner was still encased in, and nibbled on Leesha's earlobe. "My enhancements are on a complete zero," he purred, making Leesha shudder with the knowledge that it was just his touch that got his slave so wanton.

Realizing that he would need a lot more practice to learn how to correctly read Wes’s aura, Leesha chuckled softly. So for a change he would have to rely on his mundane senses in pleasuring his lover, just as everybody else, he thought, amused. 

"You are hard to read," he commented, now stroking the courtesan's flanks and than his thighs.

Wes took that as a cue to shed his robe completely. Naked on Leesha's lap he looked good enough to devour in one piece. "You think I should lock the door?" he asked with a glance at the office entrance.

Leesha looked at the door as well. "I guess that might be a good idea, considering that I don't have anybody out there keeping visitors at bay," he said. Of course it was a good idea. Still Leesha found himself unable to take his hands off Wes, who was arching into every touch. 

-

It was plain delightful to have his master between his legs like this, Wes decided, and definitely worth some effort on his side. So in full knowledge of how much he was offering himself with the gesture, the courtesan leaned back until his head touched the leather surface of the desk behind him. It was amazing how different this was to his time with the Duke, who had only taken him, and usually by force. Never Wes had really wanted to offer himself like this.

"You want me to go lock it?" he asked, turning his head so he could look at the door, presenting his utterly unprotected throat to his owner. He could feel a soft shiver run through Leesha's body, and it was all Wes had hoped for. 

"No," the young noble replied, his grin rather self-conscious. "I want you to stay right where you are." 

Not making any moves to close the door himself, Leesha bent down and placed a wet kiss on Wes's erection that was presented to him so nicely. The simple caress made the courtesan feel as if an electric current was running through him, and for once, he truly didn't mind his body longing to get fucked. This was a master he was glad to work for. 

Delighted as he was, Wes tried to give a tiny laugh, but it came out more like a moan than anything else. 

"Oh master," he said, rising again to continue unclasping Leesha's armor. 

It was a damn pretty thing, even compared to many uniforms, and apparently had been designed by a man who knew his trade. That the man in question would probably be the consort and the trade Wes was thinking of definitely wasn't anything any noble of such rank should be versed in were facts rather diligently ignored. 

Leesha, in the meantime, seemed to deeply enjoy the attention, moving this way or that to give his courtesan the best access to all the clasps and buckles that held his gleaming carapace together. 

Bit by bit, the shiny green armor came off, revealing thin black undergarments and patches of immaculate skin. 

In Wesley's eyes, it was a shameful waste that a person like Josh was allowed to enjoy this extraordinary display every evening, sweet as the boy was. He most probably wasn't able to truly appreciate the outstanding beauty of their master. But then again, it was not the courtesan's place to decide. Though right now, it was his place to enjoy, and as thoroughly as possible at that. 

Finally, he pulled Leesha's skintight, black shirt over his head, almost wincing with lust as the lean and well-trained body underneath got exposed. There was very little useful Wes saw in anything even remotely connected to the military, but if there was one thing, it was that they whipped their men through rigorous exercise. Barely able to control the urge to fight Leesha down onto the ground and get mindless with him, Wes leaned forward and kissed his owner's chest, covering it with playful but not too tender bites. 

"Oh my," the noble gasped breathlessly at the treatment, grabbing the courtesan by his hair and kissing him ferociously. 

Returning the kiss in kind, Wes finally felt in his element. Completely buzzing with the desire of his own body, giddy with the joy that all this was happening at his own decision, he leaned back again, this time fully lying down onto the table. Grinning, he tapped Leesha's green-armored hip with his left foot. 

"Now get rid of these", he ordered with a grin, watching in almost intoxicated delight as Leesha slipped out of his remaining armor with a grace that would have befitted any courtesan. When he was completely naked, the young noble stretched like a feline, making Wes finally growl deeply with admiration. His mouth suddenly all dried up, Wesley asked in a husky voice:

"Would you mind doing that again?" Seeing Leesha's questioning glance, he added: "Moving for me?"

-

Being appreciated was a thing almost nobody ever minded. And in contrast to many of his peers, Leesha didn't care at all if that appreciation came from another noble or a slave. It felt good to me admired and plainly liked. If there was one talent Leesha was really proud of, it was his ability to make people like and trust him.

Adopting a prowl that he had repeatedly been told looked extremely sexy, he went over to the door, locked it and then came back to the desk, putting his body on display for his courtesan. Wes had lain back on the table and was watching him with hungry eyes.

"Like this?" Leesha asked with a grin.

Wes answered him with a lusty growl. "You are awfully sexy, master," he answered, and then stretched out his leg in an impressive display of agility to gently tickle Leesha's belly with his toe. "Ever considered signing up with the guild?"

Leesha snickered, finding the thought alone immensely amusing. "My mother would have kittens..." he said, clearly remembering the last time the subject of the Courtesan Guild had come up in his mother's household. "One of my younger brothers wanted to..." he said. "Mom was close to wiping out the guild."

Nonchalantly, he brushed some more files out of the way so he could settle on the desk next to Wesley, and started caressing him again, delighting in the contrast of his rather pale fingers on the slave's immaculately tanned skin.

But Wesley's expression changed from mindless pleasure to seriousness for a moment. "I didn't know. I am sorry," he apologized; worried as ever that something could be construed as his failure. But then he smiled again, obviously realizing himself that Leesha was in no way disturbed. "My gain, I think." He snuggled closer against Leesha, both of them fitting onto the huge desk nicely with still some room to spare. 

Leesha kissed the tip of Wes’s nose softly. "My mom's not too fond of the guild," he explained. And he knew full well why. Only up till now he had never really understood what his mom meant when she said that the Courtesan Guild destroyed lives, and more importantly minds, that could have been of much greater use to the Empire had they been nurtured and employed like they should be.

"Something about what they did to her secretary before he came into her service," he continued his explanation rather vaguely. He looked at Wes and felt a stirring of the searing anger he had inherited from his mother as he thought about what the Guild had done to Wes. "I guess I now understand her better."

Wes just smiled sadly, obviously not very comfortable with the path their conversation had taken from his innocent remark. "What about we return to our previous subject?" he suggested, his nimble fingers finding their way to Leesha’s cock and wrapping around it with an expertise gained through years of training and practice. "That was so much more pleasant."

Of course he was right. "Gladly." Leesha purred. He rested his hands behind himself on the desk and leaned back, giving Wes a nice view as well as complete access to his body, so the slave could now get a feel of him.

Wes looked as delighted as Leesha had hoped, very much enjoying the opportunity to explore at his leisure. He caressed Leesha, chuckling softly when his owner reacted to his touch with soft noises. His aura was rapidly loosing its stark angles. There were still sharp edges but they were softened by flowing lines of pleasure that were more mental than physical and therefore less polluted by Wes's cyber ware.

It was a beautiful sight, and Leesha sighed almost soundlessly, arching into Wes's touch. "Worthy of your attention?" he asked cheekily.

-

That was the most hilarious understatement Wes had heard in a long time, and on several levels. Laughing and with tongue-in-cheek, he replied: 

"Apart from the fact that my master is always worthy of all my attention, I have to admit that this particular master makes it a special pleasure to me." Grinning sleazily, he turned Leesha on his back in a well-practiced move. Equally smoothly, he slipped onto his master, rubbing his crack against the noble's already rock-hard dick. It was due to some of his 'enhancements' that Wes needed neither preparation nor any lubricant - which for once came in utterly handy right now. Purring with delight at the hard shaft gliding along his always overly sensitive ass, he suggestively wriggled his eyebrows.

"My sweet Wesley," Leesha said gently, sitting up a little so he could kiss the courtesan. "Do you have any idea how much it means to me to hear you saying that?"

He had said anything? For a lust-clouded heartbeat, Wes was confused. Then he remembered the 'worthy of your attention' part and laughed out loud. With gentle violence, he pushed Leesha down onto the desk once more, following him with a passionate kiss. Gently, he insisted:

"But you ARE making it easy! You invite me, wait until I want you, and you are beautiful, so beautiful." Sighing, he let his perfectly groomed fingernail run across the noble's chest. What a difference to his last owner... What a difference in any way. "Have you ever seen a picture of the late Duke who owned me before you?" he asked on impulse. 

"I have, dear," Leesha replied with a mirthless chuckle, gently pressing his cock against the courtesan. "As you know, just as you had to, I had to learn to recognize all nobles by name and looks." Gently touching Wes's cheek, he added: "And I have heard a lot about him. If he were still alive I'd have him skinned and burned for ever laying a finger on you."

Well, the late duke had surely gotten what he deserved. No need to feel deprived on that score.

"Been there, done that," the courtesan replied with an unintended smirk on his face that was so feral it absolutely didn't belong there. But it felt so good to remember. 

Not willing to dwell on the subject any longer, Wes pressed himself against Leesha's dick, taking it in a single, deliberately slow motion. Shivers of delight ran across his body as he felt himself filled, everything around him swallowed up in the sensation of it. 

-

Leesha groaned, as much from the exquisite feeling of Wes’s body, hot and tight around him, as at the blaze of pleasure he sensed in his slave from the feeling of being filled. Only now did Leesha truly understand how much Wes needed this, how much it was a part of who he was.

He still held Wes’s face cupped between his hands gently, and now caressed the young man's neck with his fingers. With Wes’s aura now alight with every single sensation, he easily found the most pleasurable spots. But apart from that, he kept still, allowing Wes to set a pace that would suit him.

For a moment the courtesan rested, fully impaled, savoring the sensation with a delighted laugh-gasp. But then he began to move, slowly, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his brow slightly creased in concentration.

He looked incredibly beautiful, a being completely giving himself over to feeling and for the first time since Leesha had bought him, he seemed to be relaxing from the adamant self-control he normally maintained.

Leesha enjoyed the sight almost more than the delicious friction Wes created on his cock, and he whispered endearments to his slave.

Wes's eyes had drifted nearly shut now. He was still moving slowly, but more intensely, the expression on his face one Leesha would have associated with someone enjoying his favorite, precious sweet. Quite happy with allowing Wes to take this opportunity to take whatever he wanted, Leesha just let his fingers trail lazily all over his slave's body, delighting in the small shivers Wes reacted with.

Slowly Wes was starting to pick up speed, but he also lost some of his relaxed happiness as he gazed down at Leesha, trying to gauge what his owner might want.

Leesha just smiled at him, relaxed in a mellow haze of pleasure. "Go on," he told Wes softly, "take what you need."

For a moment, Wes seemed to ponder the offer as if he was not entirely sure if he should accept it or try to be the perfect courtesan yet again. But it had also been an order from his master so he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Just let me readjust a little," he said and then suddenly turned much tighter on Leesha's cock, making the noble groan aloud in unison with his slave, his head falling back at the sudden overload of sensation.

"Gods..." he growled, one hand coming to rest possessively on Wes’s hip while he caressed his slave's face with the other, brushing his thumb over Wes’s slightly parted lips.

"Which... ones...?" Wes asked in between gasps.

"All... of... them..." Leesha answered just as breathlessly, now unable to constrain himself and bucking up into Wes.

His slave's aura was alight, free and unrestrained, and so beautiful Leesha could not get enough of it. "You feel so good..." he whispered, trying to share with the courtesan how much he was enjoying their lovemaking. "I can feel you blazing... like the sun..."

-

This was about the loveliest, most genuine compliment Wes had ever heard from a lover. Not that there had been many of them, compliments or lovers. There had been countless men who fucked him, yes, but no lovers. 

And the image of him blazing like a sun was very close to how he saw and felt himself right now, glowing with passion and delight. It was something that touched him deep inside, kindling a surprised but gentle smile he had thought lost long ago. 

This truly was an owner one should cherish beyond words, the courtesan thought to himself, taking up again the rhythm he had lost at Leesha's whispered compliment. Slow but steady, gentle but intoxicating, he moved on his owner's cock, delighting in the sensation like others would delight in a wine or music. This was his life, his essence, and for the first time since his childhood, he was acting neither on order nor on his own basic urges.

He was here because he wanted to be, because he needed it and loved it. 

Steadily, he increased the speed of his motions, bit by bit, in a slow but unrelenting way, mercilessly pushing his master further and further, taking in his lust like his own. Every now and then, Leesha gave soft begging noises, his hands continuing to caress the courtesan with as much focus as he could come up with, which usually wasn't too much. 

But it was his passion and desire Wesley was longing for, his own completion only secondary to it. To feel the noble deep inside of himself, to feel him glide in and out of his body, shivering with every move. It was a sensation so clear and direct Wes wondered if he ever in his whole life had sensed lovemaking this way. As if nothing else in the world existed, there was only his own body and Leesha's underneath him, all contracted to the feeling of flesh on flesh, of his fingers digging into the muscles of his owner's chest. 

Wes wanted to feel him come inside of him, wanted to feel this cleansing moment, craving it as if it would be able to make him forget the filth that crammed his memories. 

"With me, Wes," Leesha suddenly whispered rather breathlessly, his eyes locked with those of the courtesan, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "I'm in sync with you."

Wesley had never heard anything like this mentioned in his training, but his body knew perfectly well what the noble was talking about. There was a connection between them that went deeper than the physical merging of bodies. Wes could feel every wave of almost painful pleasure his own motions sent through Leesha's body, and whenever he moaned it seemed his owner echoed his sounds. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that his owner had training as one of the priests that were so feared and at the same time so admired in his guild. But right then, this was utterly unimportant. 

All he knew was that whatever he did, his partner would come in time with him, that there was no need for any other thought in his mind but his own pleasure, multiplied many times by his partner's matching lust. 

With giant strides, he approached his climax, feeling Leesha grow all rigid underneath him with his own orgasm. Faster and shorter his motions became, a frantic rubbing that created enough friction on his own dick to make him come almost explosively, whimpering with blind passion, forgetting to breathe, to think, to do anything but fall into the moment and dissolve. 

-

Leesha moaned helplessly as they were both swept away by the giant, crashing wave of their release. A release of tension for both of them and also a great leap in closing the gap that forever separated slave from master, as there was a simple bond of shared closeness which Leesha now keenly felt tugging on his heart. He pulled Wes against him, holding him close, savoring this first thread. 

Wes was right of course, Leesha would probably never call him his one true love. But loving the courtesan was certainly not unlikely to Leesha. His mother's and father's example had taught him that it was quite possible to find room for more than one person in one's heart.

Deeply enveloped in his own sensations, Wes cuddled against Leesha with instinctual trust. He shivered several times violently as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

"Thank you," he then whispered.

Leesha nuzzled his neck, still keeping Wes just as close. "Thank you," he replied just as softly. Then he gently lifted his slave's head so they could look at each other, marveling at the all-natural beauty Wes's face held suddenly, now that it was relaxed and void of the polite professionalism it normally sported. 

"For your trust," he added, knowing that it couldn't have been easy for Wes to let go so completely.

He was answered with a laugh that was so genuine and sweet it made Leesha's heart leap in joy. "Hardly anything so easily given, master," Wes said, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. "If I know nothing else, then I still know that in bed, I can unconditionally trust an Aroona."

Leesha chuckled softly. So Wes had not forgotten his owner came equipped with some ‘special enhancements’ as well. "And there I was thinking it was my caring personality," he joked, hoping that the courtesan in his lap would for once be relaxed enough to react to his banter easily without falling back on politeness.

He grinned widely as Wes chuckled as well. "I haven't yet been exposed long enough to your admittedly caring personality that I could honestly say I'd trust you always," Wes answered with as little seriousness as he was capable of. "But I know you are Aroona and carry their beliefs in your heart, so I can trust you in bed without a second thought."

Leesha leaned forward a bit and placed a wet kiss on the tip of Wes’s nose. "Wise beyond your years," he commented, amused at the fact that Wes managed to turn even their post-sex chitchat into an earnest conversation. "I am stupid enough to trust you, though, even if your personality is not very caring, and I haven't known you that long."

"Oh I am caring, master," Wes explained. "But I have been trained never to give the impression I was judging the affairs or the situation of my master, as I am in no position to do so." Again he chuckled. "But you can trust me, sir. You are the kindest master I've ever had, and the best I could think of. So whatever I can do without overstepping my station, to secure and promote your position, I will do."

"One of these days we'll have to define what exactly you think your station is and what I think about that," Leesha said, stroking Wes’s back. Obviously Wes still either had no idea or was not allowing himself to hope for how useful he could be to Leesha. The more trust there was between them the more responsibilities Leesha could hand over to the highly trained and quite brilliant young man.

"But I guess not right now," he continued and tousled his slave affectionately. "So how are you feeling, my pretty courtesan? Sated for now or do you need more?"

-

"I never get sated, master," he replied with a bitter laugh. "They took that away when I got my 'enhancements'. I can only get sore."

In response, Leesha growled warningly, taking the courtesan back into his arms. 

"Careful, love," he said, "or I may reconsider wiping out that guild of yours."

"Please, master, don't." The words had slipped out swiftly, but as Wes came to think of it, it was true. Whatever the guild had done with him and to him, he still would prefer for them to remain in business. And the fact that Leesha and his family were quite well able to seriously harm something as eternal as the Courtesan Guild made it necessary in Wesley’s eyes to invest some earnest explanation. "I do not condone all they do, but without them, all that would happen with no control at all. The Courtesan Guild caters to a need that is as old as humanity and will stay for just as long."

Of course, there was one thing the guild was as shy of as a cat was of water - the Temple of Aroona. Not that the priests took customers away from the guild, nor did they by any means work against them. But the leading levels of the guild were acutely aware of the fact that even though they publicly stood shoulder to shoulder with the leaders of the cult, the Aroona furthered an understanding of bodily love that in the long run could quite possibly spell an end to the guild, or at least put a mean dent in their profits.

But would that be a bad thing, Wesley wondered for a heartbeat. Grinning maliciously, he said evenly: 

"If you really want to harm them, go further the Aroona."

"Okay..." Leesha replied with a smirk. "I guess I can settle with merely having everybody involved in your training tortured and murdered..."

Now that was sweet. Offering such flatteringly big-scale revenge appealed strongly to Wes's sense of the dramatic. Not that it would ever happen as long as he would be there to prevent it, but the offer was sweet. 

"Master is too gracious..."

"Master is very possessive, childish and has a temper when it comes to his pets," the young noble replied firmly, still holding the courtesan in his arms.

"I hope I'll only get to see this side of your temper then, master."

Slowly, as the last mists of pleasure faded from his mind, Wesley acutely remembered where they were and what time it was. Stealing a second to take a long look up and down his handsome owner, he added cheekily: 

"Also, master is very naked on his desk, with probably a dozen important people waiting in front of his door... Do you consider your lunch-break finished or is there anything else you'd like to have?"

-

Leesha's answering grin was feral. As Wes was still firmly impaled on his cock he used the opportunity to remind his slave of this fact by gently rocking up into him. "I seem to recall a certain someone who wanted a second helping...?" he drawled. That Wes seriously thought he would get away that easily was more than amusing.

"Oh, I would never dare to keep you from your duties..." Wes answered, but that he was gasping in pleasure at the same time somewhat ruined his credibility.

"Hmm..." Leesha rubbed his nose against Wes's. "Does that mean I have to order you to do it?"

That made Wes laugh. "No, but you could say something like: 'But I consider the satiation of my courtesans as one of my most noble duties...'" he suggested, wriggling his tight ass on Leesha's cock most pleasantly.

"I consider the satiation of my courtesan as one of my most noble duties," Leesha repeated obediently and rather believably. Then he smirked at Wes. "And whoever is waiting in front of that door can bloody wait till I deign to see them," he added with a lot more conviction, making it absolutely clear who held his complete attention at the moment.

Wes’s smug look was too cute. "Who am I to disagree..."

Then he lifted off Leesha and rolled over on the gargantuan desk so he came to lie on his stomach. "You're turn now?" he asked, glancing at Leesha over his shoulder. "I'd love you to take me."

He looked plain delicious and Leesha couldn't help staring down at him for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of the mounting heat in his blood. Then he leaned over, turning Wes over onto his back again so he had free access to his slave's beautiful cock. Like a child tasting a lollipop he took one long lick along Wes's cock.

"Speaking of people in front of that door..." he then took up their conversation again with a break to lightly suck on the tip, "exactly how busy are you with my private correspondence?" He nipped gently, making Wes gasp and squirm. "Think you could squeeze in some time in my antechamber?" 

"If you mean by that if I would like to act as your secretary in public as well, then..." Leesha used that moment to slowly and deliberately swallow Wes's cock completely, enjoying the sudden blaze of mad passion that created in Wes's aura. His slave reacted by falling into an unintelligible groan, only slowly gathering himself so he could complete his answer. "Yes, master, I'd love to."

Leesha mumbled an affirmation which came out rather unintelligibly as his mouth was stuffed with his slave's cock, which he was sucking greedily.

Wes propped himself up onto his elbows so he could watch his master, and Leesha noted with satisfaction that his eyes glazed over more and more with pleasure. He worked Wes with all his skill, getting him closer and closer to coming again without actually allowing him to reach his release. 

At last he let go of his chewing toy with a smacking wet sound and licked his lips. "Yummy," he commented. "Is the taste enhanced as well?"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Wes replied with a slightly shaky grin. "Let me see." And then he bent over in an amazing display of agility till he could suck on his own cock. After only a moment he let go again. "No, it tastes just like ever before," he said, his grin growing wider at Leesha's open mouthed wonder. "All natural, no artificial flavors."

Leesha laughed. "Now that was remarkable," he said, mentally going through all the interesting positions such a flexible partner made possible and feeling the pleasant haze of passion this brought on.

He kissed Wes hungrily, then eyed him thoughtfully. "Now what would you prefer, top or bottom?" he asked.

-

"Bottom." It wasn't really the perfect thing for Wes, but it would take much more time and much more trust before he would be able to feel comfortable with taking the active part on his master. "It'll take some time before I will feel self-assured enough to act the top for my own pleasure," he explained truthfully. 

"Pity..." Longingly gazing down at his courtesan's dick, Leesha added wistfully: "I do want to feel that inside of me one of these days."

"I'd love to as well," Wes replied honestly. "Feeling you around me would be something I'd like to experience as well, though more for the fun of seeing you squirm than for my own lust." 

"I bet you'd make me beg and whine..." was the cheeky reply, followed by a rather promising: "Not that I'd mind..."

"Only a little..." Wes promised, smiling widely at the growl he got in answer. 

Leesha slid off the desk so he was standing between the courtesan's legs now. Then he took the other man by his knees, pulling him down so Wes's ass came to lie right in front of his cock. 

Once again, the slave wondered if it could be by accident that the desk had just the perfect height for such a maneuver. Probably not, but this was a Dracon household after all, so he shouldn't really be surprised. 

Also, there was the much more relevant fact of Leesha's rather hard dick rubbing against his entrance for a second time. And Wes was far from denying him access, quite the contrary. It was a gift to have an owner whose appetite at least partially matched his own, and certainly it was an advantage that said owner was still rather youthful. It kept the recovery times blissfully short. 

Sliding into his courtesan once again with a single, fluid motion, Leesha bent over and nibbled along Wesley's throat, whispering: 

"We should definitely keep that in mind for another lunch break..."

What was he talking of? Once more, Wes realized that his memory didn't seem to work properly when he was being fucked. Not that it was a problem, but at least a fact to remember. So what did Leesha's remark refer to again? Oh, yes. 

Wes fucking his master. On another lunch break. What a lovely thought. 

Once again, he wanted to laugh at the ease with which his hormones got the better of him, but his laughter was swallowed by a gasp that came from the bottom of his heart as Leesha thrust into him once again. 

"Oh... gods..." he whispered, this new round starting at a much higher impact on him as his last orgasm still wasn't completely forgotten. 

"Good...?" his owner asked him, devilishly thrusting into him once again, hard enough to delay Wesley's answer for several heartbeats. 

The courtesan was only able to nod, biting his lower lip so as not to start groaning deeply and probably in a rather less than sexy way. But he just felt like screaming, groaning, making all the world know that his body was feeling like living fire and that it was all thanks to his gorgeously fucking master. 

Leesha increased the speed of his thrusts, each one feeling like the blow of a hammer to Wes, who was the most willing anvil he could imagine. The noble's fingers seemed to be all over his body, igniting small sparkling fires wherever they touched. This was so intense, so differentiated that Wes could hardly believe it was real. It wasn't as loud as what he had felt when his 'enhancements' were running his body - only much, much better. 

-

It took Leesha only a few thrusts to turn Wes from mildly aroused to completely incoherent this time, as he ruthlessly used all of his training, his hands finding every pleasure spot on Wes's body he could reach. Maybe he wouldn't manage to sate his slave but he would damn well try. And Wes was writhing on the desk, first trying to find something to hang onto and then just mindlessly enjoying the ride, for once looking like he had completely switched off thinking.

Leesha kept him in that mindless state of passion for a few minutes, keeping him on the edge of coming, his body burning bright as a flame.

When he finally allowed Wes to come, it happened with a scream that would have brought down lesser walls. 

This time Leesha did not come with Wes, instead he took his pleasure from looking down at the sweat covered young man on his desk, who was completely exhausted and limp but still glowing with fulfillment. Sometimes delighting in a job well done was better than orgasm, Leesha mused happily.

Then he slipped out of Wes, gathered the shuddering slave into his arms and again settled in the giant armchair with him snuggled safely against him, allowing him all the time he would need to come down from his high.

Wes was still shivering for a while, making small hiccupping sounds that sounded like a mix between a chuckle and a sob. They would have worried Leesha a bit had he not so clearly seen in Wes's aura how well his slave was feeling. Then he slowly gathered himself and snuggled closer against Leesha's chest. "Now I have to thank you again," he grumbled happily.

"You're welcome." Leesha snuggled him back just as happily. "Anytime."

Wes chuckled softly. "Well, that might leave you with insufficient time for your other duties..." He looked up at Leesha, his eyes shining with heartfelt affection. Then he kissed his owner softly. "But I deeply cherish the offer."

Leesha chuckled as well. "Didn't we just determine I consider the satiation of my courtesan one of my most... what did you call it...? Divine duties...?"

-

"I said noble, master, but divine, of course, sounds much more flattering." This time, there was not even a trace of calm professionalism in Wesley's voice, and the slave was kind of proud of it. 

"For such a divine young man, no word is too big," his owner continued flattering him. Then, with a grin, he nudged him: "Now you have to say something nice about me!"

"Master, when I am already divine, then I am at a lack of words to describe you adequately." Giving a soft chuckle, he added with more honesty than one might have guessed: "But whatever I am, I am only because I try to be everything you deserve."

Leesha gave a hearty laugh at this barrage of overwrought words. "'You're a good fuck' would have done the trick too, dear," he said. Playfully swatting Wes's ass, he decided after a glance at the clock on his desk: "Now... I suggest I close the office early today and we go back to the apartment and have a long hot bath together and maybe some more rat-on-a-stick."

"What a wonderful and pleasant thought," the courtesan replied honestly, getting back into his robe within a matter of seconds. Having a nice bath with Leesha sounded like the perfect way to continue an already rather perfect day, so he asked eagerly: "Shall I go ahead and run the water?"

"No, love, I want to enjoy your company, not your service." 

Once again, an answer Wes wouldn't have expected in his life. But slowly, he had to admit that maybe Leesha was the kind person he acted like to his core. What an exhilarating and vaguely unnerving thought. A kind Dracon, now think of that. 

With a tiny gesture, Leesha motioned his courtesan to come over and help him get back into his armor. The glimmering green parts were easy to wear, but rather unwieldy to get on alone. No comparison to a silken robe, Wes thought by himself, but also the armor has other demands to fulfill than my outfits. 

"Thanks, master," the courtesan said softly after a moment of silence, both for the way the lunch break had turned out and the fact that his master made a point of appreciating his company as well as his body. Leesha didn't answer, but neither would it have been necessary. Wes knew that his gratitude wasn't misplaced, and the mutual silence created a kind of closeness between the two of them that he found plain wonderful. 

Not even bothering to clean up the mess they had made out of the office, Leesha put his arm possessively around Wesley's waist as soon as he was dressed and walked back towards his apartment. At his arm, the courtesan smiled, calm and happy and for the first time in what felt like his whole life, if not sated, then at least not hungry for the time being. 

They would have a great future together.


	10. It's all about the pants

So here they were, back again in clockwork hell. But strangely enough, Josh didn't feel as uncomfortable as he would have thought, not even by far. Actually, the gargantuan proportions of the building and the inhuman politeness of the staff were oppressive, but nothing more. 

This time, there was an elderly man with a bright sparkle to his eyes who had been assigned to be their personal assistant for their visit to Christies. Ian was his name; at least that was what the tiny nametag on his chest read. As far as Josh knew, the servants here were so brainwashed, they probably got the names with the suits each morning anew. 

"And, my Prince", the clerk asked with impeccable politeness. "How can we be of service to you today?"

"First, some drinks, Martini for me", was Prince Leesha's reply while Josh had a look over the assembled pets who all showed various signs of unease. Except for Wes, of course, but he wasn't entirely human anyway, Josh supposed. 

This afternoon, when Leesha had come back home from his work, he had announced that he had decided to spoil his slaves and take them on a shopping trip to get them anything they might like.

It had taken their owner quite some time to make them understand that 'anything' actually included just that, from toothbrushes to more slaves to support them in their work. But mostly, it had been more outfits that had been in demand. 

"A Martini. And for your pets?” Ian asked, looking at them questioningly.

Jim, who was snuggled protectively against Leesha on the couch asked: "Orange juice?"

"Coke?” Josh asked as it was his favorite drink of the minute.

"A double espresso", the Wesley ordered nonchalantly, elaborating: "Blue mountain style, some Gloria cookies and a glass of water. Oh and don't make that fake coffee, I'll notice the difference."

Of course he had to act the spoiled courtesan, Josh thought. 

For a slave who had been bought in the very same shop not even two weeks ago, this tone that was plain unthinkable to Jim and Josh, and both kept their breath in expectance of the trouble that would have to follow from Ian or Leesha or both of them. But the Prince apparently didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the courtesan's remark and instead was smirking softly, while Ian only bowed in his utterly impeccable fashion.

It took Josh a second or two to realize that they had changed sides in such a profound fashion that such demands weren't only acceptable, but even expected. They were customers now, even if only of second degree as entourage of the Prince. But still, for anybody who had spent some time behind the pristine white walls of Christies, it was clear that this was the only change that mattered. 

"So...” Leesha said after a short while to let Ian process the orders, gesturing casually at Josh and Jim. "What I am mostly looking for is clothing and accessories for these two. They came with very limited equipment. Casual, sturdy, practical for Jim here, a wide range from casual to drop-dead-sexy for Josh." 

The Prince's following grin could only be described as leering, and Josh had a hard time not to blush again. 

"Sir", Wesley all of a sudden said without having been asked anything, "if possible, I'd be glad if I could check for some more clothes as well. I've been outfitted for various occasions, but most of it wouldn't be suitable in your household to wear."

"Yes", Leesha replied with a nod, not even really thinking about the question, turning to the clerk: "I'm sure you can help us with this, right?"

"Of course, my Prince", Ian replied with a deep bow. "What style have you been thinking of for the courtesan?"

"Let him pick what he likes", Leesha said, tapping his chin with a finger. "He knows best anyway. I suggest you take all of them with you and let them try various items, make a selection for the other two, see what they like or look good in, then show me the results."

"Of course, my Prince", the servant replied with another deep bow, leaving the pets to wonder what other business their master would have here at Christies. "I'll have someone summoned to take care of your pets." 

Almost immediately, three more Christies' servants appeared, leading the pets away to their individual dressing rooms. Yet Wesley seized the occasion as he rose from his chair to bend down to Leesha, whispering: "Thanks."

This really was a creepy guy, but he honestly knew how to make himself look good, Josh thought with a mental grumble. Jim seemed to relax around Wes slowly but Josh felt a little stab of envy every morning Wesley left with Leesha to act as his secretary. They were spending entirely too much time together, in Josh's humble opinion.

-

Leesha watched as his pets departed, slightly amused at the various degrees of unease they displayed. Wesley hid his the best but it was still there, mixed with a grim smugness at now being the one able to make demands. All three of them were charming in their own way, and Leesha realized with silent happiness that he had picked them remarkable well, considering the fact that he had never before owned pets of his own.

Leesha leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing. Since he had started with his new job as the Commander of the Malachite Guard spare time had been in short supply. He hoped things would calm down once everyone settled into a routine. Though routine was a word to be applied carefully where it concerned the Consort.

Having a moment to himself, with nothing to do, was pure luxury.

He waited about half an hour, sipping his Martini before he addressed Ian again, who had quietly been waiting on him without so much as a twitch: "Now I would like to have a look at the more sexy stuff you have picked for Josh."

Ian tone of voice was dead serious but Leesha couldn't help feeling like the man was grinning. "Just the stuff or on the boy, my Prince?"

Leesha smirked in response. "By all means on the boy, please."

"As you wish, my Prince, immediately." Again, Leesha could see his eyes getting out of focus as he passed along the order. "He'll be here in a few seconds." 

-

Somehow, Josh was sure it would take him years to get used to the neck-breaking speed with which things changed here at Christies. First, he had been simply a customer's slave, treated politely but nothing else. Then, when Leesha had sent him away on his own, he had turned into a customer himself, each little idea a law to the servants around. And then, with no discernible warning, his master's summons had called him back into the winter garden, turning Josh back into just a customer's slave once again. 

Not that Josh actually minded being returned to his master, not at all. But the changes had taken place just a little too abruptly for him to come to any terms with them. So, when the young slave was ushered back onto the 'clearing' by a horde of servants, he felt more confused than anything else. But seeing Leesha was comforting, a fact that struck Josh as odd as it could be. Being fond of your owner was a thing unheard of among slaves. But then again, the way Leesha acted towards his slaves was about as unheard of among owners as well. 

Still, it felt like there were a hundred hands fussing over him, and the skeptical look his master gave the outfit of a sleeveless black shirt and wide black pants didn't do anything to reassure him. Finally, Leesha turned towards Ian who was still standing a little off in a corner, stating: 

"I am not so sure I like black on him..."

"Yes...” the elderly employee replied just as ponderously, stroking his chin. Somehow, Josh couldn't get rid of the idea that the old man was smirking. "What about tan or dark olive? The cut itself is... rather advantageous." 

"Yes, dark olive sounds much better, matches his tan nicely." Smiling warmly, Leesha gestured to Josh: "Turn around, love."

Still feeling rather awkward with the whole setup, Josh obediently turned around, fighting hard to suppress some rather silly gestures. He wasn't used to be paraded like some precious pet or a mannequin. Well, even though that’s what he probably was right now. 

"Caramel suede would look gorgeous on him for a public occasion, don't you think, my Prince?" 

Ian's suggestion had a definite leering quality, but Leesha apparently didn't care. His eyes fixed on his current favorite, he said:

"I'm not sure I'll ever have a public occasion with him but I am willing to take a look. Less fabric would be appreciated..."

Josh found the part of 'no public occasion' rather unpleasant, as it sounded in his ears as if his owner never planned on taking him out to the Arena or the movies or anywhere really. But there was an overtly fondling servant who demanded his immediate attention. Snarling at the man with hardly any sound but all the more emphasis, Josh was rather pleased to see the guy jump away from him as if he had started to spit fire. 

"Yes, indeed, such a wonderful complexion", Ian continuedo drooling. "What about robes and skirts? Or isn't that martial enough for such a fine specimen?"

-

The thought of seeing Josh in a skirt made Leesha grin. There was no doubt in his mind that Josh would look gorgeous - if he managed to wear it with grace. Which would never happen.

"I think he will bite me if I put him in a skirt." He said.

"And, my Prince, would that be a bad thing?" Ian asked with a soft suggestiveness that had just enough weight to seem indecent.

Leesha eyed the clerk with renewed interest. The man was surprisingly independent in his manners for an employee of Christies. On the other hand, he was matching Leesha's personality perfectly. Much better definitely than the clerk who had served him on his first visit. So in all likelihood he simply was excelling at what Christies expected of its servants - to serve the customer.

Josh interrupted that train of thought as he hissed: "YES!" in reply to Ian's question. 

Just the reaction Leesha had expected. Wordlessly he pointed at Josh's menacing expression and smirked at Ian.

"How can I wear less as long as it isn't hot pants and a mesh-shirt?" Josh asked, slightly disgruntled. "Doesn't naked do any longer?"

"Naked is wonderful, dear," Leesha answered, deeply amused by how unnerved Josh reacted to the servants fussing over him, "but you do like unwrapping me too, don't you?"

"Yes," Josh replied, not appeased at all, "but how do you want to unwrap me when there's no more but a string around my waist?"

Leesha looked over at Ian challengingly. "I'm sure they can come up with something more than a string around your waist."

-

Apparently, Josh's own opinion didn't matter much in what he was to wear. But then again, he already had picked enough to wear in his spare time, so it was all right that Leesha picked some outfits he would like to see on him. 

Only this slightly leering clerk was a major annoyance.

"Oh I bet we can", Ian replied to Leesha's question. "Just give us a second to redress him." 

With a wave of his hand, he conjured up another cloud of servants who peeled off Josh's current outfit with a speed that was almost too much for the eye to follow. Then, without slowing down even one notch, they forced him into another outfit with gentle insistence, and Josh could have sworn that one of them even found a second to rearrange his hair. 

As swiftly as the whirlwind had come up, it disappeared again, leaving Josh alone, staring at his outfit in plain dread. Fingering at the wide-sleeved mesh shirt he was wearing above his shiny black hot pants with disbelief, he muttered: 

"Oh my god! This is..." 

Stretching out his arms wide, he looked pleadingly in Leesha's direction, but his owner apparently didn't agree with him on the heinous look of this latest outfit. Instead, the young Noble licked his lips and ordered:

"Turn, please."

A tortured look on his face, Josh obediently turned, noticing the soft creak of his pants with horror. 

"Gods", Leesha finally purred hungrily as Josh had turned around fully. "You do have a great ass, love. I guess you will be very angry if I ravish you right here, won't you?"

The thought was outrageous, Josh found and not at all pleasant. Well, make that mostly unpleasant. 

"Indeed...” he growled menacingly, hoping that that would be enough to smother his master's raging appetite at least as long as they were here at Christies. 

"Then I won't...” Leesha conceded with a dramatic sigh, "But you owe me one..."

"All right...” Josh managed to reply with only a tiny blush at the thought of owing his master 'one'. 

Then, the young Dracon turned towards Ian again, saying dreamily: 

"I think he looks gorgeous."

The clerk nodded vigorously, which made Josh even more aware of the fact that there were people he definitely didn't like to be leered at by.

"Get him a mirror so he can have a proper look at himself", his owner suddenly ordered, and as this was Christies, it didn't take more than a few seconds before Josh had a tall mirror in front of him. 

And what he saw of himself made him shudder with disbelief. All his life, he had thought of himself as an ordinary, plain guy. But the young man who looked back at him from the mirror was so clean, so well groomed he couldn't spot anything of himself in it. More, Josh found his image look like some of those men who sometimes had been summoned up from the town's brothel to service the Nobles in the manor. He dreaded the thought of being like them now, and with a stunned laugh, he exclaimed: 

"Heavens, I look like one of those boys we used to throw stones at when I was still working in the fields."

-

The image was quite fitting. Josh didn't really look like himself in this particular outfit. Extremely sexy - no doubt about that - but not like the charming nature boy Leesha had come to adore so much. Leesha made a mental note not to dress him up like this but couldn't resist teasing him about it.

"Well then, I suggest you do not visit any fields in this garb, you look good enough to eat."

Again, Josh blushed slightly but he also grinned with something close to pride at Leesha's compliment. Leesha watched with growing amusement how he fussed and fumbled uncomfortably with the tight pants.

"If you keep fumbling with them they will get even tighter..." Leesha commented with dry humor.

Josh looked over at him, first without getting what Leesha meant, then blushing furiously. Putting a rather unconvincing scowl on his brow, he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"It's lovely," Leesha told Ian, "but I'm sure you can come up with something fitting his personality better than this."

"Shall we have a look at something casual maybe?" the clerk suggested.

Leesha shook his head. "Casual he can pick himself... do you have something skintight?"

"MORE skintight?!" Josh interrupted incredulously. 

Ian ignored him and nodded politely at Leesha. "Of course, prince, give me a second." Again, he gestured to the servants and the whirlwind descended on helpless Josh. 

Leesha sipped his Martini and snickered softly as a flaying arm poked out of the servants working on Josh. He really owed the slave some sort of compensation for putting him through this but right now, he couldn't be swayed to stop. He was enjoying himself far too much.

This time Josh was dressed in creakingly tight dark hazel suede pants with a matching vest, slightly lighter in color when the servants withdrew. He looked utterly stunning.

Leesha couldn't stop a delighted growl escaping him. 

-

This time, when the servants withdrew, they left Josh with more clothing clinging to his body, and for a second, Josh wondered how this could be considered anything sexy. But then he realized how tight and smooth the material was, finest suede clinging to his legs like a second skin, looking more revealing than not wearing anything at all. With each move, his pants seemed to snuggle tighter around his body, warm and soft like a lover's touch. 

"This is...” he began with soft amazement, rubbing his hands along his thighs to get a feel of the material. "Definitely sexy..." 

"Come here", Leesha ordered in a low growl, and Josh could hardly think of anything he would rather do. As he wore no kind of undergarment, the friction of the suede against the more delicate parts of his anatomy was most intriguing, and he was sure that he managed a rather convincing prowl towards his master. 

Coming to stand right in front of the couch Leesha was lounging on, his master began to caress his legs, grab for his ass, run his hands along his waist as if to get a feel for him for the very first time. 

There was very little doubt in what the Noble wanted, and with each single touch, Josh was more and more inclined to agree with him. But still that didn't change the fact of probably a hundred people watching them, and being in the middle of a public store made him flinch with discomfort.

"Master...” he whispered despite a shiver of delight running through his body. "Not here, please..."

But his words were utterly lost. Leesha grabbed him by the vest he was wearing, pulling him down until he was kneeling on the ground in front of him. Then he cupped Josh's face in his hands, drawing him into a searing kiss that seemed to burn up Josh's little world. 

When they finally separated, the young slave felt a little disappointed at his master not really managing to accept his wish not to do anything too indecent right here, but just as well he didn't care about the place any longer. 

There were things that were just more important now. 

-

Leesha knew full well he shouldn't. He could sense how uncomfortable Josh felt. But he was also acutely aware of the desire radiating off his slave in hot languid waves. For a moment, he stared at Josh, trying to overcome his own burning need, and then he glanced at the assembled servants, then again at Josh.

No matter how hard he tried, Josh was too delicious to resist.

"Out," he growled in the vague direction of Ian, "all of you!"

Josh yelped in indignation but at the same time the hunger in his eyes burned brighter and he unconsciously shifted closer to his master.

Ian bowed with an amused grin and gestured the other servants to retreat. "If you need anything, just ring, my Prince." He said.

Leesha didn't pay him any attention. He just growled something dismissing and waved the clerk off. His eyes were focused on his slave kneeling in front of him. Unwilling to argue with Josh, he just grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into another searing kiss.

At first Josh pushed against him, struggling against his master's assault but as Leesha deepened their kiss, Josh gave in more and more, melting against his master and then returning the kiss in kind, tongue pushing against tongue, breath hot and hungry. Leesha grinned into their kiss when he felt Josh rub his crotch against Leesha's knee. Josh was so easy to convince with the right kind of arguments.

With both hands Leesha grabbed his slave's ass, kneading him, their mouth still locked in their devouring kiss. He wanted Josh. Now.

Not giving the slave a chance to change his mind, he pulled him up onto the couch, pressing him down on his back, still kissing him, his hands roaming all over Josh's body, finding all the places he by now knew like a familiar map of arousal.

Josh arched into him, mumbling unintelligible endearments and curses, simultaneously tearing at Leesha's shirt and trying find as much contact with his owner as possible.

With pure strength of will Leesha managed to pull back from their kiss long enough to get out of his shirt. Then he leaned down again, hungrily biting and licking at Josh's throat and chest and tearing at Josh's tight pants.

-

Those suede pants were annoyingly reluctant to part with Josh, as he noted with a grumble. But Leesha frantically trying to pull them off gave him at least a second to catch his breath. Josh had to admit, even despite himself, that the soft leather made his hard cock look even more, well, hot. Damn hot.

That they were still in the winter-garden at Christies was a weak fact in the back of his mind, that they were going for each other right here under the very nose of basically everybody in the Phoenix Enpire a looming catastrophe. And then again, there were much more important things to worry about. 

Like Leesha, for example, who had finally managed to get rid of those clingy pants down to Josh's knees, staring at his now exposed dick with burning eyes. The young Dracon didn't waste one second and swallowed it whole, earning a gasp of surprise that quickly dissolved into a low moan. 

Clawing into his master's hair, the young slave groaned, whispering: "Yes, take it..."

And Leesha took it, almost grinning with the evil delight he had in pinning down Josh with his hands so he couldn't move while his owner slowly drove him insane. 

"Oh fuck...” Josh cursed and growled at the same time, fighting hard to keep his hips still not to fuck Leesha's face. "Yes...!"

For some blissful moments, it seemed as if Leesha wanted to finish his slave off right here and then, but then Josh felt his legs being insistently spread apart. His master's fingers entered him as swiftly as possible, slick with some lube this impossible person seemed to carry with him more consistently than his ID. 

Grinning with something that was as much exhilaration as plain embarrassment, Josh tried to say something sweet, something dirty that would fit his feelings. But he only got out some stammered mumble between waves of lust that ran up and down his body, which probably got his point across just as well. 

-

Leesha was so much lost in the heady mixture of Josh's cock hot and hard in his mouth and the helpless moans and whimpers he wrought from his slave by thrusting his fingers into him, he nearly missed how Josh arched up, losing control completely. Quickly Leesha let go of Josh's throbbing cock to prevent him from coming so quickly.

Instead, he took his time to gaze down at his slave, thoroughly enjoying the view presented to him. Josh spread out like a delicious feast, gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat, his hands clawed into the couch, his head thrown back, his cock jumping every time Leesha pushed his fingers into him.

With a breathless laugh, Josh raised his head to look back at his master. "Oh you... monster!" he groaned and grinned widely. He flopped his hard cock back and forth. "See what you've done to me?"

He was cut short as Leesha's searching fingers found his sweet spot and his head fell back with a mixture of a growl and a whimper.

"I can't believe we are doing this..." he groaned when he got his breath back.

Leesha grinned down at him, feeling quite able to believe it and enjoying the whole thing. "Why not?" he asked. "Any complaints?"

Josh shook his head, shivering all over. "Not really..."

Leesha withdrew his fingers and licked along Josh's cock, enticing another low moan. Then he pushed back inside his slave, now with three fingers, watching Josh's face intently, shivering himself as Josh's face showed a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. For a moment his slave squirmed, his body tensing up, clenching on Leesha's fingers. Then Josh spread his legs wider, inviting Leesha to explore even deeper.

-

His master's caresses were just fanning his lust even more, and once again, he felt helpless at the masterful ease Leesha seemed to be able to reduce him to a drooling, whimpering wreck. Almost totally consumed by his sensations, Leesha's question took a moment to register. 

"Still angry with me?", the young Noble asked, still fucking Josh with his fingers.

"W-what..?" Groaning deeply as another wave of lust ran through his whole body, he let his head fall back, answering as congruently as he could: "I... hate you... "

"Oh, maybe then I should stop", Leesha suggested with sheer malice, yet not making any efforts to take his fingers out of Josh's ass. 

"Don't you dare", his slave ordered with a snicker, breaking off once again as his body refused any semblance of control. 

Josh felt so excited, his whole body so sensitive and yet so intense he could hardly say whether he was floating or not. Clenching his fingers deep into the luxurious upholstering of the couch was the best way to make sure he stayed where he was. 

"Say please", Leesha continued teasing him, once again making Josh regret that he had so little control over himself. So, with a little, angered growl, he replied: 

"Please..." 

And though part of himself hated him for feeling so, Josh meant it from the bottom of his heart. 

-

How could anybody resist such a plea? Leesha definitely couldn't. Within moments, he had withdrawn his fingers and managed to open his own pants with a minimum of fumbling. For a brief moment some part of his mind commented on the quite uncharacteristic, overwhelming need he felt to be inside Josh NOW. But that part swept away as he thrust inside his slave in one long smooth motion, tight heat enveloping him, all sensation pooling in his groin. It felt good, so fucking good.

Josh in turn roared with lust, any care about their surroundings now completely forgotten. He folded his legs behind Leesha's back, locking his master in place.

The heat, the vise like grip of Josh's ass on his cock nearly drove Leesha insane. His fingers were digging into Josh's thighs, probably bruising him as he gasped: "Gods... you're so... hot..."

It was perfect. Josh was perfect.

With a deeply satisfied growl, Josh started to move on Leesha's cock, rocking against his master in tiny movements. "I... hate you," he moaned, his eyes clenched shut tightly, his face a study in bliss, "I hate you... for knowing... how to... make me burn..."

Leesha picked up Josh's motion, falling into his rhythm head over heel, losing himself in the heat of both their passion and the emotional warmth that radiated off Josh despite his words.

"I guess... I have to live with that..." he groaned just as breathless as his slave.

Josh growled again, banging his head hard against the couch repeatedly. "You'll... teach me. One day... I'll see you helpless like this underneath me... Oh god..."

Leesha's hyped imagination displayed the fitting sensations and feelings to that idea and a shudder ran through his whole body. "Gladly." He groaned, thrusting into Josh harder and faster. "I'll... beg... promised..."

-

"Oh... fuck...” Josh muttered, halfway gone on his way into blissful oblivion. 

Hearing this as an encouragement, Leesha sped up even more, groaning each time he thrust into his slave. 

"Do... me...” was Josh's almost whimpered command, still clawing mindlessly at the couch. 

And Leesha didn't want anything more than this. Taking Josh's dick into his hand, he started rubbing him in time with his own thrusts, whispering urgently: 

"Come... come for me..."

Almost on command, Josh allowed the final wave of lust to wash over him, take him away. With his body growing all rigid in the height of his passion, it took Leesha only a few more thrusts to come as well. Forcefully holding onto his slave, he rammed his cock into him some last times, growling in deep lust. Finally, panting, he opened his eyes to look at Josh underneath him, grinning with sated desire and affection.

"Mine...” he whispered possessively.

Just as panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Josh replied with a giddy laugh: 

"Was there any doubt?"

"Never." 

Leesha seemed to be utterly sure in that case, and he leaned down to kiss him once more. Just as passionately, Josh kissed back, letting go of his master with a deep sigh. Slowly, the fact that he had just fucked his owner in the middle of the main hall of one of P2's most prestigious shops came back to his mind. 

"Oh my, we really did it...” he commented, stretching underneath Leesha. "I could use a drink now, what about you?"

"I'd say whatever we want will be here in less than a minute...” Leesha replied with a grin, but sobered up rather rapidly, asking with a tiny bit of worry: "Do you really hate me?"

"No..." That answer, as honest as it had been, came a little as a surprise to Josh. However nice, Leesha was his owner, he was just a slave. It just wasn't... right that he could answer this question this easily. But then he remembered why Leesha asked this particular question, and he shook his head with that tiny, dirty smile you could only get right after a good fuck: "No, I do not hate you. It's more a kind of loathing, you know?"

"I was serious, you little bastard", Leesha replied with a playful slap to Josh's hip.

The young slave shook his head with understanding. 

"I don't hate you", he explained calmly. "I hate how you can control me so easily, and I haven't got any cyberware like Wes I could put the blame on. But apart from that, I am very happy to be 'yours'."

The last part had been accompanied with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Leesha answered with a happy sigh. The young Noble leaned down, kissing Josh lovingly. 

"Thank you", Leesha whispered softly, then rolled off his slave before the moment could turn too sappy. 

"I have to thank you", Josh replied with a gentle laugh of his own, kissing his master's shoulder. 

For a few moments, they lay snuggled together, cooling off after their little adventure. Then Josh noticed Ian standing somewhere off, as unobtrusive as possible given the circumstances. 

But to his own surprise, Josh didn't really care about the old pervert watching. He was rather sure that whatever display they were giving, it had been absolutely worth staring at. 

Sitting up on the couch, making sure that Leesha didn't fall off, he waved the clerk over, who obeyed immediately. Still rather flushed and a little out of breath but feeling rather bold, the young slave nodded coolly at the servant. 

"I...” he started, taking a sweaty strand of his hair out of his face, but smiling, "I think we will take those pants."


	11. The Duke and the Courtesan

So far, it had been a most intriguing day for Wesley. The courtesan had been sent out of the Imperial Palace on errands for his owner, alone. Well, of course not really alone, as two guards of House Dracon had always been at his side. But they had not been there to control him, but to protect him. Wesley had been in charge all of his own, and that had been a feeling more exhilarating than most things he could have imagined. 

And of course, the looks he had been given on the streets had been pure bliss. A courtesan might not be an uncommon sight in the imperial city. But a courtesan on his own, guarded and sporting one of the fabled earrings of 'Imperial Interest' was a different matter all together. Wesley had been stared at like a creature of legend, gracing the real world with his presence, radiating mystery and glamour and none of the imminent threat a noble would have carried. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was doing what he had been born to, and he had loved every single second of it. 

But of course, it had been only as long as he was out among the mere mortals of the city. As soon as he returned into the crystal towers of the palace, Wesley felt like just another servant, if a well-educated and pretty one. Still, the memory of his morning out remained in the back of his mind, brightening up his thoughts while he carried out Leesha's errands. His last task was to deliver some pastries he had bought earlier in town to his owner's father, Duke Sasha. Wesley somehow assumed it was a fabricated incident for the duke to meet him, but he wasn't too sure about this. Anyhow, he knew that Leesha wouldn't endanger him, so he entered the Duke's offices with more curiosity than caution.

"Your Highness," he said softly as he entered the room, trying to sound as neutral as he possibly could. 

The Duke, sitting behind her desk, looked up with casual interest. 

"Wesley", he said, not giving away any significant emotion. 

The courtesan bowed again, as deeply as it was proper in the situation. Rising slowly, he took a moment to absorb the place, maybe to get a slight hint at what kind of person he was dealing with. Books, lots of books, were the first thing he noticed, and a lot of paper and files and notes. The office of someone who actually worked here, of someone who took his job very serious. Together with the actually rather comfortable furniture and the complete lack of shiny Dracon black-and-red surfaces made the Duke seem actually likeable. No big surprise there, considering her son.

"Here, your Highness, I have been asked by your son to bring this to you with his best regards."

Wesley walked over to the Duke's desk, handing over the ornate cardboard box he had bought this morning. For a moment, Leesha's father blinked at the container; then he recognized the label of his favourite bakery. 

A surprisingly nice and slightly guilty smile blossomed on his face, making the Duke look stunningly handsome. With his curly blond hair in a neat braid, his androgynous looks today leaned more to the male side, aided by his stark uniform and the lack of any visible makeup. To Wes, it once again needed a conscious effort to link this bright, down-to-earth man with the stunning beauty in ball-gown and tiara the Duke also liked to present in public. Well, there were some undeniable advantages to being a hermaphrodite, but it also confused the hell out of most people. Which of course was another advantage.

"Is this what I think it is?" Duke Sasha asked with a hint of reproach in his voice.

"Cream crescents, your Highness," the courtesan answered, indulging in a smile at the Duke's reaction, "with lemon icing."

-

"So I feared." With a dramatic sigh Duke Sasha opened the box and peered inside. His favourite pastry seemed to stare back at him with evil glee, perfectly aware that it was the one sure way to ruin his shape. As his dear wife always said, they liked him as much as he liked them and refused to leave again once he had devoured them. She was a fine one to talk of course, she could eat anything in any quantity and retain her petite self.

Slowly he took out one of the softly crumbling crescents and sniffed it, deeply inhaling the scent of lemon and vanilla that mixed so perfectly only in the little miracles of this particular patisserie.

From anybody else, this would have been a well placed attack on one of his few weaknesses. From his beloved son, it was a well-meant gift. So Sasha took a dainty bite and then and closed his eyes and purred with pleasure as the full aroma filled his mouth.

Only then did he remember that he was not alone and that the one who had delivered this delicacy was of interest to him.

After all, the polite mixture of a fond smile and perfectly subservient downcast eyes hid a quite amazing creature. A creature that neither he nor his wife were sure what to make of. So far, Wesley had done nothing that had given reason to remove him from the presence of their precious son. But neither had he shown any of the brilliance he had to possess. After all, he was still alive when he should have been tortured to death in public two years ago.

His attention torn between the flavour of the cream crescent and Wesley, he gestured for the courtesan to sit and buzzed his secretary to order tea for two.

He indulged in finishing the pastry and picking up another one while he waited for the tea to arrive. Then he focused on Wesley.

"So... how are you settling in with my son?" he opened their conversation with a rather obvious question.

It didn't seem to be an obvious question to the courtesan as Wesley blinked in open surprise and with a lack of self control Sasha had not expected.

He had been rather sure that he was dealing with an extremely intelligent but consequentially also cold and logical mind. The depth of emotion that was evident in Wesley's eyes for a moment made him reconsider. 

"Seamlessly, Milord, I'd say." Wesley answered. "It is a genuine pleasure to work with Prince Leesha."

And he sounded like he really meant it.

But of course any courtesan worth their money would.

"If I didn't know how true that is I'd consider it a polite courtesan answer..." Sasha commented, amused by the many layers of such a simple answer.

He took another bite from his second crescent, grateful that he was not obliged to offer one to a guest as lowly as a courtesan. Which reminded him of a fact about Wesley that had especially worried him and his wife.

"Though, from what I've heard your standing with your guild is not exactly stellar right now..." he continued seamlessly, "downgraded to class D."

He was rewarded with another nervous blinking from Wesley. "That is correct, your Highness." Wesley answered, even managing to keep his smile intact.

Feeling pleasurably guilty Sasha finished his second pastry, munching happily. "Finished your training with class A, didn't you?"

-

Now how was it that the people he had to deal with these days were all so painfully well informed? Trying hard not to grind his teeth, Wesley took a dainty sip of his tea instead. 

Was there any necessity to explicitly point out that he had fallen from grace with his guild? And class D meant nothing else than that he was only one step away from being sent out onto the street. That was a long way down from his initial class A, where he had been among the most precious slaves the Empire had to offer. 

"I finished with recommendation, Sir, yes." 

"So how do you intent to raise your standing again?"

So this was where this conversation was leading, Wesley thought. 

"Diligence, your Highness." he replied firmly and as genuinely as he could. "Luckily, that is the only thing needed to advance in my guild."

But the Duke's calm face suggested his owner's father had another opinion on the subject.

"And the trading of information of course..." he insinuated with a cold smile, which Wesley understood only too well.

The courtesan's guild had always been subject to rumours which claimed that its members were actually gathering personal intelligence on their masters, pooling them with the guild to sell to the highest bidder. Mostly, those rumours had been exactly that, just rumours. But then again, there was a very good reason for the Courtesan's Guild not participating in the central guild boards and yet thriving since centuries. 

"Of course." Duke Sasha was too well aware of the facts to accept anything else but this admission, Wesley knew. "But may I point out that my advancement within the guild is clearly tied to the benefits my owner draws from my actions?"

"Isn't the real question whether guild loyalty outweighs loyalty towards your owner?" the Duke asked, his smile still cold.

"You know where I come from, Highness." The courtesan's answer was icy. "What loyalty should I bear towards my guild?"

This time, the Duke's smile seemed genuine, and she nodded, leaning back and enjoying her tea for a moment.

"My wife was a little disappointed that my son bought you. She was considering purchasing you herself."

This sudden information caught Wesley off guard, making him blink in obvious surprise. The implications of this little sentence were rather... staggering. But swiftly, his old self was up again, and he replied smoothly:

"That is very flattering, your Highness, but I doubt my services could have been any match to those of the courtesan she already owns." 

"She was quite pleased with your work on Del'Morad and considered taking you into Imperial Service."

"I am honoured by the consideration. That would have been another interesting option." 

"I think your skills all used best where you are right now." Duke Sasha sounded as if he actually meant it, though Wesley duly noted the mild threat he added: "You will take good care of my son, won't you." 

"Always, your Highness." Leesha was the best thing that had ever happened to him in all his life, and Wesley saw no reason whatsoever to endanger this. "At his side, I can reach all I ever dreamed of. Without him, I am nothing."

\- 

"How true."

How very true indeed. And to his own mild surprise Sasha realized that he actually believed this unusual courtesan. Which of course only meant that no immediate action was required.

He finished his third crescent and then firmly closes the box. It contained evil.

Calmly he considered Wesley for a while. There was strength hidden under all that well trained meekness. A sharp mind and enough emotion to make Sasha believe that his extraordinary son would manage to turn this almost mechanical pleasure toy into a human again.

"You will do well, I think." he mused, more talking to himself than to Wesley.

The smile that blossomed in reaction was very un-courtesan-like but Wesley answered by the book.

"I have hope, your Highness."

What a truly amusing creature. Sasha could well see why Leesha was so fond of him. He gestured to Wesley to come around the desk to him. Of course his command was obeyed and this time the courtesan kept up his even façade.

Sasha reached up, grabbing Wesley by the back of his neck and drew him down so they were nose to nose, observing how Wesley's eyes widened just a fraction. Then he kissed the courtesan, carefully at first, then more forcefully. He was pleasantly surprised then Wesley neither struggled nor melted into the kiss. He returned the kiss politely, but no more. Not trying to please, not in any danger to compromise his owner. In perfect control despite everything the late Duke of Del'Morad must have done to him. Very good indeed.

Sasha let go of him, and nodded to himself, satisfied with the results of this little meeting.

"Well done." he told Wesley and leaned back in his chair.

The courtesan looked a little pale but still managed a polite "Thank you, your highness."

Time to send him on his way back to Leesha. "Was there anything else?" Sasha asked.

Quickly recovering his composure Wesley bowed deeply. "No, your highness."

"Thank my son for the pastries, then." Sasha concluded their meeting and waved the courtesan off.


	12. The Opera Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leesha attends the annual fund raising ball at the Old Opera of Imperial City

Imperial City seems filled with light and sound and life tonight, Leesha thought, as he looked out the window of the glider taking him to the Old Opera. Only nobles and the most notable commoners were invited to the annual fundraising gala that Prince Amadeus hosted, but the rest of the city used the evening to host various other celebrations. It was a party night, sort of an unofficial holiday.

With a sigh Leesha leaned back in the seat of the posh glider the Consort had provided. He was looking forward to the ball but he still didn't feel entirely comfortable in the Malachite Guard gala uniform he was wearing.

He had argued long and hard with Wesley about whether he could get away with wearing something else. That Josh had been lounging in the nest next to them, completely naked and at ease, smirking at his owner's discomfort, hadn't made it any easier to make a point. At least he had promised he would still be there to sooth Leesha when he got back home. 

In the end, Wes had of course won and Leesha had been grateful that he had the courtesan to skillfully apply appropriate make up and do his hair.

He had to admit that he looked sexy as hell. But he would really have preferred something more subdued. Something better suited to staying unnoticed and less inviting to lewd comments. At least he had the comfort of knowing that his Captains would have to endure the same on top of having guard duty with the Consort.

Ashleigh would stay next to the Consort as immediate bodyguard and pretty accessories, while Rose and Li Ma would coordinate the rest of the Malachite Guard to stay hidden and alert.

They didn't expect any trouble but Leesha believed in being prepared and so did his Captains.

Down below, the Old Opera was a brightly lit spot in the night, massive beams of light illuminating the sky. The Arte Gloriosa park in front of the opera was usually a dark square at this time of the night, but not when the Consort hosted a ball. 

While the glider queued up in the air with the other crafts that were to land at the red carpet, the young noble had a perfect view of the masses that milled among the old trees. Hundreds of commoners were out there tonight, undaunted by the heavily armed guards of all colors. They were there to catch a glimpse of the high and mighty, to maybe spot some of the commoners they knew from the stage or the movies. 

Slowly, Leesha's glider descended and finally stopped at the end of the red carpet that led up the sweeping stairs and into the building. Even behind the tinged windows of the limousine, the flashlights of the crowd of reporters that lined the stairs were hardly bearable. But it was a night to see and be seen, and so he braced himself and stepped out of the glider when two liveried servants of the opera opened the doors. 

The buzz of voices and lights hit him almost like a physical force, and despite the fact that this wasn't much bigger than any Christmas party the Consort hosted each year for anyone of House Dracon who bothered to attend, it was almost tangibly different. 

Stepping up towards the opera's main entrance, he smiled at the crowds and occasionally stopped when a reporter asked him to so they could get a good picture. Other guests walked up the stairs with him, casually greeting each other, some of them even finding the time to give interviews, others showing off their gowns or jewels or partners as if this were some kind of competition. 

Well, maybe to them, it was. 

Only when he reached the foot of the massive columns that flanked the opera's main entrance, did Leesha turn around. Below, the park stretched like a huge fairground dotted with big trees, and right opposite the Old Opera the slender bell towers of St. Horace Basilica could be seen. 

To his right, rising from the dark like a floating fortress, the palaces of Embassy Row gleamed in the night. The actual Embassy Row Alley came down from the cliff and ended right there at the opera after a few changes of name. From there, the true 'downtown' spread north and west, a quarter of old and comparatively low buildings nestled in between the slums and the commercial district. 

On the left, the Imperial Palace rose like a violet crystal tower and disappeared into the clouds, illuminating them from within with a pale fuchsia glow tonight. Together with the constant swirl of lights from the countless gliders that crisscrossed the city's airspace, it was a breathtaking sight. 

Leesha strained his neck to see if the Pearlblue Tower in the mouth of the bay was visible from here. It was the home of his parents, and he had lived there most of his life. But he was still standing too low to see it beyond the houses of downtown, he noticed with slight disappointment. Maybe later, he thought, from one of the opera's many balconies. 

Turning around, he entered the building, nodding politely to the various guards of both the opera's official staff and the city's crescent-moon emblazoned public guard as he passed them by. Inside, the vast entree was filled with milling people from all over the Phoenix Empire. Most of them were nobles, as they were the ones with money that his uncle was aiming at with this kind of event. But there were also commoners, some of the heads of the P2 guilds, some of them celebrities in their own right. 

But all of them paled to insignificance next to the Consort. 

Not that anyone was remotely surprised by that fact, yet even Leesha had to admit that Amadeus had outdone himself once again. 

Standing right in the middle of the main staircase's central landing, he commanded the scene as if the whole building had been designed for no other purpose than to accent his glorious appearance. In perfect contrast to the deep red of the carpets and curtains, he wore a deep green robe so encrusted with glittering embroidery that he looked like he was wearing a waterfall of crystalline moss. The train of his robe trailed down the stairs for several meters, and together with his equally embroidered bolero jacket and the diamond tiara he wore, Amy looked the perfect Phoenix Empress. On nights like this, even his worst enemies had to admit that he filled his role with more glamour and grace than should be humanly possible. 

Next to him, in black tails and with a bearing more serene and noble than many nobles, stood Superintendent Kroll, the Old Opera's head of staff and as essential a part of the city's social landscape as the opera itself. Even if the Consort officially hosted the Gala, it was Superintendent Kroll's house and his night, and once again, he was the living proof that perfect social graces were by no means exclusive to those of noble birth. 

In the background, Leesha made out Ashleigh, standing behind the Consort like silent sentries of doom, their expression cold and forbidding despite the cheerful occasion. Probably the Consort had asked her to look like that to accentuate his own splendor, since it usually was quite hard to subdue her cheerful self..

An apparently endless line of guests passed in front of the Consort, greeting him and exchanging pointless small talk. The real affair would only begin once this part was over, so Leesha knew he was in for a long night. 

Knowing that nobody seriously expected him to line up as well, he milled around the place a little, trying to spot someone he knew and could have a chat with. Many of the faces around him were well known, but not really acquaintances of his. Like Prelate Jackman, the rather secular personal assistant to Archbishop Hesemedes. Or Master Brad, head of the courtesans' guild on P2. 

When a mass of white-blond hair caught Leesha's attention, he knew he had found someone interesting that he liked. That special kind of almost negligible hair-color could only belong to his brother Ciel, and that the extremely sensitive Prime of P2 left his secluded island far south of Imperial City was a notably rare thing indeed. Actually, it was the first time Leesha had ever seen his brother on any public occasion apart from a close family dinner. 

Working his way through the crowd, the young major closed in on his brother, honestly surprised by the fact that Ciel didn't notice his approach long before he was around. But the tall psion was just standing there, somewhat nervously holding a flute of champagne, looking a little lost in the crowd. He was wearing a white pullover and tan slacks, together with the white, embroidered shawl that identified him as this planet's Prime. 

Tall and slender as Ciel was, his pale hair and pale blue eyes lent him a fey quality that was only enhanced by the fact that his mind was constantly listening to all the things happening on the planet, and not necessarily always to the things directly around him. Usually, he had worn his hair long and unbraided, hiding most of his face. But tonight, he was actually sporting a new, relatively short haircut, with a little gel and all the right details to make him look rather handsome and fashionable, of all things. 

Using the unprecedented chance to startle him, Leesha slipped behind Ciel. "Hey, brother," he said.

-

The sudden appearance of his little brother behind him actually made Ciel jump. It was embarrassing that of all people, a member of his closest family would catch him that off guard. He should have known that at least one of them would be around tonight. 

"Oh," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Leesha..."

But then the joy of seeing his brother in person won out over his insecurity, and Ciel hugged his sibling tightly. It was lovely to have some familiar person around, some familiar mind whose sound served as a beacon in that sea of muddled thoughts. 

Only then did he notice the outrageous outfit Leesha was wearing, and it took him a second to realize it was the Malachite Guard's gala uniform. But then, Leesha wasn't the only person around looking weird and very much not his usual self, Ciel thought with a nervous gesture towards where a day ago his shoulder-length hair had still been. 

"Hey," he said, "you look... funny."

"Funny... " Pulling a face, his brother didn't seem to like the expression, and his mind emanated an almost sore dislike of the whole situation. "Thank you very much."

Now, Leesha took his time to look at his brother and commented:

"You look... different. Nice haircut, one can actually see your eyes for a change."

Had he hidden his eyes before? Admittedly, Ciel had always felt kind of protected behind the veil of his hair, but had it really given the impression of hiding? Well, apparently it had, and despite everything, Leesha seemed to like his new haircut. 

"I.... yes," the Prime of P2 stammered softly, once again fingering his hair. Then, with the faintest of blushes, he added: "I'm still not really used to being among people." 

He had always been too sensitive to stand the vicinity of crowds, but he had gotten better at it over the years. When Leesha's mother had found him in the slums of Yaiziz, he had been hardly more than a shivering wreck. Now he was able to lead a normal life, at least as normal as the life of any planetary Prime could be. 

"I am surprised to see you here at all," his younger brother remarked consequentially, adding a fond smile for his brother. "Though it's good to see you getting out of your ivory tower for a change."

"I have to." Not that he lived in an ivory tower, but his private island wasn't much different to what Leesha meant. It kept the general population away from him, but that didn't mean he was alone by any means. Through the vast power of his mind and the combined forces of the Psion's Guild, he facilitated an impressive share of the Empire's interstellar travel. And that meant touching people with his mind, sending them elsewhere. Usually, the contact wasn't more intimate than a fleeting glance cast at someone in the same subway. But sometimes, just such a glance could make you fall in love nonetheless. 

"No chance of meeting that special someone on my island..." Ciel added with an insecure smile, hoping his little brother would catch the drift. 

-

Leesha looked at his brother with disbelief. Had he heard right? Had his aloof brother, who usually only had his work on his mind, mentioned something that could be referring to a love life?

"Special someone?" Leesha commented dryly, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

He was answered with what could only be describes as a nervous giggle, which sounded surprisingly sweet from Ciel. "I..." he whispered, "I think I have a serious crush." He shrugged with a mix of insecurity and wisdom that looked adorable. "But it won't help admiring him from afar, so where else should I go to meet him?"

Leesha laughed softly, feeling delighted at the thought of his eldest brother finally finding some private happiness. "Him, hmm?" he asked, "So he will be here?" He let his gaze sweep the room, wondering who of the many guests might have caught his brother’s fancy. "I can't believe you have found someone who is good enough for you, but I am certainly happy for you. So who is it?"

He felt the gentle touch of Ciel's mind and then his senses were hijacked as he zoomed through the crowd towards that certain someone. A Ruby Guard captain, Leesha realized immediately from the red gala uniform. Captain Sean Sanders, Ciel's mind supplied the matching name and some relevant personal information. A mutant, skilled fighter, strategist and leader. Often sent on duty off-planet to take care of 'special assignments' for the Emperor. A highly respected commoner.

Leesha fought back a smirk as he also caught the golden halo of admiration that surrounded the man in his brother mind. Ciel really was snared.

"A Ruby Captain?" Leesha said aloud, "I have to admit he looks rather fetching. Does Mom know you have crush on a commoner?"

Ciel shrugged, blushing slightly. "Probably. But the fact that he's still alive means that she either approves or already is convinced it won't work out anyway."

Their mother was notorious for knowing everything and for not being shy when it came to interfering with her children's love life where she deemed action necessary. 

"Also, if ever I've seen a commoner that almost everybody already expects to be knighted one of these days, it would be him." Ciel added, the admiration he felt for the Ruby captain now shining through in his voice as well.

Leesha smiled happily at his brother. "I hope he knows how fortunate he is!"

"Not yet, anyway." Ciel answered with a playful grin. "But I really hope he'll see it the same way once he gets to think about it." His look at his younger brother was almost pleading now, obviously hoping for encouragement. 

Leesha was all too willing to give it. He poked Ciel gently. "Well? What are you waiting for then? He won't bite you. Go charm him!"

Bouncing nervously and laughing and nodding at the same time, Ciel sighed nervously and then hugged Leesha, as if some of his younger brother's self confidence would rub off on him that way.

"Do you know if Mum and Dad are going to show up tonight?" he came up with another reason not to go over to his adored captain.

"They’re on the guest list but have sent their regrets," Leesha answered. "I'm a bit surprised Mom would skip the occasion."

"Maybe they didn't want to spoil the evening for their kids... Who knows?" Ciel asked.

"Mom?" Leesha asked back cheekily.

At that Ciel laughed aloud. "Yes, probably." He sighed, squaring his shoulders as if he were heading into a fight. "I'll have to go now and talk to Sean, or I'll never have the courage again."

"Do that before someone snatches away your dashing hero," Leesha suggested and then watched how his brother wove through the crowd on his way towards the Ruby captain. 

Leesha let his gaze sweep over the assembled guests. He smiled when he spotted his other elder brother Veruda reclining on a couch on the sidelines. Veruda was as tall as Leesha, but he had broader shoulders and muscled arms along with narrow hips. He was as handsome as was to be expected, considering his parents. He was surrounded by a flock of admirers - both male and female - fawning over him, trying to gain his attention. Right at the moment, Veru had a young woman sitting at each of his sides, his arms lying along the back of the couch, leisurely holding a drink and looking as suavely uninvolved as only he could. 

Grinning, Leesha headed over to Veruda's little court. 

-

When he spotted the hilarious if stunningly advantageous uniform of the Malachite Guard on his poor little brother, Prince Veruda almost laughed out loud. Once again, the Consort shaped everything around him in his very own special way. But then again, it had a style of its own, undeniably so. 

Veruda rose from the couch he had been lounging on to greet his brother. "Lee!" he called, drawing his sibling into a massive bear hug. He was substantially heavier than Veruda remembered, and it definitely couldn't be that flimsy outfit. So he set him down again, holding Leesha at arm's length to have a decent look at him. His younger brother had also grown of late, he realized. He really should have tried harder to find an occasion to meet him since his return from Kalidor. 

"You have grown!" he stated with a fond smile. "How are you, baby brother?"

"I was pretty well before you tried to squeeze the life out of me," Leesha returned with a wry smile. "You look splendid as ever."

"And you look like you had a run-in with the Consort's tailor."

Veruda's younger brother didn't reply; but what could he have said? For the landless last member of an extinct house, the Consort had a surprising influence on almost any aspect of social life in the Empire, and sometimes the future Duke of P2 wasn't too sure it ended at that. 

-

Leesha snapped his fingers at one of the chicks cuddling against his brother and immediately she vacated her place for him. He dropped down next to his brother, took his drink from his fingers and took a sip. 

Veru laughed boomingly. "Oh, come on, it does kind of suit you..." He smiled at Leesha fondly, "How's work going, dear? Everything running smoothly?"

"Yeah." Leesha gestured to where the crowd was thickest, marking the spot where the Consort had to be. "The girls are doing great," he said. "How are you? How're Mom and Dad? Still haven't had a chance to hop over for dinner, I guess they must be after my head by now."

Veru shook his head. "No, I think they're still at each other's throats for not preventing you having to take your assignment right after coming back from Kalidor." He grinned at his brother. "Probably they'll only calm down once Liviana is back in town - have you heard? She'll be back on P2 in less than a month."

The mere thought made Leesha's heart jump with joy. Liviana was the person closest to him in mind and heart. Seeing her again after all this time, after everything that he and she had learned in between, would be great.

"Really?" he asked, radiating happiness, "I've missed her! Is she done with training then?"

"Yep, and she has taken her vows, in so far as I have heard," his brother answered; "it's Sister Liviana, now."

Leesha sighed happily. He knew how much she had wished to become an Aroona priestess and that she had achieved her goal pleased him. "I'm happy for her. She'll be a wonderful priestess."

Veru just grumbled something intelligible. "I'm just happy you didn't join the church as well," he then commented. "You scared me well enough when you took your annum nobilis with Uncle Steve."

"Me? Join the church?" Leesha laughed. "You didn't seriously think that, did you?" 

He smiled at his brother fondly, remembering all the things they had done together when he had still been a boy and Veru had been the big brother he looked up to. The big brother who took him along on all sorts of mischief. "I missed you, bro," he said softly.

Veru tousled his hair affectionately. "I missed you, too."

Leesha eyed his brother calculatingly. "Say, do you still go to the Undercity sometimes?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "I miss seeing you fight..."

-

Veruda had not expected this question from his little brother. 

Of course he was still going to the Undercity at times, when he needed to leave court life behind and felt the urge to see some blood. The term denoted the low areas of Imperial City along the shoreline between the two cliffs that dominated the capital's crescent-moon-shaped terrain. As P2 had frequent high tides, those areas were often under water, and were therefore under bad maintenance and generally considered beneath one’s notice. But on that cheap ground the poor and hopeless of the Empire found their temporal home in between the floods. And among the simple mud and reed shacks and the rotting concrete carcasses of older buildings, the adventurous could find all kinds of entertainment, from bare-knuckle fights to drugs and countless other things. Sure, there was always the danger of getting much more than one had bargained for, including a miserable death at the hands of some thugs, but that only added to the quarter's allure in Veruda's eyes. 

He had occasionally taken his brother with him, but had always been very carefully not to get the boy in trouble, mindful of what his parents would do to him.

Calmly, he gave Leesha a long, weighing look. In his heart, Leesha was still the little child he had taught how to fly a hover bike. But Veruda could also see the edges of a grown man shining through his brother's youthful appearance, the garish uniform and the make-up. Little Lee had done a lot of growing up, and maybe it was time to share some more adventures with him. 

So the future duke of P2 nodded almost imperceptibly, signaling his agreement. No more appointment was needed between them; all details would be spoken of once it was the time. 

But this wasn't the night to talk about bloodshed, so Veruda brightened up again, asking about the next bit of gossip he had snatched up about his brother in the last weeks:

"So I hear you have finally acquired some pets?"

"Oh yes," Leesha replied, licking his lips in a very Dracon gesture. 

"I notice you haven't yet invited me over to your place." Grinning widely, he added: "It's supposed to be rather... spacious."

"Well, Mom and Uncle Amy set it up... as you can imagine." Then Leesha poked his brother not too gently in the side, saying: "And you are always welcome to drop by."

"Of course, but that isn't the same as an invitation."

Still grinning, Veruda decided he had to do something about his idle hands and reached out to his other side where that blond woman was still sitting. Without taking his eyes off Leesha, the noble put his arm around her neck, gently pulling her head against his chest, which she responded to with a surprised purr. Gently tousling her thick curls, Veruda smiled at his brother and asked:

"And, is there anybody you have serious plans with?"

For a second, Leesha scratched his chin pensively.

"I most certainly plan to seriously fuck my pets into bliss when I get home... does that count?"

Having almost forgotten how outspoken his little brother was when it came to his sexual activities, Veruda laughed out loud. 

"Well, that’s nice," he replied, "but not really an answer to my question. So I assume not?"

"You know what it's like," Leesha explained with a shrug, "I didn't get to choose my job so I don't expect to choose a wife either." He didn't look fazed by the fact, though. "So, I hear you still live without any pets?" 

Veruda's smile widened an inch while he pointedly twirled some of the girl’s golden curls around his fingers. "What would I need a pet for?"

-

She was a pretty chick, Leesha had to give Veru that, but he doubted his brother even knew her name. He changed his lovers as quickly as the Consort changed his outfits. He wasn't one to stick with a pet, now that Leesha considered the matter. He'd get bored much too quickly. He wouldn't consider having pets around as a way of building a home. After all, he was still living at the Pearlblue Tower. Maybe if Leesha had moved in with his parents again he wouldn't have felt a need to get pets either.

"I guess I see your point," he replied with a smile.

"Good to have you around again, little brother," Veru said.

"It’s good to be back." Leesha stretched and gracefully got to his feet again. Duty called. "I guess I'll mingle with the crowd some more as Uncle Amy expects me to." He smiled down at his brother. "And don't forget, you ARE invited to come by my place."

"When?

"Later this week?" Leesha shrugged. Since Wes was taking care of his schedule he wasn't that sure anymore when he had to be where. "Have your aide talk to mine?" Leesha grinned, feeling somewhat ridiculous saying that to his brother. 

Veru mirrored his expression. "I'll take care of it," he promised. "I like the thought of having someone like you in the Palace, you'll shake things up sooner or later," he then added ominously.

Leesha answered that with a snort. The last thing he wanted or needed was more attention. "I hope later," he grumbled. He blew his brother a parting kiss and then headed off to talk to more people, renewing old acquaintances.

\---

Several hours had passed and the party was slowly settling down as the last important guests had arrived and people had made a full circuit among those they wanted to greet and were now enjoying meaningless small talk, the excellent food and drinks and the exquisite music provided by the Opera's orchestra.

The space in the middle of the great hall had been cleared for dancing couples, showing off their varying degrees of skill and splendour.

As always with the Consort's parties, everybody was slipping into an easy, stress-free mood that could really only be explained either by magic or by the Consort's talent for creating the perfect party environment.

Leesha was drifting towards the bar to get a refill for his empty glass when a stir at the entrance to the hall caught his attention. It was that special kind of sudden silence and stiffness that heralded the arrival of a shark so much bigger then the assembled piranhas that they all went still so as not to draw its attention.

Moments later Leesha felt Ciel’s mind brush his and then his brother's voice said in his head: --'Oh my god! Mom and Dad are here!'--

He accompanied this announcement with an image of what he was seeing from somewhere up on one of the balconies overlooking the main hall. From there he had a great view of the entrance.

Leesha had to suppress a loud gasp as well. Both his mother and father were known for their spectacular beauty and style. In crass contrast to the Consort, they always chose clothing that was conservative as well as elegant and perfectly Dracon. They were the role models of the majority of young Dracon nobles - powerful, ruthless, beautiful and in love.

But this night they had obviously decided to out-shine the Consort in extravagance as they both appeared in what could only be called street wear. Commoner street wear. Their only concession to House Dracon was, that is was all black.

Lady Lilith wore jeans, a wide, fluffy pullover and no shoes, Duke Sasha wore matching jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his perfect breasts, along with a pair of simple sneakers. He wore his long mane of blonde curls open, surrounding him like a golden halo, while Leesha's mother had slung her floor-length hair up into a casual knot that trailed strands of luscious black down her back.

They looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Leesha heard Ciel snicker. --A point for Mom. They definitely beat the Consort with this one.--

Leesha watched through his brother's eyes as the Consort descended on his parents to greet them with exuberant cheerfulness.

Lilith and Amadeus had been at each other's throats as long as anybody could think back. Nobody was really sure why and nobody dared ask that question aloud. But at least they were keeping it down to social manoeuvring and an occasional cruel joke on each other these days. It had been open warfare and ruthless backstabbing ten years ago.

Still Leesha breathed a sigh of relief when his parents greeted the Consort just as cheerfully, obviously in a splendid mood.

\--From what I’m picking up from Mom they are mainly here because they didn't want to skip the chance to dance,-- Ciel explained.

And that was what they did; they swept the dance floor clean and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Leesha waited on the sidelines to greet them when they took a break.

-

Being seen and adored was something Duke Sasha Dracon of P2 never grew tired of. Being seen with his beloved wife was something he enjoyed even more. And dancing with her with hundreds of people watching them, envying them for the beauty and power and happiness they had, that was bliss.

Lilith was floating in his arms like an angel of night, beauty and steel incarnate. There was no doubt that she was the most beautiful woman among the stars of the Empire. She wasn't pretty or cute; she was beautiful in the full, harsh sense of the word.

And she loved him.

What more could anybody ask for?

She smiled at him happily, strands of her hair streaming behind her as he turned her in a last pirouette to the fading music.

It had been a brilliant idea to come. Originally they had decided to skip the ball to give their children in attendance a chance to shine for themselves. But sitting at home idly, both of them fidgeting nervously because they were missing this wonderful chance to dance, they had only managed to wait a few hours and then changed their minds.

Not going to the trouble of putting on anything decent, they came like they had spent their idle evening and had created an appropriate stir. Sasha was looking forward to reading the newspapers the next morning and the rainbow press of the next few days. He was sure they would find a plethora of choice things written about such outrageous behaviour.

"Drink?" he asked Lilith, offering his arm to her.

She accepted with a nod but then poked him gently in the ribs, pointing her delicate chin towards the crowds to their left. Immediately Sasha changed their direction.

Leesha looked somewhat ridiculous in the gala uniform the Consort had designed for his guard but he wore it with grace. He even managed to look striking in it, Sasha noticed with deep pride in his beloved son.

Leesha held a special place in his heart. He the only child he had with Lilith. Somehow that made it so much harder to allow the boy to grow up, to let him go. When Leesha had gone to Kalidor, Sasha had been moody and depressed for months, missing his son desperately.

Finally he had remedied the matter by getting pregnant again, but still - Leesha was his special baby and that would never change.

"Leesha, love!" Sasha greeted his son before Lilith even had a chance to open her mouth, and drew him into a tight hug. 

After all she had seen him on the night when he returned from Kalidor. If he had had a say in it he would have been at Leesha's apartment the next day to look in on his son, to see if there was anything he needed help with - to fawn over him, as Lilith had called it. But she had rightly argued that the boy needed some space. A chance to take care of himself, to be 'grown up'. It was just so bloody hard!

Ignoring his wife's somewhat stern look and the crowd around them, he cuddled his son to his heart's content, now that he finally had him in his arms. Finally he released him and held him at arm's length, noting with a mixture of pleasure and sadness that Leesha was now as tall as Sasha. He had definitely inherited Sasha's lean build while his features were more those of his mother, almost fey in their beauty if it weren’t for the steely core.

Leesha smiled, obviously not embarrassed at all by his father's greeting. "Hey, dad."

"You look awful," Sasha stated, "Amadeus has conceived this outfit, hasn't he? Well, at least you'll be noticed in this... uniform."

His son deserved better. Much better. Maybe he should take the matter into his own hands and have a little chat about this so called 'gala uniform' with Amadeus...

His son's smile turned rueful. "Gee... thanks, dad..." He turned to his mother, embracing her as well. "Mom."

She hugged him back, smiling up at him, looking tiny compared to his greater height. "Hey, baby." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Don't listen to Sasha, you look fabulous."

"Thanks, Mom, not nearly as fabulous as you." He grinned at her with his trademark charm that he hadn't inherited from either of his parents. "I swear you keep getting more beautiful each year."

Sasha smirked as his wife answered the compliment with a real looking but entirely fake girlish blush. "Awh, you little flatterer..."

"Now, my son, have you settled in yet?" Sasha addressed his son again.

"Yes, mostly," Leesha answered.

"We haven't had the time yet to properly welcome you home, dear," Sasha continued. "I know you have been awfully busy. Why don't you come over to the tower next weekend and we'll have all the family over for dinner? Liviana should be back by then as well."

He was relieved when his son smiled happily at the prospect. So Leesha did miss his family. The idea that he was growing up so much that he didn't need them anymore was too depressing to consider.

"Gladly." Leesha said.

"And do bring your pets, love," Lilith added. "I want to see who my son spends his time with. Especially that Wesley."

Sasha couldn't have agreed more. He had of course told Lilith his thoughts about his short meeting with the courtesan, but he was curious what his wife would think of him when she met him in person.

"Please don't harass Wes," Leesha commented with a slight frown, "I promise I will bring the lot of them if you promise to behave."

"We're just curious," Sasha defended them. "Comes with the job, I think. But we'll be good." He added with a disarming smile. Then he turned to his wife. "Will you allow me the honor of asking the first dance of our son?"

Lilith smiled up at him fondly. "Be my guest, dear."

Sasha kissed her hand gently in acknowledgement. Then he politely bowed toward his son. "Shall we dance?"


	13. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having dinner with Leesha and his pets, his parents discuss their findings.

Lilith was sitting in lotus style at the centre of the large sleeping nest she and Sasha shared with their pets. Her black hair was cascading down her back and pooling behind her, where their pet Enrique knelt, carefully brushing out it with long, even strokes. Usually she would be using this evening ritual to read some last reports, but tonight her eyes were closed and she looked deeply relaxed.

Sasha stopped in the doorway for a moment to simply drink in her beauty. In quiet moments like these he sometimes still wondered how he had managed to win her. She probably never thought back to those years on Serin when Sasha had been nothing but a spiteful oddity, bodyguard and exotic fucktoy to Prince Gregory, a very minor noble trying to claw his way out of anonymity.

But Sasha kept that memory alive, reminded himself where he had come from, what he had learned, how he had changed and grown. The war had provided challenge and opportunity for both of them. It had forced them to become more.

It had also brought them together. Sasha had never expected to love anyone or be loved, but Lilith did love him unconditionally. The same way she loved her pets and her children. If she decided to bestow her precious affection, she did so fully and without reservations.

"So, what do you think?" Sasha asked, and made his way over to the sleeping nest. He grabbed a huge pillow and settled himself with his arms crossed on it and his chin resting on top.

Lilith opened her eyes. They were grey tonight, the colour adjusted at will by cosmetic nanites. An effect she loved to use to startle people. They were also sparkling with amusement.

"I think that you need to give up on your hope that he will move back in with us eventually." She said and then chuckled at the small, annoyed frown that Sasha couldn't suppress. "He is happy, love." She added.

Sasha sighed dramatically. "I know. They all grow up so quickly." He rolled over onto his back, clutching the pillow to his chest. "I just talked to Liviana. She is only staying for a few days. She already has her first assignment. On Guild Central in a Verata monastery, of all places!"

His wife ran her hand through his hair in a calming caress. "You know that she will be great at it." She said soothingly. "We have raised our children to be strong, love. Strong people don't cling to their parents' skirts."

"Easy for you to say since your firstborn doesn't show any signs of planning to move out." Enrique commented rather snarkily from behind Lilith.

Sasha snickered while Lilith huffed in indignation. "It's not my fault that Veruda is a lazy slob!"

"Of course it is your fault, you spoil him rotten." Enrique stated the truth.

Lilith didn't object to that.

"So what do you think of Leesha's pet?" Sasha specified his earlier question.

They had both made a point of spending a little time with each of their son's pets this evening to get to know them and find out of they were good enough for their precious Leesha.

"An interesting lot." Lilith's fingers idly played with Sasha's hair while she organized her thoughts. "The boy, Jimmy, surprised me the most. A rare find indeed. I have a feeling he will prove extremely useful in the future."

Sasha had paid much attention to the over-awed kid. He had filed him under cute and harmless so he now looked up at his wife curiously. "Oh?"

She smiled down at him indulgently. "He is smart and he has a talent to survive and he is good with people. Didn't you notice how everyone was doting on him?"

"I thought that was because he was the youngest," Sasha mused, "but I have to agree. He did seem to get along with everyone."

"He keeps your beloved son well fed. That alone should win him your undying loyalty." Lilith chuckled and both Sasha and Enrique joined her. Leesha's appetite had always been rather amusing.

"And Wesley?" Sasha prodded Lilith. "Do you think he's safe?"

"I think there is absolutely nothing that Wesley wouldn't do for Leesha. To others or to himself." Lilith tone was thoughtful and cautious. "He believes that Leesha is his ticket to greatness and he will fight tooth and claw with all means at his disposal to defend that. What he does not realize yet, is that Leesha has him completely charmed. He is falling for our son."

"There is nothing more vicious than a courtesan in love." Enrique added softly and leaned close to Lilith to nuzzle her neck.

She leaned back into his touch, smiling. "Yes. We should keep an eye on him. If he perceives us as a threat to Leesha's happiness things could get quite interesting."

Sasha nodded his agreement.

"I am a little worried about Josh." Lilith came to their son's last pet.

"Really?" Sasha had no idea why she would be worried about the sweet boy who obviously loved Leesha.

Lilith frowned down at him with a hint of exasperation. "Darling, did you actually ever read that best-selling book I have written about pet ownership?" she asked.

Sasha grinned back at her insolently. "No, my sweetest of hearts, if I have questions I go to the source."

Lilith harrumphed and once more Enrique chuckled.

"So what is the glaringly obviously problem I have overlooked?" Sasha asked.

"He will get bored." Lilith answered regally. "As singularly awesome as our son might be, being in love with him is not enough to keep one amused indefinitely. Especially since Leesha is working a lot and won't have the time to constantly be with Josh. The poor thing will get bored and lonely."

She actually did have a point there.

"He reminds me a little of Ryan when you first got him." Enrique added. "Pretty and lovely but nothing to do is a bad mix."

"At least Ryan had company." Lilith looked back at Enrique with a knowing smirk. "Wesley is too jaded to ever become friends with Josh." She then continued. "Leesha needs to get another pet. And he needs to find something to do for Josh."

"So we should go looking for a pet that would fit well with Josh as a gift for our son." Sasha concluded.

"No, silly." Lilith smiled at him softly. "What we will need to do is stay back and let our son figure these things out for himself. He will, eventually. After all he is as smart as I am and as loving as you are."

As usual, she was right. Sasha groaned and pressed the pillow on top of his face. It would be impossibly hard not to interfere.


	14. The Grand Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a reward for his hard work Leesha takes Jimmy on a visit to a show at the Grand Arena

So this was the great arena of Imperial City.

Of course, Jim had been here many times already, but only as long as the local security would allow street-scum like him to linger around such a lofty place.

But not today, no. This time, he was there as a spectator, of all things, arriving directly in front of the gargantuan main entrance together with his master on his hover-bike.

In his chest, Jim's heart was beating wildly. Going to the arena was a present for him, Leesha had said, for running his household so smoothly. Although Jim didn't feel he had done anything out of the ordinary, he was as proud as he could be. He loved the arena, loved the gladiators and the whole spectacle.

Coming there had always been a dream of his, and being there with his master made it all even better. But all this paled to insignificance next to the overwhelming glamour of the fact that they actually would have a chance to see his absolute favorite in action tonight.

Arthur, the Golden Gladiator, would be on the arena's red sands tonight, fighting as one of the main events. That thought alone made the young slave hop on the spot with giddy excitement. Arthur was the coolest, the best and toughest gladiator there was in all the worlds of the empire, his style and sheer guts unmatched by any other. And Jim considered himself one of his most devoted fans.

Since he had come to Leesha's household, the young slave had managed to make a little bit of money on his own, mostly by trading off the collectible cards that came with the morning cereals. Some others he had used to bet on fights in the arena, and they had actually generated enough income that he had been able to invest the cash into something absolutely worthy: an almost life-sized poster of the Golden Gladiator. It was now hanging above his bed in the little room he had come to call his own in Leesha's sprawling apartment and was definitely one of his most prized possessions, not that he had that many to chose from anyway.

Suddenly, a gentle nudge from his owner brought Jim out of his musings, the noble obviously beaming over his slave's excitement.

"Are we going to go in as well, or are you content with watching it from the outside?" Leesha asked, pointing at the entrance ahead of them.

"No, no," Jim rushed to confirm, almost running after his owner.

Above them, giant flags with the images of the current stars adorned the towering walls of the round building, gently flapping in the constant breeze despite the fact that they had been tied closely to the brickwork. It pleased Jim to no end that Arthur occupied one of the most prominent spots among them.

Following Leesha into the arena's foyer, Jim once again was awed speechless with the gargantuan splendor of the place. This wasn't at all like he had imagined when he had still been hiding behind the garbage bins in adjoining roads to have a look at the arena. This was so much better.

Mostly made up of a giant hall supported by fluted stone pillars, the foyer exuded the age of the place mixed with the thriving, buzzing life it contained. This is where it's at, Jim thought, staring at the stalls and shops that lined the place with huge eyes. Vendors offered everything from snacks to gladiator and arena merchandise, most of it at horrendously exaggerated prices.

Only when they stopped, did Jim actually notice that they were standing at the glass boxes where the tickets were sold. A young woman wearing the arena's uniform together with a ridiculous flame bonnet smiled attentively at them, apparently waiting for an answer from Jim.

"Where would you like to sit?" Leesha asked gently after a moment of silence, once again confusing the hell out of his slave.

Well, they would sit where ever his owner decided to, what kind of question was that? It took quite some moment for Jim to understand that he actually was the one to decide. Which instantly brought to his mind the fact that he had never been there before except in his dreams.

"As close to the sands as you want to afford, master..." Jim finally replied cautiously, hoping he hadn't overtaxed his master's generosity already. But apparently, it hadn't been a question of money that had triggered his owner's question, for Leesha started to grin widely, shaking his head.

"Honey, I could have my uncle's box if I wanted it," the young noble replied smugly. "The question is rather: do we want that or do we want something closer to the action AND to the public?"

For a heartbeat Jim was tempted to blare that if Leesha's uncle had a private box here in the arena, they damn well could take that one. But then he remembered that the only person Leesha spoke of as his uncle was the emperor himself. And that pretty much cooled any enthusiasm Jim had in that regard. The almighty emperor was a person better not to be noticed by, not at any cost. And sitting in his personal box in the arena was way too close to tempting his fate even for Jim's already adventurous taste.

But still, Leesha and the young lady in her box were waiting for a useful answer. So with a little mental effort, the slave kicked his healthy mind into gear again. He hadn't been there in person before, but he had seen enough shows and read enough reports that he had a rough notion of the seating blocks available around the red sands.

"Wait," he said to Leesha, his mind bent on sorting out this problem. He was able to find the only decent source of rat meat in the whole cursed city of the Imperial Palace, so he would damn well be able to decide on a place in the arena for them. Waving at the lady with the demeaning bonnet, Jim had her explain the seating system in the various blocks. He might not have any idea of the arena itself, but he was a junior pro when it came to gladiator fighting. It didn't take long until Jim had grasped the basic concept, and soon he turned towards his owner, saying: "They have nice places in row fourteen of the citizen's block - would that be alright with you?"

-

"Sure." Leesha affectionately ruffled Jim's hair. "This is your reward, rascal, so you get to call the shots, if it's what you want it's perfect."

The youngster's excitement was starting to rub off on him and Leesha found himself actually anticipating tonight's entertainment not just for the fact that Jim would enjoy it but for the sheer thrill of visiting the arena. He hadn't been there since he was small and his mother had taken him and his smaller siblings there. She really liked the arena but he himself had gotten bored with the staged splendor and hype after a while.

A short time before he had gone off to the academy his elder brother Veruda had taken him to an illegal underground arena where real fights were put on. There it was a free for all, anything goes and the thrill of watching his own brother fight with every dirty trick in the book in a small ring, fenced off with barbwire had been much more to his liking. Maybe he should ask Veru sometime if he still went to such fights so they could go together, now that he was back on P2.

But going to the arena seemed to be the perfect gift for Jimmy. When Leesha had asked the rest of his household what the boy would enjoy they had all agreed on the arena and obviously they had been right. Jim had been beaming with overwhelming joy ever since Leesha had told him and now he looked ready to explode with happiness.

Oblivious to his owner's thoughts, Jim had turned back to the clerk in the booth behind them and ordered their seats. He now turned around and handed Leesha the tickets together with a whole sheaf of advertisements on various arena merchandise and the program for the evening. His grin was wide enough to split his face.

"And now?" he asked, bouncing on tiptoes. "We still have half an hour until the pre-show starts..."

Leesha looked around the giant foyer, trying to find out what Jim might enjoy most. "Let's get some popcorn and coke, shall we?" he suggested.

"Cool!"

Together they went over to one of the counters, which were decorated with the same flame motifs the girl in the ticket box had been sporting. Obviously it was the theme of the evening. They both had a long look at the garishly colored refreshments on display. Leesha couldn't remember what his mother had gotten for them when they were small but he was pretty sure it hadn't looked this... strange. But it was food and he was never averse to trying something new, no matter what it looked like.

When it was their turn he ordered popcorn for Jimmy, a double hotdog for himself and coke for both of them to have a safe start. "Anything else?" he then asked Jimmy.

The young slave blinked with eyes huge and shiny, surveying all the strange things offered, then shrugged. "Yeah - but I really have no idea what I should take. I've never tasted any of this..." He grinned at Leesha happily. "I think I will try whatever you have, and then decide, if that is alright with you."

Leesha turned back to the vendor, critically eyeing the menu displayed over his head. He decided to order some mixed sweet and salty snacks so they would have a bit of everything.

Balancing his hotdog and the coke, he handed the huge bag of snacks to Jimmy. "I love food," he declared with a wide grin as they moved away from the counter.

-

"Whom do you tell?"

After all, it was mainly Jim himself who prepared the respectable amounts of food his owner and household gobbled down every day. Not that he minded, not at all. People who ate heartily made him feel good, especially if it was his food they were eating.

Somewhere in the garish surroundings, something suddenly caught the young slave's eye. It was a stand filled with merchandise of the Golden Gladiator, Arthur's already omnipresent likeness staring at him from every contraption humanity had found a way to print images onto. Of course, it was madness, hilariously over-priced, useless and nothing but silly crap. But still Jimmy's heart ached at the sight, and he turned around at his owner, pleading:

"May I?"

"Sure," he got as a brief reply, making Jim at once happy he now was officially allowed to go gawking and a little disappointed that his master didn't have more common sense. But then again, who needed common sense when one could have a whole set of Golden Gladiator collectible mugs?

Staring in open wonder at the various merchandise, Jim hardly noticed that his master followed him slowly, a curious look on his face. Thoughtfully, the noble munched on his hotdog while the boy inspected the various goods, until he finally asked:

"Who's that?"

For a heartbeat, Jim couldn't really believe that his owner apparently had no idea who was who in the arena currently.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed as if the name alone explained everything. But as Leesha's expression of polite ignorance didn't change one bit, he added in exasperation: "Heavens, you don't know the Golden Gladiator? He is, I mean, he's - the COOLEST ever!"

"Is he now?" the young noble replied evenly. But after a closer look at one of the posters, he nodded, admitting: "He does look rather impressive."

At least one thing his master noticed, Jim thought to himself. The Golden Gladiator was the most glorious fighter on the red sands since the boy could remember, and it was close to unbelievable that there was anybody in the Empire who hadn't heard of him.

Almost against his will, the young slave started lecturing his owner on the various and undoubtedly breathtaking centerpieces of his hero's career, creating a verbal deluge that would have stunned any lesser person. But Leesha stoically listened to all the glamorous killings his youngest slave recited with such heart-felt fervor.

"He's just soo cool..." Jimmy concluded his monologue after quite a while, sighing wistfully.

Leesha in the meantime finished his hotdog and then pulled tonight's program flyer out of his leather jacket.

"Isn't he on the bill tonight?" he asked, apparently referring to the Golden Gladiator. It took him only a glance to find the evening's line-up, and he nodded in confirmation. "Yep."

"I never believed I'd ever see him live!" his slave replied with eyes so wide and shining they looked like little brown headlights. Bouncing up and down on his toes, he added: "Gods, this is the most wonderful present you could ever have come up with!"

-

Jimmy looked like he was brimming over with joy. He was radiating happiness and Leesha couldn't help but grin himself. "I'm glad you like it," he told his young slave, "and you absolutely deserve it!"

Curiously he eyed he various merchandise on display. The multitude of junk all shared common features: it was all gold-tinged. And of course covered with Arthur slogans, Arthur pictures, Arthur quotes and bore his name in bold golden letters.

"You want one of those?" Leesha asked Jimmy.

He would have expected another outbreak of enthusiasm from Jim but instead the boy blushed and shook his head. "NO!" he denied vehemently. "They're much too expensive; it's complete nonsense to buy any of them."

Leesha didn't really agree with that silly sentiment - after all he could easily have afforded buying the whole stall full of collectibles - but he didn't argue. After all, the point was to make Jimmy happy and he clearly wasn't comfortable with the idea of spending ungodly amounts of credits on Arthur merchandise.

But then Jimmy sighed softly. "But the collectable mugs are soo cool..."

Leesha licked the last of his hotdog off his fingers. "Then by all means let's buy something expensive and completely useless, just pick what you like," he suggested, unable to resist the opportunity to buy his slave another gift.

"I... no, I can't!" Jimmy looked back at Leesha in indignation. "You really shouldn't waste your money like this..."

Leesha raised a curious eyebrow. "And why is that?"

After all he had money to burn. Of the four 'bad conscience gift credit cards' he had collected on the night of his arrival back on P2, he had so far only spent one on his first shopping spree at Christies. And where those came from there were plenty more to be had. If there was one thing he was not lacking it was money.

"That's waste!" Jimmy pointed out, once again looking as if that explained everything.

Leesha snickered softly. He had almost expected an explanation like that from the young slave who had grown up in the streets of Imperial City. "If you say so..." he accepted the rebuke peacefully. Still he headed over to check out the collectable mugs the shop had on offer.

Jim followed him with a deeply reproachful frown on his face. But he was also curiously nibbling on the various snacks in the bag, commenting on each of them with rather obvious sounds of approval or the lack thereof, respectively.

Leesha took his time examining the countless mugs, posters, statuettes, bedspreads and dolls and the heap of even less useful items on display.

After a while even Jimmy couldn't resist and started looking at the mugs. "Is there one you like?" he asked.

"Hmm." Leesha looked at the selection again. "The ones that are sculpted like him are pretty ridiculous... but how about this one?" Leesha held up one with a gilded picture of Arthur in a victor's pose.

"I like that one," Jimmy admitted, pointing at one with a close-up of Arthur's profile against the backdrop of the pompously lit Arena. "What about we buy each other one so it won't feel so terribly like a waste to me?" the young slave suggested surprisingly sensibly.

Leesha laughed. "If it makes you feel better... but then I want my morning coffee from it every day!"

Jim laughed as well, once again bouncing up and down. "Sure. Nothing easier than that. I can't believe I am really here!"

\---

Getting to their seats in the actual arena had proven less difficult then Jimmy had expected. But having a noble at your side with his house's crest boldly on the back of his jacket did make a hell of an impression when you were looking for two of the best places in the commoners' block.

Jim could still hardly believe this was happening. They were so close to the sands that they actually would be able to see and hear the proceedings without needing binoculars or having to stare at the huge holosphere that hung suspended a hundred feet above the sand.

At his side, Leesha seemed rather unimpressed and was studying the program once again. Probably he was used to much better places over in the nobles' block, Jim wondered for a heartbeat. But the slave was tremendously happy that he wasn't sitting anywhere in that huge glass-and-crystal construction that held the various nobles' boxes, directly facing the stone archway where the Gladiators entered the sands. This was a much safer place for a boy like him to be, and with all these yelling and cheering people around, Jim felt much more at ease.

Suddenly, a circle of man-high flames erupted around the outer borders of the sands, with all the lights in the roofing turning at once from neutral white to fiery red and orange. The effect itself was breathtaking, accompanied by the idiosyncratic jingle that announced all shows at the Arena and the simultaneous gasps from more than eighty thousand spectators. Jim actually squealed with delight as he realized it was now starting for real.

There was no way to tell if his master found his excitement sweet or ridiculous. But Leesha grinned and busied himself with the bag of mixed snacks, asking:

"Anything you recommend?"

"Huh?" Once again, it took Jim's mind a moment or two to catch up with what his master wanted of him, but then he pointed at what he had come to identify as hot onion rings. "Those yellow ones are nice." Suddenly getting caught up by the images that flashed across the holosphere above them, he took a deep breath. Almost stammering with excitement, he pointed at the announcements, asking his owner: "Have you seen? They'll have the White Tigers as cleanup crew in the opening match!"

"Really?" For a change, Leesha actually seemed to look infected with his slave's enthusiasm. "Cool! I didn't know they still had them... are they still the top crew?"

Now what a question. The 'cleanup-crews' of the Arena were several competing teams of trained predators that got chased onto the sands to kill and devour the fallout of mass matches and generally add to the entertainment. Since the reign of Emperor Hyperion, the White Tigers had been the most popular crew, their two trainers making sure the animals were both charming and cruel enough to stay in favor with the audience. Every now and then there had been other teams gaining some temporary renown, but it seemed the White Tigers were at the top for good.

"They're still the coolest," Jim finally replied with a shrug. "There's a team of Giant Asco mantises now trying to topple them, but they're just beasts. They don't do funny stuff, you know?"

-

Leesha laughed, remembering his childhood times at the arena. "My twin sister had a stuffed white tiger when she was small," he told Jimmy; "she was always chewing on it. She loved that thing to death. Mom got it for her when we went to the arena with her the first time."

Leesha could still clearly remember that afternoon as it had been his first visit to the arena as well. He and Liviana were only a few days apart in age and had grown up as close as twins even though they were only half brother and sister as Leesha's father was also Liviana's mother. The fact that Duke Sasha of P2 - his father - was a hermaphrodite and was mother to several of Leesha's siblings, as well as the fact that his mother had children with several of her pet slaves, made for a family structure that was nearly impenetrable for any non-family-member.

"I think their trainers are so yucky," Jim answered, oblivious to Leesha's thoughts, "but the tigers are sooo cool."

He grinned at Leesha widely. "Did you know there was a match when Arthur roared one of the tigers back into his cage?" he asked, obviously feeling the need to make his owner see how unbelievably cool his favorite gladiator was. "He had lost his sword and was considered meat already, but he managed to clear the sands unarmed. And when there was only one tiger left, he laughed and roared back at him and the beast only roared and then winced and he roared on and the tiger tucked in his tail and walked back into his cage!"

Jim looked at Leesha, daring him to say anything but complete agreement on Arthur's unquestionable coolness.

Picturing the scene in his mind's eye, Leesha really was impressed. "He did? Wow!"

Jim nodded, apparently utterly satisfied with the reaction. "Look, look, look!" he then exclaimed excitedly. "There they are!"

-

The whole roofing seemed to blare the White Tigers' pompous anthem as the beasts and their trainers entered the sands. The crowd cheered madly, some whistles and yells notwithstanding.

This was even better than Jim had imagined. The whole place seemed to hum with excitement, a thunderous heartbeat of feral anticipation. So many people all feeling the same. For a heartbeat, Jim thanked whatever deity was responsible for him not being an empath.

Finally, the clamor died down a little, though it probably was only the final calm before all hell would break loose.

"How about a friendly bet?", Leesha unexpectedly suggested from the side. "Who do you think will win the opening match?"

Chewing on the straw of his coke, Jim pondered the suggestion for a moment. The first match would be a warm-up for the audience, the classic hopeful hundred. One hundred convicts would be caged up in a maze, a gravocube or anything the Arena could come up with. The last one alive would win his freedom, an Imperial pardon and quite a sum of money. If he or she was especially talented, it wasn't unheard of that the winner would also be offered a contract with one of the major gladiator teams.

After all, if the audience loved someone, they wanted to see him again - until he inevitably got killed. Only a very few were smart enough to know when to stop.

But the offer of a friendly bet between them had another problem that had nothing to do with the way gladiators lived and died.

"I don't know any of today's convicts," Jim answered after he had sufficiently thought about it. "What about we make our bet when there's only ten of them left?"

"Sounds good to me," his owner replied, eating another handful of the onion rings. The spirit of the Arena was now finally getting to him. "What do we bet?"

"Fifteen credits?"

"'Kay."

That was a decent amount, and not too much considering that all of Jim's possessions didn't amount to much more than sixty credits all together. But he was good at betting, after all he had made most of his money that way. Well, of course one always had to remember that he himself wasn't a person but a possession, and therefore unable to possess anything at all. But Jim didn't really care.

After all, he was there to enjoy himself.

He watched with fascination as the red light illuminating the booth of the Master of the Sands came on. Then the Master entered his booth, waving to the crowd.

The commoner was the official head of the Arena staff, and acting host of each show. Usually, that meant he announced the different matches and explained the setup if it was a little more complicated. But when a match ended with the losing party still alive, the winner traditionally turned towards the audience to decide whether to kill or spare his opponent. Of course, the audience rarely decided unanimously, and it was up to the Master of the Sands to make the final decision.

Not that any nobles present in the audience would accept a decision made merely on the whim of the common public. A single noble overruled any number of commoners, and a higher-ranking noble overruled any others of lesser standing. Together with the sums of money involved in betting or running a gladiator team, the position of the Master of the Sands was a very powerful and very dangerous one.

At least, it had been until Emperor Gregorius himself had taken affront at the constant feuds being caused by the fact that a commoner could decide, at least nominally and indirectly, on a noble's fortune. So he picked the next Master of the Sands of the Great Arena personally, investing him as his personal representative with all powers and rights of the Emperor as long as he spoke within the Arena, on behalf of the Arena.

Even though this had happened several years before Jim had been born, the outrage this move had caused was still regularly quoted. The Emperor had made sure everybody knew of his decision, yet still some nobles had found it hard to believe that any commoner could hold such power. They had found out the hard way that indeed, he could.

One baron running a team of Gladiators strongly disagreed with the Master's decision to have one of his fighters executed. So he complained to the Master of the Sands, and was expelled from the Arena for a year and a day for talking back at him. This, of course, only enraged the noble all the more. Consequently, he turned to the Emperor to complain. Emperor Gregorius, however, in perfect keeping with his own decree, shot said baron on the spot for talking back at him twice over the same matter.

Ever since then, the Arena had been running most smoothly.

-

Leaning back in his seat and munching on some more exotic snacks, Leesha watched as one by one, the fighters for the warm-up match entered the sands.

Convicts from all over the Empire, hoping to escape their death-sentence by winning this fight in the Arena. The match wasn't dubbed the hopeful hundred for nothing, after all.

Tonight, it would be a gravocube match, spiced up with some fire elements according to the evening's overall motif. So the fighters would all enter a cubic area of suspended gravity together, fighting until there was only one left alive.

To make things a little livelier, there were ropes strung throughout the cube, allowing the convicts to propel themselves through the zero-g-zone. Of course, they had to watch out to stop their flight before they left the area - the cube was about a hundred feet above the ground, and even if they should survive the fall, there were the White Tigers waiting on the sands to have some fun of their own.

Also, there were boxes hovering in the cube, containing everything from nailed clubs and chainsaws to garrotes, swords and grenades. Of course, some of the boxes contained nothing and some contained deadly traps, so there also was an exciting element of chance in the game.

Usually, such matches were chaotic but exceedingly bloody in the beginning, with the real excitement only coming up when the field of contenders had cleared a little.

While the hopeful hundred lined up in their marked boxes on the sand, waiting to be lifted up into the gravocube, the Master of the Sands explained that tonight, all trapped boxes would follow the theme of the evening - containing molten lava. Under the wild cheers of the audience, he activated one of them to demonstrate what he was talking about - and one of the nondescript crates hovering above the waiting convicts suddenly contorted, started to glow and the finally melted away as the containment field inside collapsed. One hundred pairs of eyes stared up in fear at the glowering bubble of lazily moving lava, its heat obvious even on the ground.

The crowd cheered madly, both at the inventive use of molten stone as well as at the desperate faces on the sands, and there was little doubt that this would be a fun thing to watch.

When the Master rang the bell that announced the beginning of the match, the hopeful hundred were lifted upwards until they entered the area of suspended gravity. Basically immediately, things got too chaotic to follow from the ranks, with only a convoluted mass of bodies moving inside the cube. Soon, blood billowed in the zero-g-environment, severed body parts drifting into every direction. The first one who managed to get himself hurled out of the suspended zone into normal-g got a neat camera close-up in the holosphere above the sands until he slammed into the ground after a fall of almost a hundred feet. At least he had been lucky enough not to survive the impact.

Swiftly, more and more corpses and body parts rained out of the cube until there was only a handful of contenders left inside. With all of them holding on to some of the ropes, trying hard to catch their breath, it was time for the Arena staff to give the audience some background information on all of the fighters. One by one, they were presented in the holosphere, together with some facts on where they came from and what crimes they had committed.

-

Jim rubbed his nose thoughtfully, calculating the chances of each of the presented combatants carefully. He was good at betting because he was good at judging abilities and probabilities. But there was still an important question that remained unanswered with this particular bet.

"What will we do if both our picks lose?" he asked his master.

The noble grinned widely. "Go have a cup of ice cream to lament our lack of luck?"

Jim grinned. He should have guessed that it would be something involving food where Leesha was concerned. "Okay. So, I've picked my champion," he said. "What about you?"

"Yep." His master pointed at a burly guy who was wielding the arm of a deceased convict. "That one, the space marine who ate his second in command."

Jim raised a surprised eyebrow. The marine had been on his list of possible winners but he had discarded him because his description had sounded like he was too unstable to concentrate on a match for long.

"Interesting pick, that, sir," he commented, trying to sound as professional as one of the sports journalists. "I'd say that woman over there, who strangled the squad of her town's guard."

His master nodded. "The obvious choice," he said. "I thought I'd go with an underdog... mine looks pretty insane so I thought I might have the benefit of that."

Jim tilted his head, recalculating. "And he's got a ton of zero-g experience," he thought aloud. "But she's so... fierce." To tell the truth - he plain liked her style. Again he rubbed his nose and then glanced at his owner, full of sudden suspicion. "You didn't pick yours to let me win, did you?"

He was relieved when Leesha looked genuinely outraged at the notion. "Of course not!"

"'Kay," he mumbled in reply, leaning forward to watch intently as the match unfolded yet again.

With most of the boxes opened by now, quite a lot of junk littered the area, and together with the floating blood and entrails, the match turned more and more from a massacre to a really exciting guerilla fight. After a few violent encounters, only three combatants were left, two of them those Leesha and Jim had placed their bets on.

It seemed that the Arena management was getting a bit bored with the fight, though. The first sign of them trying to speed up the final decision was that the only rope allowing a fallen convict to climb back into the cube was cut off. Whoever fell out of the cube now was out of the game, for the tigers were waiting already.

Next, they would start shrinking the cube, so that the fighters would either fall out or be forced into closer quarters. But it didn't come to that.

While the cannibalistic space marine was busy banging the other one of the last contestants out of the cube with his makeshift club, the remaining woman used some of the floating junk to give one of the lava bubbles a respectable momentum. Apparently she had aimed well, for the marine only managed to evade the solid fire in the last moment. His opponent wasn't that lucky, but he still had enough time to scream in terror before the mass hit him face first, swallowed him and then majestically drifted out of the zero-g zone in a billow of black smoke.

As it was now down to the last two fighters, the whole audience held its collective breath, only to be deeply disappointed. The marine had escaped the lava only by hurling himself to the side, not caring whether there was anything to stop his flight in the direction he was heading. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

So with a slight murmur of disgruntlement, the audience watched as inevitable physics killed off the man. Spinning out of the cube almost perpendicularly to the ground, he got dipped down into it as soon as he passed the upper limits of suspended gravity. But his slight sideways momentum had been enough to have him trundle through one of the upper corners of the cube with no hope of getting hold anywhere, allowing for one last shot of his terrified face. Then he left the cube on the side again, slamming ninety feet straight down into the now literally red sands.

The victorious woman, holding tight to one of the ropes in the lower opposite corner, was applauded without much enthusiasm. After all, she had had all the time in the world to rescue her opponent and fight it out by fair means. Winning by accident was not popular with the audience, and the audience was unforgiving.

So the Master of the Sands swiftly read her pardon, told her to come out of the cube and ushered her back into the catacombs underneath the Arena. Several small gliders each took one of the remaining lava bubbles into custody, then the gravocube collapsed with a wet, splattering sound. Within moments, dozens of clean-up staff members populated the sand, carrying away anything that was too big to trickle away in the sand and to yucky for the tigers to eat.

The tigers got their farewell tour around the sands while above them in the holosphere some new brand of soft drink and Imperial war bonds were advertised in garish colors.

-

The grin on Jim's face was trying to split his face but the boy somehow managed to keep it in check. He looked too cute, all bouncy about winning the bet and at the same time like he wasn't sure if Leesha would mind.

Leesha grinned back at him. "Seems you won after all," he said.

Now reassured Jimmy nodded, looking very satisfied. "Yup!"

"But it was a close thing," Leesha commented, a little surprised himself that Jim had picked his champion so well. Then he dug into his jacket pockets to find some change. Carefully he counted out Jim's fifteen credits.

Again Jimmy nodded. "Yup." He bowed his head in polite acknowledgement when he accepted the credits but he was also beaming with pride. "Next time, it could just as well be you winning, sir," he tried to cheer his owner.

Leesha tilted his head, really not needing any cheering at all. "I doubt it... from what I have heard of you, Master Jimmy, you hardly ever lose." Or so the rest of the household had told him. The young former street rat was quite capable when it came to making money.

Jimmy's grin widened though he also looked a little embarrassed at the praise. "I'm no Master..." he muttered, but didn't deny his good hand in betting.

Smiling, Leesha affectionately ruffled Jim's hair. "You're a master at betting, dear," he said. Then he started rummaging through the bag with snacks, coming up with some hideous, blue tinged, slimy thing that had caught his attention. He eyed it thoughtfully, not quite sure if he should really eat it. "So what's next?" he asked Jimmy.

"Oh, don't eat those, Sir," Jim warned him immediately, "they're vile..."

Grateful for the warning, Leesha dropped the thing into the bag again.

"Next is a team match," Jimmy explained, "nice to watch but probably no fun to bet on. It's going to be called a draw anyway."

Leesha grinned at Jim. "It's nice to have an expert with you," he said, his grin even widening as Jim beamed at the praise. Then they both concentrated on the arena below.

It didn't take much time for the sands to be cleaned sufficiently for the games to begin again. Freshly raked, the sands looked rather peaceful again, apart from the big area in the center that was still soaked with blood. Sitting that close to the grounds, Jim noticed it actually smelled really sickening, a notion he had successfully managed to ignore until then.

But that was all forgotten as soon as the Master of the Sands announced the next match to begin. This time, it was a duel between two feuding Gladiator teams who had sworn to fight it out in the sands. Well, most probably their managers had agreed upon such a match at the breakfast table, and their fighters had to do the killing whether they wanted to or not.

However it had been arranged, the actual match was a real treat, not much blood but a whole lot of tactics. The rules of engagement were also a little more complicated than for the hopeful hundred before, and so the audience mostly sat there, watching and loudly commenting on each move with their own interpretation. As was to be expected, the match was called a draw after a nonetheless exciting show, for neither of the teams wanted such a match to result in too many losses. Again, the winners got an extra round along the borders of the sands, greeting their fans and generally celebrating the fact that they were still alive.

-

Next was another break to clean the sands, filled with yet another bunch of various ads. When the current clip of the courtesans' guild came up, the crowd cheered wildly. The scantily clad beauties of various genders explaining the guild's current bonus system for frequent customers were apparently highly popular, which was no big surprise. The following advert of the moneylenders' guild was plain dull in comparison and consequently was only greeted with some singular but all the more aggressive yells.

Not that Jim would have cared, anyway. Next up was the match he had been waiting for all evening long, even though it wasn't tonight's main event. Transfixed with concentration, the young slave listened as the Master of the Sands explained the match's setup: The Golden Gladiator would fight against a relatively new female fighter from one of the barbarian worlds on the rim of the empire. They would be standing on a square platform floating over a lake of fire, thus ensuring that the one who left the defined square would lose the duel by premature death.

The crowd was all over themselves while the combatants got their individual presentation in the holosphere. The woman came from a rather primitive tribe which traced its mythological ancestry back to snakes, and her admittedly impressive fighting style aptly fit the image. She was fast, evasive, extremely agile and full of dirty tricks. The audience loved her, but there was a good chance they were only waiting gleefully to see her brought down.

Arthur was introduced last, not that he really needed any introduction. He had been the crowd's darling since more than a year, even though he had lost a good share of his duels. But if there was one sure way to lose the audience's favor, it was to kill off another Gladiator they loved, and thus the Golden Gladiator went on entertaining them, with his successes and failures and stunning good looks. The Master described Arthur's style as technically flawless and inspired, which wasn't much of an exaggeration. In the arena's long history, only a handful of fighters had displayed such mastership with the one-and-a-half-handed sword. How Arthur managed to keep the perfect balance between strength, agility and endurance needed for his style was a well-kept secret, and that he still managed to give utterly charming interviews in between was a small miracle.

In Jimmy's eyes, the Master of the Sands omitted most of the important facts about the Golden Gladiator, but then again, he had to admit that the show eventually had to go on. In the center of the sands, a circular area had been marked, with a square platform well above sixty feet across lying in its middle.

Once again, the lights changed rapidly, leaving the whole Arena in the gloom of early evening, except for a bright spotlight on the gladiators' entrance and the red glow of the Master's booth just above it. Some pounding, tribal drum music filled the round, and accompanied by the cheers of the crowd, the challenger entered the sands. Tonight, she once again wore her trademark tight leather outfit that left most of her body bare in order to show off her muscles and tattoos. Almost dancing with the two sabers that were her favorite weapons, she crossed the distance towards her corner of the platform. With the blades swirling around her torso, she looked like she was enveloped in a strange kind of glittery cocoon, dark and fierce and by no means daunted to face a man like the Golden Gladiator.

Well, Arthur didn't seem to be too worried either, though. A few moments later, with his entrance music already playing, he came out walking backwards, as if still talking to someone in the catacombs, fastening his bracers. Waving at the audience, he almost stumbled as he stepped on a bunch of flowers an adoring fan had thrown down to him. But the boyish grin he gave in comment to his clumsiness was dazzling as ever, blown up to giant proportions in the holosphere.

Arthur's skin was golden, not like in well-bronzed, but real metallic gold. A genetic oddity, his management insisted, but it could just as well be a good make-up or tattoo job. Not that anybody cared, the Golden Gladiator looked good enough to eat, his massively muscled shoulders and upper arms catching the Arena's lights so very advantageously, real gold or not.

Finally, both contestants were in the ring together, and at a sign from the Master of the Sands, the platform started hovering a few feet above the ground. With a loud whoosh, the sand in the marked circle beneath them suddenly ignited, spurting flames high enough to reach slightly above the suspended platform. Together with the spotlights from above and the rapidly darkening night sky, the effect once again was breathtaking, especially on Arthur's golden skin.

The snake lady didn't hesitate a single heartbeat, instead she hurled herself at her opponent with blinding speed. A collective gasp from eighty-thousand throats filled the Arena as the Golden Gladiator noticed her attack only in the very last moment. Dropping to one side, he managed to roll away from her swirling blades, revealing another nifty detail of the duel: the platform they were fighting on had been suspended in 'liquid' mode, meaning that it dipped and wobbled on its sea of flames pretty much as wooden planks would on a real lake.

Caught unaware by the sudden shift of the ground, Arthur had apparently misjudged his momentum, and even before anybody really noticed, he slipped off the platform, disappearing into the living flames, out of the audience's view. A wave of fear rolled through the gathered crowd, and Jim jumped up with a scream of plain disbelief on his lips. For a long heartbeat, nothing happened, even the snake woman on the platform stood there as if unable to believe what had just happened.

But then, as if having been scripted for some cheesy holovid, a massive golden shape hurled itself up onto the platform again. Suddenly, hardly any spectator in the giant round of the Arena was able to remain on his seat, all were cheering and jumping and generally acting like they were mad.

Down on the platform, Arthur knelt as if catching his breath. His light leather armor was singed and smoking, once again delivering a perfect image in the dancing light of the surrounding fire to be printed on T-shirts or mugs. Even his opponent seemed genuinely impressed, for she waited until the Golden Gladiator had gathered his composure again, nervously clanging her sabers against each other. Much to the audience's relief, he seemed more or less unharmed, but suddenly the outcome of this match didn't look at all as predetermined as it had seemed before.

Everyone in the whole place was now standing and craning his neck to get a better view, and the atmosphere was so loaded with tension and excitement it wouldn't have been surprising to see static crackling across the rows. It was plain exhilarating to be bombarded with such intense emotions, thrilling and vaguely unnerving.

But then, the match down on the burning sands continued. Taking up his sword again, Arthur signaled to the snake woman that he was ready for her. Now the two opponents were circling each other, gauging the other's strengths and weaknesses and generally getting a feel for the treacherous ground they were fighting on. Her dark skin and clothing made her look like a black cut-out against the orange-red of the flames, while Arthur seemed to be nothing but muscular, molten metal and fire.

Soon, the two fighters clashed again, their blades meeting with such ferocity they drew sparks. Immediately, they separated again, only to jump at each other once more. It was a vicious fight, swift and hard to follow in the living light. Every now and then, the snake woman managed to nick Arthur's skin, and small trickles of blood showed that he wasn't made of metal all together. But every time he managed to land a blow on his quicksilver opponent, he sent her reeling back with the force of the impact, probably harming her as much as she had hurt him with her blades.

The fight lasted a long time, at least compared to how long fights in the Arena usually lasted, but neither of them seemed to show any signs of tiring. If at all possible, it looked as if both of them were growing more and more aware of the other one's weaknesses, pursuing the duel with increasing ferocity and skill. Also, both of them had grown accustomed to the moving ground they were fighting on, and were trying to gain advantage from the effect.

So in addition to brilliant attacks, feints and parries, the audience was presented an impressive array of flip-flops, somersaults and general acrobatics one would have expected not so much in the arena but in a circus. And it was by no means only the snake woman who showed off her skill in that regard. Much to Jim's gleeful rapture, the comparatively massive gladiator was not only able to block his opponent's more exotic maneuvers, but also to come up with some acrobatics of his own which no spectator would have expected from him. Needless to say, the audience was thrilled, especially since the close-ups clearly showed that the Golden Gladiator wasn't at all convinced he could pull off the tricks he was attempting. His relieved grin after each maneuver was so genuine that his emotions seemed palpable in the audience.

But in the end, it was he who showed the first signs of tiring. Increasingly often, Arthur's blows ended striking the empty air where a blink before, his opponent had been standing. Of course, he had been hurt when he fell into the fire at the beginning of the match, and he had much more weight to carry around with him, so it was little wonder. And the snake woman surely was not one to ignore such a perfect opportunity.

With a slithering move, she managed to get within the Golden Gladiator's inner range, hitting him with her full momentum square against the chest. It wouldn’t normally have done any real harm to the other fighter, but she had wedged his sword in between her blades at the same time, twisting it in the opposite direction Arthur would have to stumble if he wanted to remain on his feet.

So it was a matter of either falling down in front of her feet or losing his weapon, and Arthur chose the latter option. His sword got hurled out of his hand and above his head in a long, glittering arch, looking like it was going to hover there for a second before it disappeared into the flames for good.

Once again, a wave of shock ran through the audience, voiced by many thousand throats at once. But also, everybody seemed to be aware of the grim determination the Golden Gladiator radiated. He would never give up, whatever the odds, and the audience loved him because of that.

Hunched at the far end of the platform, Arthur grinned wildly at the woman who was still wielding her blades, making her look like she was wreathed in a halo of small flames. Whatever he yelled at her, it was too soft for even the cameras to catch, but the snake woman seemed to know all to well what he had said. Screeching madly, she hurled herself at him, obviously intent on either chopping him to bits or driving him off the platform.

But the Golden Gladiator had plans of his own. Right before she reached him, the massive fighter jumped up in the air, causing the platform to bob and sway since he had been standing at one of the corners. The split second the snake woman needed to readjust her stride to the sudden move of the ground was long enough for Arthur to roll across the floor until he was basically at her feet, where he thrust a well-aimed foot right up into the air, aiming at her wrists.

Completely caught off-guard by this unarmed maneuver from a swordsman, she only managed to pull her arm away but didn't get it out of Arthur's reach completely. With a nasty snap loud enough to be heard even on the seat, her lower arm broke as her saber's inertia suddenly turned into a counterweight against Arthur's thrust. With a surprised yell of pain, she had to let go of the blade, leaving her other saber unguarded for a heartbeat. Right then the Golden Gladiator jumped up again, caught the flat of the blade between his palms and somersaulted to her left and behind her.

Unable to follow the contorted motion of the sword with her hand, the snake woman let go of her last weapon as well, stumbling forward to at least keep standing. Instantly, she turned around to face her opponent, but with all the rapid motions, the platform was swaying wildly by now, and close to the edge as she was, she slipped and was about to fall off.

Almost the same instant, Arthur thrust forward with the saber he had just acquired, as if he wanted to make sure she fell. But to the audience's unending surprise, the snake woman didn't fall, and it took several heartbeats and a camera close up for everyone to understand that the Golden Gladiator hadn't skewered her, but had offered her a last chance, her good hand clutching the blade of her own saber like a lifeline, blood flowing between her fingers.

The stunned audience watched in complete silence as Arthur pulled his opponent back onto the platform and dropped her onto the ground in front of him, a foot on her chest, the saber at her throat. Looking up into the dark round of the ranks, he raised his arm, obviously asking the audience to decide whether the snake woman should live or die.

With a thunderous roar, the spectators released the breaths they had held since the moment Arthur lost his sword. He hadn't killed her, and he hadn't saved her on a personal whim, indeed it had all been a courtesy to the audience so they would have the chance to decide. No wonder they loved him to pieces.

Hooting and yelling with exhilaration, the audience almost unanimously indicated their support for the snake woman. After all, they would love to see such a fight again some time. And the audience loved goods fights. Soon, the Master of the Sands also gave his thumbs up, officially allowing Arthur to spare her life. Both fighters seemed rather relieved at the decision, and under the deafening cheers of the audience, both made their round of honor together.

Due to the rather clean character of the last duel, no cleanup-break was required, which didn't prevent the arena management from throwing some more advertising at the restless crowd. The last match tonight would be a duel of honor between two Gladiators who had already been at each other's throats a long time. Tonight, the argument would be decided once and for all, and there was no doubt at all in the Arena that this match would not end with both combatants still alive.

It would be a long and bloody affair, but to Jim, seeing his idol in action, fighting in all his glory and swashbuckling charm was already the best thing that could possibly have happened tonight. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his short life so far, and he desperately hoped there would be a lot more nights like this one to follow.


	15. How to steal a Pet I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited to dinner with the brother of one of his captains, Leesha meets a pet he just has to have.

Curled up in his gargantuan armchair, Leesha was hard at work. Heaped on the desk were files on disks, palmtops and old fashioned print out. Only a little more than a week remained until the grand annual fundraising ball for the Old Opera of Imperial City. And as the Consort was - as every year - hosting the affair, there were a lot of things that the commander of his guard needed to take care of beforehand.

Most of these things were taken care of already. Leesha had found his uncle well prepared, schedules well planned and available to his guard, so they could make their own plans. Things were a lot calmer than in the pervious year, though, when they had all still been getting used to their jobs.

Now Leesha was busy with a task that nobody really expected him to take care of but that he enjoyed tremendously: he was studying the guest lists, screening every single person that would be in attendance. It didn't really have anything to do with his duties as major but it was in perfect keeping with his mother's rule number one: always be prepared and know more than everybody else.

And knowing who would be there and how they were related would be a distinct advantage, should there be any trouble. Even if nobody expected trouble.

He was so immersed in his studies that he nearly jumped out of his seat when the door to his office was flung open and Ashleigh stormed inside, looking like she was on the run from a pack of demons. She slammed the door shut behind her, leaning against it, panting, with wide, wild eyes.

Ashleigh was one of his captains but she also was a distant cousin. She was by far the most impulsive young woman he knew and she had a knack for getting in trouble.

"Leesha!" she exclaimed like it was some kind of warding word.

Settling back into his chair, Leesha surveyed her. "Ashleigh..." he echoed her, only a lot more relaxed and amused.

"Sir...?" Wesley's polite voice came from the intercom. She must have stormed right past him.

"It's all right, Wes, I've got this." Leesha answered and then gave his cousin his full attention,

"You... you must help me!" Her eyes wide with dread, she came over to his desk, planting both hands on his desk and leaning forward, managing to look hunted and predatory at the same time. "Will you?"

Leesha leaned further back in his chair, putting a safe distance between himself and this obviously seriously unbalanced woman. "Maybe..."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and then started pacing, her arms flailing about somewhat uncontrolled. "You've always liked him, in your own perverted way," she explained without making much sense, "you will know how to deal with this!"

Leesha watched, not sure at all what to make of this display of despair. "Ashleigh, my sweet goddess of chaos... what exactly are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

She turned on him again to stare at him with barely suppressed panic. "Bron!" she stated as if she was announcing the end of the world - eternal damnation included.

Now she was at least making sense. "Bron..." Leesha mused, "like in 'your brother Bron'?" He knew full well how scared Ashleigh was of her elder brother. And that she had good reason to be.

Ashleigh nodded vigorously. "Yes." With a sigh of exhaustion she let herself collapse into one of his guest chairs. "He's here," she explained, sounding utterly defeated.

Leesha automatically looked at the door outside which Wesley was all alone and unprotected. "Like 'now here'?" he asked, now feeling a little worried himself.

She nodded but her next words calmed Leesha's worries. "Now. Here. In Imperial City," she said. Her next words made much less sense. "Will you come with me?"

Leesha eyed her cautiously. "Come with you?" he asked. "To do what?" Whatever Ashleigh was planning to do about her brother, Leesha wasn't that sure he wanted to get involved in it or even know about it.

"Dinner. With Bron. Tonight."

Leesha felt weary relief. The big green puppy eyes she was making at him were admittedly cute, but still he felt compelled to make sure she didn't have any secret plans. "Just dinner?" he asked. "No second thoughts?"

"Of course he has!" Ashleigh exclaimed, her voice filled with dread again. "Why do you think he came all the way from Raven? To have dinner with his beloved sister?" She snorted disdainfully. "Best that can happen is that he tries to assassinate me!"

As weird as it sounded, that was a reassuring answer to Leesha. "I meant if YOU had second thoughts, sweetie," he explained amiably.

"Huh?" Ashleigh blinked at him in utter confusion, further assuring him that she didn't plan to remove her brother just now. "No. I just want to survive and to learn why he's here. Nothing apart from that," she said. "At least for now," she then amended, proving that she was Dracon after all.

"Cool." Now a grin spread on Leesha's lips. "Is he still his gorgeous self?" he asked, licking his lips. Maybe Bron Dracon was a brutal and murderous bastard but he was still one of the sexiest men Leesha had encountered in his life. At least he thought so, even if nobody else seemed to share his opinion.

"Haven't seen him in ages," Ashleigh answered, sounding vaguely disgusted at Leesha's enthusiasm. "So I pick you up in an hour, all right?"

Startled Leesha checked the clock on his desk. "Is it that late already?" he asked, at the same time seeing that it really was close to evening already. He had gotten lost in work again. "An hour... fine." He dragged his fingers through his hair, his thoughts turning to the truly important things in life. "What the hell should I wear?" he asked Ashleigh. "Anything he likes?"

Again she snorted, sounding thoroughly disgusted now. "Chains. And nothing else." she answered, shaking her head. "As long as you try to appear like a guest, he won't give a damn what you wear," she then elaborated. "Just be at me side, okay?"

"Sure." Leesha’s grin was outright leery and nasty at the same time. "I'll do my utmost to see to it that he notices only me and not you."


	16. How to steal a Pet II

Serenity.

Like a frozen lake in winter, like a mirror showing nothing but the one looking into it. A fortress so huge it seemed a planet of its own, the moss growing on its walls easily mistaken for all there was by an unsuspecting observer.

Jay's mind was silent, passive, his inner self locked away in a vault so deep even he himself wasn't sure he could ever open it again. But it was his only chance of survival.

It didn't matter much to him what happened to his body. No, he had long ago given up that hope when he had been sold to Christies for his cursed good looks alone. Being free again one day, being what he called alive again, was surely not an option any longer.

But still, there were things worse than the mere end to life. The loss of sanity, for example, the loss of caution and control when it was all that kept his secret hidden. A secret so simple, so human, and so unthinkably dangerous. It didn't matter what happened to his body, whether he was beaten or raped, starved or tortured. But his barriers had to stay up, his sanity preserved at all costs, even at the price of all that was him.

Jay did what his master told him, nothing more and nothing less. He didn't think, he didn't feel.

But he could still listen. And memorize. And he would never forget.

Right now, his master welcomed some visitors into the flat they had moved into this morning, his voice booming with joy. But even though Jay was chained to a chair in the dining room, and only barely within earshot of the entrance, he wasn't fooled by his master's voice. He could sense his emotions like a bad smell lingering all over the place, a miasma that came and went in waves just like the turning of the wind.

His master was being eaten up inside, corroded and brittle, a black, lifeless lump of fear and loathing, of jealousy so intense it felt like acid fire to Jay. And yet, there was an unmistakable tinge of fear in his master's voice, a hint of insecurity that could have made the young slave smile. But Jay didn't feel, he didn't think.

He just listened.

"Ashleigh, darling, so good to see you," he heard his master exclaim at the door, his cheer so terribly over-emphasized it was almost funny. After a little pause, his master added without even making a real attempt to mask his insult: "My, dear, have you lost weight? You look so bony... Are you all right?"

But apparently, Ashleigh's reply wasn't of any interest to him. Another person had come with her, somebody Jay's master hadn't expected and much less anticipated seeing here tonight. Even more insecurity, cheaply mastered with anger and aggression entered his voice as he asked:

"And who is that?

"This is my commanding officer and a good friend: Leesha Dracon," another voice replied. A woman, a little younger than his master, the young slave assumed. She was utterly on edge, but well-trained and still managing to sound calm. She had to be a noble.

"We've met before but you probably don't remember, years ago," the surprise guest answered, his voice as young as the woman's but smooth, with no trace of insecurity in it even to Jay's acute senses. No, there was even a deep, predatory quality to it, an astonishing fact given his master's imposing physique. Few people could stay calm in his presence, and even less would feel an inclination to act cocky.

But apparently, his master's unrest tonight was strong enough that he missed his guest's subtle threat. Not that he was the most perceptive person anyway. He was sly and ruthless, yes, but neither overly perceptive nor smart.

"Whatever, my little sister's friends are mine as well." It seemed that his master didn't think the surprise guest to be any danger for his plans tonight, so he could just as well pretend to be a caring host. "Can I get you something to drink?"

His cheer brought a choked sound from the woman, who definitely wasn't here because she looked forward to a nice evening. But her companion didn't sound as if he had such concerns, instead he said with perfect nonchalance:

"Martini for me and Ashleigh will have vodka, no ice."

There was no reaction from said Ashleigh as her decision was taken from her that obviously, but maybe she didn't even mind.

Jay heard his master move a few steps along the corridor that led towards the dining room where the slave was kneeling, asking in the best 'generous host' imitation he could come up with:

"How about we share our first drink on the balcony while we wait for dinner to be served?

-

Even to the most optimistic and kind visitor's eye, Lord Bron Dracon’s flat could only be described as dull and uninspired, Leesha noted with slight amusement. It was the typical place a young noble who hadn't yet learned that looks - of oneself as well as the things one surrounded oneself with - were an integral part of seeming important, no matter if one actually was important or not.

Obviously Ashleigh's brother had just ordered some underling to pick a place to stay with no concern about what it said about him, as long as it was 'adequate' - which in his case meant big enough and close enough to Embassy Row. The only hint of personal style was a huge war axe, leaning inside the umbrella holder at the front door.

Bron hadn't changed one bit.

And he still looked his best. Some new lines of brooding creased his brow and a new scar ran down his jaw in a faint line. But apart from that he was still the hulking, human-shaped beast, wearing heavy leathers and an assortment of weapons to a family dinner that someone else might have considered appropriate for a gang war. He simply looked brutal.

Brutally sexy, Leesha thought with a small, wistful smile.

He followed Bron to a balcony overlooking Embassy Row, tugging a reluctant Ashleigh along.

"So... what brings you to P2?" Leesha asked their host, as much out of curiosity as to cover Ashleigh's stubborn silence after their drinks had arrived.

"Hm?" Bron had been studying the admittedly beautiful view but now he turned back to his guests. He took a careful sip of his drink which looked kind of odd for such a large man. "Audience with the emperor," he then answered.

That sparked some real curiosity in Leesha. It wasn't often that his godfather granted an audience to some minor noble. "Really?" he asked, sipping his own drink. "What does my uncle want?"

He watched with renewed amusement as Bron blinked uncomfortably at the 'my uncle'. It was so easy to set people off with the simple fact of how close he actually was to the most powerful and dangerous man in the Empire.

But Bron managed to calm down quickly and hide his unease. Again he looked out over Embassy Row. "My fealty," he said.

Ashleigh had been trying to concentrate on her drink but now she was choking on it, starting to cough helplessly.

Leesha wasn't that easily fazed. Bron's hint could really only mean one thing, but it wouldn't do to give him the satisfaction of being shocked. "Isn't that what he expects from everybody?" he instead asked.

Bron's answer to that was a shark-like grin. "Of everybody who matters, yes."

Leesha mirrored his grin, actually enjoying the banter, but Ashleigh was of course involved in a much more personal way. "What exactly do you mean, your fealty...?" she asked icily.

"My, he wants me to swear fealty to him," Bron answered, acting a lot denser than he was, simply to rile Ashleigh even more. "What else could I be meaning?"

-

His master had taken the guests out on the balcony to have their drinks before they would come into the dining room. They were chatting amiably, their voices full of the innuendo and twists that were to be expected of nobles.

Only the woman, Ashleigh, apparently didn't care for what was expected of her at all.

"You?!" she spat at Jay's master with a voice that betrayed the fact that she was close to panic. Hissing out an utterly inappropriate question, she asked: "What happened to father?!"

His master's response came so swiftly and smoothly he must have practiced beforehand and only had been waiting for his cue. With caustically fake concern, his master asked:

"Dear, haven't you heard?" His voice was so dripping with sarcasm it sounded like some exaggerated opera play. "Father's dead."

There was only a strange, high-pitched noise coming as a reply from the woman, her anguish washing over Jay like a wave of water. There was such genuine, honest fury and sorrow and sadness in her emotion, it was something akin to relief after the constant onslaught of Bron's fetid, roiling spite.

For a long moment, none of the Nobles on the balcony spoke, only their emotions hung in the air like the notes of a tune. There was the grim satisfaction of his master, peaking out of his ever brooding mix of fear and jealousy. Ashleigh's grief and her desperate wish to remain calm, and the other noble's calm but honest sympathy for the woman.

She seemed to work hard to regain her composure, and for a second it seemed like she would manage. But then suddenly she snapped, the image of his master throttling an old man she had dearly loved so glaring in her mind, Jay couldn't help but see it.

"You bastard!" she hissed, incredulous of the fact that he had dared, despite everything.

"Now what do I deserve this outbreak for?" his master grumbled at her, his voice clearly conveying a threat in utter disregard of comparatively diplomatic words. "It truly isn't my fault that the news didn't reach you ahead of my inaugural audience with the emperor."

"It's probably just the shock..." the other noble suddenly intervened, his voice showing nothing of his true emotions, "You know what girls can be like."

His emotions were clear, refined, not the muddled mess the young slave witnessed with everybody else. There once had been people in his life who knew their emotions as well. People he loved, people who cared for him.

But he didn't feel, didn't think. He only listened.

The young Noble on the balcony seemed to smile at the slave's master, his facial expression so genuine it spread into his emotions despite what he truly felt.

"I guess congratulations are in order..." he said with what sounded like honest camaraderie, "Duke, isn't it?"

"Your highness will do nicely as well," his master replied, laughing boomingly at his own joke. He always did that when he was nervous. Probably toasting towards his guest, he proclaimed: "The duke's dead, long live the duke."

"To a long and healthy rule," the other noble replied, his honest voice in remarkable contrast to his deep-felt repulsion.

The woman was silent now, but her rage was a bright flare that just didn't seem to be able to reach Jay's owner.

"Thank you," said owner replied generously. Something like respect for his unexpected guest peaked in his emotional smog, followed by somber calculation that just didn't seem to go with his calm words. "What luck my dear sister is already in a stable position here with the guard, else I'd have wondered how to ensure her the life she is used to. Sooner or later, I'd have to marry her off to someone, wouldn't I?"

Ashleigh's anger flared again, but her companion seemed to be able to rein her in without a word. The young noble's emotions suddenly were all calculation as well, and Jay knew there was much more to his words than the actual information they conveyed. That was how real nobles talked, cautiously and convoluted, making threats with a compliment and signing death warrants with a gesture of sympathy.

"But as it is now," this Leesha pointed out most carefully, "I fear that is for his divine weirdness the Consort to decide."

A wave of relief from Ashleigh flooded the place, only to be followed on its heels by a wave of satisfaction by his master.

"Now that she's in direct allegiance to his august Exaltedness," his owner stated, making it sound more like a question, "she really can't be bothered with mere family matters, can she?"

Once again, the other young noble displayed an amazing amount of control, for neither his amusement at his owner's simple worries nor his anger at Ashleigh's sorrow seeped into his voice as he replied, smooth as silk:

"I can assure you I'm keeping her very busy."

-

Of course Ashleigh was way too hurt and confused to understand the innuendo, Leesha noted as his dear captain threw him a look of feeling utterly betrayed. He made a mental note to talk to her calmly later on and explain what this exchange with Bron and the ones that were sure to follow in the course of the evening were really about.

Right now she snapped at her brother: "You won't get away with this, Bron!" threatening him completely ineffectually and actually just adding to his victory.

Bron managed to blink at her in utterly fake innocence - something Leesha had so far considered beyond the abilities of such a brute. "Get away with what, dear?" he asked, with only the hint of a sneer.

"You murdered father!!" Ashleigh exclaimed, close to actually turning violent.

If it hadn't been so obvious how much Bron was enjoying the display, Leesha would have started to worry about Ashleigh now as Bron's face grew cold and menacing. Menacing in an extremely sexy way, Leesha noted with a slight shiver. It was kind of hard to stay focused on the fact that he was here to aid Ashleigh when Bron scowled so adorably.

"Voicing such accusations without proof to back them up, dear, is a very dangerous thing." Bron growled, "Especially when you're nothing more than the sister of the very person you are accusing."

Ashleigh started at him for a moment, incapable of a clear thought, then she seemed to remember why she was so afraid of her brother and she looked at Leesha for help. He just looked back at her coolly, pleading with whatever gods might listen that she would just calm down. They seemed to favor him as Ashleigh snapped her mouth shut and turned her full attention to her glass of vodka.

Trying to defuse the tense moment, Leesha snickered softly. "You have to admit she had to try..." he said to Bron, "even though it wasn't exactly a brilliant attempt."

Bron snorted in utter contempt. "It was ridiculous," he stated coldly. But then a smirk spread on his lips as well. "But quite what I had expected."

Then he looked at Leesha again, this time with more than the polite disregard he had greeted him with at the door. "I am surprised to see that you are made from a different matter altogether," he said. "It is good to know that here is at least someone capable around my sister."

Had that really been an attempt at a compliment? Leesha again felt genuine amusement rise in himself. Bron really was cute when he was trying to be charming.

Now their host gestured inside. "Dinner?"

Leesha graciously inclined his head, acknowledging the compliment as well as the invitation. "With pleasure."

He quickly took Ashleigh by the arm and steered her inside, keeping a firm grip on her. If he managed to keep her reasonably quiet they might all three survive the evening.

But as they walked inside he noticed something that made him doubt again. Chained to Bron’s chair at the head of the table, a pet was kneeling. Bron whacked him hard in passing and the young slave flinched away. The scene immediately made Leesha feel a sour taste in his mouth.

-

Now they entered the dining room, and for the first time Jay was actually able to see his master's guests. A tall woman with striking red hair was led into the room by an equally tall young man with chiseled, flawless features. But his youthful looks were belied by his emotions; strong and yet constrained, they spoke of much more experience and training than such a face would make one believe.

The passing whack his master gave Jay when he sat down on the chair the slave was chained to hardly registered. But it drew the other young man's attention towards the slave, causing a deluge of baleful anger to collapse in on him that was clearly directed at his master.

Jay didn't have time to understand where this new emotion had come from so suddenly and strongly, for his master asked with actually less malevolence than it sounded like:

"So, Major, tell me, how long have you been in active duty?"

Yet apparently the other Noble had been caught up in his own turmoil of emotions, for he asked as politely as one could:

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

Jay could almost feel the curious look on his master's face follow his guest's stare. And he felt it like a branding iron on his back as his master saw that it was his pet who had made this oh-so-impeccable youngster lose face for a change.

"He's a pretty, isn't he?" his master asked, now a definitely predatory edge to his voice.

"Indeed." Within a heartbeat, the other noble had regained his composure, bringing up a cold leer in his words that made Jay shudder. "A little worse for wear but definitely worth a look."

"Oh he was a fierce one, you know, rebellious to the bone," his master explained, gleefully parading his latest acquisition. Tousling Jay with a gesture that said more about his crude character than a thousand words, he added: "It took some effort to break him in, as you can see, but now he's peaceful as a lamb. I'm good at training slaves."

There was a whiff of curiosity in his owner's mind suddenly, and it was that unhealthy kind that came with questions of torture and perversion.

"Want him at your side during dinner?" his master asked jovially, inwardly calculating how this new turn would give him an advantage over his guest.

"He looks like he might bite," the other noble replied, his cautiously intrigued voice once again very much mismatching his inner state of emergency. "May I?"

It took Jay a moment to understand that the noble had actually asked for permission to touch him, but then already his owner replied:

"Sure, be my guest."

His master and the woman turned their attention towards the first course that had been served by hardly noticeable servants; Bron with hardly veiled disgust, Ashleigh with that certain lack of appetite that came when your stomach was full of bile already.


	17. How to steal a Pet III

Ignoring the food for now, Leesha took the young slave's chin in a firm grip, raising his head so he could get a better look at him after a servant had transferred him to Leesha's chair. Bron was right, he was a pretty one. Leesha's gaze was now met with dull acceptance of fate. For the tiniest moment there seemed to be a spark of curiosity, but it died again quickly.

Bron gestured with his fork. "Want to try him as dessert, later?" he suggested, being the perfect host for once. "We'll have fun with him, I can assure you."

Fun... yeah... Bron would definitely enjoy breaking this boy some more. Leesha knew full well he wouldn't, but he was able to pretend.

Still holding the slave's chin in a firm grip Leesha stroked the boy's lips with his thumb, rubbing at a barely healed cut, opening it up again and spreading red blood like some macabre kind of lipstick.

"A tempting offer," he answered. "What's he like, docile and pliant or teeth and claws?"

He glanced over at Bron with a distinct leer. "I bet you are all teeth and claws," he commented cockily. Maybe there was still a chance to divert Bron's attention to a more pleasurable field of activity.

But the new Duke of Raven only blinked in irritation as he realized what Leesha was hinting at. He chose to ignore the comment. "He's pliant when you use enough force, teeth and claws when you use too much," he said in answer to Leesha's question. Then he chuckled cruelly. "Or just the right amount of force, depends on what you want."

Leesha finally let go of the pet and turned his attention to the salad which had been served as a first course. After picking at it for a bit he said: "I prefer them with some fire..."

He again glanced down at the slave who knelt next to his chair almost motionless, only shivering slightly now and then. Lack of food, lack of sleep, lack of warmth, Leesha easily deduced. The easiest way to break a slave.

"You seem to have done a good job of breaking him."

Bron's grin would have made a wolf proud. "He does what I want, so I think, yes, I succeeded," he growled. "I usually get what I want."

Leesha couldn't help it, that sound just made his skin crawl with mad desire. "What you want, hmm?" he purred at the other Dracon. "And what would that be?"

"Nothing you could give me, so we shouldn't waste time with that." Bron rejected his offer yet again. Then he smiled calmly. "So what do YOU want?"

An interesting question for a change. One Leesha had given quite some thought to lately. But he chose to answer it in the blunt way it had been intended. He leaned back and sipped his martini, eyeing Bron thoughtfully. Then he smiled ruefully.

"I guess the prey I'd like to be aiming for is a little too ferocious for me to bring down, so I may have to settle for something less," he answered carefully.

-

The young noble held down his glass in a clear command for Jay to drink. So he drank. The alcohol, though not strong, burned on his cracked lips and turned into fire as it ran down his parched throat.

When he had to cough as his body tried to reject this obvious poison, he tried to cough soundlessly, so as not to disturb his masters' conversation.

"So what are you aiming for?" His owner repeated his question, not satisfied with the answer he had gotten so far.

"Tonight or in general?" His guest returned the question, causing his master to laugh loudly again.

"Well, then answer both," he conceded. "Tonight, first."

"I think good food and the dessert you mentioned earlier sound lovely," the other Dracon replied, smiling.

"And in general?" his owner asked, after giving an approving nod at his guest's choice of tonight's pleasures.

"There's not much to aim for..." the other man said quizzically. "I have what I want."

"Whoa. What an unusual statement for a Dracon." It unsettled his owner to no end, that his high-ranking guest so openly admitted not having any ambitions. That meant that he was either very stupid or very dangerous, and somehow his master was sure it wasn't the former. So he toasted at him, his cheerfulness barely hiding his displeasure: "Seems you're aiming for a long life, may god favor your endeavors."

For a while, all turned silent as the nobles concentrated on eating. Still there was Ashleigh's sizzling fury lighting up the room like a blaze, and Bron's perpetual roiling spite. But there was also this other Dracon, his emotions humming like a honed blade, a sound so clear it made Jay want to squirm. Much too interesting, much too touching, this sensation was. It was so terribly hard to keep up his shields with this man around, so hard to keep himself from giving in to the urge to feel a healthy mind once again. It mustn't be, mustn't be ever again.

-

Leesha watched Bron's obvious discomfort with amusement. Although Leesha was technically lower in rank than the soon-to-be duke of Raven, Bron knew full well that Leesha held enough standing with all the right people that he was a noble to reckon with. One it would be better to not piss off, as he would probably have put it. The fact that he couldn't find some weakness in Leesha, some advantage to exploit, unnerved him.

But at least he left Ashleigh alone, now that his attention was occupied with studying Leesha. Which had of course been the whole point in Leesha coming along.

Only Ashleigh seemed to have forgotten all about it. She alternated between pushing her food around on the plate cautiously as if she was searching it for landmines and staring balefully at either her commander or her brother.

After they all had decided they thoroughly disliked the salad they had been served and had finished moving it around on their plates, the servants finally took pity on them and removed the barely touched dish to serve the next course.

Leesha used the opportunity to take up his conversation with Bron again. "So I hear you also have a brother?" he asked, grasping at the first bit he remembered about Ashleigh's family. "What is he doing now?"

Ashleigh's face seemed to freeze over even more at the mention of her second brother and she started studiously searching the bowl of soup now in front of her. Leesha wondered if she would dive inside to search for treasure next, to completely disappear from this event.

"He's on Raven at one of our remote holdings," Bron answered Leesha's question, "trying to keep some malcontent peasants at bay. Why you ask?"

Leesha broke off a piece of the bread that had been served with the soup and handed it down for the slave next to him to eat. Feeding pets at the table was not unheard of among nobles after all, and the poor boy looked like he needed it.

As he had asked just to get some kind of conversation going again, Leesha kept his reply as neutral as possible. "One should always keep a close eye on what one's siblings are doing," he said in perfect keeping with Dracon morals.

-

There was bread lying in front of him. Food.

It took Jay several moments to identify the odd sensation he felt inside as his own, and to realize it was raging hunger. His master wasn't too reliable in feeding him, thinking it made him more malleable when he was close to starving. It didn't matter.

His body needed food, so he ate with more hurry than he would have liked, but his motions had lost almost all their former elegance. His physical being was reduced to animalistic instincts, and more than that Jay wouldn't have survived.

It took him by surprise when suddenly a whole plate of soup was emptied onto the floor right next to his head. Jerking away from the hot liquid, the slave looked up into the face of the young Dracon.

"Here pet, I'm sure you'll appreciate this," the noble said calmly, giving the impression that he was all but thrilled by the food so far.

It was a kind gesture, at least comparatively so, but a real blaze of incredulous disgust coming from Lady Ashleigh made him freeze. She was so appalled by her companion's behavior that she was hardly able to breathe.

Jay's master, though, was rather amused, chuckling in his chair as if his guest had said something funny. As an encore, he threw another piece of bread across the table, neatly managing to hit his slave's head.

Warily, Jay waited another moment before he dared to touch the food on the floor. It wouldn't have been the first time that his master seized a dinner with guests as an occasion to display his cruel humor.

But as no order came to ignore the offered food, the slave grabbed the bread and gathered up what remained of the soup before it finally disappeared into the carpet. Eating as fast as he could, he gobbled down the food before his master had a chance to change his mind.

As he did, only a few seconds later.

"Always hungry..." Jay heard him comment, apparently watching his half-starved slave with sick amusement. Then he turned towards his guest, asking: "What do you think, will he stop eating if we tell him to?"

Apparently, the thought amused his guest as well, even though there was a strong sentiment of irritation and worry coming from him. Anyway, he prodded the slave with his boot, ordering: "Stop eating!"

In his mind, there was not even a split second when Jay doubted he would obey the noble's order. But his body wasn't that easy to convince. Tempted by the food right in front of him on the floor, the slave moved as if in slow-motion for a moment, like he was trying to halt his motion but not quite managing to.

But his body wasn't important. It didn't matter, only his mind had to be protected.

So finally, Jay managed to hold still and then fold his hands in his lap, his head bowed demurely.

His master's glowing satisfaction was like radioactive radiation in the back of his mind, searing him, trying to poison him, to kill him slowly. But Jay's mind was protected deep inside a shell of nothing, an intangible fortress of diamond.

If only there wasn't that temptingly clear sensation of the young Dracon. Like the promise of fresh air after a life in a stale prison cell, like moisture on the wind promising a long-overdue rain in the desert. It made ignoring everything so difficult, so incredibly hard.

But Jay shouldn't think, shouldn't feel. He really shouldn't.

-

All Leesha really felt when he watched how the young slave slowly and consciously withdrew from the tempting food was deep pity. He didn't even have to reach out with his Aroona trained senses to see how starved the boy was.

Still, he managed to keep his voice coolly cruel when he said: "Impressive." He smiled at Bron. "I have to admit I'm envious." Finding the right thing to say to relax Bron was ridiculously easy.

The other Dracon inclined his head as graciously as he possibly could, considering that he looked as elegant or gracious as a shaved Dagor Beast. "It seems true nobility can assert their superiority on any human, in any circumstance," he said.

Leesha was hard pressed not to comment that even a peasant would have been quite capable of breaking a chained and helpless boy. "So it would seem," was all he said though, drinking the last of his martini.

He noted how Ashleigh pushed her soup bowl away with a gesture of heartfelt disgust. More at their behavior than at the dish, Leesha guessed, but it didn't really matter. The servants quickly removed the second offending course of the evening, by now exuding an air of nervousness. After all, it was their necks on the line should they manage to really displease their master. On second thought, maybe even mildly displeasing him might turn out to be fatal for them.

The next course was served and first Bron and than the servants sighed in relief as Bron approvingly commented on the dish. "Proper meat at last."

Leesha couldn't have agreed more. As usual, he had managed to forget lunch over his work and he really was actually hungry. The meat did look good, but Leesha knew he'd have a second dinner once he got home. Even should he not be hungry he'd want to spend time with his own pets, breathe in their happiness and calm.

He attacked his food with a healthy appetite.

Bron laughed amiably, obviously feeling more and more at ease with Leesha, and started eating with a vengeance as well. He was so occupied with sating his appetite that he ignored his sister's lack thereof and kept his biting remarks to himself.

Leesha used Bron's lack of attention on his guests to drop a piece of meat for the young slave but this time the boy ignored the offer. The order he had been given was obviously stronger then his hunger. With a soundless sigh, Leesha concentrated on his own food again.

"So how long are you going to stay on P2?" Leesha asked, after sating his first hunger.

"Some weeks." Bron answered through a full mouth. "Shouldn't take more than a week to get everything settled, and then it'll be only a few more days until the Annual Charity Gala at the Old Opera, so I'll stick around for that one as well."

The thought of the ball brought a genuine smile to Leesha's lips. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he said. "Everybody who is somebody will be there. I know I will enjoy the chance to meet some old friends."

And to have a chance to see Bron again. Even if he was just going to admire him from afar.

Bron shrugged. "I hate parties," he grumbled and then took a long draught from his drink. "But you're right, it can be useful, and it's the best place to be seen. So as I am currently the youngest duke, I think I can't skip it."

At that Leesha raised a curious eyebrow, his notorious noble-trivia memory kicking in immediately. "Are you now?" he asked. "I thought the youngest duke was Duke Karl Dracon of Del Morad?"

"But he's longer in office already," Bron answered quite correctly.

Leesha chuckled softly, thinking of the young Duke of Del Morad with fondness. There was quite a bit of history between the two of them. "True," he said. "I heard he is doing quite well."

Again Bron just shrugged. "Del Morad is all but on the other side of the Empire, and their exports don't even remotely cover the same markets as ours, so I wouldn't know." He nodded non-commitally in an impressive display of carelessness. "But it's nice to hear that he's doing fine."

"I try to remain up to date on anything that might affect my uncle or my new employer," Leesha commented politely, sure that Bron wouldn't notice the rebuke.

As he had expected, Bron reacted with calculated pity, completely missing the point. "Quite a job..."

"Indeed," Leesha grinned, "one I enjoy. Must be in the genes."

That was a reminder Bron couldn't ignore, and this time his grin looked like he was suffering from severe toothache. "My greetings to your most revered parents, by the way."

"I will be sure to let them know," Leesha said, amused at the fear that had been flickering in Bron's eyes at the mere mention of Leesha's parents. The fact that his mother was the head of the Imperial Intelligence service never failed to cow people.

-

The wave of plain fear that emanated from his master at the mention of the young Dracon's parents was a little compensation to Jay. It was nice to see him suffer for a change, and apparently that was also what the young Dracon had had in mind when he brought up the subject.

Immediately, the slave chided himself inwardly for his lapse of control. The young noble was more dangerous than the brute that called himself his master. With the constant temptation of the young man's sympathetic emotions so close by, Jay's usually so unshakable self-control was about to give out.

He mustn't feel, he mustn't think. Thoughts led to emotions, emotions to real pain, real pain to aggression. And aggression would lead to discovery.

And the death of all he loved.

So Jay clamped down on his feelings again, until there was nothing in his heart but the immobile surface of a frozen lake.

"Care for dessert?" his master suddenly suggested, barely able to hide the fact that he still was more unsettled than he would have liked.

But apparently, Prince Leesha didn't share his host's unease as he asked suggestively: "Dessert or dessert?"

"Dessert", Jay's master replied with a look at the slave kneeling at Leesha's side, leaving no doubt about what he intended.

So he would be part of the entertainment once again, Jay thought flatly. Don't feel, don't think. It's only your body.

But apparently, he didn't manage to keep his silent dread out of his face, for his master said with a cruel smirk: "He doesn't exactly look grateful for the honor of our attention."

"Isn't that what we look for in them?" his guest replied with a leer that would have made Jay wince if there hadn't been the clear sensation coming from him that he didn't really want to 'use' Jay during the dinner. At least, not in the way his master intended to.

But despite his emotions, Prince Leesha grabbed the young slave by his hair, tilting his head until the boy was forced to look at him.

"You hate us, hmm?" he asked, the cold cruelty in his voice belied by the genuine concern and pity he emanated.

It was confusing, frightening, and his master's roaring laughter was in no way able to quench his worries. The young Dracon wouldn't be the first person to rape him only because he didn't want to upset his host. Jay told himself he didn't care, that he didn't worry.

It was only his body.

Then the younger Dracon bent down and licked along Jay's exposed throat, growling deeply in rather credible show of lust.

"Such a pretty little thing, fear tastes so good on them," Prince Leesha all but whispered, causing his master to growl in feral delight as well.

As if that had been the final insult, Lady Ashleigh now gave up any pretense of feeling at ease, and instead snorted in disgust. Getting up from her chair in a jerky motion, she snapped:

"I... need some fresh air."

Even emotionally, she was bristling with disgust as she rushed out onto the balcony, but her companion only chuckled at her outbreak, saying:

"Women..."

"Forget her," his master said dismissively, giving the slave on the floor another long, leering look. "Do we take him here or do we move somewhere more comfortable?"

-

Looking into the eyes of the pet he still held by the throat, Leesha felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fear and helpless despair, exhaustion and defeat he saw so clearly in them. The young slave's lower lip was trembling slightly but that was his only motion as his body hung limp in Leesha's grip.

Leesha knew full well how very arousing most of his relatives would have thought this display. Torturing and raping ranked pretty high on the list of favorite pastimes for most Dracons.

But not for Leesha. He felt deep disgust at the fact that he had allowed things to progress this far. He would not let it go any further. And he would certainly not hurt this boy any further. With a soundless sigh he realized that there really was only one thing he could do now. He had to take the boy away from Bron. And as elegantly as possible, so as not to enrage the soon-to-be duke.

His thoughts raced as he took up Bron's banter. "Just look at him," he commented with a cruel smile, "seems he can hardly wait." He frowned at the table still filled with dinner.

Bron got the hint immediately and grinned widely, obviously approving of his guest’s style. He got up from his seat, grabbed the end of his table with one hand and then easily lifted it up so the tableware noisily cluttered down to the other end.

So he has enhanced strength, Leesha noted. A fact to remember should they ever cross path in combat.

Then Bron put the table down again with a loud thud. With a generous gesture he invited Leesha to put their dessert on the now empty table.

Leesha obliged by pulling the pet up by the hair, then grabbing him by the throat again and slamming him onto the table surface. The boy would have been too weak to resist, even had he tried. As it was, he just lay on the table like a sacrifice, staring up at the two Dracon leering down at him, with green eyes so wide with fear they dominated his whole face.

Bron's grin grew even wider at this display, then he took off his weapon belt with a clapping sound that made the pet wince in Leesha's grasp. Obviously it was a sound he had come to associate with intense suffering.

"So... you're the guest; pick your pleasure," Bron generously offered.

Leesha still held the young slave down by the throat. His other hand now trailed over the boy's marked skin, barely suppressing a shudder at the thought of how these marks must have been inflicted. But the point right now was to prolong things so he could get help from the one person who might be able to solve his current problem. He ripped off the simple loincloth the boy was wearing and then continued exploring the now fully naked slave, while at the same time thinking one name as loudly and urgently as he possibly could.

\--CIEL!--

For a long moment nothing happened, but then Leesha felt the strong, gentle touch of his oldest brother's mind like a soothing balm.

\--Yes?--

Leesha's oldest brother was one of the strongest telepaths of the Empire. He was a high ranking member of the Psion Guild and 'P2 Prime', which meant that he was responsible for overseeing all travel by teleport to and from the P2 system. At least where it concerned sending whole spaceships across great distances. There were only a very few psions strong enough to do this and they were placed carefully on strategic planets throughout the Empire.

He was also kind and loving and therefore might be inclined to help save this pet.

\--Brother, I need your help,-- Leesha thought loudly, knowing that Ciel would easily be able to pick up his thoughts. --Can you sense that brute here with me? Can you make him give me his pet?--

At the same time he continued roughly fondling the boy to make sure Bron didn't notice the silent conversation and would stay amused.

A wave of dread and disgust washed over him from Ciel as he attuned himself to Bron. --Heavens, what a monster...-- His brother thought. --You want just his pet?--

\--Yes.-- Leesha answered. --Can you make it believable?--

The mental equivalent of an evil grin was Ciel's response. --Just watch me...--

Bron suddenly crunched up his face uncomfortably, his interest in Jay and Leesha all but forgotten. For a few more seconds he was trying hard to remain calm but then sweat broke out on his forehead.

"I... sorry, Leesha," he mumbled, "maybe another time... I..." And then he was rushing out of the room in a hurry.

Before Leesha could begin to wonder what Ciel had done to him his brother chimed in again.  
\--Damn, stomach cramps and diarrhea are such mean things, even if they are only imagined...-- he drawled. --Take the boy with you, he'll suggest you keep him as excuse for his... failure.--

Relief washed over Leesha. This had gone a lot more smoothly than he had hoped. It definitely was a good thing to have siblings who not only were capable but also able to think on their feet when presented with a problem.

\--Thank you, brother!-- Leesha thought at Ciel with heartfelt gratitude. --I owe you.--

He let go of the young slave's throat and transferred his grip to the heavy iron collar the boy wore. "Well, well, look at that..." he said aloud, taking care not to show any weakness as Bron surely had the room under surveillance and he would grow very suspicious if he later saw Leesha treat the boy kindly. "Seems your master is not as hard as he thought he was."

\--My... what a poor boy.-- Ciel commented. --You'll take care of him, won't you?--

\--I will, just have to get him out of here to somewhere with less interested ears and eyes.-- Leesha explained. He drew the pet up from the table. "You are coming with me, pretty," he growled, "I'm not done with you."

\--Let me help you...-- Ciel offered.

-

This was all moving so fast Jay hardly had a chance to think. One moment, he was about to be raped by his master and his youthful guest, the next he was abducted in the oddest way possible.

And then there was this presence hanging in the room, a presence so huge it felt like being caught in a headlight the size of a sun.

Do not think, do not feel, the young slave repeated his mantra, hoping his shields would be subtle enough to slip a brief inspection of someone like this. But when the mental presence suddenly nudged his mind, gently urging him to follow his master's guest, Jay was about to panic.

But nothing happened, no wave of utter surprise, no violent assault on his shields which he knew he would never be able to keep up in his current state. Nothing. Only the gentle touch of a caring mind, like a forest warden shooing a lightly wounded deer off the street.

Instinctively, the slave acted like he was told, so as not to raise suspicion on why he was able to resist such a command that would have swayed much stronger minds. Well, minds that were supposed to be stronger than his. So he slid off the table, his eyes still cast demurely to the ground, waiting unobtrusively for the next command.

But inside his shields, his thoughts were racing. Who was this young Dracon who commanded people of such power? Jay hadn't sensed much of what had happened around him, but he was rather sure that this person also was responsible for the sudden disappearance of his master. Another feat that made him very cautious - his master wasn't a psion or trained by any means to notice or withstand such a psychic manipulation. But he was a neurotic brute, and had the mental stability of a glacier. Suggesting him anything out of his limited range of usual options would require a tremendous skill and even more power. All the heavens, it would haven been easier to reduce him to a vegetable permanently, Jay thought with a mental shudder, only to then clamp down on his mind again.

Do not think, do not feel!

\--All right--, the mental presence whispered again, this time clearly audible to Jay. --I gotta be off, there's a fleet waiting for me to send them to Terra. Take care, little brother.--

For a heartbeat or two, the young slave wasn't sure what he was to be more scared of. For one, his shield that had protected him during all this time was growing weaker at a frightening rate, eroded by the allure of mental and emotional health the young Dracon exuded so generously. And then, the mental presence seemed to be the elder brother to said noble. Family ties were always stronger than political ones, Jay knew all too well. The only thing left to wonder was on which side of the war the telepath was.

But Lord Leesha didn't leave him any time to find answers to his questions, instead he took a tight grip on his collar, yelling towards the balcony:

"Ashleigh, are you staying or coming?"

The woman poked her head inside the room, her searching glance showing clearly how surprised she was at her brother's absence. Only when she noticed that her superior was holding the slave by his collar, did her deep disgust return.

"What?" she snarled, though her tone didn't seem to have any effect on Prince Leesha.

"You're brother seems to have a weak stomach, my dear, looks like I'll be having my dessert at home," he replied calmly, displaying just the right amount of anger in his voice needed to convince any cameras of his indignation at the incident.

Of course, Lady Ashleigh didn't believe a word, miffed as she was, but she followed them obediently on their way out of the apartment.

For a single heartbeat, something like hope formed inside Jay, hope that his sufferings would finally come to an end, only to be quenched again immediately.

Do not feel, do not hope. Only survive.


	18. How to steal a Pet IV

Leesha breathed more freely the moment they stepped from the apartment complex where Bron was staying during his visit to P2. The cool night air of Imperial City was as filled with smog as ever but to him it seemed sweet after the choking atmosphere in Bron's apartment.

Ashleigh quite obviously didn't share his relief. She glared at him balefully, which was probably mainly due to the fact that Leesha still securely held the naked pet by his collar.

For a moment, the two nobles just looked at each other, then Ashleigh gave a snort of deepest disgust, turned on her high heels and strode off down the street. To find some bar and great amounts of alcohol, Leesha wagered.

With a sigh he turned to the waiting glider. Explanations would have to wait till the morning. Then he would be able to tell Ashleigh why he was really taking the boy home and what the whole charade during dinner had been about. And hopefully then Ashleigh would understand that she should actually be grateful that Leesha had completely diverted her brother's attention from her.

Leesha settled into the backseat of the palace glider, silently wishing that he had one off his own where he would be unobserved and able to reassure the slave he now had to push down to his knees by his feet. But until Bron had himself confirmed that Leesha was to keep his pet he had to be careful to keep up the façade.

He made a mental note to find out if Wes was able to pilot a glider, and if not, to make sure that either Wes or Josh received that training so he would be able to get a glider of his own that he didn't have to pilot himself.

The young slave knelt by his feet unmoving, his eyes glued to the floor. Leesha didn't even want to begin to think what the boy must be expecting now.

There wasn't anything Leesha could say to quench his fears but he could at least do something for the boy's body. He reached down and touched the boy's neck. It didn't take him long to find the spot he was looking for – a simple pressure point that numbed pain and calmed the body. Again his Aroona training was extremely helpful. He gently stroked that spot.

For a moment the boy didn't react at all but then, slowly, his body caught on to the fact that the pain was lessening and tense muscles relaxed all by themselves. With a deep sigh the boy suddenly crumbled against Leesha's knee, his utterly exhausted body relaxing probably for the first time in months.

All Leesha really wished for was to draw the slave into his arms and sooth away all the terror. As it was all he could do was to gently stroke the hair of the boy who was leaning against his knee, shivering and weak as a kitten.

He didn't even have his name. Calling the young slave ‘boy’ or ‘pet’ was too demeaning for Leesha's taste, even if it was only in his mind. But asking that would have to wait as well.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the palace. There Leesha got out of the glider, nudging the boy ahead of him. The slave obeyed him with the dull acceptance of a lamb being led to the slaughter. He didn't react to the splendor of the palace or Leesha's apartment at all.

They were barely through the door when Wes appeared next to Leesha. As with every courtesan, he had a sixth sense for the moment his master had need of him.

"Hey Wes," Leesha greeted him, "be so kind to tell Josh that I won't need him tonight."

Of course Josh wouldn't be happy to be banned from Leesha's nest. And he would be even less happy to hear it from Wes. But again that was something that would have to be explained in the morning. Right now he needed to take care of the newest addition to his household.

He was a little surprised when Wes didn't just hurry off but instead fell into stride with him.  
"Master, is there anything else I can bring you?" he asked politely. Looking pointedly at the young slave next to Leesha he added: "A medkit, for example?"

So Wes really was starting to think for himself. A reassuring development.

"Maybe later," Leesha told him and send him a look that he knew Wes would understand. He needed to be alone with the boy.

"Of course, master." Wes bowed politely and then headed off into the depths of the apartment.

Leesha took the boy to the large bathroom next to his sleeping room, still wondering how to best tell the young slave that he was not going to be hurt anymore, that he was as safe as any slave could be in the Empire. He turned on the taps to fill the huge tub with warm water. To get the boy warm again would be one step toward making him feel better.

-

Things were moving so swiftly Jay had serious problems keeping up his impassive stance. Prince Leesha abducted him, yes, but from his mind he sensed only genuine care.

Now they were in his new master's bathroom, with the water pouring into a gargantuan tub behind him, tendrils of steam rising into the air. Jay didn't really waste a single look at the almost oppressive decor; instead he listened to what his senses told him about the people who lived here.

Everybody living in one place for some time would eventually leave traces of his predominant emotions clinging to it. Listening with his extended senses to the general 'background noise' of a flat usually gave Jay a very good impression of the people living there.

Only in this case, he was hardly willing to believe his senses.

Even though there was no doubt that this was a Dracon household, the emotional residue Jay picked up was irritatingly... peaceful. It wasn't all happiness, of course, but there was a stunning lack of fear, cruelty, pain and terror that usually clung to a noble's place. Instead, a relaxed professionalism suffused the rooms, interlaced with juvenile fun and a healthy dose of sexual appetite from more than just one person.

It was about the last thing the young slave would have expected, but after what had happened so far this evening, he was willing to accept quite a lot.

Only by then he noticed that his new master was standing near him, a rather cautious smile on his handsome face. A truly handsome face, Jay realized for the first time, almost regal in its classic beauty. If there hadn't been that exuberant, radiating self-confidence and assertiveness, one could have been tempted to call him fey, with his pale skin and dazzling blue eyes, his long black hair and delicate features. But a look into Prince Leesha's eyes was enough to discard that notion immediately. He was Dracon, of the purest blood, and there was not a trace of him that wasn't predator.

How a being like that could act and feel this kindly was a complete mystery to Jay.

"What is your name?" the noble asked as he slowly walked over to him, apparently careful not to make any threatening gesture. But despite that and the fact that Jay knew he wouldn't hurt him, his body almost flinched away when Leesha gently touched the slave's neck.

Maybe his sheltered mind was able to forget, but his body still had a vivid memory of the last months. But then again, his body also was bribable, and his new owner's gentle massage sent numbing, relaxing waves of warmth through his sore limbs.

It was a dangerous illusion of safety, Jay reminded himself firmly. All this could end within a single second, and he had to keep his shields up unless the sudden impact of returning reality should crush what remained of his sanity.

He shouldn't think, he shouldn't feel.

"It's Jay." He belatedly answered the question he had been asked. "Shall I..." he tried to get the situation moving, his voice still coarse with little use. "Do you want me to take a bath, master?"

"Sit on the rim," the noble replied, pointing at the tub. Then he went off and started rummaging through the various cupboards and drawers until he returned with the red-and-white cylinder of an elixir injector.

Elixir was an extremely potent healing agent, able to repair every actual wound from a scratch to a severed limb within mere moments, as long as there was not too much of the original substance missing. It was also extremely difficult to produce, and consequentially far beyond expensive.

Even seeing that his new owner had a bottle of the stuff lying around in his bathroom would have made Jay wonder at the wealth his new master commanded. That he actually started treating his slave with it bordered on insanity.

With amazement, Jay watched as Prince Leesha applied the injector with the ease of experience, first at his left hand where Bron had broken some bones the day before with the heel of his boot. One by one, his new owner went through the various wounds and scratches on Jay's body, and all the while his mind exuded a deep disgust at how someone could treat another human being like this.

The tingling sensation in Jay's hand as the swellings lessened within a few heartbeats made tears shoot to his eyes, only held back by the wonderful realization that the constant pain he had all but forgotten was actually, finally going away.

It was far beyond anything he would have imagined, and even further beyond what he would have thought probable. All the time, Jay's thoughts revolved around the question of his new owner's motivation, and even though the answer seemed obvious, he honestly couldn't make himself believe it.

-

When Leesha was finally done with the assortment of bruises, cuts and other injuries that were clearly visible on Jay's body he asked: "Anything else I should be taking care of?"

For a long moment the young slave just stared at him without a hint of comprehension in his eyes. Only slowly did something like understanding spark, bringing some sort of life to the dullness that had dominated those eyes up till then. Jay slowly shook his head.

Leesha nodded but wasn't completely sure he believed it. There was a good chance the boy had internal injuries he wasn't even aware of himself, numb to his surroundings as he had become. But those Leesha could take care of later.

"Get into the water," Leesha told Jay.

He was obeyed without question. Whatever was going through the slave's head, he wasn't showing any of it, his face an impassive mask of meekness.

For a moment Leesha stood next to the tub, gazing down at Jay who was immersing himself in the warm water without any visible sign of relaxing or enjoying the sensation. Whatever Bron had done to condition him, it had definitely worked wonderfully. Leesha silently prayed that it could be reversed.

Sure that Jay would not go anywhere without being told to, he left the bathroom to find Jimmy.

He didn't have to go far. He was barely out of his bedroom when Jim jumped him, his expressive face alight with burning curiosity. He had obviously learned from Wes that there was a new member to their little family. Leesha just took the time to tell him that Jay was not very well and needed some care. Then he sent the eager boy off to the kitchen to prepare some stomach-friendly food, clearly remembering the desperate hunger with which Jay had grasped at any chance of eating.

Then he headed back to the bathroom where Jay still lay in the bathtub. He had used the time to wash, Leesha noted approvingly. So the boy was not completely lifeless. Leesha picked up a huge towel and held it out to Jay. "Come," he said, and then wrapped Jay into the towel when he stepped out of the tub.

Jay flinched away from him but didn't protest when Leesha started drying him. Leesha used the time to carefully check his aura for further signs of injury. It was a raging mess of red, black and orange, the aura of a body traumatized by constant abuse and a soul marked by intense physical and mental pain. There was so much fear and despair that Leesha had to clamp down on the intensity to keep it from overwhelming him.

When he had the young slave dry, he gently led him back to the sleeping room and the nest. "Sit," he commanded, and again was obeyed immediately.

Only this time Jay was showing more signs of life, glancing around the room with vague curiosity while still keeping his eyes carefully lowered.

With a soft sigh Leesha sat down cross-legged opposite Jay. "I won't hurt you," he said, not really sure how to open a conversation with a slave who had been so thoroughly broken.

-

Sure he wouldn't, Jay could feel it. But as soon as Bron reclaimed his rightful property, it would only hurt all the more.

"I won't give you back to Bron either," his new owner added calmly.

The young slave was reasonably sure it was impossible that any telepath could have snatched that thought out of his mind, given the immense strength of his barriers. So that only left a profound skill in reading the hearts of people by mundane means on Prince Leesha's part, which Jay found rather impressive.

"You are not that interesting to him anymore, now that you are broken, and he will want to apologize for his lacking hospitality..." his new master continued his explanation. "So giving you to me will seem like a good idea."

That was an outrageous claim the young noble made, but given the presence of such a powerful psychic in the room back at Bron's place, it wasn't impossible at all. Of course, Jay took great care not to let his suspicions show - apparently so well that his disbelieving frown caused his new master to chuckle.

Suddenly remembering that his new owner was still sitting opposite him, apparently waiting for an answer, Jay nodded. He almost shied away as Prince Leesha reached out and gently touched his cheek.

"I wish I had found you before Bron. I am sorry for what he has done to you."

"But you haven't."

The answer had been out that swift, coming so deep from the core of his heart that Jay had not been able to stop it. But the moment it was said, he could have bitten his tongue in anger.

He shouldn't think, because it distracts. Distraction leads to carelessness, carelessness leads to death. Hopefully it would be a swift one.

-

There had been only a hint of accusation but it was enough to reassure Leesha that this young man wasn't quite as broken as he had seemed just a few minutes ago. "No, I haven't," he agreed.

Then he sighed softly. There was really nothing he could say to make things better. Jay had suffered greatly. But Leesha couldn't buy every suffering slave in the Empire so there was no sense in feeling bad about it. All he could do now was to try to heal what had been done to this slave.

"Come here," he said, and gently reached out to Jay. The young slave stiffened but didn't resist when Leesha drew him over.

Still sitting cross-legged, Leesha arranged Jay in his lap so that the young man was resting against him with his back, his head against Leesha's chest. Closing his eyes, Leesha again attuned himself to Jay's aura. It was still the same mess, now with some dark blotches of brutally suppressed anger adding to the general ugliness. So at least he was beginning to feel something other than pain and fear again.

With a deep sigh Leesha started to work, first sorting through the major energy lines running through the tortured body in his embrace, straightening them out with touches and gentle strokes, then smoothing away the deep orange tears representing points of acute pain-trauma.

It would take a lot of work and time to truly heal all this hurts, but when Jay started to relax under his gentle treatment, Leesha knew that he was having some success with soothing the immediate panic. Still Leesha took great care that Jay didn't fall asleep on him yet. He wanted to make sure to get some food into the starved boy before he allowed him to rest.

When he heard Jim's footsteps, he drew a blanket over the naked slave in his lap. He smiled at Jim when he came in, bearing a large tray.

"Thank you, Jimmy, please put it here," Leesha said, patting a place next to him on the rim of the nest.

Jimmy nodded and put the food down, curiously eying Jay. "Is everything okay?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Leesha put on his most reassuring smile. "As okay as can be right now," he answered. Then he frowned slightly. "Is Josh jealous?" he asked, hoping that his favorite pet would be willing to wait for an explanation till the next morning. Josh wasn't really the most patient person.

Jimmy's grin was amused. "Dunno," he answered, "I think he's mostly confused. What shall I tell him?"

Leesha sighed and rubbed his nose. What an excellent question. That Leesha was right now busy trying to repair a slave he really wanted as an addition to his household and to his nest definitely wouldn't reassure Josh.

"If he'll believe it that everything's fine," he said, hoping that Jim would find a way to calm Josh, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

He looked down at Jay who was still lying in his lap, trying hard to look like he was completely oblivious to everything being said but not really managing anymore. The shift was subtle, but Leesha was somehow sure the young slave was recovering even if he refused to show it.

"Right now I need to take care of this," he told Jimmy. "If anybody calls, tell them I am busy. If Ashleigh calls, tell her I'll explain in the morning and if a Bron Dracon calls, let Wes tell him I am having dessert."

Jim nodded, managing to look rather happy at the thought of being in charge once again. "Sure. Anything else?"

"Yes, get a medic to come by tomorrow to check on Jay. I want to make sure he's fine."

Jimmy nodded, genuine sympathy for Jay now showing on his face. "Apart from that?"

Leesha shook his head. "I'll yell if I need anything else." He smiled at Jimmy. "Thanks for your concern."

Jimmy again nodded and then flashed Jay a warm smile. "Welcome," he said softly. Then he sketched a quick bow and left.

-

Once again, things were moving just a little too fast for Jay to feel comfortable with them. That slave boy who had brought food had been an emotional blaze, unrestrained and carefree and child-like, if there hadn't been that guarded feeling telling him the boy had seen his share of the ugly side of the world already. But nonetheless, the youngster had been scintillating with the sheer volume of his emotions, and there hadn't been a single ounce of negativity within him.

It had been so amazing to watch that Jay had hardly kept track of the conversation.

Now the boy was gone again, leaving a whole tray of food behind. Prince Leesha was already sifting through the various dishes, apparently searching for something suitable for his new pet. Finally, a bowl of chicken broth seemed to find his approval, and he handed it over to the young slave with a smile.

Still leaning against his new master, Jay started eating slowly, carefully making sure he wasn't eating faster than his emaciated body was able to deal with. The food was delicious, even considering the fact that he would gladly have eaten a shoe in his current condition. That, together with the bath and his master's generous application of elixir, finally managed to get his body into a state that could be called relaxed.

Happily munching on his soup, Jay at first didn't really notice what his master was doing when his nimble fingers started ghosting all over the slave's collar. But when he did, he jerked away from the noble almost violently.

"No!" he yelled, staring at his owner with eyes wide with dread.

Immediately, Prince Leesha's hands stopped moving, hanging in the air for a heartbeat. Then he put a gently confining arm around Jay, soothing:

"I won't activate it; I'm just checking how to take it off."

"Exactly..." the slave replied, not really managing to keep the reproach out of his voice. Didn't that person know anything about the hidden treats of collars like this? "It won't come off easily, and my master is fond of... nasty surprises."

Jay hoped he had been able to convey the urgency he felt. The massive thing he was wearing around his neck looked like it had been wrought from raw iron, but inside it was a nefarious contraption capable of doing nearly anything to him, administering shocks or drugs being only the least of them.

But his new master only chuckled, calmly explaining:

"So I see. It's rigged quite expertly. Did you think I would endanger myself by blowing your head off?"

"You do a lot of unexpected things..." Jay replied with a wry smile, once again answering less meekly than he should have.

"I'd rather not include this one..." the noble replied, to the slave's surprise looking rather happy at the snarky remark. ”Do you know if you are chipped?"

No, he could definitely deny that one. Shaking his head, Jay once again had to suppress a host of unwanted memories. Bron had taken great care to make sure his slave knew what he got equipped with.

"It's been custom made on Raven for my owner," he finally managed to reply, his voice almost even.

"I will have to see to it to have you chipped then, I don't like my slaves wearing collars," the young noble replied matter-of-factly. Slipping out from under the slave, he opened a cupboard that until then had been hidden behind a wall-panel, coming back with a notepad, some technical equipment and two sleek metal case.

"Just keep eating while I see what I can do about getting this off of you," Prince Leesha ordered, completely ignoring the fact that his slave was currently worried out of his mind by precisely that.

Nonetheless, Jay managed to continue eating, holding still more out of fear than out of actual trust while his master fiddled with his collar.

"That is one piece of sophisticated work," the noble mumbled after a while and then silently continued his work.

Jay had to admit that there was a certain professionalism in the way his new owner hacked the locking mechanism of his collar. Which of course led to the irritating question of how often his master acquired slaves the way he had gotten possession of Jay in the first place. Neither possible answer was really reassuring, but then again, he had little choice in the matter, had he?

-

Leesha felt fierce satisfaction when the slave's collar gave in to his tinkering with a small beeping sound. He had finished his class in security hacking at the military academy of Kalidor with an A. It was nice to see the many uses one could put such an education to.

For a moment Jay stiffened in fear but then he gave a startled sigh as the heavy, rough collar came off. The boy rubbed the tender skin under the collar with a gesture that showed relief as well as insecurity. Before Leesha had treated him with the elixir the young slave's neck had been rubbed raw.

The glance he threw at Leesha was cautious, as if he were wondering what fiendish idea his new master would come up with in exchange for his kindness. "Thanks..." he said nonetheless.

Leesha smiled at him warmly. "You are welcome," he answered and meant it in every possible sense of the word.

Then he eyed Jay critically. Cleaned, somewhat healed and sort of relaxed, he realized that the slave looked quite similar to himself. Tall, lean with hair as fine and jet black as his own, even if it was cut shorter than Leesha's. Even his face had a similar cut. On a cursory glance someone might have confused the two of them.

Flattering himself, Leesha wondered idly if that was the reason why Bron had wanted to possess and control him. Maybe he did have a secret liking for Leesha after all.

Then again - such beauty paired with just a little stubbornness evoked that reaction in almost any Dracon Leesha knew.

"I will have to give you another collar till I can have you chipped," Leesha explained calmly.

The frown on Jay's brow was tiny but he wasn't entirely able to suppress the reaction. Another sure sign that he was recovering at a remarkable rate. Leesha smirked inwardly at Bron's proud remarks about how easily he had broken his pet. This pet was not broken at all - it was just strong willed enough to endure without showing any sign of open resistance. Leesha was pretty sure that, given even half a chance, Jay would have killed his master.

Picking up dangerous slaves was obviously becoming a habit to Leesha and he wondered if it was a good or a bad thing.

Leesha opened the first of the metal cases he had gotten from the cupboard earlier and took out a smooth golden collar. It looked like the simplest of models but in truth it was highly sophisticated nanotech. "This will do nothing but track you," he told Jay, which wasn't entirely true. It also held Leesha's identity code and marked Jay as his possession so that anybody picking the slave up would know to bring him back in one piece if he valued his continued health.

Jay didn't look happy at being collared again, but he obediently gathered his hair and lifted it up to allow Leesha to put the collar around his neck. "Thank you, master," he said reflexively without really meaning it.

When Leesha closed the collar the nanotech it was made of reacted instantly, turning it from a static golden ring to a soft, flexible ornament that lay against Jay's skin smoothly without choking or scraping. Jay moved his head cautiously, obviously pleasantly surprised by the difference between the heavy wrought-iron brick he had been wearing before and this light bit of jewelry.

It looked remarkably good on him as well.

Next Leesha removed the earrings coding Jay's pet status. He felt a shudder of revulsion at the small green ring, saying that this pet could be used for anything that wouldn't kill him. He replaced it with a crystal clear one, spelling death and doom to anyone who so much as dared to look wrong at Leesha's new pet. The second ring was much more important, just like his other slaves had, it was one issued by the Emperor himself, spelling imperial protection for the slave who wore it.

Again that tiny frown appeared on Jay's brow but this time it was more a sign that he was thinking. "Why do you do this?" he then asked.

"Why do I do what?" Leesha asked back, not sure which of the many things he had done Jay was referring to. Feeling his own stomach growl in hunger, he looked at the assortment of food Jim had brought earlier, picked up a huge meat and cheese sandwich and took a hearty bite.

"Take me away from Duke Bron, treat me..." Jay elaborated.

That was easily answered and Leesha answered truthfully so Jay wouldn't feel betrayed later. "Because I don't want him to have you and because I want you for myself."

That brought a sudden smirk to Jay's face that revealed some of the active intelligence the young slave was so carefully trying to hide. Oddly enough he seemed rather content with the answer. "And what is it you want me for?" he asked.

Taking another huge bite out of his sandwich, Leesha took his time and looked at Jay. The young man was pretty enough for him to want him just for that reason, but that wasn't what really drew Leesha. And there was also another possible use for Jay which he was seeing the more the slave recovered.

"You are pretty and strong willed, a delicious combination," he explained when he had swallowed his bite, "I want you for my pleasure, but you also intrigue me. You have held your own against that brute surprisingly well, considering the pace you seem to be recovering with. And there are other things you may be useful for if you prove trustworthy."

He expected Jay to flinch away from the 'my pleasure part', but was surprised again when something else caught his newest pet's attention.

-

For a second, Jay was tempted to reply something snotty. 'Other things,' what the hell was that supposed to be?

But then again, there was not even a remote hint of a leer coming from Prince Leesha, only a cautious reluctance that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Nonetheless, he had to ask. Now that he had allowed himself to wonder what would happen to him, curiosity was a force Jay could no longer deny.

"Other things?" he asked with a calm that surprised even himself.

The noble hesitated at first, but then apparently came to the conclusion that honesty was better than anything else, so he said:

"You have my build and the intellect and arrogance to be useful as a double of me. As long as I put you in armor where your face is hidden and you don't have to talk, that is. It's a nice asset, especially since I can take you anywhere as my pet."

Now that admittedly was a surprise to Jay, but a pleasant one. The Dracon had just offered him a position of relative trust. And there was a certain similarity in their build, the slave had to admit. But even for an ambitious noble, that was very swift thinking.

"You're fast," Jay commented with genuine respect, wondering once more exactly what kind of noble he had ended up with.

"Thank you," Prince Leesha replied with a gracious inclination of his head. "Now... are you still hungry?"

"Couldn't hold any more," the slave answered truthfully, knowing that his body was still too weak to stomach more than what he already had eaten.

"Good, then let's go to sleep." Leaning over to the side in an impressive display of agility, Prince Leesha put the tray out of the bed before he started stripping out of his clothes.

It was an unexpected and rather unselfconscious gesture, but once more it was Leesha's mental calm that reassured Jay he had nothing immediate to fear.

Finally, the noble had finished throwing his clothes out of the nest, messing up his place with a stunning efficiency. Obediently, Jay snuggled deeper into his blanket, freezing for a heartbeat as a sudden wave of hunger from Lord Leesha washed over him. But it was a mellow kind of desire, one that flared and then faded away into a gentle, deep infatuation.

This firm knowledge was all that enabled Jay to relax when his new owner sneaked his arms around him, pulling him close against his body. He was sure the noble wouldn't do anything against his will, but that was a conviction not easily shared with his body.

"Lights off," his owner mumbled against the slave's neck, his voice already slurred with fatigue. Obediently, the lights dimmed until only a pale shimmer from the capital down below came through the bedroom's immense windows. Sleepily, he added in explanation: "I like sleeping with someone to snuggle but my other pet just keeps tossing and turning."

That hadn't been a direct question, so Jay didn't say anything in reply. But it was sweet nonetheless. The image of his cool and assertive owner being shoved aside by his restless pet made him smile for the first time in ages.

That night, sleep didn't come like a little death, but like a welcome friend, offering rest and healing.


	19. How to steal a Pet V

Waking up with a startled gasp, Jay opened his eyes to a confusing but none the less pleasant surprise. After a night haunted by dreams of pain and terror, waking up to a sunlit nest in a vaulted hall in a crystal tower above the clouds was a bit schmaltzy, but none the less welcome.

Jay sat up among the pillows and blankets, drowsily blinking into the bright light. He still felt restless, sore, haunted. But the undeniably soothing presence of the apartment's owner and his entourage had an effect on the young empath.

But whether it was for good or bad, Jay couldn't tell. It was soothing, healing, cleansing his mind from the filth that had been forced on him. But also, it lured him to let down his shields, made him want to get more of this sweet health that permeated the place and reminded him so terribly of his lost home.

It was dangerous, tempting, and happening far too fast to be a good thing.

As a result of his training and his mental skills that were unmatched by almost any human being, Jay had learned he could shut his mind to even the most intense pain and fear. But whether he was able to do so against pleasure, he wasn't too sure.

For quite some moments, the young slave sat motionless in the nest, letting the sunlight touch his skin and warm him like it had done in the clearings of his home world's forests. Jay longed for his home, his parents, his brothers and sisters. But he knew it could never be again, that his family was better off this way, with his folks believing him dead.

Abruptly, the young empath was jolted out of his musings by a sharp feeling of confusion, of stress and pain. Opening his eyes, it took a few heartbeats until Jay was able to realize that it wasn't his own distress he was feeling.

With silent amazement, the young slave watched his master enter the bedroom, smeared with blood from head to toe, his walk limp, staggering, his face pale.

"Sir, what happened?!" he almost bellowed with shock, jumping out of the nest and running towards his owner for support. For Jay, there was only worry for another person that was close to him, the servility of a slave was not even remotely on his mind.

"Just a little training accident," the noble replied, leaning against the slave while at the same time trying to gesture reassuringly.

"A little training accident...?" Jay repeated mockingly. Leesha looked like he had bathed in blood. "Should I get a medic?"

"No." The prince chuckled softly while he got Jay to lead him towards the bathroom. "I wonder why everybody asks me that, all I need is a good hot shower."

"If you say so..." Leesha looked far worse than anything that could be remedied by a simple shower. But for whatever reason, the noble only radiated physical edginess, not pain or fatigue. Whatever had happened, it must have deeply unnerved him, though it felt to Jay as if the worst was over already. At least, that was Leesha's point of view.

Without another word, the slave helped his master get out of the blood-soaked training armor he was wearing. With a certain worry, Jay noted the ragged hole in the right side of his owner's outfit, bits of tissue still clinging to the fabric.

In silent thought, he watched as Leesha stepped under the shower, rivulets of red water running off his immaculate skin. Was it wrong that he thought of his master as attractive? That he felt attracted to him because he didn't have the emotional scars on his soul that crippled his body? That it turned his mind into jelly seeing his master naked in front of him?

A man of his training shouldn't get weak, shouldn't feel tempted to seek healing in such a way. But it was so hard...

-

With a groan of deepest relief Leesha leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water beat down on his head and shoulders and wash away the blood and grime that clung to him. Thankfully the mess hadn't completely dried yet and came off pretty easily.

But he looked up in surprise when suddenly Jay entered the shower as well - still as naked as the previous evening since Leesha had not yet had opportunity to find any clothes for his newest slave. Without hesitation and with a remarkable lack of shyness the young slave started sponging off his new master.

For a bit Leesha allowed himself to just enjoy the very welcome care, sagging against the shower wall again, slowly recovering from the pain, the drugs that he had been flooded with and the shock of finding a gapping hole in his side.

It had all started out as good humored fun. A friendly training match with Li-Ma, the Jehanni among the Captains of the Malachite Guard.

Leesha had had the distinct feeling that she was holding back on him. She was a shy girl by nature, always impeccably polite and mortified over even the tiniest mistake she thought she might have made.

So Leesha had started taunting her to find out what she was really capable of. It had taken a lot of taunting but the end result had left both of them quite shocked. At some point Li-Ma had lost her composure and attacked with a blinding speed and force that left Leesha no time to block, burned out his energy shield and left Li-Ma holding his liver in her bloody fist.

Which she had promptly dropped and fainted.

That had spared her watching Leesha crumble to his knees, choking on the immense pain and panic that suddenly flooded him. Of course the pain had immediately lessened as the nanobots in his body filled him up with painkillers while others started to knit the ripped flesh and heal the massive wound.

He had tried to stem the blood flow with his hand pressed to the wound while fighting nausea at the almost crawling feeling that now mixed with the pain.

At least he now knew precisely what Li-Ma was capable of. She was capably of ripping him to shreds. His combat training didn't match hers even remotely. Apparently the fact that she had trained all her life was greatly amplified by sheer talent.

It had taken a few minutes for the nanobots to complete their work and Leesha had spent them contemplating the fact that if Li-Ma had aimed for his heart he would be dead now. Getting the reality of one's own mortality rammed down your throat like that was quite sobering. He had silently vowed to spend a little more thought on what risks he took in the future.

He still couldn't quite say which had been more shocking: to look at the wound or at the freshly healed skin only a few minutes later.

He had called in a servant to take care of poor, still unconscious Li-Ma, waved of the servant's question about calling a medic and stumbled off to get back to the safety of his apartment.

"So how are you this morning?" he asked after he had calmed some more, remembering that Jay hadn’t exactly had a peaceful night either.

"Fine," his new slave answered, utterly noncommittal, "thank you, master."

Not satisfied with this answer, Leesha nudged him softly. "Did you manage to sleep a little more?" he tried a little more directly.

"Not really," Jay sighed softly. Still he did look much better already, the dark circles under his eyes had lessened and his face was a lot more relaxed. His whole body language had opened up as well.

He nudged Leesha just as softly. "Turn around so I can clean your back," he demanded.

Leesha complied happily, thoroughly enjoying the soft scratch of the sponge against his back. "Sorry to hear that," he commented on Jay's lack of sleep, attempting to keep their conversation going.

Jay just shrugged. "It'll get better," he said, sounding like he was pretty sure of the fact. He kept scrubbing Leesha, taking care not to miss any bloody spots. "Heavens, what did you do, rip someone's guts out?" he asked after a while.

Leesha groaned as much in pleasure at Jay's treatment as in remembered pain. "Actually someone ripped my guts out..." he muttered, "not the most pleasant sensation, I can assure you..."

He shuddered lightly when he felt Jay's fingers suddenly stroke over his healed wound in a surprisingly sensual gesture.

"You're a fast healer, then," Jay murmured as softly as his touch.

Leesha sighed softly. He couldn't help but lean slightly into the caress. "That I am..." he answered, turning around to face Jay again. "And you are a bold slave..." he added, sounding as pleased as he was feeling.

That brought an expression to Jay's face that Leesha had not seen before: a small smirk. But he also looked a little stunned at his own courage. "I only hope to be bold in ways my master would want me to be..."

"You are full of surprises...." Leesha said softly. He reached out slowly, so as not to startle Jay away, and then trailed a finger down Jay's cheek. "After tonight and what you have been through, I would have expected you to run and hide rather than invite me."

-

There must have been some drugs clouding Prince Leesha's mind, for some of it seemed to be spreading over to Jay as well. Though, maybe it was just his own hormones playing havoc.

The warm, moist air in the bathroom seemed to caress his skin, and even despite what had happened to him in the last months, it felt good. Some part of the young empath deeply desired to feel good again, to touch a human without fear and loathing.

Nevertheless, Jay's body shied away when Leesha touched him gently. Whatever his mind thought about the whole thing, his body still remembered the pain all too well. But he tried to force himself to believe that that didn't matter. He was his body's master, and there was not a single fiber inside of him that would allow a trauma, however dreadful, to run any of his decisions.

Jay wanted this, and he would get it. Now.

"I don't know," he whispered and forced himself to lean closer against his owner, giving him full skin contact. "It feels like... I think I can trust you. And I am afraid that the longer I have those memories in my mind with nothing to soften them, the more power they will gain over me. Does that make sense?"

"Very much so." The noble sounded as if he really understood his slave's motivation. How unusual for a noble...

Gently, Leesha's hand wandered down Jay's neck, and he never broke eye contact even when he placed a soft kiss on the slave's lips.

It was hard to repress his body's urge to bolt and run, but Jay forced himself to stay calm. No memory would ever rule his emotions. Not in this way.

With emphasis, he snuggled even closer against his owner, his hands running curiously along the noble's body. By all the gods, Jay thought, he feels so... good. And he wasn't necessarily thinking of the physical sensation.

"I promise it can be good..." Leesha whispered in an attempt to calm him, "it will be good with me."

"I hope so..." the slave burst out with an uneasy laugh. "That is why I am doing this."

Inch by inch, Jay covered his owner's chest with nibbling kisses, taking in as much of the sensation as he possibly could. It was so weird to have his mind want something so badly, while his body was trying so urgently to escape it, he thought in the back of his mind.

But it would be good, he told himself repeatedly, it had to be good. It would be good, and it would help him heal.

-

Leesha was more than a little surprised by Jay's courage. He had expected the young slave to stay away from any kind of contact as long as he was allowed to. After everything he must have experienced in Bron's possession he certainly had had more than a lifetime's worth of traumatic sexual experience. That Jay had the strength and sensibility to overcome his instincts and seek closeness to drown out the horror he had gone through was immensely reassuring to Leesha.

Jay wasn't just pretty and strong willed, he also possessed the kind of emotional intelligence and health that would make him an incredible asset if Leesha managed to win his trust and loyalty.

Another thing he had learned from his mother: the most complicated slaves were also the ones that would be invaluable in the end if you invested the time to win their love.

And with a young man as sweet and courageous as Jay, Leesha was willing to invest quite a lot of time - even if it meant another month of sleepless nights, holding a slave plagued by nightmares and soothing him back into slumber.

He kept up his gentle caresses, drawing Jay under the hot water with him, their bodies pressed against each other. It was easy to tune in to his aura again after he had spent so much time working on it the previous evening and night. He tried to find out what felt good to Jay but quickly discovered that the main reaction of Jay's body to his touch was overwhelming panic.

Still Jay pressed against him, his hands roaming over Leesha's body, hungrily touching, obviously forcing himself to overcome his own demons.

Slowly his aura shifted from roaring fear bordering on pain to calmer emotions; it slipped more and more into sync with Leesha's own. Fascinated by this reaction, Leesha allowed his own body to grow more aroused, testing if this would bleed over into Jay's aura as well.

Jay's aura corresponded immediately. His physical reaction still remained rather hesitant, with no arousal showing. But his caresses grew bolder and he started whispering sweet, nonsensical endearments against Leesha's shoulder.

Guessing that he must be dealing with a low level empath, Leesha decided to test if Jay picking up his emotions would be enough to carry him over his instinctive fear. With a soft growl he pressed Jay against the shower wall, his caresses growing more demanding. Allowing his passion to flare he reached between Jay's legs, touching his entrance.

For a moment it seemed to work, with Jay keeping an iron grip on his body, but then his aura slipped out of phase with Leesha's as panic overtook him. Immediately Leesha stopped pressing the matter and instead drew Jay into a close hug.

Jay held onto him, shuddering slightly. "Slowly..." he whispered, his voice just a little shaky, "give me some time..."

Leesha nodded, then cupped Jay's face with one hand and kissed him gently, exploring the quite welcoming mouth. "I know, it's hard," he answered just as softly, running his hands over Jay's body in a feather light touch, calming the raging panic he had caused.

It took Jay only a moment to win back control over his body and then he leaned into Leesha again. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Leesha obeyed, but this time he kept his kisses light, almost teasing, daring Jay to take the initiative.

Almost immediately Jay's hand came up, grabbing the back of Leesha's head by the hair, pressing them closer together as Jay deepened their kiss, still keeping it gentle but with an intensity that made both of them shudder, as their auras again attuned themselves to each other again.

Leesha took care to stay rather shy and evasive this time, forcing Jay to take the lead.

-

It felt as if there were two persons in Jay's mind struggling for dominance. One of them wanted to fuck, no matter how, no matter whom, as long as it felt good and was hard and mindless. And the other one was almost mindlessly afraid, ready to bolt and run at the very first sign of the aggression that surely had to come.

But the willing one was the one he was always going to listen to. He hadn't grown up in a family of strong telepaths for nothing, after all. He knew all too well when there was trouble brewing, when an undeniably bad thing that had happened to him was about to grow into a trauma that would cripple him for the rest of his life. And at least consciously, he knew what to do against it, though that didn't make it one bit easier to actually get it done.

But then again, together with Leesha it was as easy as it would ever become.

The young Dracon was emotionally healthy, in a way that Jay until then had only experienced with his own folks, and it felt like a benediction upon his sore soul. The slave's hands were all over the other man's body, caressing and cuddling. He tried to get as much skin contact as possible between the two of them, reveling in each single sensation as if it was the very first time for him.

And Leesha didn't hesitate either. The noble had his hands all over Jay just as much, his mind radiating a deep satisfaction with the lean beauty in front of him who so willingly raked his fingers across his body. Also, there was a certain restraint to his emotions, a control to his desires that made it all the easier for Jay to trust his new master. This one wasn't a roiling mist of hatred and insecurity, but a controlled, passionate young man, somebody who cared as much about his partner as he cared about himself.

Once again kissing the noble, Jay slung one of his legs around Leesha's waist, clinging to his body with almost desperate force. But much to his dismay, he couldn't coax any reaction out of his own body. The memory of pain was still much too close for his body to be able to enjoy such an encounter, much too fresh and undiluted. But that was right what he was doing to try to remedy it, jumping his master that way under the shower.

"Take me...," Jay whispered, almost grinning at the surprise flickering through Leesha's mind. "But slowly..."

A bit hesitant, the noble kissed his ear, asking: "You sure? We can keep it at this for now."

"No. Now." As hard as it was, it was now or never. And Leesha's mind felt so strong, so... good. It would be intoxicating to feel him aroused even if Jay's own body couldn't really join the show. "I want to feel your desire, feel you within me," he tried to explain, sighing deeply.

This time, Leesha's hand reached for his entrance with much more care, more tenderness.

"Had you ever done this before... Bron?" the noble asked softly.

Jay shook his head in reply. All memories in this regard seemed so utterly far away. Like they had been in another lifetime, or had concerned somebody he knew well but not really himself.

"Only with a girl..." he finally answered truthfully, turning the memory in his mind like some strange artifact. "Once."

-

That was pretty much the worst case Leesha had expected. To have had a fleeting taste but never really to have experienced what joy good sex could be. It truly was a crime what had been done to this sensual boy. One that could never be remedied.

"I'm sorry," Leesha whispered, kissing Jay's neck, "it should be something special." Taking care not to hurt Jay he slowly slipped a finger inside him. "Not what you had..." he continued, “and not this either..."

For this wasn't as perfect as a first lovemaking should be. It was too rushed, too harsh. But Leesha understood all too well that it was also what Jay needed right then. A balm to his wounds. Something to soften the memories.

Jay's soft smile confirmed his thoughts. "There are things we cannot choose," he answered, shivering slightly, clinging to Leesha as if hanging on for his life. "But then, when we can choose, we should do so before the chance has passed forever." He leaned his head against Leesha's shoulder. "Hold me..." he pleaded softly.

Keeping one arm wrapped around the boy, who was now trembling with a mixture of bodily fear and emotional excitement, Leesha slowly started stretching his entrance with his other hand. "Tell me when you think you are ready," he told Jay, again making sure his slave would be the one who chose.

Jay answered with a slightly breathless chuckle and then bit down on Leesha's neck. "This is already more preparation then I've had in my whole life," he murmured, "so, don't worry too much about me."

Then he shifted against Leesha, his aura suddenly showing a hint of pleasure, accompanied by a small grin on Jay's lips. "But this feels nice, so continue..."

That was definitely more progress than Leesha had dared to hope for. Now with two of his fingers inside Jay he easily found his sweetest spot and caressed it gently. "How's this?" he asked.

Jay gasped, his aura now flaring for short moments, only to be swamped again with the fear and pain his body still remembered too clearly. But Leesha could also feel how Jay clung to that bit of pleasure as his grin widened. "Good..." Jay purred, writhing in Leesha's embrace. "Go on..."

Leesha tried to kindle that small ember of passion and hunger in Jay as much as he possibly could, stretching Jay with care. If there was one thing he did not want it was to cause Jay more pain.

With the young slave rubbing against him and mewling softly, it was growing harder and harder to contain his own hunger. "I want you..." he whispered in Jay's ear when he realized that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer, hoping that Jay was ready to try.

He felt his heart jump with joy when Jay laughed, surprisingly happy and unrestrained. "That's good, isn't it?" Jay asked. "Take me," he then said and tried to turn around in Leesha's arms to offer his rear to Leesha.

But Leesha stopped him. Keeping one arm wrapped around Jay he used the other to hold Jay's leg on his hip. "I'd rather I can see you and you me," he explained, nudging Jay gently with his nose. And before Jay could even begin to feel trapped or afraid he entered him skillfully, slowly enough not to hurt him but quickly enough to make both of them gasp with the sensation

-

It was more than the sudden intrusion that made Jay gasp. A position like this had never before crossed his mind, and being able to see with his own eyes how Leesha's face mirrored his passion when he entered him was plain hot. He could feel the noble's passion flare, could see him gasp soundlessly a mere inch away from his face, and together with the input his own body offered it was a startling experience.

There was not only passion in Leesha's mind, though, Jay came to realize when the first wave of excitement subsided. There was also surprise, care, desire, lust, all swirling in a fractal pattern that was as beautiful as it was intoxicating.

"Oh gods...," Leesha whispered once he was fully inside his slave, "You do feel good..."

Despite the shivers of lust running through his body, Jay managed to chuckle with the compliment. "You're not bad either," he replied, slowly starting to move on his master's cock.

Slowly and sensually, they built their rhythm, kissing and caressing each other as they drifted in each other's delight.

"You feel so good," Jay mumbled, his lips gently nibbling on Leesha's earlobe.

Even though his own body still wasn't inclined to show any excitement, it felt like the right and necessary thing to him. And Leesha did as he had been asked to; shoving his cock as deep into the empath as he possibly could in this position.

With this new flare of passion blossoming up in the noble's mind, Jay finally found his own thoughts fogging with desire. It was not coming from his body, though, as it was still much too traumatized. But Leesha's emotions were strong enough to make Jay’s soul reverberate with them like a bell hanging close to another one of the same frequency; ringing in resonance as soon as the other one was struck.

It wasn't his passion, but it was good.

Slowly, Leesha built up more momentum in his thrusts, and it didn't take long until he whispered urgently:

"Jay... I’m going to..."

He groaned, and it wouldn't have needed his almost bruising grip on Jay's hip and shoulder or the deep shudders running through him to tell the empath that he was close to coming.

"Yes," the slave whispered, slightly incoherent with the other man's tumultuous passions.

With a growl, Leesha leaned forward to kiss Jay's neck. It didn't take more than a few hard thrusts until the slave could feel how his passions peaked, a great tension building up and then releasing into his body. The empath by then was so much inside the other man's mind that he could hardly distinguish any longer between his own feelings and those of the noble. He laughed with delight and feral desire as Leesha bit deep into his shoulder, marking him as his own.

Whimpering, Jay leaned back his head as his master's orgasm subsided in waves that felt warm and golden and tasted of orange caramel to him. He chuckled and groaned and shivered as he tried to make his mind his own again.


	20. How to steal a Pet VI

Breathing deeply, Leesha clung to Jay as he recovered from the intense orgasm, unwilling to part with the closeness he felt with the young slave. The feeling of anger at Bron's cruelty that had compelled him to take the slave home the previous evening had somehow shifted into a fierce protectiveness. He felt bonded with Jay on an emotional level that ran deep and true.

The ever sharp, analytic mind his mother had drilled into him told him that it was happening much too quickly, that likely Jay was manipulating him on an empathic level, probably not consciously but nonetheless quite effectively. The young slave desperately needed the closeness so he had opened up enough to not only sense Leesha's emotions but also send his own.

Silently Leesha thanked God that he had grown up with an older brother who was a strong telepath and empath and a younger one who was a moderately strong empath. It made it much easier for him to understand what was happening to him. And the good part was that he didn't mind, even when consciously considering the matter. He wanted Jay close to him after all.

Softly he kissed the spot where his teeth had almost drawn blood, soothing the skin. "Mine now..." he growled, feeling not only protective but possessive as well. No matter how deeply he cherished his slaves, he also liked owning them, liked having them at his disposal. He was Dracon after all.

Jay kept his arms wrapped tightly around Leesha, his head still resting against Leesha's neck, his leg still slung around the noble's hip. "Gladly so..." he purred in reply and then sensuously licked along Leesha's neck, making him shiver with delight. ”Thank you."

Gently Leesha slipped out of Jay and then set his leg down. "You're welcome." He took Jay's face between his hands to kiss him once more, slowly, deeply, with all the care and tenderness the boy deserved.

The young slave sighed softly into the kiss, now visibly relaxed. "I know..."

Finally parting their embrace, Leesha stepped fully under the water again, drawing Jay with him. "Did it help then?" he asked as he started to wash both of them.

Jay's laugh was free and happy. "I feel like floating..." Now looking more like the young, carefree man he should be, Jay cupped Leesha's face again, taking the initiative and kissing his new owner. "Thank you," he repeated. A sparkle had returned to his eyes that made Leesha's heart leap with joy.

But he couldn't help the dirty smirk that also spread on his face. "My pleasure," he answered. Then he cocked his head. "You ARE recovering quickly, dear." He didn't want to push the young slave but he was rather sure that now was the best time to learn if Jay was using his empathic skills consciously. Relaxed and happy as he was, he would be more willing to trust his new master.

Jay mirrored Leesha's smirk. "You feel like water to the desert of my mind," he explained, "does that make sense?"

"It does..." Leesha said, "but it brings up some interesting questions about you."

He was relieved when Jay's reaction to that hint was the amused raising of a questioning eyebrow instead of just closing up.

"You were reacting to me in a way that indicated you sense my emotions keenly... and more clearly than a normal person," Leesha explained with just enough seriousness in his voice to let Jay know that he wanted the truth about the matter.

-

Ah well, so he had guessed it. Jay's mind was still far too entangled with Leesha's not to know that there was no threat at all in the noble's mind. There was only curiosity, care and a healthy dose of caution.

And the strong wish that Jay would answer truthfully. Of course, it would have been no real effort for the empath to block his master's feelings and lie to him. But that would also have cut the connection he had established with Leesha, the bond that allowed him to feel the other man's passions like his own, a beacon of sanity against the madness he had been exposed to.

And after all, he wanted to be truthful. He had been raised in a family that lived in caution, but knew that trust was the only safeguard against paranoia. Tell the truth as long as it suits you, he had been taught. Keep the lies as small as necessary, so they might be overlooked for a long time.

"I'm an empath..." he finally admitted, adding softly: "but not registered with the guild, so I usually keep quiet about it."

There was unnervingly little surprise in Leesha's mind, but then again, Jay didn't care.

"That is rather unusual." the noble commented with a curious quirk to his eyebrow. "Where are you from that they haven't tested you?"

Weaving lies was a difficult craft, but one he wasn't completely inept at. Tell the truth, but hide those parts that could hurt you.

"U'ulema. It's a planet re-rediscovered by the Empire only recently." Jay replied with a slightly annoyed grunt. "We knew enough about the empire to know that we were treated unjustly even after the Empire's admittedly malleable laws, and we were sufficiently educated to be able to get a real rebellion going, and not just some peasant getting hanged in the yard."

"No reason to get all defensive..." the noble replied calmly. "It's not really a concern of yours now anymore."

Turning off the shower, Leesha took his waist-long hair, wringing the water out of the strands in a gesture that spoke of years-long experience.

"I won't have you registered if you'd rather I don't," he finally said.

That was the most important part, Jay thought with deep relief. If the guild knew of his skills, it would be hard enough to hide their true extent. Psions of his level were so exceedingly rare that others would notice as well - and that was the one thing that must never happen.

Deeply grateful, he gave a vigorous nod, explaining:

"We were told stories about the imperial guilds to scare us as children." He still had his hands on the other man's sides, gently caressing the flawless skin. Inwardly, he smiled at his reluctance to part from Leesha physically as well as mentally, but then again, he didn't see any need to. It was good for him, healing, fun and generally something to be cherished. Calmly, he added with a soft shrug: "Maybe in some years, when I am more used to your ways, you can go have me registered."

-

The thought of registering Jay with the Psions' Guild was uncomfortable to Leesha. If it was plain possessiveness on his part or Jay's anxiety bleeding over into his emotions he couldn't say and didn't really care.

But it was still strange considering that he had a brother who was a major player in the Guild. "You wouldn't be here with me now if it wasn't for the Prime of P2," he explained with a soft laugh. "He nudged Bron to give you to me."

Gently he wrapped a huge towel around Jay and started drying him, unwilling to let go of the lean beauty that had come into his possession so unexpectedly.

Jay stood still, exuding an air both of being at ease with the care and of thoughtfulness. "P2 Prime helps you... umm... acquire slaves?" he asked curiously.

Leesha grinned, thinking of his caring, gentle brother fondly. "If I ask nicely..." he said, "big brothers do things like that." And in this case he would have done it even if I hadn't asked nicely, he added in his thoughts. He couldn't imagine Ciel allowing Bron to keep on mutilating a sensitive young man like Jay.

But Jay blinked in surprise. "You're the brother of P2 Prime?" he asked.

Leesha tied the towel around Jay's hips and then picked up another one to dry himself. "Yes... is that so surprising?"

"Well, yes." Jay came over to Leesha to help him dry as well, though it was obvious he wasn't really experienced with the tasks of a body slave. "Maybe it's because nobody has ever made the effort to introduce us to each other properly," he explained with a smile.

Leesha laughed, realizing that he hadn't even told Jay his name though he had probably picked it up from Bron talking to Leesha. "Ah well... I guess I'm so used to people knowing me by sight I forget about things like that," he admitted ruefully. Then he bowed deeply in perfect court style. "Leesha Dracon, my father is Sasha Dracon, Duke of P2, my mother is Lady Lilith Dracon, head of the IIS, and if there is one thing I have in abundance it is extremely capable siblings."

Jay answered with a mirthful smirk. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, managing to sound impressed and amused at the same time. He bowed as well with a lot less style but just as much grace. "I am Jay, a slave."

"Pleased to meet you." Leesha was tempted to take Jay's hand and kiss it but that would have been a little over the top. "I'm also the head of the Imperial Consort's Guard which makes me one of the very few nobles in the Empire who actually has a proper job." He completed his introduction with a grin.

-

Now that was a joke worth a laugh if Jay had ever heard one. A noble with a job!

Of course, it was obvious that there were such, and it made Prince Leesha all the more a nice person if he actually had more to do than just spinning court intrigue. And being owned by a man in such a position, both in terms of occupation and family, definitely wasn't one of the worst things to happen to a slave.

Could have been much, much worse, Jay thought grimly. Been there, done that, got the scars to prove it.

Right then, the door to the bathroom opened, and both Jay and his owner simultaneously turned their heads to look. Usually, the empath would immediately have brought up his shields to full strength, but entwined as his emotions were with Leesha's, he didn’t manage to do so with the necessary alacrity.

So Jay looked at the young, athletic man who entered the room with the same guileless pleasure as his master, not feeling anything else but delight at seeing his lean muscles move under the thin tunic he was wearing, nothing but warm feelings about passionate memories shared and maybe a hint of a warning that perhaps was his own.

"I just wanted..." the newcomer said in a tone that rapidly changed from worried to hostile, his voice trailing off as he looked properly at Jay for the first time.

A wave of searing emotion hit Jay's mind like a tsunami, with all his shields down and sluggish as he was in their shared, post-orgasmic mellow mood, there was not even a snowflake's chance in hell he could have blocked it.

Plain anger at himself swamped his thoughts, making it impossible for Jay to do anything but hate himself. Not with all the desperate concentration he had left was the slave able to form any kind of protection against the onslaught of intense emotions directed so searingly at him. Hatred, pain, rejection and the pure urge to cease to exist were the only things left in Jay's mental universe.

As if through a red haze, he vaguely realized Leesha was looking at both of his slaves in confusion, trying to figure out what was happening, as surely a part of what happened to Jay seeped through their rapidly dissolving connection.

"Jimmy said he saw you stumbling by, looking hurt," the new slave explained in a voice caustic with jealousy, "but apparently, you're fine."

As he spat out the last words, another wave of loathing and rejection hit Jay, shutting down his last clear thoughts, filling him with nothing but an overwhelming desire to get lost, to cease being there, to die, die, die.

Unable to exert any reasonable amount of control over his body any longer, Jay felt his legs give way underneath him. Hitting the floor hard, he frantically tried to get away from what was hurting him so badly, but it was in his mind, inside of him, killing him.

Like a world swallowed by a black hole, Jay's being collapsed and contorted, blackened out by the spike of jealousy that to him was self-loathing of an intensity that was able to kill. Within a heartbeat, nothing was left but a shivering mass of dread and non-existence, and the dire urge to die so the pain would end.

-

For much too long of a moment Leesha was caught in the onslaught of emotion that Jay channeled from Josh to his own mind, and was as unable to untangle who felt what as Jay was. But the more Jay was overwhelmed by Josh's intense jealousy, and the more the connection between the two of them dissolved, the more Leesha was able to rationally understand what was happening.

Josh was jealous as hell. Angry at the fact that he had worried about his master only to find him with the pet that had replaced him in Leesha's nest that night. And Jay had been unable to block any of Josh's emotions since he had just relaxed enough to allow himself to feel Leesha. Pretty much the worst combination imaginable.

Thinking fast, Leesha tried to come up with a way to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. He grabbed Josh by the shoulders, demanding his attention. "Josh, till yesterday he was owned by one of my nastier relatives who raped him, beat him and brutalized him in every way you have ever had nightmares about, and right now you are hurting him just as much by hating him for being here," he tried to explain, realizing almost as he spoke that his words wouldn't make much sense to Josh.

But he was trying. Uncomprehending but at least frowning as he realized that something was wrong, Josh looked over Jay who was huddled on the floor, nearly catatonic, his arms wrapped around his head. He whimpered as Josh looked at him, the barest hint of attention obviously hurting him even more.

"Josh!" Leesha grabbed his pet's chin forcefully, turning his attention away from Jay again. Something to divert him... something that would make him feel good...

With all the ferocious passion he could muster Leesha kissed Josh, ruthlessly using everything he had ever been taught by the Aroona and all he had learned about Josh since they had first made love to reduce Josh to brainless mush in seconds.

With a helpless whimper Josh relaxed into Leesha's grip, all tension flowing from his body like water.

A glance at Jay showed Leesha that Jay still remained in the same posture but at least he had stopped whimpering.

Gently he shook Josh. "I still love you!" he told his pet, now having a much easier time of getting through to Josh, since the slave was comfortably cuddled against him. "Stop behaving like a jerk!"

Again Josh frowned but this time his expression was a lot softer, jealousy being replaced by confusion and genuine worry for the other slave crouching on the floor in obvious pain. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Is he sick?"

"He can sense your emotions," Leesha explained, "and right now he is too weak to block anything, your hatred for him hurts him."

Now comprehension dawned in Josh's eyes and confusion changed to pity and bad conscience. Josh was much too decent a guy to ever wish anybody harm let alone to hurt another slave.

Leesha planted another soft kiss on Josh's nose and then went over to Jay, kneeling on the floor beside him and carefully wrapping him in a protective embrace. The young slave was still shuddering, his breath coming in ragged gasps, but he seemed to slowly be recovering from his emotional shock. "Ssh..." Leesha whispered reassuringly, "it will be all right..."

Meanwhile Josh started stalking through the room like bad conscience personified. If there was one thing Josh really was not good at it was hiding his emotions.

"Please try to relax," Leesha told Josh. He needed Jay to feel secure again, to feel welcome. "Try thinking kind thoughts..." he pleaded with Josh, "anything..."

Josh nervously bit his lower lip like he always did when things were moving too quickly for him to feel comfortable. A gesture that also made him look exceedingly cute. "I'm trying..."

-

 

Mortification.

Out of the black void that had become his mind, mortification was the first emotion to emerge. Mortification and bad conscience, worry and care all appeared like stars in a night sky when the dark clouds finally dissolved.

And then, memory returned. Like a sobering wave, Jay remembered what had hit him, and without thinking, he re-established his shields which he had so foolishly let down. Now that was what you got for being careless, the young slave chided himself.

There was the taste of blood in his mouth, and it took Jay a while to comprehend that he must have bitten his tongue when he fell catatonic. Around him, he could feel two other presences, muted by his shields but still clear enough to identify. One of them was Leesha, holding him in his arms, cuddling him and instinctively ensuring that even though Jay's mind was locked off to him, the slave's body would pick up the care he exuded and would calm eventually.

The other one was the slave who had slammed him to the ground with the sheer force of his emotions. A good boy, Jay found, with no guile whatsoever in his mental signature. But his straight-forward being was also the reason why he had been able to hit Jay so hard - his emotions were unfettered by second thoughts or insecurities. He was pure, raw, glaring with an emotional intensity that made Jay think of a little sun.

Well, he decided, never get close to him without sunglasses, then.

"It's all right, Jay," the slave heard Leesha's voice from above him, gently cooing him back to a more stable state. "You just startled him..."

Those last words were accompanied by an emotional urge towards the other slave to say something nice as well, probably accompanied by an appropriate, demanding look. Josh, that was the name of the slave, Jay suddenly remembered. If he had heard the name before or if he had picked the fact from some other person's mind, he couldn't tell.

But Josh was mortified, that much was sure.

"I am really sorry..." he stammered apologetically, not really managing to say anything nice in the way Leesha had meant. "I didn't want to..."

But apparently, Josh was smarter than it seemed at first glance. The slave was very well aware that his unease didn't do anything to calm an overwhelmed empath, and it took him only a heartbeat to calm his own feelings and say:

"You're welcome here."

He even managed to accompany his words with the proper feelings, and if Jay still had had trouble readjusting, it would have been just the right thing to do.

But his shields were up already, and such a lapse in care would never happen to him again. Well, Jay amended mentally, at least not in the near future.

Slowly, he started calming his body as well, suppressing the adrenaline that swamped his bloodstream to the point of causing cramps, trying to regulate his breathing. It was good to feel those two benevolent minds around him, though, making it much easier for Jay to remain centered.

With a warm feeling of appreciation, Prince Leesha must have been nodding to Josh to sit down, for the other slave relaxed as well, kneeling next to them on the ground.

Still there was worry in the other two men's minds, and Jay tried to give them a reassuring gesture with his hands. It came out more a jerky wave, but by Leesha's reaction, the intention had come across.

Suddenly, a bad cough wracked Jay, and he struggled to sit up. Apparently, he had breathed so irregularly when he was down that his throat was sore now, something Jay considered a minor detail compared with the fact that he could just as easily have killed himself this way. The old maxim, mind over matter, was doubly true for psions, and even much more so for ones as foolish as him.

Well, not exactly foolish, Jay corrected himself immediately. It had been necessary, and absolutely right to risk such an intimate connection with Leesha. Sure, it had made this whole disaster possible in the first place, but also, the memory of their lovemaking was a warm, golden shield against the horrors of his past. Not a perfect protection, but a good one already, one that would help him deal with what had happened to him.

Slowly, Jay opened his eyes again and looked into the concerned faces of both Leesha and Josh. As he tried a brave smile, it was Leesha who chuckled, exuding a deep relief at the fact.

"Well, well...," the noble said with a smirk, "Who would have thought I'd have my pets fighting over me..."

At this, Josh frowned reproachfully at his owner, though the relief at Jay's speedy recovery was pretty obvious in his face and on his mind.

Raising his hands in a placating gesture, the empath tried to add to the general relief.

"I'm all right," he managed to say, though his coarse voice surprised even himself. "I'll be fine, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? Jay, dear, we're not blind," Prince Leesha snapped back and leaned forward to kiss away a fine trickle of blood from Jay's lips.

Rather reluctantly, the empath returned the kiss, taking a deep breath before he cautiously insisted:

"No, it's really okay. It was my fault, I shouldn't have let my guards down that thoroughly." Almost smirking at the mountainous heap of bad conscience he was receiving from Josh, he turned around to the other slave, adding: "It really wasn't your fault."

Even Prince Leesha seemed to see things the same way as Jay did, because he said to Josh: "You're jealousy is really sweet, you know."

Josh didn't see anything sweet about it, but he didn't argue except for a few unintelligible words. But when Leesha leaned forward to kiss him as well he seized the occasion to cuddle a little with his owner.

"You think..." Jay asked as the two others separated again, "Would it be okay if I went somewhere alone, like, to another room or something?"

"Will you be okay?" Leesha asked with genuine concern.

Jay nodded in confirmation. He knew what he needed in such a situation, and a couple as sexually and emotionally active as Josh and Leesha definitely wasn't among the recommendations.

"It wasn't the first time," he explained briefly and stood up even though his legs were still rather shaky. "I just need some moments on my own."

-

Leesha looked after his departing slave with a mixture of concern for the hurt being and appreciation for the lean shapely legs he had an excellent view of from his position on the ground. When Jay was out of the bathroom he sighed softly. "Poor boy..."

Josh had been looking after Jay as well with a slight frown but now he turned back to Leesha. "Is he psychic?" he asked with as much curiosity as apprehension.

"Yes, an empath," Leesha answered, hoping Josh would be reassured by the fact that Jay wouldn't read his thoughts. "Did his former master call?" he then asked, "Bron Dracon?"

Josh shrugged, relaxing more and more into Leesha's embrace, obviously appreciating the presence of his very naked master. "I think so," he answered. "Wes got to talk to him. Said something about dessert..."

"Did he say I should keep Jay?"

Again Josh shrugged. "I really don't know. Wes said Bron approved of your suggested compensation, whatever that means..."

Even though Josh had no idea what that polite hint meant, Leesha knew that Bron wouldn't ask about Jay again. Whatever Ciel had implanted in his mind had obviously worked. "Good, then that's settled," he said with a happy sigh and leaned against Josh, again feeling at ease with the world in general and his little household in particular.

Josh didn't hide the fact that he had no clue what Leesha was talking about but he looked happy enough, cuddling against Leesha. "So you start picking up stray pets, now..." he commented snottily but without venom.

"Seems so..." Leesha answered in the same tone, "it was either pick him up or rape him after dinner... what was I supposed to do...?"

Josh snickered, quite obviously enjoying their easy banter. "Not go out to meet people who rape other people after dinner in the first place," he chided his owner and Leesha had to admit to himself that his pet did have a point there. "Well, he'll be happier here than anywhere else, if I don't kill him by accident," Josh continued. "How unstable is he?"

"I'm not sure, I just met him yesterday as well. But he seems to be recovering quickly." Leesha snuggled closer to Josh, relishing their closeness. "You really don't have to be jealous," he told Josh in an effort to reassure him. "I won't deny that I desire Jay, but you are still my favorite pet."

And it was even true. With Jay there also was an edge of danger, just as with Wes, that would always prevent Leesha from completely letting himself go when he was with either of them. With Josh no such barrier existed. He trusted Josh completely and being with him was a pure pleasure.

Again Josh snickered. "Good for you," he growled, tousling Leesha's long, wet hair. "We'll get your new pet healthy again in no time, I promise," he then said, sounding much more benevolent.

"Will you take care of him?" Leesha asked seriously. "That would be kind, he really needs a strong shoulder to lean on and I can't always be here."

And when Josh decided to like Jay his emotions would be just as fierce as his initial dislike had been. That would be an extremely stable enforcement to Jay's rather fragile state of mind.

Josh nodded. "Sure." He shook his head, looking dismayed. "I had almost forgotten how dangerous the world outside is for us slaves..."

Leesha kissed Josh's brow, once more delighted by the generous heart that beat in Josh's chest. Then he grinned mischievously. "And you know what? He doesn't mind at all sleeping snuggled into my arms," he teased, "so you won't have me groping after you in your sleep anymore..."

"And that is supposed to calm me?" Josh laughed and playfully slapped his owner. "You've got a real talent for saying the wrong things..."


	21. Some Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leesha finds out a little more about his new pet Jay

For what seemed like the first time in his entire life, Jay had the feeling that everything was as it ought to be. 

That he was feeling safe and cherished in the company of Prince Leesha and Josh was not the only reason, nor was the fact that they were sitting most companionably in the central arcades at the feet of the Nesrin twin towers, relaxing, each with a cup of ice cream, after a long and arduous morning of hitting the shops. 

Mostly, the young empath realized, it was due to the fact that he was dressed from head to toe in new clothes that fit his body like a second skin. Not the simple stuff he had gotten on U'ulema, or the things that had been handed down to him by his father. He was now sporting a whole set of glistening dark blue leathers, a tight shirt as of the same color, and massive boots that were huge but surprisingly light at the same time. And it felt so... right. 

In his mind, he could see himself in the eyes of the passing people, a slightly lighter twin to the noble he shared his table with. His looks and calm attitude awed the passers-by, and it was as if Jay had never desired anything else. Their admiration was bliss to him.

"The style suits you," Josh remarked, reminding Jay that there was more to keep his eyes on than starry-eyed pedestrians. 

Apparently, his fellow slave had already been watching Jay for quite a while; and that he hadn't explicitly noticed that fact was an irritating proof of how accustomed he had already become to Josh's constant presence.

While Leesha was absent most of the day, Josh had been a soothing balm to his sore mind, never straying far from Jay's side and showering him with care and affection. As soon as his first moment of jealously had been overcome, he had welcomed Jay into his life with open arms.

It hadn't taken Jay long to realize that Josh had been lonely before Leesha brought him home. At first, he had been afraid that he would now lose even more of Leesha's precious time, but when he figured out that he had instead suddenly gained a companion who was much more readily available. A companion who soaked up every bit of warm attention like a grateful sponge. 

The last two weeks had been quite pleasant to both of them. In fact it had been Josh who had insisted that they needed to go shopping to get Jay some clothes of his own. While Leesha's clothes fit him perfectly, it was impossible for Jay to wear Dracon black anywhere but in the most private confines of the apartment.

"Thanks," Jay replied with a smile, "It feels very... right."

Eating another spoon of his ice cream, he looked over at their owner and wondered if getting used to someone like Leesha would indeed be such a bad thing. 

While Leesha wasn't as open as Josh, the gentle care Jay sensed in him was just as warm and genuine. 

"It looks right as well," the noble commented around some ice cream. "Sexy."

Instead of answering, Jay made his leather jacket creak softly – a sound he considered the sexiest part of his outfit. Especially while walking.

The fact that he enjoyed feeling sexy still somewhat puzzled him. On a purely analytical level, he knew that his recovery was eerily swift. But several sweeps through his own mind hadn't revealed any serious cracks in his sanity. It was easy to distinguish between the brutal pain Duke Bron had inflicted on him and the naughty playfulness he sensed in Leesha. Now that he had firmly cemented that difference with feelings and deeds, he simply didn't associate sex with Leesha with being brutalized by Duke Bron. He still would keep a careful eye on his emotional balance. Getting therapy of any kind wasn't an option, but he was confident with Leesha's and Josh's affection as a shield he would be able to combat any breakdown himself.

This time he noticed his owner's curiosity before Leesha inquired:

"May I ask you a question?"

There was mostly curiosity on the noble's mind, but also a tinge of cautious worry that made Jay blink insecurely. What was wrong now?

"Where did you learn how to do a high kick?" Leesha asked, managing to make his slave blink with confusion for a moment. 

High kick? Jay was reasonably sure he hadn't said anything about the martial arts training he had received from his mother. But Leesha didn't sound as if he was asking out of the blue at all. So what the hell...

Then Jay remembered the scene in one of the shops that morning when he had picked the boots he was wearing now. Prince Leesha had asked if they weren't maybe a bit heavy, and high on pretty things as he was, Jay had answered the question with a chin high kick at the empty air. 

His dad had always warned him that vanity was the favorite downfall of the mighty. Jay hated it when he realized just HOW right his father had always been. 

"My mother taught me," he finally replied, not quite managing to look Leesha in the eye. 

-

That wasn't quite the answer Leesha had expected but it didn't exactly surprise him either. He was starting to get used to the fact that his newest pet seemed to be an endless well of surprises. 

Today Leesha had finally been able to take a morning off work and go shopping with Jay and Josh. He had thoroughly enjoyed spending amounts of money on clothing and accessories for Jay and to a lesser extent for Josh that any commoner and most nobles would have considered ungodly. And he could say with all honesty that he had hardly ever enjoyed a shopping spree as much as this one.

Maybe it was because Jay favored the same style and basically was of the same built so that any clothes one got fit the other as well. The color obviously was a problem, but if Leesha ever needed incognito blue stuff, he now only needed to raid Jay's wardrobe. It had been fun to watch Jay parade around in all sorts of outrageously sexy outfits, knowing that all of them would look just as good on himself.

Jay looked gorgeous. And he was obviously Leesha's because he still wore the golden collar. Even though he had said that he didn't like his pets wearing collars, he had to admit to himself that he did like it on Jay. And as long as Jay didn't complain, it would stay on.

"You must have had a rather crafty mother..." Leesha commented carefully, noticing how Jay evaded eye contact, "That was quite impressive. Perfect technique..." He didn't want to push Jay too much, but he did want to know what his pet was capable of. After all, he could only employ abilities he knew about.

Jay answered with a rather melancholic nod. "She always tried to make sure we were able to protect ourselves..."

"So you belonged to a tribe of warriors?" Leesha asked, trying to piece together who Jay had been before he was captured.

For a moment Jay looked more startled than anything else. Then he laughed. "Well, you could say so." He looked at Leesha thoughtfully. Then apparently he came to a decision on what to tell his owner. "My father's from Guild Central, my mother was born on Terra," he added.

Leesha blinked. Endless well of surprises indeed. That was something he had certainly not expected.

Jay smirked, obviously enjoying his master's surprise. "They fell in love against the express desire of their respective families. I am sure you can see the problem there," he explained and then sighed deeply.

For a while he was silent, nibbling on his ice cream. Leesha didn't press him. Whatever he was willing to reveal, he would do so in his own time. If he did so today, that was great. If he did so two years down the line that would be equally fine with Leesha. After all he didn't plan to ever let Jay go.

"So they ran away together, fled the empire, and lived happily ever after," Jay continued and shrugged. "At least for a while, that is. Until the Empire invaded U'ulema."

Leesha ate another spoonful of ice cream as well. "I see... So how did they got involved in that 'rebellion' that has been going on there?"

-

Damn, his owner was swift! Almost cursing, Jay managed at the very last moment not to roll his eyes in exasperation. 

"Heavens no," he said, trying to sound as incredulous as possible. "They kept as far away from it as possible." Well, they did until his mother basically started the whole rebellion. But that was not what Leesha had asked about, and was definitely not anything he needed to know. But he had a right to learn how his latest pet had ended up being caught by the Empire. 

"That I was caught in a raid was mostly my own fault, and brought on by a string of unfortunate events." Most of them were of his own making, though, and he was wise enough to admit it to himself and out loud. "I was bored to death."

U'ulema was about the last place Jay had wanted to grow up in, and all the talk of the far worlds of the Empire had only made him loathe his rural home world more and more. That his parents had insisted on him getting an education equal to that of any Noble hadn't really simplified matters. 

Jay had loathed U'ulema, and in a way his present situation was much better. Even if he was a slave now, and in immediate danger of the enemy recognizing him, at least here something was happening. 

"So your parents are psychic?" Prince Leesha asked, to Jay's surprise once again.

Smart as he was, it took the young empath a moment to follow his master's train of thought. But then, if a person were psychic, his parents would usually display some abilities as well, wouldn't they?

"My father is a telepath," Jay replied with a fond smile. "Mum only acts like she is psychic." 

The memory of his parents was melancholic at best. It hurt Jay that his parents thought him dead, and that he would probably never see them again. But it was better this way. If they knew, his overly active mother would probably come up with a completely crazy plan to rescue him. She wasn't what most people considered psychic, but she used her mental abilities to enhance her strength and endurance to a degree far beyond human limits. If anybody had a chance of ‘rescuing’ Jay out of the Imperial Palace, it would be the woman he had seen pull a tree of her own width out of the ground with her bare hands. 

And that was about the last thing Jay wanted to happen. Because he didn't want his mother to get herself into trouble on his account and because he wasn't at all sure he actually wanted to be rescued.

He blinked slightly startled when he felt Josh take his hand under the table and squeeze it comfortingly. He was absolutely certain his fellow pet was as psychic as a piece of bread, but Josh somehow always picked up on it when Jay was upset. He gratefully smiled at Josh.

"So what else can you do that I might want to know about?" Leesha asked curiously.

Contained in the noble's question was the gentle request to tell him all he thought necessary, but also the assurance that he would accept it if Jay chose not to tell anything more. Leesha seemed to feel deep respect for his slave's wishes to leave many things in his past unsaid, and that as much as anything made him trustworthy in Jay's eyes. 

"My..." the empath started hesitantly, thinking hard about where to begin and what to leave out, simply due to lack of time. Thoughtfully chewing on his spoon, he took his time to sort out his thoughts, then he answered: "Mum was an officer in the Imperial fleet, and she taught us how to fight, to shoot, and how to ride anything one could possibly get his hands on when living in a forest on a planet like U'u." 

With a wide grin spreading on his face, Jay realized that he no longer had any reason to hide the fact that he could actually fly a hover bike rather well. "If you have a hover bike, I could take us for a ride some time." He offered hopefully.

-

The joy Jay felt at the thought of piloting a hover bike was so overwhelming it flowed from him in ripples that swamped Leesha, making him grin. "You can fly a hover bike?" he asked, just a tiny bit incredulously. "How did your mom get her hands on a hover bike?"

Jay wriggled his eyebrows and answered Leesha's grin with one of his own. "Not legally."

Of course not. Leesha smirked. He had no trouble imagining a female version of Jay stealing hover bikes from the Imperial Forces on U'ulema. "Really? Never would have guessed..." he drawled, "I won't mind if you wanna fly," he added, but then reconsidered. "Have you ever flown a bike on a planet with traffic?" he asked.

The question took a while to penetrate Jay's excitement as he exclaimed: "Really?!" Suddenly he had the same shine as Jimmy had had when they were at the arena. "That would be... wow. So cool!" Then he took a deep breath to calm himself. "The only traffic I had to deal with was trees and birds. There were lots of those, but I don't think that counts compared to the chaos here on P2."

He still looked rather eager to face the challenge and Leesha couldn't blame him. He remembered well enough how he had felt when he first flew a bike.

Leesha grinned, infected by Jay's enthusiasm. "I'm sure we could get you some lessons," he offered, and continued, "I LOVE hover bikes! My big brother showed me how to fly when I was about 8." He laughed, thinking back to the times when Veru had sneaked him away from his mother’s tower and out to the stony emptiness south of Imperial City. "I could hardly reach all the controls but it was so much fun."

Jay nodded, exuding as much excitement as Leesha felt. "Mom used hers to get into 'town', and she always took me along," he said, grinning widely. "Well, one day I was sure I knew how to fly it myself. That day she decided that the only way to keep me alive was either to scrap the bike or to teach me."

Leesha sighed happily. "Mom nearly killed my brother when she found out, but by then it was too late," he remembered fondly. "I was good enough to convince her to let me keep flying."

"It's addictive." Jay confirmed with an understanding nod.

So there was another passion they shared. He was pleasantly surprised when Jay turned to Josh.

"Maybe we could take lessons together?" he offered.

Josh looked startled at first, but then Jay's enthusiasm infected him as well and he nodded. "Sure. Better than sitting on our hands in the apartment waiting for our beloved master to return home." He said with a cheeky grin for Leesha.

The thought of having both of them out and about made Leesha quietly steel himself. He would not turn into an overprotective mother hen and try to lock them up. It was one of the major rules of pet ownership his mother cited again and again in her pet owner guide. Even though he'd probably be worried sick whenever they went out.

Jay turned back to Leesha, hesitating for a moment. "Oh, one more thing I probably should officially inform you of: I am a prime-level receiving empath, but you sure guessed that by now." He said, looking like he wasn't sure at all what reaction to expect.

Leesha had indeed guessed it, but he was pleased nonetheless that Jay trusted him enough to admit to it. He nodded. "Thought so." He smiled at Jay reassuringly. "Be assured I won't tell anyone. But even if somebody found out, you'd still be mine. Even the guild can't take you from me," he added, emphasizing the 'me'. 

Jay was his alone and he certainly didn't plan to share him with anybody. 

His pet tried to appear cool but couldn't quite hide the fact that he seemed just as happy as Leesha with how things had turned out.

"Thank you."


	22. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a relaxed evening on their own Josh and Jay have a chance to talk about their relationship

It was a quiet evening at Leesha's apartment. Their master had left early for some official function with Wesley in tow, the courtesan decked out in stylish splendor and looking rather smug on Leesha's arm. Josh and Jay were left to their own devices. They had settled in the comfortable trideo room to spend a quiet evening with chips, beer and mindless movies.

Now they were slouching on the huge couch, Jay opening various chips bags to find the one that appealed to his taste of the moment and Josh zapping through the zillions of programs to find the one that appealed to both their tastes of the moment.

"That one." Jay suddenly stopped him. "Two or three back."

Josh zapped back and forth a few times until he had found some adventure movie, were dashing heroes were searching all over the Empire for a hidden treasure that could either destroy the universe or save it. The leading hero was quite pretty.

"That one?" Josh asked.

Jay nodded with his mouth full of chips. He chewed noisily and settled more comfortably into the heap of pillows.

"Do we have some of those cheese nachos?" Josh asked, scanning the assortment of chips.

Jay passed him the bag and Josh happily settled back against him, his head leaning against Jay's shoulder. This was Josh's idea of a perfect evening. That Jay completely shared his opinion made it even more comfortable. They were so used to each other and Jay was so much in tune with Josh's emotions, that this felt like a beautiful melody played by two instruments to him. 

They both watched as the hero stealthily sneaked into the villain's cave to free his sweetheart. The skintight armor he was wearing made all sorts of pleasant ideas drift through Jay's mind, apparently loudly enough that Josh was picking up on it, his on mind following the same paths.

For a long moment, Jay allowed himself to get lost in the moment. It was luxury, just sitting there, Josh's mind a peaceful hum, resonating with the mindless antics of the trid's advantageously clad hero. They watched as he hooked up with what apparently was destined to be his funny sidekick - some techie with advanced but humorously malfunctioning cyberware.

"Can you imagine having cyberware in your body?" he asked, seeking Josh's opinion as much as Josh's healthy simple view on things. "I mean, some metal things?"

"Hm.." The other pet shifted around until he rested more comfortably against Jay's shoulder. "It's odd, isn't it? I guess I was lucky Leesha bought me or they would have put some stuff into me too, to make me a better fighter maybe, or stuff like Wes had... I think it's not entirely unpractical... but to think you can't control it..." 

His line of thought ended in a barely suppressed shudder. 

"Oh gross, I didn't even want to think of that..." Jay exclaimed. That hadn't quite been the answer he had hoped for, but at least it took his mind to other subjects. Like his family. "My mother has some, you know?"

"Is she unhappy with it?"

"No, she never mentioned them specifically... I just wondered." As his mother had never talked much about her life before they had fled to U'ulema, that wasn't much of a surprise. Nor had his father, for that matter. Fishing a few more chips out of the bowl on the floor, he asked: "What about your parents?"

"Oh... no... they are just regular field slaves, my mom is... well, she's quite busy bearing sons and daughters to be farm slaves." Grinning, Josh shrugged.

"I kind of gathered that..." Gently nudging the other slave's head with his nose, Jay added: "I mean, is there anything special about them? Anything you like to remember?"

For a while, Josh thought silently, his emotions flickering from reminiscence to resentment to indifference and back. 

"Actually... I don't think about them anymore." He finally said calm and then added: "It's not like you ever get to be close to your parents when you are one kid of 26 and spend all your waking hours working in the field AND are the odd kid that doesn't really fit in."

"Hmm. Makes sense." For another moment, Jay let himself be caught up by the trid, but his thoughts kept returning to his own family and to Josh's. After a while he asked: "But wasn't there anything like a family? Someone you were close to?"

-

Jay really was full of questions tonight. But then again it was maybe a good thing they talked of such things, got to know more of each other, as close as they already were. Silently Josh considered Jay's question. His life before he had been taken away from the fields seemed impossibly far away to him. Like a story he had read a while ago, or maybe even more like a movie he had watched while at the same time reading a magazine.

He had so much been another person back then. He hadn't known anything about the Empire really. His world had consisted of the fields, the slave huts, the occasional noble passing by like a creature from another world. Even the manor that could be seen from the fields had not been entirely real. But it had been almost close enough to touch. And Josh had been the one who sat in front of the hut sometimes and looked at it, wondering what was inside - and beyond.

When he had been taken from the fields he had not regretted it - strangely enough. He had been raped and used but at least he had been able to see things. Had been able to become more than a dumb animal. He knew that none of his family or fellow slaves back on Triticum had ever shared his longing to be more. By now he had learned that any sort of curiosity had been bred out of them over generations. In a way he was a throwback. So how was he to feel close to them. Now, from where he was, from what he had become, they seemed like that, what nobles had always seen in them - mindless cattle.

Close was something else.

"You mean like I feel close to you and Leesha?" And that was the whole truth of it. He had not even known what close was before he had been bought by Leesha. He turned his head and nuzzled Jay's neck in gentle familiarity. "Not really... but I didn't miss it cause I didn't know what it felt like." he tried to explain.

"You're sweet." Jay answered and stroked Josh's hair, quite obviously not fully understanding how serious Josh was.

"I am so frightened to think of not knowing my family..." Jay added, and Josh realized that Jay's mind was with his own people. "It is weird. I miss them, and there is no way to fill that gap. But I still feel at home here, if that makes sense."

It made a lot of sense to Josh. And it was reassuring to hear Jay say it. "I hope you do," he said, smiling at Jay, "I'm glad you are with us. I'm glad you're getting so much better. I can't begin to understand what you must have been through before Leesha brought you home."

Jay's face crunched up and he snuggled closer against Josh. "Oh, I..." he muttered, "I had almost suppressed that part..." He pressed his face against Josh's shoulder for a moment and Josh could feel him shudder. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Ack, stupid me." Of course Jay didn't want to be reminded of all the things that had been done to him before Leesha had rescued him. Josh hugged his fellow pet tightly, trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry."

"No, you were absolutely right." Jay said to his surprise, pulling himself together. "I mustn't forget." He put on a brave smile that didn't convince Josh one bit. "Only then it'll make me stronger, not weaker."

"I admit I don't really get that either." Josh answered truthfully.

Sometimes Jay was a strange as Wes.

-

Josh's gentle puzzlement made Jay smile. As much as he loathed the memory of his time with Duke Bron, with Josh right next to him, his warm care a solid shield, those memories didn't have any power over him.

"I mean... If I really forgot what happened to me, it would be still be something that happened to me." How to explain trauma therapy to someone like Josh? "It wouldn't be gone, and it would all come back, unfettered, in the worst of all possible moments."

The other slave followed his explanation intently, but not really looking as if he understood one word. Smiling, Jay asked: 

"Shall I go on trying to explain or am I just confusing you any further?"

"I don't know... Does it help you to explain?"

Again, Josh's managed the impossible and made Jay's tense, cerebral mood disappear in a burst of laughter. "Well, it'll help me to know you understand what's happening to me." he explained, again nudging Josh with his nose. "But unfortunately I am an empath, so I can't fool myself into believing you do when you don't. But I don't want to bore you senseless either..."

This time, Josh's grin had a slightly dirty edge. 

"Jay you could read a phone book to me without boring me... I... you're my friend... no that's not right... more like a brother... lover... I don't know... very close..."

The young slave got more and more serious with each new attempt at wording his feelings, and was now looking at Jay with huge brown eyes. And Jay knew very well how serious he was, and felt a deep wave of gratitude run through him for having found someone he could trust like this. 

"Thank you. I don't really understand what is happening with us... We're not really lovers, are we? But more than friends, way more than that." 

"Maybe that comes with loving the same man and actually enjoying sharing him?" Josh suggested. "I am still kind of jealous of Wes... but not of you, with you I like to share."

Cocking his head as if listening to an inner voice, Jay took a moment to think about what Josh had just said. 

"Hmm... I never really thought about it that way. Leesha saved my life and my sanity, and I adore him beyond words." Being an empath made you a pro in knowing other people's heart, not necessarily your own, Jay realized with a shrug. "Couldn't say if I really love him, though. Odd. "

Surprised, Josh gave a loud laugh.

"Do you have any idea how you look at him? Of course you do, silly!"

Once more, Jay just had to join the other pet. Laughing, he admitted: "Maybe I think too much. That is what makes you so precious to me. You're sensible."

He emphasized his words with a vigorous cuddle, only to have Josh add with a snicker: 

"You forgot good looking, generous and damn sexy."

"Oh of course. And modest." 

"That too, very, very modest..."

"The modestest person ever." Jay concluded firmly.

-

Josh leaned back with a soft sigh, breathing in the familiar scent of Jay. It was what he went to bed with, it was what he woke up with. Maybe they were lovers and just not willing to realize it. Time would tell.

But their easy banter made one thing perfectly clear to Josh: he was happy. Having Jay meant having someone to share all the often alien and sometimes just insane things that had happened and would surely continue to happen in their master's vicinity. It's meant not being alone, even when Leesha was working long hours. It meant having someone to talk to who would always understand him. That was something to truly treasure.

"I'm happy." he told Jay, even though he was sure the young empath already knew. "I didn't think that would ever happen."

Again Jay softly nudged him with his nose. "Hey... but that's what you deserve." he answered. "It was bound to happen."

Now that was a silly notion if Josh had ever heard one. "And since when does a slave get what he deserves?" he snorted with good humoured sarcasm. "You know better than most, we're extremely lucky. I may not be the brightest boy but this is better than any of us could have hoped for. You, me, Wes, we've all come a long way."

Jay seemed to consider that for a moment, then he nodded. "Maybe you're right again. But I grew up in a family of psions. With oracles in your bloodfamily, there were very few people believing in coincidences."

The whole concept of psion was still rather alien to Josh. He had grown used to Jay being able to tell what he was feeling and he had seen enough trideos of psions doing heroic, cool stuff to be vaguely aware that they had all sorts of powers. But the finer points of what living with them meant still eluded him. 

"You're the only psion I know and you are mighty strange sometimes..." he said with a shrug. "I hope Leesha doesn't pick up even stranger ones." He grinned as he realized how well that thought fit their caring but somewhat erratic master. "What do you think, will he bring home more strays?" he asked hi fellow pet.

Jay answered with a soft snicker. "More strays? I hope not, I don't want to share him with even more people..." he somewhat mirrored Josh's thoughts. "But who knows, our master is somewhat unpredictable."

Again they were in complete agreement.

In companionable silence they watched the trideo's hero prepare for the last and desperate fight against the villain which included mostly undressing and applying generous amounts of war paint to his perfect body. Jay rested his cheek against Josh's shoulder and both of them relaxed into silent happiness.


End file.
